Sakura's Love Story
by sava kaladze
Summary: Selalu ada cinta di sekeliling Sakura. Ada yang ceria, ada yang manis, ada yang menyebalkan, ada yang tak terduga...Sakura-centric, semi canon, different pair in every chapter. Please read n Review. Rate T, tapi mungkin kelak bisa saja berubah jadi M..
1. Chapter 1

_I just can't helped it. I just can't help it. I need to write something new, something different and cancel all the updates first..sorry. a friend of mine said I probably a Sakura centric, a person who loves to read and probably to write about Sakura, with__out even care who the pairing is. Well, you're probably right, Night _

_So, after reading many many fics about Sakura, I decide I should write a Sakura centric fic. If you like the idea, please go on reading and I should've been very glad, but if you don't like it…please don't._

_Writing has always been my hobby. I only unleash my imagination_.

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Rebel**

.

.

Haruno Sakura membereskan peralatan medisnya, saat bayangan pirang berkelebat cepat di belakangnya. Belum sempat kunoichi itu menoleh, sebuah ciuman tipis mendarat perlahan di pipinya yang memerah karena malu…dan terkejut.

"Sakura-chan…"suara khas pemuda jinchuuriki yang riang itu langsung terdengar nyaring di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mendapati Naruto tersenyum manis—lebih menyerupai cengiran yang sangat lebar. Pemuda _rebel_ itu membelalakkan matanya—melihat ke wajahnya dengan sangat dekat.

Emosi gadis berambut merah muda itu mendadak naik, siap meledak dalam bentuk sebuah tendangan atau paling tidak sebuah tamparan ke wajah pemuda berkumis seperti kucing itu, akan tetapi saat ia melihat tatapan kekanakan dari wajah Naruto, mood hajar-menghajarnya mendadak surut.

"Naruto! Kurang ajar sekali kau menciumku!"

Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Belum cukup sebenarnya untuk mengganti tamparan atau tendangan yang kerap dilayangkannya, akan tetapi apa boleh buat? Mata biru Naruto seakan menghanyutkan perasaannya. Ia merasa bagaikan kapal yang dihanyutkan gelombang lautan biru yang mendadak menerjangnya. Seperti kedua bola mata Naruto saat ini.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, Sakura-chan. Selama dalam misi selama sebulan itu yang teringat terus di kepalaku cuma tiga hal. Yang pertama ramen di kedai Ichiraku, tempat tidurku dan…wajahmu," suara nyaring Naruto mendadak terdengar meluruh.

Ah Naruto, meski ia terlihat penuh dengan semangat, banyak tingkah, terdengar berisik dan susah untuk diam walaupun hanya sebentar, akan tetapi ia juga bisa terdengar menyenangkan dan...romantis.

"Wajahku, Naruto?"Sakura terdengar tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan,"Ya, Sakura-chan. Wajahmu. Sebentar saja aku punya waktu luang, maka langsung saja aku terbayang wajahmu."

Ada semburat merah membayang tipis di wajah Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga ia gadis normal yang bisa juga merasa malu dan tersanjung mendengar pujian dari mulut lawan jenisnya. Meski Naruto adalah kawannya sejak lama, ia tetap saja seorang laki-laki kan? Naruto juga bukan pemuda sembarangan. Ia memiliki banyak kelebihan yang akan membuatnya disukai gadis-gadis Konoha, atau bahkan gadis-gadis di luar Konoha. Naruto pemuda yang menarik karena sifatnya yang ceria dan ia ninja yang hebat-penyelamat Konoha dari tangan Uchiha Madara. Oh ya, pendiri Uchiha itu sudah tiada, sudah hancur kekuatannya sampai ke akar-akarnya dan sudah dipastikan tidak akan bangkit lagi. Kehidupan di Negara Api kembali seperti semula—tidak seratus persen seperti semula sebenarnya. Akatsuki hidup kembali. Madara yang membangkitkan mereka semua kembali dari kematian, akan tetapi seperti angin yang terkadang bertiup menuju arah sebaliknya, seperti juga Akatsuki merubah haluan dan keberpihakan mereka. Berkat lobby yang dilakukan Pein dan Konan, Akatsuki memilih untuk tidak memihak pada Madara dan kegilaannya dalam menguasai Negara api. Mereka tidak lagi terobsesi mengoleksi kyuubi. Mereka pada akhirnya memilih untuk hidup tenang.

Perang besar sudah berlalu dan hidup sudah kembali tenang.

Sakura kembali menekuri perlengkapan medisnya saat merasakan mata biru Naruto menyapu wajahnya dengan seksama dan membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman. Naruto kan tidak jelek, sama sekali tidak jelek, malah cenderung tampan dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Teman dari kecil atau tidak, tatapan Naruto tetap saja dapat membuatnya malu.

Terlebih lagi ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap dirinya sejak lama.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya dengan pelan. Perlahan sekali ia mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan lautan biru yang menghanyutkan itu dan memilih mendaratkan tatapan matanya ke arah mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Maukah kapan-kapan pergi denganku?"tanya Naruto dengan pelan.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Menimbang dan menimbang. Berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Kita kan sering pergi bersama, Naruto."

"M-Maksudku…pergi ke tempat lain, ke luar Konoha misalnya."

"Kita juga sering ke luar Konoha bersama, sudah puluhan misi kita jalani bersama toh."

Naruto merengut,"Sakura-chan, bukan pergi yang seperti itu. Dulu kan selalu ada Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, atau Sai..atau yang lainnya. Aku mau berdua saja…"

Sakura sebenarnya tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, dia paham maksud Naruto. Hanya saja ia butuh waktu. Ia tak mau terburu-buru dan tak mau juga memberi harapan terlalu besar pada Naruto.

Bagaimana pun juga, ia menyayangi Naruto. Sebagai sahabat.

"Kita kan sering pergi berdua, Naruto. Kau pelupa ya? Umurmu masih 20 tahun dan mudah sekali kau melupakan saat-saat kita menghajar penjahat berdua saja,"Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. Jelas sekali tidak mudah baginya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya dengan gamblang. Bagaimana pun juga…ini kan Sakura-chan—kunoichi yang kerap membuat hari-harinya bersemangat.

"Huh…Sakura-chan, susah sekali mengajakmu pergi,"ujarnya dengan putus asa. Naruto tertunduk sesaat, memandangi lantai Rumah Sakit yang putih bersih bagai tiada noda.

Sakura mendadak merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto selalu jadi pemuda penting dalam hidupnya—ia penyelamat Konoha, pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi Hokage pemimpin desa Konoha.

Akan tetapi, cinta…Sakura benar-benar butuh waktu, butuh proses dan butuh chemistry.

Ia bukan lagi anak gadis berambut merah muda yang tergila-gila akan Uchiha Sasuke dan mengejarnya sepert orang gila. Ia dewasa sekarang dan ia paham ada banyak elemen dalam cinta.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto layaknya sedang membujuk anak kecil yang menangis,"Kembalilah saat kau tahu bagaimana cara mengajakku pergi sampai aku bilang iya, oke Naruto?"

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap-erjap tak percaya apa yang barusan Sakura katakan. Sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya. Ia lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan!"

"Sekarang pergilah, pekerjaanku masih banyak,"Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya yang tegap siap untuk keluar dari ruang periksa di Rumah Sakit itu, akan tetapi ia mendadak berbalik dan…

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Sakura.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tak sanggup menghentikan Naruto yang secepat kilat kabur meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak sempat pula menghajarnya sedikit atau bahkan mengeluarkan makian yang akan membuatnya jera mencuri kecupan di pipinya. _After all, Naruto is still a rebel boy. He wil do whatever he wants freely._

_._

_._

_._

End of this chapter

.

.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to make it different. I write 2 chapters in a row and intend to publish it at the same time hehehehhe, so you understand what I mean about this fic. The story is a multi chapters fic, but each story stands by its own hehehehehe…_

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2****: The Forgiven**

.

.

Haruno Sakura—kunoichi kesayangan Konoha berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju apartemen kecilnya yang terletak di sebelah selatan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tubuhnya lelah sekali setelah tak henti-hentinya mengurus banyak penduduk yang terkena penyakit panas. Semacam endemi rasanya, karena banyak sekali anak kecil, orang dewasa bahkan orang tua yang sudah demikian renta yang terkena penyakit ini. Badan mereka mendadak panas tinggi dan berkeringat tak henti-hentinya, akan tetapi keringat yang dikeluarkan terasa dingin. Semua orang yang sakit harus segera diberi cairan infus sebagai pengganti cairan tubuh yang keluar terus-menerus dalam bentuk keringat. Belum lagi, si sakit juga terkadang muntah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Mereka dengan cepat mulai terserang dehidrasi dan jika tak cepat ditangani, maka keadaan akan segera memburuk.

Sakura, Ino, Shizune dan medic-nin lainnya bekerja keras dalam endemi penyakit ini. Mereka bahu membahu dalam merawat semua pasien, sementara Godaime-sama, Tsunade sedang bekerja keras meracik obat yang diharapkan akan menyembuhkan pasien-pasien yang mulai berjatuhan. Kondisi mereka mulai memburuk, atau mungkin yang lebih parahnya lagi…meninggal.

Seperti halnya seorang nenek tua yang meninggal sore tadi. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk kehilangan cairan tubuh dalam kurun waktu cepat dan tubuhnya tak dapat mengabsorpsi cairan infus yang dialirkan ke tubuhnya.

Ia meninggalkan Rumah sakit dengan diiringi tangisan Sakura dan isakan Ino. Nenek itu adalah korban meninggal pertama dalam wabah endemi yang menimpa Konoha saat ini.

Sakura bersikeras ia harus tetap di RS dan merawat pasien dengan medic-nin lainnya, ia tidak mau pulang. Akan tetapi hanya Sakura medic-ni yang tak pernah pulang selama lebih dari 3 hari. Ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya, mungkin juga tidak mandi, apalagi istirahat yang cukup. Ia hampir tak pernah tidur dan selalu terjaga untuk menyambut orang sakit yang selalu datang hampir setiap dua jam sekali.

Shizune lah yang memaksanya pulang untuk beristirahat malam ini. Medic-nin tangan kanan Tsunade itu melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saat Sakura hampir ambruk dari posisinya berdiri, saat sedang merawat pasien yang terus menerus berkeringat. Sakura sudah terlalu lemah—bahkan untuk duduk di atas kursi sekalipun.

Sakura harus dipaksa istirahat, itu perintah Shizune dengan tegas. Wanita itu harus memastikan Sakura untuk istirahat dengan sebaik-baiknya, agar ia tidak ikut jatuh sakit dan menjadi pasien seperti laiknya penduduk Konoha lainnya. Ia menempatkan orang kepercayaannya untuk mengawasi Sakura.

Orang itu adalah …Uchiha Itachi.

Jadilah saat itu Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih diikuti Itachi yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya. Uchiha Itachi—_the forgiven—_anggota Akatsuki yang merupakan pemuda jenius Konoha yang mendapatkan remisi khusus dari Hokage kelima. Ia bangkit dari kematian dengan ilmu hitam Madara, memilih untuk meninggalkan akatsuki dan kembali ke Konoha. Setelah memberikan kesaksian tentang pembantaian yang ia lakukan belasan tahun yang lalu terhadap klannya sendiri, Uchiha, Itachi menjalani hukuman penjara selama enam bulan atas kejahatan yang ia lakukan selama ia menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Hokage tidak menghukumnya atas pembantaian klan Uchiha. Itachi hanyalah korban dalam tragedy berdarah tersebut, seperti juga semua anggota keluarga klan Uchiha yang ia bunuh. Saat ia membunuh semua orang tak berdosa itu, ia pun sudah membunuh jiwanya sendiri.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Itachi berjalan tak lebih dari dua meter di belakangnya. Pria itu berpakaian ANBU dan tidak memakai topeng kucingnya. Tubuhnya langsing, tapi tidak kurus. Rambutnya tetap dibiarkan panjang dan dikuncir di ujungnya. Wajahnya…tampan dan bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih…lelah.

Sakura keberatan dengan ide Shizune menyuruh Itachi 'menjaganya.' Ia merasa seperti dibuntuti oleh anjing penjaga yang kerap menatapnya dengan dingin dan tanpa emosi. Yah, seperti itulah cara Itachi menatapnya; dingin dan tanpa emosi. Membuat Sakura bergidik, apalagi jika teringat ia pernah membantai puluhan orang dalam semalam saja. Dengan perintah atau tanpa perintah dari Konoha, perbuatan seperti itu tetap saja menakutkan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan pria sekejam itu menjaganya?

Sakura lagi-lagi bergidik.

Gadi situ berusaha mempercepat jalannya saat ia merasa sesuatu yang basah dan licin menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang kebetulan mala mini hanya mengenakan sepatu terbuka. Sakura melihat ke bawah dan terpekik saat melihat apa yang baru saja menyentuh kakinya.

"HIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Itachi dengan sekejap mata langsung melompat ke depan, meraih pinggang ramping gadis yang sudah lemas itu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menarik katana dari punggungnya dan menebas ular sanca yang tadi sempat membelit kaki Sakura. Dengan sekelebat bayangan, ular yang panjangnya hampir lima meter itu terputus menjadi dua. Mati.

Itachi memeluk Sakura di pinggangnya dan melompat ke atas sebuah dahan pohon yang sangat besar seraya melihat wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Raut wajahnya yang dingin agak terkejut saat mendapati wajah gadis itu pucat pasi. Wajah itu seputih salju karena shock.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"suaranya yang berwibawa terdengar cemas.

Sakura menggigil, ia memeluk tubuh Itachi dengan erat dan mulai terisak pelan. Pria Uchiha itu terperanjat melihat reaksi Sakura, akan tetapi alih-alih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sakura dari tubuhnya, ia malah membiarkan wajah gadis itu di dadanya.

"Aku benci ular, Itachi. Aku benci ular…"bisik Sakura di sela-sela tangisannya.

Itachi tertegun. Sakura benci ular, itu sebabnya ia bereaksi tidak senormal biasanya. Gadis ini sangat pemberani, sangat kuat dan sangat tidak lemah. Akan tetapi saat ini ia tidak menunjukkan satu pun dari sikapnya yang biasa. Saat ini ia hanyalah seorang gadis rapuh yang lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Ular itu sudah mati, Sakura,"ujar Itachi lagi.

Sakura tetap memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan kulitnya yang dingin dan menjijkkan di kakinya. Itachi,a..a..aku..aku takut sekali…aku takut sekali…aku benci ular…"

Itachi menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati seorang gadis masuk ke dalam wilayah intimnya—memeluknya. Tidak pernah ada yang begitu sebelumnya. Menjadi ninja pelarian dari Konoha dan menjadi bagian dari organisasi penjahat kelas S, jelas menutup kemungkinan dirinya menjadi pemuda incaran para gadis kan?

"Ularnya sudah mati, Sakura. Aku sudah membunuhnya,"bisik Itachi di telinga Sakura.

"Tidak…pasti masih ada ular lainnya di sekitar sini. Ularnya besar sekali, ia pasti tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Kumohon Itachi…bawa aku pergi dari sini…aku takut…aku takut ular…"

Itachi lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Ini sepertinya tidak akan menjadi malam yang pendek.

"Baiklah, kita pergi dari sini. Bisa jalan?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya basah oleh airmata dan wajahnya masih sepucat sebelumnya. Dengan lemah ia menggeleng.

Tak ada jalan lain. Dengan hati-hati Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membopongnya. Ada setitik keterkejutan di mata hijau Sakura saat ia melihat apa yang Itachi lakukan. Gadis itu merinding. Kali ini bukan karena status Itachi yang mantan pembunuh, bukan karena fobianya terhadap ular, akan tetapi karena ia baru menyadari tubuh Itachi yang tegap itu terasa sangat hangat.

"Pegang leherku, atau kau bisa jatuh,"bisik Itachi.

Sakura menuruti perintah itu dengan patuh. Itachi lalu melompat turun dengan cepat, lalu berlari menuju ke arah apartemen Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh pria itu memanas seiring dengan gerakannya yang cepat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan pria Uchiha itu.

Itachi baru berhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura yang terletak di lantai 2. Ia lalu menurunkan kaki Sakura ke lantai. Sakura dengan gemetar menjejakkan kakinya. Nafas gadis itu masih terdengar berat. Ia masih ketakutan.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu,"ujar Itachi dingin.

Sakura tersentak dan mendapati tangannya masih melingkar di leher Itachi. Sakura lalu menarik tangannya dengan enggan. Gadis itu melirik itachi dan melihat wajah pria Uchiha itu menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Arigatou, Itachi-san,"kata Sakura perlahan.

Sakura membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah karena pekerjaan RS yang tiada henti-hentinya, ditambah lagi ia mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya shock. Jiwa dan raganya lelah dan ia ingin sekali istirahat.

Sakura menghidupkan lampu apartemennya. Kamarnya sepi dan rapi sebagaimana ia meninggalkannya lima hari yang lalu. Sakura melepas sepatunya dan berniat mencopot bajunya saat ia menyadari satu hal penting.

Itachi masih berada di dalam apartemennya.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah pria yang berdiri di sudut kamar apartemennya. Itachi hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dan sedang memandang ke luar jendela apartemennya.

"Itachi-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Kau boleh pulang sekarang,"Sakura berkata dengan sungkan,"Tentunya kau juga ingin istirahat kan?"

Pandangan Itachi masih tetap ke luar jendela, hanya suaranya saja yang menjawab tegas,"Perintah Shizune-san, aku harus memastikan kau istirahat yang cukup malam ini. Rumah Sakit membutuhkanmu, kau tak boleh sakit."

Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Aku sudah di rumahku, aku sudah aman dan…tidak ada ular atau semacamnya,"Sakura menarik nafas panjang,"Terima kasih karena telah membunuh ular tadi. Aku harus akui, aku…takut sekali pada ular. Kau tidak tahu rasanya betapa takutnya aku pada ular, Itachi-san. Jika kau tadi tidak ada di sana, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman tulus penuh terima kasih di bibirnya,"Aku lelah sekali. Aku mau tidur, kalau kau tidak keberatan kau boleh per…"ucapan Sakura terputus saat ia melihat Itachi berjalan mendekati kompor gasnya. Pria itu mengambil sebuah panci bersih yang berada di samping kompor dan tannpa berkata sepatah katapun ia menampung air dari keran ke dalam panci itu. Ia menjerang air.

"Kau bersiaplah mandi, aku akan siapkan air panas,"katanya pendek.

Sakura terpana mendengar perkataan Itachi. Saking terpananya ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya menyaksikan pria Uchiha itu memasak air untuk mandi, membawa panci tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuka isi lemari pendinginnya, mengeluarkan sayuran dan entah bahan makanan apa lagi yang ia simpan di dalamnya dan dalam diam, mulai memotong-motong sayuran yang ada.

Sakura tetap hanya terpana.

Itachi menoleh sesaat dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam,"Kalau kau tidak mandi sekarang, airnya akan jadi dingin."

Sakura tersentak. ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Itachi mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis terulas di wajah tampan khas Uchihanya.

Itachi hampir tak pernah tersenyum. Wajahnya, meski tampan selalu diliputi oleh kesedihan dan kegelapan. Akan tetapi saat ia tersenyum barusan, wajah itu tampak hidup. Itachi hidup kembali.

Berkat seekor ular.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyamanya. Tubuhnya terasa segar setelah tak mandi berhari-hari. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai basah dan wangi. Ia langsung menuju dapur.

Gadis itu terhenyak saat mendapati secarik surat terlipat rapi di samping semangkuk mie kuah dan sayuran hijau yang ditumis.

'Jangan tidak dimakan, Sakura. Jaga kesehatanmu. Itachi.'

Mata Sakura langsung tertuju pada dua buah mangkuk di meja makannya yang kecil. Disuapinya mulutnya dengan tumis sayuran tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ia mengunyah sayuran itu.

Rasanya enak. Pas. Tidak kekurangan ataupun kelebihan garam.

Kunoichi muda itu tersenyum lega.

Entah kenapa, betapapun ia membenci ular…

Ia bersyukur ular itu membelit kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of this chapter**

.

.

.

Saya butuh review.

Kisah berikutnya akan segera muncul, jika kalian semua mau review, review dan review. Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya…

Vielen Dank.


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: The Boss**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tiba di RS dengan tubuh yang sudah lebih segar dari hari sebelumnya. Tidur seharian, makan makanan sehat, mandi dan mengganti baju sudah cukup untuk mengganti sel-sel dalam tubuhnya yang layu akibat kelelahan dan stress yang panjang.

Endemi penyakit panas itu masih terus berlanjut.

Tsunade masih mengurung diri di ruangan pribadinya—meracik, mengekstrak, menganalisa dan entah apa lagi yang Godaime itu lakukan di dalam sana. Yang pasi tak ada satu orang pun kecuali Shizune yang boleh masuk untuk menemuinya. Hokage sedang mempertaruhkan reputasi dan nama baiknya sebagai seorang Medic-nin terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Konohagakure untuk mengalahkan penyakit yang sedang menjalar cepat di jalan-jalan Konoha.

Shizune bertanggungjawab penuh terhadap keberlangsungan Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat paling sentral di Konoha saat ini. Semua persediaan makanan dipusatkan untuk didistribusi ke RS, karena hampir semua ninja hilir-mudik di sana. Entah mengantar orang sakit, atau berjaga-jaga, atau membantu para medic-nin atau hanya sekedar memberi laporan tentang keadaan di luar Konoha.

Seburuk apapun situasi di RS saat ini, keamanan pintu utama Konoha tetap menjadi prioritas. Bukan rahasia umum bahwa banyak pihak yang ingin mengganggu stabilitas Negara Api pada umumnya dan Konohagakure khususnya. Konoha adalah pelindung Negara Api. Gerbang pertama dunia luar untuk menghancurkan Negara Api. Kalau ingin menguasai Negara Api, genggam dulu Konoha dalam tanganmu, baru kau bisa menguasai Negara Api dengan mudah. Bagaimana tidak, ninja-ninja Konoha adalah ninja-ninja bayaran terhebat yang selalu mengabdi pada Negara Api. Tidak ada satu pun yang sangsi bahwa Konoha memiliki pilar-pilar tangguh untuk menjaga desa mereka tetap berdiri kokoh, sekokoh gunung para Hokage.

Pilar kokoh itu antara lain Hyuuga Neji.

Tidak ada satu pun yang meragukan kemampuan Neji dengan Byakugannya. Meski bukan hanya Neji yang menguasai Byakugan di klannya, akan tetapi semua anggota klan Hyuuga percaya bahwa Neji adalah yang paling jenius di antara keturunan mereka.

Neji terlihat misterius, itu pengaruh matanya yang memutih dan kerap membuat orang merasa ditelanjangi dengan kemampuan Byakugan itu, yang mana itu benar seratus persen. Akan tetapi selain matanya yang terlihat menakutkan bagi orang awam, ia tidak memiliki cela.

Neji memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang dan tubuh yang proporsional. Ia pemuda yang tidak banyak omong. Semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan hasil dari pemikirannya yang jernih sebagai seorang jonin. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tidak berguna. Ia paham betul posisinya sebagai seorang jonin di antara teman-temannya, seorang penerus klan Hyuuga yang kelak akan menjadi pemimpin klannya, seorang pemuda yang pintar dan salah satu pengusung _Konoha's will of fire._

Singkat kata, Neji tidak akan berkata sembarangan. Apalagi bertindak sembarangan.

Sampai hari ini.

Sakura sudah tiba di RS lebih dari sejam yang lalu. Ia mulai memeriksa beberapa pasien yang semalaman ditangani Ino. Sudah saatnya Ino istirahat sebentar, jika tidak ia mungkin akan tumbang dan berakhir di dipan RS sama seperti penduduk Konoha lainnya. Ino—yang tak kalah keras kepalanya dengan Sakura—menentang ide bahwa ia harus juga beristirahat seharian seperti Sakura di malam sebelumnya di tengah kondisi RS yang hektisch seperti sekarang. Akan tetapi, bukan Shizune kalau tidak mampu mengancam anak buahnya dengan tatapan matanya yang menakutkan. Sepertinya dengan absennya Tsunade, Shizune tahu bagaimana bersikap tegas dan menakutkan.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar delapan tahun sedang menggigil di atas dipannya saat Sakura mendekatinya. Kunoichi itu menyentuh dahi anak itu dan hampir terlonjak kaget menyadari panas badan anak itu serasa hampir membakar tangannya.

"Apa yang kau rasa?"tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas seraya melihat ke kanan-kiri dipan, mencoba mencari handuk kering. Handuk kering dan bersih jadi barang mahal di RS, sulit dicari dan setengah mati mendapatkannya.

"Dingin, Sakura-san. Dingin sekali…"

Sakura menghela nafas. Anak ini merasa dingin dan menggigil, akan tetapi tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan terus berkeringat. Baju anak itu sudah dibanjiri keringat dan jika dibiarkan begitu saja, ia mungkin akan tambah parah.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"tanya Sakura lagi.

Wajah anak itu mendadak murung,"Aku…aku…tidak punya orang tua, Sakura-san. Ayah ibuku sudah lama meninggal,"airmata terlihat menggenangi ujung matanya.

Hati Sakura mendadak merasa sangat terenyuh. Anak ini, anak yatim piatu. Sendirian di RS ini, sakit parah tanpa ada yang menunggui dan tidak ada yang merawat selain para medic-nin yang berseliweran ke sana ke sini. Sungguh kasihan.

"Jangan khawatir, ada kami semua di sini,"ujar Sakura dengan hati yang agak sesak. Ia merasa kasihan pada anak itu,"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Toru,"anak itu tersenyum,"Aku tidak takut kok, di sini ada banyak orang yang akan menolongku. Tempat ini malah lebih ramai dari panti asuhan tempatku tinggal."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia masih butuh handuk kering dan bersih, akan tetapi ia tak tega meninggalkan Toru sendirian. Ia takut anak ini membutuhkan sesuatu dan dengan sibuknya semua orang hilir mudik merawat pasien yang lain, ia takut tidak ada yang menangani Toru.

Saat itulah ia melihat Hyuuga Neji.

Neji dengan pakaian putihnya berjalan dengan canggung di lorong RS. Ia terlihat tak nyaman dengan lalu lalangnya orang di dalam RS, bahkan terkadang beberapa medic-nin hampir menabraknya. Mata pemuda Hyuuga itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia melihat ke lorong, ke dalam kamar-kamar pasien dan…saat itulah matanya bersirobok dengan mata Sakura.

Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Neji!"

Neji terdiam sesaat saat melihat Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia menunjuk wajahnya seakan member isyarat apakah Sakura benar memanggilnya.

Sakura mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ya, kau Neji…Neji! Kemari!"teriak Sakura lagi.

Dengan ragu Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangsal perawatan yang diisi beberapa puluh dipan yang salah satunya adalah dipan Toru, dengan Sakura berdiri tak sabar di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Bisa tolong carikan aku handuk kering?"

Neji terdiam. Tidak bergerak. Agak tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Maaf…apa katamu tadi?"

Sakura mendelik—mengira Neji tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan karena suasana di RS saat ini memang tidak bias dikatakan tenang dan senyap.

"Handuk kering. Aku butuh handuk kering,"ujar Sakura cepat. Ia melirik Toru yang tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah kuyup.

Neji terdiam lagi. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan dingin.

"Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Shizune-san untuk melaporkan situasi perbatasan Konoha dengan desa-desa lain,"kata pemuda Hyuuga itu dengan tegas. Ia sedang dlam urusan yang penting dan benar-benar harus bertemu Shizune.

"Aku yakin Shizune-san ada di sekitar sini, kau bisa cari dia di ruangan lain. Sekarang…aku butuh kau carikan aku handuk kering,"Sakura berkata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Neji. Toru dan keadaannya yang demam tinggi benar-benar menyita perhatiannya saat ini.

Neji…seorang jonin. Anggota klan terhormat. Pemuda jenius. Ninja yang cakap. Pemimpin dalam timnya. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya—sekeras apapun itu—disuruh untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sepele, seperti handuk kering. Neji menatap Sakura seakan-akan dia tak percaya apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan. Otak jeniusnya seakan tak dapat mencerna permintaan Sakura dengan baik.

"Handuk kering?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan mendapati pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap dengan dingin. Oke, lebih dingin dari diri Neji biasanya.

"Ya Tuhan, iya Neji…handuk kering! Aku butuh handuk kering sekarang,"Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak paham kenapa Neji tak mengerti juga apa yang ia inginkan.

Neji tak pernah disuruh siapapun dalam hidupnya. Tidak ayahnya, tidak ibunya, tidak juga gurunya Gai-sensei, apalagi teman-teman seumurannya. Orang tuanya memperlakukannya bagaikan ia anak emas klannya, penerus garis keturunan Hyuuga dan kelak akan menjadi pemimpin klan mereka. Gai-sensei seorang ninja yang rajin dan lebih suka mengambil apapun yang ia butuhkan sendiri. Ia hanya suka menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk berlatih, berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih. Yang mana itu tak pernah dihitung Neji sebagai suruhan. Teman setimnya dulu semasa masih sebagai genin, Lee dan Ten-ten, mereka juga sama rajinnya seperti dia dan selalu menganggapnya lebh pintar dan lebih hebat dari mereka berdua, jadi mereka segan meminta bantuan dalam bentuk apapun pada pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Hanya Tsunade yang boleh menyuruhnya melakukan apapun yang beliau inginkan. Kenapa? Jelas sekali, karena Tsunade adalah Hokage kelima, pemimpin Konohagakure. Wanita yang menjalankan pemerintahan di Konoha, orang nomor satu Konoha, jadi dia pantas melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

_So what the hell is that Sakura girl doing?_

Sakura bukan siapa-siapanya.

Bukan ayahnya, ibunya, gurunya, dan yang jelas ia bukan hokage.

Seringan apapun permintaan Sakura, tetap saja terdengar aneh dan tak dapat diterima Neji. Ia seorang jonin, ia yang menyuruh orang lain, ia yang memerintahkan anak buahnya, _he is the boss._

Dan Neji tak berniat merubah kebiasaannya itu.

Ia tak mau disuruh-suruh! Apalagi suruhan itu datang dari seorang gadis seperti Sakura yang tidak tahu caranya meminta dengan cara yang lebih baik!

"Neji..ya Tuhan, kenapa melamun! Aku butuh handuk kering sekarang, Neji!"Sakura melotot. Ia mulai kesal, karena Neji hanya berdiri di depannya, tidak bergerak sama sekali dan tidak mengindahkan permintaannya seperti orang tuli!

Neji tahu Sakura mulai kesal. Akan tetapi, apa Sakura tahu ia juga kesal dengan suruhannya? Dengan gayanya yang sok perintah dan suara cemprengnya yang memekakkan telinga?

Gadis yang satu ini jelas belum pernah berurusan dengan pemuda sekeras kepala Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mencari Shizune-san,"jawab Neji pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sebagai tanda ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Ditatapnya Neji dengan garang.

"Aku sudah bilang, Shizune-san ada di ruangan lain. Nah karena kau di sini dan aku sekarang benar-benar sedang sibuk, apa salahnya kalau kau membantuku mencari handuk kering? Itu tidak akan melelahkanmu kan?"

Neji membalas tatapan Sakura dengan matanya yang putih dan terlihat seakan transparan.

"Pekerjaan seperti itu tidak akan melelahkanku, tapi aku tidak mau. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kemari tidak untuk mengambilkanmu handuk kering."

"Apa salahnya aku minta tolong?"

"Salah."

"Ini Rumah Sakit, Hyuuga Neji! Orang-orang sakit dan kami butuh pertolongan!"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku mengambilkan handuk kering, Neji?"

Neji membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Ia tak mau menjawab. Moodnya sudah mulai jelek dan sungguh, berdebat dengan gadis secerewet Sakura tidak akan membuatnya menemui Shizune.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu bergegas meninggalkan bangsal itu.

Sakura membanting kakinya ke lantai. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak melihat Neji meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah perdebatan yang menggantung begitu saja. Enak saja ia bisa pergi begitu saja!

"Neji! Hyuuga Neji! Kau…jawab pertanyaanku!"

Neji menghela nafas. _Benar-benar gadis keras kepala_, tukasnya dalam hati. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua belah matanya yang hijau.

"Simpel saja. Kau bukan hokage,"jawabnya singkat. Ia lalu menghilang keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

Sakura terpana. Benar-benar terpana dengan jawaban Neji.

"Ya Tuhan, laki-laki macam apa itu? Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu padaku,"Sakura melirik Toru yang rupanya menonton semua perdebatan mereka dengan penasaran,"Kau lihat itu, Toru? Laki-laki sombong itu? Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali aku menamparnya…sekali saja!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dengan kesal ke udara.

"Kalau Sakura-san ingin mengejarnya, silakan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri,"ujar Toru seraya tersenyum takut.

Sakura melirik Toru,"Kau yakin?"

"Kalau Sakura-san tidak memberi pelajaran pada kakak itu, pasti Sakura –san tidak akan puas dan akan ngomel seharian,"jawab Toru jujur.

Sakura langsung meringis mendengar jawaban Toru, tapi tak sampai semenit kemudian ia sudah berlari keluar RS—mengejar Hyuuga Neji. Untung Sakura cukup cepat, ia menemukan Neji sedang berjalan pelan di taman RS yang pagi itu masih tampak sepi.

"Neji! Aku mau bicara!"teriaknya seraya mensejajari langkah pemuda itu.

Neji terpaku dan menoleh dengan tidak percaya. Benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

"Apa lagi Sakura? Urusanku masih banyak, jangan buang waktuku."

Sakura menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Kau yang sudah membuang waktuku yang berharga! Ada banyak pasien sakit di dalam sana dan kau benar-benar keterlaluan tidak mau membantu sedikit saja."

"Aku sibuk, Sakura."

"Pembohong."

Gentian Neji yang terpana. Ia disebut…pembohong? Sungguh Sakura sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bukan cuma kau yang punya banyak tugas di sini, Sakura. Aku bertanggung jawab terhadap keamanan perbatasan. Dan kau tahu ada banyak bahaya yang mengintai di luar sana? Bahaya yang setiap detiknya siap mengintai Konoha? Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan laporan penting…bukan untuk mengambilkan handuk bodoh!"Neji berkata dengan panjang lebar—tidak seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar mulai kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini. Neji yang biasanya sangat menjaga wibawa itu, sekali ini melupakan segala tetek bengek soal wibawa.

"Handuk bodoh, kau bilang? Handuk bodoh? Kau…kau …dasar sombong!"

Keduanya bertatapan dengan api membara di mata masing-masing.

"Kau bilang aku sombong?"

"Ya. Itulah kau. Anak emas sombong yang takut tangannya kotor karena sebuah handuk!"

"Kau keterlaluan kali ini, Sakura."

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Kau tidak mau membantuku!"

"Aku tidak mau kau suruh."

"Dan kenapa, Tuan Muda Hyuuga yang terhormat?"

"Karena kau bukan hokage."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. Ia benci pemuda sombong. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah membenci Hyuuga Neji, hanya saja sikapnya kali ini sangat sombong dan benar-benar tak bisa diterima akal.

"Aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu karena aku bukan hokage, itu maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan hokage."

"Kenapa cuma hokage yang bisa menyuruhmu?"

Neji mengendus kesal. Sakura sudah merintangi jalannya bertemu dengan Shizune, membuat moodnya menjadi jelek dan pastinya, membuang waktunya yang sangat berharga.

"Dengar Sakura…tidak ayahku, ibuku, guruku atau siapapun bisa menyuruhku. Itu sudah terjadi selama ini dan aku tidak berniat mengubahnya. Oke?"

Sakura menyeringai,"Bahkan tidak ayah ibumu, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Mereka tidak pernah menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan sepele seperti mengambil handuk bodoh, asal aku tahu."

Sakura menyeringai,"Pantas kau jadi tuan muda yang manja, ternyata memang kau dididik seperti itu ya?"

Neji tersentak. ia sungguh tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki Sakura sehingga menjadi gadis yang sangat menyebalkan. Tidak, ia lebih buruk dari menyebalkan. Ia…Neji tak sanggup mengatakan betapa mengesalkannya Sakura hari ini.

"Sakura, jaga bicaramu. Jangan menghinaku hanya karena sebuah handuk."

"Ini bukan karena handuk, Neji. Ini karena sikapmu yang sombong."

"Cukup! Pertama kau bilang aku pembohong, lalu sombong dan sekarang juga manja. Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran,"desis Neji.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lagi,"Oh ya? Kau mau memberiku pelajaran? Oh tentu saja, kau kan seorang jonin. Kau sudah bisa mengajar. Maafkan kalau aku lupa, Neji-sensei,"ujar Sakura setengah mengejek.

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya ada gadis yang mampu membuatnya berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat, membuatnya emosi dan hampir kehilangan kontrol diri. Gadis ini bahkan berani menyuruhnya, menantangnya dan menghinanya!

Haruno Sakura jelas-jelas harus diberi pelajaran.

Dan harus pelajaran yang akan ia ingat seumur hidup.

Pelajaran karena telah mempermainkan perasaan seorang Neji Hyuuga.

"Aku tahu kau keras kepala. Itu terlihat dari sikapmu terhadap Naruto selama ini. Aku juga tahu kau agak kasar, juga terlihat dari sikapmu terhadap Naruto selama ini. Tapi sungguh…aku tak menyangka kau separah ini,"ujar Neji tajam.

Sakura terpana,"Apa? Kau bilang aku…kasar?"

"Mulutmu yang sudah menghinaku harus dicuci, Haruno Sakura."

"Kau…kau…beraninya kau bilang itu."

Neji menyeringai,"Mintalah maaf padaku, maka aku tidak akan memberimu pelajaran."

"Like hell I will!"seru Sakura marah.

Neji tak membuang waktu. Ia langsung melompat ke depan Sakura, menotok kedua tangan Sakura di titik vitalnya. Kedua tangan Sakura langsung terkulai lemas di sisi badannya. Neji dengan secepat kilat langsung meraih pinggang ramping kunoichi itu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, lalu dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya yang tipis pada bibir Sakura. Bibirnya mengunci bibir Sakura ke dalam dominasi bibirnya.

Neji mencium Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kuasa akan kedua tangannya membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya. Matanya menatap kedua belah mata Neji dengan keterkejutan. Ia tak percaya Neji melakukan ini padanya.

Neji merasakan bibir lembut Sakura dan entah kenapa ia menikmati sensasi bibir merah muda gadis itu di bibirnya. Neji merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia merasa, bibirnya tak mau melepas bibir lembut Sakura dan ingin mengeksplorasi lebih dalam lagi.

Butuh usaha keras dari dalam dirinya untuk akhirnya bisa melepaskan Sakura dari cengkraman bibirnya.

Ia akhirnya berhenti dan menatap wajah gadis yang berada dekat sekali dengan wajah tampannya.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, mungkin karena malu, mungkin juga karena malu. Yang pasti wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah.

"Neji…kau…kau…menciumku…"bisik Sakura terbata-bata.

Neji kembali menotok aliran darah di tangan Sakura, yang kemudian membebaskan gadis itu dari ketidakberdayaan.

"Itu hukuman untukmu atas semua perkataanmu tentangku,"ujar Neji dingin.

Sakura terpana. Lagi-lagi tak percaya atas diri Neji yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Kau…keterlaluan, itu…itu…ciuman pertamaku. Dan kau…kau…merebutnya!"

Neji menyeringai,"Anggap itu ciuman yang kuberikan untukmu atas sikapmu yang keterlaluan. Ingat Sakura, sekali lagi kau menyuruh-nyuruh dan menghinaku, aku akan berikan lebih dari sekedar ciuman untukmu. Dan percayalah…setelah itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku dari ingatanmu,"Neji mengepalkan tangannya—tanda ia serius akan ucapannya.

Wajah Sakura mendadak meluruh. Gadis itu kehilangan semua kemarahannya, kekesalannya dan keberaniannya dalam memuntahkan semua isi hatinya. Ia menatap sedih ke arah Neji, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan berlari kembali masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

Neji tersenyum tipis. Ia menang. Ia sudah memberi pelajaran berharga pada gadis keras kepala itu. Ia sudah tunjukkan pada Sakura, siapa boss-nya.

Neji menyentuh bibirnya perlahan.

Bibir yang sudah lancang merebut ciuman pertama Sakura.

Bibir yang baru saja mendapat ciuman pertamanya.

Ya, itu juga ciuman pertama Neji!

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu memandang ke arah bangunan putih Rumah Sakit Konoha dan menatap ke salah satu sayap bangunan di mana bangsal tempat anak kecil yang Sakura temani tadi berada.

Apa saat ini Sakura sedang menangis, tanya Neji dalam hati.

Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan tadi keterlaluan. Ia mencium paksa Sakura. Seorang yang terhormat seperti dirinya seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seceroboh tadi.

Neji mendadak merasa setitik penyesalan menelusup ke dalam hati Neji. Ia menyesalkan satu hal penting. Satu hal penting yang seharusnya ia sampaikan pada Sakura. Hal penting yang mungkin jika Sakura mengerti, ia mungkin bisa menyuruhnya mengambilkan handuk kering yang sedari awal sangat dibutuhkan Sakura.

Hal penting yang lupa ia sampaikan.

hanya hokage yang boleh menyuruhnya…

dan juga…

kekasihnya.

Neji tertunduk lemas. Seandainya ia sampaikan hal itu pada Sakura, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Mungkin Sakura akan mendapatkan handuk keringnya.

Neji lagi-lagi menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa manis oleh sentuhan bibir Sakura. Ia sadar sekarang, ia sudah kalah. Ia kalah karena kebodohannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

End of this chapter

.

.

_a/n: thanks for the incoming reviews._

_Chapter ini agak keterlaluan. Harus dibuat begitu._

_Kisah cinta tidak selalu manis kan? ada kalanya agak miris di hati._

_Sekali-kali Kunoichi kita yang keterlaluan itu memang harus diberi pelajaran hehehhehehhehehehehhe…_

_Saya masih butuh review, agar besok saya bisa update lagi hohoho…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you go..another chapter. I told you, I'm in the mood to write, but honestly I've got many many works to do in the real life..but what the hell, I'm in the good mood now LOL._

_I still haven't got many reviews to burn my spirit in fire to write more and more, but I truly appreciate for those who have read n reviewed this story, so…Reviewers, this is for YOU!_

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini informasi terpenting yang harus disampaikan. Mungkin salah satu informasi terpenting yang sesungguhnya tak boleh keluar dari dinding-dinding Konoha. _Top information!_

Hokage kita yang tercinta, Senju Tsunade…belum juga berhasil menemukan obat untuk endemi penyakit demam yang sudah sangat meresahkan hati para penduduk Konoha, dan juga para ninja!

Informasi yang sama sekali tidak boleh keluar dari gerbang Konoha, karena itu artinya dunia luar akan tahu bahwa Konoha berada dalam masalah besar. Masalah kesehatan pelik. Masalah krusial.

Jika penyakit yang terlihat sepele itu dapat membunuh orang, apa jadinya kalau penyakit itu menyebar ke seluruh Negara Api?

Negara Api akan berada dalam bahaya besar!

Sirna dari peradaban.

Itu sebabnya semua orang yang tahu besarnya masalah ini tutup mulut. Mereka tak mau, atau tak berani menggunjingkan ketakutan mereka pada orang di sekitar mereka. Mereka lebih memilih diam, menunggu hokage kelima menemukan obat penawarnya. Mereka menaruh keyakinan besar bahwa pemimpin mereka pasti dapat menemukan solusi untuk masalah mereka. Cepat atau lambat.

Sakura sedang terduduk di salah satu kursi di sudut ruang kepala Rumah Sakit. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Tangannya yang biasanya dibalut sarung tangan panjang terlihat telanjang dan sedang meremas tempurung lututnya. Kedua tangannya bergetar.

Seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun baru saja meninggal di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kondisi gadis itu terlalu lemah dan tak sanggup menahan panas yang melebur dalam tubuh kurusnya. Ia pun pergi diiringi raungan kesedihan kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura tak sanggup menahan diri. Ia berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang terluka itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya sekarang terduduk lemah. Ia sama terlukanya dengan orang tua yang kehilangan anak mereka itu. Sama sakitnya. Sama hancurnya.

Anak perempuan itu baru berusia 5 tahun. Hanya 5 tahun saja. Belasan tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Di usia semuda itu, anak perempuan itu harus kehilangan kesempatan menyaksikan matahari terbit dari timur dan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Anak perempuan itu harus kembali pulang ke Pemilik Kehidupan.

Tidakkah hidup berlaku kejam pada anak perempuan itu?

Ino melihat Sakura meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kunoichi berambut pirang itu memang tidak melihat kejadiannya, akan tetapi Kiba sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Oleh sebab itu, ia sengaja mencari Sakura untuk sedikit membantu menentramkan hatinya. Jika ia bisa.

Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura dan dengan perlahan Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, mendapati Ino menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kau boleh bicara padaku, jika kau mau…"kata Ino seraya menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng,"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino tahu itu suatu kebohongan. Sakura jauh dari tidak apa-apa. Ia terluka, itu pasti. Akan tetapi belasan tahun mengenal gadis itu, Ino tahu, memaksa Sakura tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana. Sakura tidak bisa dipaksa.

"Pergilah keluar. Cari udara segar. Kau butuh itu,"kata Ino lagi.

Ajaib. Sekali ini Sakura tidak menolak. Ia berdiri dengan limbung, lalu memandang Ino penuh arti—masih dengan tatapan mata yang kelam dan lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju keluar bangunan RS itu.

Kakinya yang jenjang membawanya menuju hutan kecil, tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

Kunoichi muda itu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon ek yang sangat rindang. Pohon itu mungkin sudah berusia puluhan tahun jika menilik batangnya yang melebihi pelukan dua laki-laki dewasa. Dahan dan daun-daunnya juga sangat rindang dan menghalangi sinar matahari dari apapun yang berteduh di bawahnya. Berada di bawah pohon itu terasa sejuk.

Sakura menekuk lututnya dan duduk tertunduk ke tanah. Ia belum puas menangis, maka dengan pelan ia mulai terisak. Ia ingin rasanya menangis sekeras-kerasnya, menumpahkan semua kekecewaan dan kesedihannya di atas tanah. Ia merasa sakit dan kecewa. Ia sudah merawat anak perempuan itu selama 2 hari terakhir dan setiap saat meyakinkan anak itu, ia akan pulang esok hari.

Siapa yang mengira, ia akan _pulang_ selamanya?

Kunoichi berambut merah muda yang sudah mulai panjang melebihi bahunya itu menangis lebih keras. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena tak berguna sebagai medic-nin. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa yang berguna untuk menyelamatkan diri anak perempuan itu. Apa gunanya menjadi seorang kunoichi yang kuat? Apa gunanya memiliki ninjutsu yang hebat? Apa gunanya memiliki tenaga yang besar? Apa gunanya mendalami ilmu penyembuhan?

Jika pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa berdiri melihat seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, tanpa mampu menggunakan semua kelebihan yang ia punya, untuk menahan malaikat pencabut nyawa membawanya pergi untuk selama-lamanya?

Ia hanyalah seorang yang tak berguna. Sekali lagi, Haruno Sakura ternyata cuma seorang yang tidak berguna.

Sakura tak peduli lagi. Ia pun meraung, menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Gadis itu berniat akan menangis terus sampai…

"Shit! Pengganggu! Tidak bisa kau pilih pohon lain untuk menjerit-jerit begitu, Nona Muda!"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut karena tidak ada orang lain di tempat itu selain dirinya sendiri. Sakura mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut, akan tetapi tetap tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Suara yang ia dengar jelas-jelas suara seorang laki-laki yang keras dan parau. Akan tetapi bagaimana mungkin tidak ada laki-laki di sekitarnya saat ini?

"_My, my_…aku di atas sini, Nona Muda! Di atas pohon!"kata suara itu lagi.

Sakura mendongak ke atas. Jauh di atas sana, di atas dahan pohon yang rindang di atas sana, seorang pria memandanginya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"tanya Sakura dengan keheranan.

Terdengar suara angin berderu dari atas pohon, lalu beberapa detik kemudian seorang pria berambut keperakan muncul di depannya dengan aura kekesalan yang jelas terlihat. Ia membawa sebuah sabit besar dengan tiga bilah pisau yang terlihat tajam di tangan kirinya. Dadanya yang bidang terlihat jelas di balik jubah hitamnya yang berhiaskan gambar awan merah yang khas. Jubah akatsuki yang terkenal.

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak lebar. Ia merasa ketakutan menjalar dari ujung jari kaki ke sekujur tubuhnya dengan cepat. Pria yang berdiri tegap did epannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dari Yugakure, lebih tepatnya ninja pelarian dari Yugakure. Hidan.

"Kau…"bisik Sakura seraya Hidan dengan telunjuknya. Ia tahu siapa pria di depannya ini. Ia pembunuh Sarutobi Asuma.

Hidan menyeringai—masih dengan tatapan kesal,"Ada apa denganku? Nona, lebih tepatnya ada apa denganMU?"

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau datang kemari, menangis-nangis, menjerit-jerit seperti anak kecil. Demi Jashin, kau mengganggu tidur siangku, Nona! Itu masalah bagiku…kau tahu itu?"Hidan memuntahkan kekesalannya.

Sakura melongo. Tak menyangka, pria menakutkan di depannya ini marah karena…terganggu tidur siangnya? Wow, sejak kapan ada orang tidur siang di atas pohon?

"Kau tidur siang di…atas pohon?"

Hidan mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan heran,"Ada masalah dengan itu? Aku tiap hari selalu tidur di pohon ini kok. Susah sekali menemukan gua di desa ini, jadi apa boleh buat, pohon ini jadi pilihan terbaik saat ini. Sampai….kau datang dan menangis seperti wanita bodoh!" Ia melotot masih dengan kekesalan yang kentara di wajahnya yang cukup…tampan.

Ya, di balik kenyataan bahwa mantan anggota Akatsuki ini pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membunuh atas alasan relijius, ia terlihat normal. Wajahnya tidak bisa dibilang jelek dan ia terlihat dewasa.

Sakura menatap Hidan dengan tatapannya yang tajam,"Kau bilang aku wanita bodoh?"

Hidan mengendus,"Yeah…demi Jashin, kau menangis seperti anak kecil dan suaramu yang memekakkan telinga itu terdengar sampai ke atas pohon sana, Nona! Wanita memang aneh dan berisik! Terutama kau, Nona."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Jelas-jelas tidak setuju akan opini Hidan tentang dirinya. Well, ia akui…ia memang menangis dengan raungan yang keras, tapi itu bukan berarti dia wanita bodoh. Ia juga bukan tipe gadis yang terlalu sentimental, akan tetapi saat ini ia memang sedang merasa sedih dan kehilangan.

"Ini bukan urusanku, Kunoichi Konoha. Tapi karena kau sudah mengganggu tidurku dan kau tahu, tidur juga berarti meditasi buat pengikut Jashin sepertiku, maka sudah sepantasnya kau punya alasan kuat untuk menangis seperti tadi," Hidan melipat tangannya di atas dada, seakan menunggu penjelasan logis keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Perasaan sedih yang sekejap tadi hilang dari hati Sakura mendadak hadir kembali. Rasa sakit. Rasa kecewa. Rasa sedih. Rasa marah. Semuanya datang dengan cepat bagaikan ombak yang datang menggulung permukaan pasir dan menghapus semua tulisan yang dibuat anak kecil di atas pasir.

Sakura melirik pria yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di bawah pohon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah di badan pohon yang besar. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menahan bulir air mata yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar dengan bebas dari matanya yang hijau.

"Aku tak mampu menolong seorang anak kecil yang sakit…ia meninggal di depan mataku," bisiknya pelan,"Anak itu baru berumur 5 tahun dan dia sudah harus meninggalkan dunia ini? Aku merasa hidup tidak berlaku adil pada anak itu."

Bulir-bulir airmata lalu turun kembali mengaliri pipi Sakura, tanpa ia sanggup untuk mencegahnya.

Hidan melongo sesaat. Akan tetapi dengan sangat mengejutkan, ia kemudian tertawa tergelak seakan baru saja mendengar hal yang lucu.

Sakura langsung tersinggung dan menatap Hidan dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Laki-laki ini jelas tidak paham bagaimana perasaannya saat ini!

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Hidan menghentikan tawanya, melirik gadis yang sedang duduk itu dan lalu mengikuti Sakura duduk di tanah. Pria itu menyilangkan kakinya, setelah sebelumnya menletakkan sabit besarnya yang menyeramkan di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir kau punya alasan yang lebih bagus untuk menangis, Nona,"jawabnya singkat dan ringan.

Sakura mendengus sebal,"Kau…apa tak pernah melihat orang meninggal di depanmu? Itu menyedihkan asal kau tahu!"

Hidan tersenyum bangga sesaat,"Aku sering melihat orang meninggal. Malah, aku yang membunuh mereka. Kau tahu, aku melakukannya sebagai bukti ketaatanku pada Jashin. Tuhanku. Hanya saja aku tak perlu menangis karena orang mati di depanku kan?"

Sakura bergidik sesaat. Hidan jelas-jelas orang yang sangat kejam dan berdarah dingin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seringan itu membicarakan…membunuh orang? Apa dia tak punya hati?

Pria akatsuki itu sepertinya paham arti tatapan Sakura, ia mendengus,"Kau pasti pikir aku kejam dan jahat bukan?"

Sakura langsung mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Aku, ninjutsu-ku dan kepercayaanku bukan sesuatu yang mudah dipahami oleh manusia biasa."

Sakura hanya menatapnya—terlihat lebih tertarik dengan apa yang Hidan katakan barusan. Rasa penasaran dan ketakutannya pada pria di sampingnya ini membuatnya sejenak melupakan kesedihannya.

"Buat aku paham,"ujar Sakura singkat.

Hidan melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya, lalu melempar pandangan ke deretan pepohonan hijau yang terpampang di depan mereka berdua. Ia lalu berkata dengan suara yang mulai melemah—tidak sesengit sebelumnya.

"Aku banyak membunuh orang, aku akui itu. Itu juga bukan hal yang mudah diterima oleh orang, aku paham. Orang zaman sekarang sulit percaya sesuatu yang mereka tidak bisa lihat, apalagi memujanya. Mereka mungkin hanya tak bisa terima konsep Tuhan dengan akal pikiran mereka. Itu juga pemikiranku saat aku masih sangat muda dahulu. Itu sebabnya, aku meninggalkan desaku untuk mencari…Tuhan."

Sakura menahan nafasnya sesaat. Semakin tertarik.

"Saat itulah aku menemukan Jashin. Dewa Jashin. Saat itu ajaran Jashin rasanya sesuatu yang aku cari-cari sejak lama, sesuatu yang kubutuhkan untuk memenuhi lubang kosong di dalam hatiku sebagai ninja. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk kupuja, sesuatu agar aku dapat menghamba, sesuatu yang membuatku percaya bahwa aku diciptakan untuk suatu alasan yang tepat," Hidan melirik Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di sisinya—memastikan bahwa gadis itu mendengarkan. Ya, gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku harus memurnikan jiwa yang bersalah, melakukan ritual khusus Jashin dan mengirim mereka ke pangkuan Jashin sebagai jiwa murni yang baru. Itu ajaranyang aku terima dan aku percayai, sampai…"Hidan berhenti sesaat, lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam seperti mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sakura melihatnya dengan tak sabar,"Sampai apa?"

"Sampai temanmu, ninja Konoha yang merasa dirinya paling pintar sedunia itu, menemukan kelemahan dalam ninjutsuku, menghancurkan tubuhku dan mengubur diriku dalam sebuah lubang gelap yang aku sendiri tidak percaya bisa dilakukan oleh anak ingusan seperti temanmu itu…"

Sakura mengangguk. Ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana Shikamaru menjebak Hidan dan Kakuzu—yang sudah membunuh Asuma-sensei—dan berhasil mengalahkan pria di sampingnya saat ini.

Sampai ilmu terlarang Uchiha Madara membangkitkan semua anggota Akatsuki dari kematian.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku benar-benar mati, Nona. Mati. Tidak lagi abadi. Aku benar-benar pindah ke dunia yang lain. Mati seperti semua orang yang sudah kukirim ke pangkuan Jashin. Aku melihatnya." Lagi-lagi Hidan menggantung ucapannya.

Sakura makin tertarik mendengar cerita Hidan—dan juga tidak sabaran. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasakan hatinya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Bisakah kau tidak bicara sepotong-potong?"Tanya Sakura kesal.

Hidan mengerutkan alisnya,"Kau memang tidak sabaran ya? _Jeez…what an annoying woman_,"ia berdecak keheranan.

Sakura mendelik. Faktanya ia memang kurang sabaran, tapi mendengar seseorang semenakutkan Hidan mengatakan kekurangannya senyaring itu tetap saja membuatnya sebal.

"Aku akan lebih menyebalkan kalau kau tidak segera bicara,"ancam Sakura.

Shinobi berambut perak itu menyeringai—ia senang akan reaksi Sakura yang menandakan ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut ceritanya. Belum pernah ada wanita yang tahan berada di dekatnya tanpa merasa takut dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Reputasinya menyeramkan, aroma serupa darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan gaya bicaranya yang kasar—hanya gadis berambut merah muda ini saja yang tahan. Hidan merasa tersanjung.

"Awalnya yang aku lihat hanyalah suatu tempat yang putih bersih. Tidak ada apa-apa selain dataran yang putih di depan mata. Bagaikan pasir di gurun, hanya saja warnanya seputih salju. Itu saja yang bisa kulihat. Dan saat itulah aku melihat dia…"

"Siapa dia?"

Ada sebersit keraguan di wajah Hidan untuk beberapa detik,"Jashin, siapa lagi. Atau mungkin malaikat, atau siapapun itu. _Wel_l, aku lebih suka menganggap kalau dia itu Jashin. Tapi yang pasti, dia bukan Tuhan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ia mengatakannya. Tuhan akan aku temui kalau aku sudah berada di ujung kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya."

Nafas Sakura tertahan sesaat mendengar kalimat Hidan yang terakhir. Ujung kehidupan yang sesungguhnya? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak paham,"ujar Sakura—masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Dengarkan Nona…kehidupan yang kita jalani sekarang ini hanyalah satu fase awal dari kehidupan yang lebih panjang. Hidup kita di dunia hanyalah sebentar saja. Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya masih menanti di suatu tempat di balik langit untuk kita jalani. Baik atau tidaknya kehidupan kita yang pendek ini kelak akan menentukan kehidupan panjang kita kelak. Itu kata dia. Jashin or who the hell is he actually. Itu yang ia sampaikan padaku."

Sakura tertunduk. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tidak mudah karena belum pernah ia mendengar hal semacam ini diajarkan di Akademi Ninja Konoha, atau dari Kakashi-sensei, pun dari Tsunade shishou.

_Hanya orang aneh ini yang mengatakannya._

Anehnya, ia sepertinya dapat menerima penjelasan. Entah mengapa. Ia merasa ia harus bertanya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah hidupmu sudah baik dengan membunuh dan bermandikan darah orang yang kau habisi?"tanya Sakura tanpa bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Hidan. _Tidak kali ini._

Sebuah cengiran lepas dari wajah tampan nan menakutkan itu,"Jujur? Akhirnya aku tahu, aku telah salah selama ini. Ajaran Jashin salah. Aku salah. Hidup yang sebentar ini harus dijalankan dengan sebaik-baiknya dan bukan dengan jalan hidupku yang kemarin."

Sakura tidak kaget mendengarnya, akan tetapi ia cukup _surprise_, Hidan berterus terang mengakui kesalahannya.

"Itu sebabnya, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua melalui tangan Madara. Aku hidup kembali. Hanya saja kali ini bukan untuk melakukan kerusakan di muka bumi, tapi untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang pernah kubuat. Aku harus menebus dosa-dosaku selama ini. Aku harus jadi orang baik, agar kelak aku dapat tinggal di suatu tempat yang indah di balik langit itu."

Ada segelintir rasa lega di balik suara pria yang sekarang menatap lurus ke atas langit nan biru. Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pria penuh dosa ini sedang merenda asa untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Hidan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum,"Itu sebabnya aku tertawa saat kau bilang alasanmu menangis, Nona. Untuk apa menangisi kematian seorang anak kecil? Ia tidak pergi ke suatu tempat yang buruk kok. Ia malah pergi ke kehidupan berikutnya, ke tempat yang lebih indah dari dunia ini. Lebih bersih dan lebih tenang. Dan ia pergi tanpa dosa, tidak seperti aku."

Sakura tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba suatu kesadaran menelusup ke dalam relung jiwanya.

Hidan benar.

Anak perempuan itu masih polos. Masih suci tanpa ada cela dalam perbuatannya. Tidak mungkin ia pergi ke tempat yang buruk dalam kehidupan abadinya. Ia pasti pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah. Pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Pergi ke tempat yang ia sendiri tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana rupanya.

Hidup bukannya berlaku tidak adil pada anak kecil itu, akan tetapi Tuhan telah memutuskan bahwa anak itu lebih baik menjalani kehidupan keduanya lebih cepat.

Sakura lalu tersenyum. Manis sekali. Senyum yang ia tujukan untuk anak kecil itu dan juga untuk…Hidan.

Hidan yang sedari tadi memandangi wajahnya menyeringai nakal,"Wow, harus kukatakan…kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum daripada saat kau menangis dan menjerit-jerit seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya tadi."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

Beban di dada kunoichi muda itu terangkat sudah. Ia merasa ringan. Ia merasa lega.

"Terima kasih untuk semua ceritamu, Hidan."

Lagi-lagi Hidan menyeringai nakal. Ia memandang mata hijau Sakura dalam-dalam dan dalam hatinya yang terdalam, mengagumi sepasang bola mata cantik yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Terima kasih mau mendengar ceritaku. Kau tahu, hanya kau wanita yang tak takut duduk di sampingku. Kaulah yang pertama dalam kurun waktu puluhan tahun terakhir."

Hidan berkata jujur.

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu dengan cepat berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Hidan pun ikut berdiri dan mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan optimistis.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada banyak anak kecil lain yang menunggu di Rumah Sakit. Kau…jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan bertindak aneh-aneh di Konoha. Ingat, kau harus berbuat baik. Selalu berbuat baik."

Hidan membalas senyuman Sakura dan lalu mengangguk dengan patuh.

Sakura sudah akan berjalan kembali ke arah Rumah Sakit saat ia berhenti melangkah—seakan teringat sesuatu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Hidan masih menatap punggungnya. Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati Hidan. Saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, ia berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kilat di pipi pria berambut perak itu.

Saat itu juga pipi Hidan memerah.

Ia terkejut akan kecupan Sakura di pipinya.

Sakura menatapnya lembut,"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku memang tak bisa menyelamatkan jiwa anak itu, tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan jiwaku."

Sakura lalu berbalik dan setengah berlari kembali ke arah dari mana ia muncul sebelumnya.

Hidan menyentuh pipinya perlahan dan tiba-tiba ia sadar akan satu hal yang belum ia ketahui. Segera saja ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"Nonaaaaa, kau belum mengatakan namamu!"

Sakura tidak menghentikan langkahnya, akan tetapi Hidan dapat mendengar suara nyaringnya yang terdengar menjauhinya.

"Sakuraaaaa….!"

Hidan tersenyum lebar. Ia masih terus memandangi punggung Sakura sampai sosok gadis itu hilang di balik kerimbunan hutan. Hidan menyentuh pipinya sekali lagi dan merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak dari balik hatinya. Hati yang ia kira sudah lama mati.

"Sakura…nama yang indah,"bisiknya pelan.

Pria itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak menyesal tidur siangnya yang penting telah diganggu oleh tangisan seorang gadis bodoh. Sama sekali tidak menyesal. Sejujurnya, ia malah senang hal itu terjadi

.

.

.

.

**End of this chapter**

.

.

.

_A/N: agak berat ya temanya? Well, agak susah mencari korelasi logis antara Sakura dan Hidan, si pemuja dewa jashin yang agak freak itu hehehehehehe.._

_I've done my best for this chapter. Really hope you like it, though a lil bit heavy._

_Boleh minta review? Saya sungguh membutuhkannya._

_Arigatou._


	5. Chapter 5

_I got good reviews on the previous chapter and I was actually quite happy by all of you who like the idea of this story. it's weekend and I have many jobs to do, a wedding party to go ALONE, and a deadline to wait. But one more time, I spare my time to continue this again._

_Hope you like it and not bored with me and my crap LOL._

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: The Silence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah Sakit Konoha masih sesibuk kemarin. Masih seramai kemarin. Masih semuram kemarin. Belum ada kabar baik yang keluar dari ruang meditasi pribadi Hokage kelima.

Semua shinobi Konoha masih berharap bahwa sosok Hokage mereka yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah separuh baya akan keluar dengan wajah tersenyum. Ia sudah menemukan obat yang akan mengalahkan endemi demam yang menakutkan ini.

Harapan tetap harapan. Tsunade belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan keluar dari ruang yang dijaga ketat itu.

Apa boleh buat? Bertahan dengan keadaan ini adalah pilihan terbaik medic-nin. Mereka harus merawat yang sakit dengan menjaga mereka dari dehidrasi atau dari kemungkinan mereka akan terserang penyakit yang lebih parah. Dengan kondisi mereka yang lemah saat ini, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan terserang penyakit yang lebih parah lagi. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka korban yang jatuh bukan hanya yang kondisi tubuhnya lemah saja, akan tetapi yang awalnya bisa bertahan pun bisa jadi akan tumbang.

Sakura sebagai orang kepercayaan Shizune, memiliki tanggung jawab menangani semua kebutuhan pasien dan merawat pasien yang sakitnya lebih parah dari pasien lainnya. Ia dibantu Ino dan Hinata sahabatnya, tak henti-hentinya memeriksa kondisi pasien. Mereka juga berusaha meminimalisir penyebaran penyakit lain dengan mengalirkan chakra murni mereka ke tubuh pasien. Paling tidak pasien kondisinya tidak akan memburuk, itu harapan mereka.

Berharap menjadi kekuatan terbesar bagi seisi Konohagakure saat ini.

Sakura memasuki sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan utama Konoha dengan limbung. Tubuhnya lelah dan ia butuh sekali makan sesuatu yang bergizi. Ia harus akui, meski ia seorang medic-nin utama di Rumah Sakit Konoha, akan tetapi ia tidak mendapat keistimewaan apapun dalam urusan makanan. Makanannya yang ia dapat sama seperti makanan yang dimakan pasien. Semua makanan itu berasal dari dapur umum yang sama di belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan percayalah, dengan kondisi Konoha yang genting saat ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli dengan rasa makanan yang dimasak di dapur umum itu. Semua orang hanya makan agar mereka tidak lapar.

Oleh sebab itu Sakura yang sudah lebih dari seminggu bolak-balik Rumah Sakit, ingin sekali makan sesuatu yang enak sebagai balas dendam atas semua makanan hambar yang ia makan selama lebih dari seminggu ini. Setelah lelah berhari-hari, tak ada salahnya memanjakan lidahnya sedikit. Toh itu artinya ia berlaku adil terhadap tubuhnya yang memang butuh asupan gizi lebih baik.

Beruntung sekali hari ini ia boleh beristirahat setengah hari dan Ino yang mendapat giliran menggantikannya—Sakura percaya akan kemampuan Ino sebagai medic-nin, meski Ino belum dapat disejajarkan dengan level kemampuan medisnya.

Sakura sengaja memilih sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kedai itu khusus menjual shabu-shabu dan yakiniku, yang mana artinya ia boleh memasak sendiri makanan yang ia mau di atas panci kecil dan panggangan yang sudah disiapkan di sebuah tungku di atas meja. Benar-benar konsep yang menggiurkan bagi seorang gadis yang suka memasak makanannya sendiri seperti Sakura. Semua bahan makanan yang disediakan di kedai ini adalah daging, ikan, dan sayuran yang masih sangat segar. Tentu saja uang yang dikeluarkan sebanding dengan apa yang didapat oleh pengunjung kedai itu.

Kedai itu benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada dua meja yang terisi. Meja di bagian depan kedai dan juga mejanya sendiri. Ia sengaja meminta meja yang berada di bagian dalam kedai itu. Ia butuh privasi dan hanya akan ia dapatkan dengan menempati meja yang paling jauh dari pintu kedai. Ia mendapatkan meja yang terhalang oleh salah satu dinding kedai. Tempat yang sempurna untuk kunoichi muda itu.

Sakura sudah memesan daging, bakso, tofu dan sayuran apa yang akan ia rebus dalam pancinya ketika ia menyadari sesosok hitam melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai dengan langkah yang tenang. Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang—meski tidak kelihatan oleh orang yang masuk—Sakura bisa melihat siapa saja orang yang masuk ke dalam kedai itu melalui sebuah celah tipis antara dinding kayu. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan merasa agak heran bahwa yang datang adalah rekannya di Tim Kakashi, Sai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengundang Sai ke mejanya. Ia sengaja berdiri dan mendekati Sai yang telah menempati sebuah meja yang berada di bagian depan kedai.

"Sai,"sapa gadis itu ringan.

Sai—mantan anggota ANBU Root yang dididik oleh Danzou—adalah shinobi yang direkrut oleh Hokage kelima untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke di tim Kakashi. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sakura, Said dan Naruto menjadi rekan dalam tim yang sama. Setelah kehancuran Madara, Sakura memfokuskan dirinya pada tugasnya sebagai medic-nin penerus Tsunade dengan terus memperdalam ilmu medisnya. Oleh sebab itu, ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Sai yang dipercaya menjadi partner Naruto dalam setiap misi yang diamanatkan pada tim Kakashi. Hanya sesekali saja Sakura ikut dalam misi mereka dan biasanya itu merupakan misi yang membutuhkan asistensi tenaga medis. Misi yang berat dan dapat dipastikan akan ada yang terluka.

Sai dididik sejak kecil untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang membuang jauh-jauh anugerah Tuhan yang bernama emosi. Itu sebabnya Sai hampir tidak mengenal segala macam bentuk emosi dan itu terlihat jelas dari paras wajahnya yang jauh dari kata emosional. Oke, jangankan emosional, terlihat ada semburat emosi apapun saja tidak ada. Ia tidak paham apa itu marah, kesal, senang, benci, sedih dan segala macam nama yang dimiliki oleh topi besar emosi. Sai tidak bisa mengerti. Ia diajarkan untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi. Satu ajaran utama Root adalah shinobi harus menuruti semua perintah atasannya. Seperti itu jugalah ia saat bergabung dengan tim Kakashi. Ia hanya diperintahkan oleh Danzou—dedengkot ANBU, agar masuk ke dalam tim Kakashi untuk memantau pergerakan Naruto sang jinchuriki dan Sasuke si anak hilang.

Itulah Sai beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sakura mengulas senyuman termanisnya untuk Sai yang sudah hampir lebih dari sepuluh bulan tidak ia temui, atau bahkan ia lihat batang hidungnya.

Sai—yang sudah banyak belajar tentang emosi manusia dari buku-buku yang ia baca tentang karakter manusia dan pengembangan diri—hanya tersenyum sangat tipis, yang bahkan hampir tak terlihat di sudut bibirnya kepada Sakura.

Well, sepertinya buku-buku itu tidak terlalu banyak membantunya untuk menjadi seorang manusia yang menunjukkan sedikit emosi di wajahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini,"ujar Sakura dengan riang. Gadis itu awalnya menginginkan privasi di acara wisata kuliner yang sudah cukup lama ia rencanakan ini, akan tetapi Sai tidak akan mengganggu privasinya sama sekali. Ia justru senang bahwa Sai ada di tempat yang sama dengannya malam ini.

Sai mengangguk,"Ya, Sakura-san. Kebetulan sekali."

Sakura agak jengah dengan sebutan –san di belakang namanya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan cara Sai menyebutnya seperti itu. Sai lebih tua dua tahun darinya, akan tetapi cara menyebut namanya yang penuh penghormatan itu membuatnya merasa lebih…tua dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura menepis pemikiran itu dan lebih memilih mengedepankan hal lain saat ini.

"Mau bergabung di mejaku?"

Sai melirik ke meja yang terletak jauh ke dalam kedai dan diterangi oleh sinar lampu yang temaram. Sai melirik Sakura sesaat.

"Kau sendirian, Sakura-san?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Sai segera berdiri dan mengikuti Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya. Sai menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sakura yang disambut Sakura dengan tatapan terkesima, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Sakura. Tidak biasanya Sai bersikap sangat gentleman dengan menarik kursi untuk seorang wanita.

_Well, ternyata ada gunanya juga ia membaca buku-buku yang menggambarkan cara bersosialisasi yang benar_.

Sai memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan ia olah di dalam panci shabu-shabu. Panci yang akan ia bagi dengan Sakura.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya Sai? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Sai bukan pemuda yang akan berinisiatif memulai parcakapan, Sakura tahu itu.

Sai mengangguk,"Baik. Aku banyak melakukan misi-misi ke luar Konoha beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"Wah menyenangkan sekali."

"Tidak sebaik tugasmu di Rumah Sakit, Sakura-san,"timpalnya cepat.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan spontan. Betapa ia benci disebut Sakura-san oleh Sai. Sai dapat disebut sebagai salah satu dari teman setim yang cukup lama bergaul dengannya. Akan tetapi kenyataan itu tidak membuat Sai mengurangi rasa hormatnya padanya.

Ingatan Sakura kembali ke masa-masa awal Sai bergabung dengan tim Yamato. Saat itu Kakashi-sensei terbaring cukup lama di Rumah Sakit karena lukanya yang cukup parah. Ia, Naruto dan Sai di bawah komando Yamato-sensei, ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu tentang pergerakan Orochimaru dengan cara menyamar menjadi Sasori dari Akatsuki.

Saat itu Sai yang dingin dan tak mengenal emosi, malah bicara lebih frontal dan terkadang mengejek Sakura seenak hatinya—tanpa sedikitpun merubah raut wajahnya yang dingin.

_Sakura jelek_, itu katanya saat itu. Tentu saja, Sakura menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah ke wajah Sai karenanya.

Anehnya…sekarang Sakura merasa rindu Sai yang itu.

Sai yang sepertinya selalu berusia mengatakan sesuatu yang baik, akan tetapi tetapi selalu berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Usaha-usahanya untuk menarik perhatian orang terkadang malah membuatnya masuk ke dalam masalah baru. Semuanya itu terasa sangat lucu di mata Sakura. Tak pelak ia sering menertawakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sai tentang cara berteman, yang menurut Sakura kadangkala sangat sepele. Paling tidak Sai mencoba menjadi orang yang berbeda. Orang yang lebih baik. Orang yang mampu menunjukkan emosi yang ia rasa—_meski terkadang ia gagal dalam usaha-usaha bodohnya itu. _

Sai yang sekarang…terkesan lebih hati-hati dan menjaga jarak.

Sakura merasa ada yang hilang dari temannya yang satu ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal, Sai?"tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah serius.

Sai yang sedang menyeruput isi cawan teh hijaunya, memicingkan matanya seakan berpikir sebentar,"Mungkin sekitar 6 tahun, Sakura-san."

"6 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, Sai."

Sai mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Sakura-san? Dulu saat baru mengenalku, kau malah menyebutku Sakura…_well, Sakura jelek malah_."

Sai terdiam. Ada sedikit garis keheranan tersirat dari parasnya yang kalem, akan tetapi hanya sebentar saja. Wajahnya kembali lurus.

"Apa kau keberatan?"ia bertanya balik.

Sakura mengangguk,"Ya. Naruto memanggilku Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya memanggilku Sakura saja. Aku terganggu kau memanggilku Sakura-san,"tukasnya cepat.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya…" Ucapan Sai terputus saat seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa baki berisi irisan daging sapi, ayam dan beberapa macam bakso yang akan dimasak di dalam panci yang berada di atas meja mereka. Pelayan itu meletakkan baki yang ia bawa di atas meja. Sakura langsung mencemplungkan semua daging dan bakso ke dalam air yang sudah mulai mendidih.

"Kau suka daging ini direbus kan, Sai?"

Sai hanya mengangguk.

Sakura menuang minyak wijen dan sedikit garam ke dalam panci rebusan shabu-shabu dan kemudian menyorongkan mangkuk kecil berisi nasi putih ke hadapan Sai. ia juga menyodorkan sepasang sumpit ke arah Sai. pemuda berkulit pucat itu menerima sumpit itu—tetap dengan sikapnya yang kalem.

Menunggu daging itu matang, mereka berdua seakan berbagi keheningan bersama. Diam-diam Sakura melirik wajah Sai, yang saat ini pandangannya sedang tertuju ke dalam panci yang airnya menggelegak.

Sai masih terlihat mempesona seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit terhenyak. Bayangan Sasuke langsung menyergap ingatannya.

Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sai, ia harus akui Sai terlihat mirip Sasuke. Mereka berdua memiliki postur tubuh yang sama, raut wajah dingin yang serupa dan keduanya juga memiliki ketidakmampuan berbicara seatraktif Naruto.

Sai bukan Sasuke. Sai hanyalah pengganti Sasuke di tim Kakashi, akan tetapi Sai tetap saja bukan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan karakter yang berbeda. Tujuan dan cara hidup yang berbeda.

Sasuke kehilangan keluarganya dan karena itu ia menumbuhkan dendam terhadap orang yang sudah merenggut keluarga dan cinta dalam hidupnya itu. Ia bertekad menghancurkan semua orang yang sudah membuatnya sebatangkara di dunia ini. Apapun konsekuensinya.

Sai tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta keluarga, persahabatan dan rasa memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk diterima apa adanya, dan karena itu, saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu di dalam tim Kakashi, ia berusaha menggenggam hal-hal baru untuknya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Apapun konsekuensinya.

Konsekuensi untuk Sasuke, ia kehilangan sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya dan Konoha, rumahnya.

Konsekuensi untuk Sai, ia kehilangan Danzou, mentor yang sudah membesarkan dan mengasah dia menjadi seorang shinobi andalan Root.

Selalu ada konsekuensi yang diterima untuk setiap keputusan yang diambil kan?

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Sakura-san lagi."

Suara renyah Sai mendadak memecahkan pemikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke dan Sai. Sakura melayangkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang sedang menyendok isi panci dan memindahkan beberapa iris daging ke dalam mangkuk nasi Sakura.

Sakura merasa terkejut Sai melakukan hal yang dianggapnya cukup manis seperti itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia menyaksikan Sai yang mulai menyantap nasi putih dan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau tidak segera dimakan, nasimu akan dingin Sakura…"Sai berkata pelan seraya melihat ke Sakura dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

Sakura menyeringai tipis. Pertemuannya dengan Sai membuat ia lupa tujuannya kemari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan gizi yang akhir-akhir ini tidak tercukupi dengan makanan di Rumah Sakit.

Sakura mengambil nasi di dalam mangkuknya dengan sumpit dan lalu menyuapi nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura lagi-lagi melirik Sai yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak memperhatikan wajah Sai. Wajah yang kerap mengingatkannya pada sosok Sasuke—cinta masa remajanya.

Jantung Sakura mendadak berdegup lebih kencang.

Sai terlihat berbeda di bawah temaramnya lampu kedai itu. Pijar lampu yang menari-nari dihembus angin yang semilir membuat bayang-bayang gelap menari-nari di wajah Sai yang pucat. Membuat wajah pemuda itu terlihat menyala dan…eksotis.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sai…tampan?

Apa karena setiap ia melihat Sai, ia selalu membandingkan Sai dengan Sasuke?

Sai bukan Sasuke.

Sai berbeda.

Sai…

Lagi-lagi lamunan Sakura terpecah saat ia melihat sebuah sumpit terulur ke mulutnya. Sumpit itu menjepit bakso ikan yang berwarna putih. Tangan yang menggenggam sumpit itu juga berwarna putih—selaras dengan warna bakso ikan. Tangan Sai terulur ke depan hadapan Sakura.

"Makanlah…rasanya enak sekali,"kata Sai perlahan.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang membara di wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia tahu, wajahnya pasti memerah saat itu. Ia tak tahu karena apa, akan tetapi ia tahu hal itu pasti karena perlakuan Sai yang beda dari biasanya malam ini.

Tangan putih yang menggenggam sumpit itu masih terulur di depan mulutnya—menunggu reaksinya.

Dengan ragu, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan merebut apa yang dijepit sumpit itu dengan mulutnya. Ia mengunyah bakso ikan itu dan langsung setuju pendapat Sai tentang rasa bakso itu.

Sai…untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, tersenyum dengan puas.

"Memang enak,"ujar Sakura setelah semua bakso itu habis dikunyahnya.

Sai langsung menyodorkan sumpitnya lagi—dengan bakso ikan yang sama. Sakura tak menunggu lama untuk menyambar sumpit itu dengan mulutnya. Ia melayangkan senyum ke arah pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Aku heran kau sebaik ini padaku, Sai. Apa kau baru membaca sebuah buku tentang tips menyenangkan hati wanita?"tanya Sakura dengan nada berkelakar.

Sai terkekeh. Ia geli mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Apa semua yang ia lakukan harus berdasarkan buku-buku yang ia baca?

"Maksudmu Sakura?"

"Kau bersikap manis sekali. Kau menarik kursi untukku, mengambilkan makanan untukku dan kau bahkan menyuapiku. Kau bukan seperti Sai yang kukenal dulu. Kau jadi tahu bagaimana mengambil hati wanita," ujar Sakura dengan gamblang.

Sai menatap Sakura sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke dalam panci. Beberapa sayuran yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam panci terlihat sudah terlalu matang. Ia mengambil sayur-sayuran itu dengan sumpit, meniupnya agar panasnya menguap dan kemudian memakannya.

"Apa salah?"

Sakura menggeleng."Aku hanya merasa _surprise_, sikap semanis itu datang dari seorang sepertimu."

Sai terdiam. Ia lalu melirik Sakura dan menatapnya tepat di kedua mata hijaunya yang indah. Matanya yang sehitam tinta seakan sedang menilai lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak suka?"tanya Sai dengan kalem.

Sakura menggeleng,"Bukan begitu…hanya saja…kau berbeda." Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mangkuk nasinya dan melanjutkan santapannya.

Di lain pihak, Sai malah berhenti makan. Ia sekarang benar-benar menatap Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang hitam. Sorot matanya tajam, namun tidak menusuk. Ia terlihat ingin tahu.

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

Sakura tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya dan memilih untuk tetap memandangi mangkuk nasinya yang tinggal setengah terisi. Sekian lama ia berteman dengan Sai, kenapa baru saat ini…malam ini…ia merasa canggung berada satu meja dengan pemuda itu?

Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tidak satu jawaban yang bisa terangkai dalam otaknya. Pikirannya mendadak tumpul dan ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Ia gadis yang pintar dalam berbagai hal, tapi kali ini otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Sai masih tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Jelas sekali ia sedang menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Berbeda bagaimana….Sakura?" Sekali lagi ia bertanya—kali ini dengan penekanan.

"Aku…aku…aku hanya merasa kau berubah. Itu saja,"jawab gadis itu lirih.

Sai menghela nafas. Ia membuang pandangannya ke meja-meja kosong yang berada di kedai itu. Raut wajahnya tetap dingin, akan tetapi ada sesuatu di matanya. Sesuatu yang menunggu untuk keluar. Sesuatu yang sudah berada di dalam mata itu untuk waktu yang lama. Sesuatu yang hanya Sai sendiri yang tahu.

Udara di sekeliling mereka mendadak terasa menusuk kulit. Dingin dan tidak nyaman. Mungkin disebabkan angin yang bertiup semilir dari jendela di depan kedai. Mungkin disebabkan chakra yang tak stabil dari kedua shinobi andalan Konoha tersebut.

"Aku lama sekali tak melihatmu,"ujar Sai tiba-tiba—memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka. "Aku dengar kau sibuk di Rumah Sakit."

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat,"Mungkin selama itu juga aku tidak melihatmu berkeliaran di sini."

"Misi…kau tahu sendiri."

"Misi, misi dan misi. Kau rajin sekali mengumpulkan uang. Apa mau menikah?"tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit mencemooh.

Dahi Sai berkerut sesaat—menyadari nada cemooh yang keluar dari mulut tipis kunoichi rekan satu timnya itu. Pemuda itu merasa pertanyaan itu seakan ingin menyerangnya, memojokkannya.

Sai baru akan membuka mulut saat Sakura lagi-lagi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat satu titik di dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Kau dan misi-misimu yang membuat sibuk. Naruto juga punya banyak misi penting, akan tetapi ia selalu punya waktu untuk sekedar menyapaku, mengunjungiku di Rumah Sakit atau di apartemenku. Naruto tidak semudah itu mengabaikan _sahabat yang sudah ia kenal lama_, aku rasa itulah kelebihannya," tukas Sakura dengan nada getir yang tidak kentara.

Sai terdiam. Mengabaikan sahabat yang ia sudah kenal lama? Apa itu artinya Sakura menganggapnya telah mengabaikan dirinya?

_She really doesn't know anything about him._

Sai merasa secara tidak langsung kata-kata Sakura sudah melukai perasaannya. Hey, apa itu artinya Sai—manusia yang paling tidak sensitif dan tidak memiliki emosi—juga punya perasaan?

Sakura melihat ada sedikit perubahan terlihat di wajah pucat Sai. wajah itu cenderung muram setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Akan tetapi, mendung yang menggelayut di wajah Sai entah kenapa malah membuat Sakura merasa puas. Sai ternyata juga merasa tak enak dengan perkataan orang lain tentangnya. Di balik senyuman palsu yang terkadang ia munculkan di wajahnya, Sai juga bisa merasakan emosi yang lain.

Sungguh dalam hatinya yang terdalam Sakura tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Sai sama sekali. Hanya saja…ia tak paham mengapa ia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda terhadap diri Sai saat ini. Sesuatu yang mungkin sudah lama tersimpan dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang ia tenggelamkan sedalam mungkin di dalam samudera hatinya, sehingga ia sendiri tak pernah tahu, sesuatu seperti itu ada di dalam hatinya.

Bagaimanapun juga Sai selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik selama ia mengenalnya. Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang kerap kali kesepian dan meski tak menyadarinya, ia juga butuh diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Sakura _pernah_ mendapatkan perhatian semacam itu dari Sai. Sai sangat berbeda dari Naruto yang cenderung memperhatikannya dengan sangat kentara dan menghujaninya dengan perhatian yang berlebihan. Sai kebalikannya. Pemuda itu cenderung bertanya padanya tentang berbagai macam hal tentang emosi, pertemanan dan hal-hal baru yang tak pernah ia pelajari dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang ninja Root. Itu membuat gadis sepintar Sakura berpikir dan terus berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban yang akan menuntun Sai menjadi pribadi yang lebih terbuka, pribadi yang lebih baik lagi.

Dan saat setahun terakhir ini, Sai tidak lagi mendatanginya untuk menanyakan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatnya menggunakan otaknya, Sakura merasa ia kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa lebih pintar_. Ia kehilangan perhatian dari pemuda yang tidak memiliki sensitivitas itu._

Sai seolah pergi begitu saja dalam kehidupannya, sebagaimana ia hadir begitu saja dalam hidupnya yang jungkir-balik setelah ditinggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah mengabaikanmu,"suara parau keluar dari kerongkongan Sai. Suara itu seakan dipaksanya untuk keluar dari dalam dirinya. Sai menatap Sakura dengan sayu.

Sakura menyeringai,"Oh iya…tentu saja kau tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau sibuk dengan misi-misimu, mana mungkin kau punya waktu untuk sekedar menyapaku_, teman lamamu_?"

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura terkejut mendengar nada sarkasme yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. _Kami-sama, kenapa aku terkesan memojokkannya,_ tanyanya dalam hati. _Kenapa aku terkesan ingin melukainya?_

Sai tertunduk.

Ia terdiam.

Sakura sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya setahun terakhir ini. Gadis itu sungguh tidak paham bagaimana dilematisnya ia saat berada dalam satu tim dengannya selama lima tahun. Gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana Sai yang selalu dianggap tak berperasaan dan tak punya emosi, sesungguhnya sedang bertarung dengan naluri kelaki-lakiannya yang menguasai sekian banyak pikirannya—membuat pikiran dan hatinya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain—selain dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura sungguh tak tahu betapa tersiksanya ia kehilangan gadis yang selama lima tahun menjadi rekannya dalam tim Kakashi itu. Lima tahun ia tersiksa berada di gadis yang selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke sebagai cinta yang ia damba. Lima tahun lamanya ia ingin menusuk-nusuk hatinya setiap kali ia merasa perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis itu seakan meluap keluar dari hatinya dan membuatnya serasa ingin tenggelam. Lima tahun lamanya ia merasa harus menahan diri dari emosi alam bawah sadarnya yang memohon-mohon untuk sedikit saja merasakan lembutnya kulit Sakura di ujung jemarinya. Lima tahun lamanya ia memakai topeng pemuda dingin dan tidak sensitif di depan gadis itu, hanya agar Sakura menyediakan waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya.

Sai ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dadanya ke hadapan gadis itu. Akan tetapi ia bukan Naruto. Ia bukan pemuda yang dengan mudahnya bisa memuntahkan semua isi hatinya demi menunjukkan pada gadis yang ia suka. Ia ingin. Ia ingin sekali bisa seperti Naruto.

Sekali saja dalam hidupnya, ia ingin memiliki keterbukaan seperti Naruto. Sekali saja ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya yang terdalam kepada kunoichi berambut merah muda itu.

Tapi keberanian yang hanya ia harapkan sekali saja keluar dari dirinya yang dingin itu, tak kunjung hadir.

Sai pun menyerah.

Ia memohon pada Hokage agar ditempatkan dalam tim khusus ANBU yang bertugas melakukan misi-misi berkesinambungan hampir setahun yang lalu. Itu satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menjaga jarak dari Sakura, menjauh dari gadis yang kerap membayangi pikirannya.

Setahun ini juga ia tersiksa karena kehilangan keindahan yang biasanya kerap mengisi hari-harinya dengan umpatan, kemarahan dan tinjunya yang keras. Ia tersiksa berada di samping Sakura, akan tetapi ia lebih tersiksa lagi saat gadis itu tak lagi berada di sampingnya.

Sakura sungguh tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati tatapan tajam yang berasal dari kedua bola mata hijau yang kerap mengganggu tidurnya.

Sekali lagi…Sai bukan Naruto yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan betapa ia merindukan senyuman Sakura.

Pemuda itu hanyalah seorang pemuda yang mampu menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya, hanya agar ia tidak kehilangan posisinya di samping Sakura sebagai seorang _teman_.

Sai berdiri dari kursinya. Sekali lagi ia menatap sayu ke seberang meja. Mulut pemuda itu terkunci rapat-rapat akan bocornya rahasia hati yang telah lama ia pendam.

"Maafkan aku kalau telah melukaimu, Sakura. Aku mungkin bukan teman yang baik, tapi sedetik pun dalam hidupku…aku tak pernah bermaksud mengabaikanmu," Pemuda itu lalu membungkuk tanda penghormatan pada gadis yang tak sadar telah melukai hati pemuda itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke meja di mana pemilik kedai duduk dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk. Sai mengeluarkan uang dan membayar semuanya.

Sakura berdiri dengan perlahan. Tak menyangka sedikit pun bahwa Sai akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia mengejar pemuda itu.

"Sai… tunggu!" teriak Sakura seraya menarik lengan Sai.

Sai berhenti. Sakura merasa lengan Sai bergetar dalam cengkraman tangannya. Pemuda itu terlihat menggigil.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Sai sedang merasakan getaran hebat dari dalam tubuhnya yang timbul karena cengkraman Sakura di lengannya. Sakura tidak tahu sudah hampir enam tahun ia mendambakan kulit halus Sakura menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat.

Seperti saat ini.

"Sai…apa kata-kataku melukaimu?" suara Sakura terdengar cemas.

Sai perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan Sakura terperanjat saat ia melihat wajah Sai yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi—memerah dan tersenyum padanya dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Tidak Sakura. Kau tidak mungkin melukaiku. Tidak dengan cara yang kau tahu."

Dan Sakura terhenyak saat merasakan tangannya yang barusan mencengkram lengan Sai, sekarang hanya menyentuh udara kosong. Sai sudah pergi. Pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju ke arah Sakura yang sedang termenung di salah satu meja di ruangan koordinasi medic-nin. Sebuah bungkusan kain berada dalam dekapannya. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura dengan cukup keras. Sakura tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Ino. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati wajah Sakura yang murung dan bingung.

"Hei Jidat…kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Kau tidak jadi ke restoran shabu-shabu yang mahal itu ya semalam?" sapa Ino dengan suara nyaring.

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyuman di sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk,"Jadi kok."

"Pasti makanannya tidak seenak dugaanmu dan kau kecewa sudah bayar mahal, iya kan?" terka Ino lagi.

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng,"Aku jadi kok ke sana dan makanannya enak."

Wajah Ino terlihat lega,"Wah ternyata kau jadi ke sana. semalam saat kau baru saja pergi, Sai mencarimu. Sudah lama juga ya aku tidak melihat Sai. wow…harus akui, si bodoh itu memang ganteng,"Ino terkikik sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Sakura terkesiap,"Sai mencariku?"

Ino mengangguk,"Ya, lalu kubilang kau pergi makan ke kedai shabu-shabu di tengah kota. Tadinya aku kira ia bertemu denganmu, tapi ternyata tidak ketemu ya, karena kira-kira dua jam kemudian ia kembali kemari dan menitipkan bungkusan ini untukmu."

Ino menyodorkan bungkusan kain berbentuk segi empat itu ke tangan Sakura. gadis berambut merah muda itu menerima bungkusan itu dengan perasaan cemas. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dengan perlahan.

Sebuah buku gambar.

"Untuk apa Sai memberimu buku gambar, Sakura? sungguh hadiah perpisahan yang aneh," tukas Ino dengan nada keheranan.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan bingung.

"Hadiah perpisahan?"

Ino menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya,"Kau tidak tahu? Sai tadi malam sudah berangkat ke Negeri Angin untuk menjadi perwakilan Konohagakure untuk membantu memadamkan pemberontakan di Negara itu. Ia sempat menyebut paling tidak ia akan pergi selama tiga tahun. Aku kira ia mencarimu untuk pamit."

Sakura terperanjat dan membelalakkan matanya—ia tidak percaya apa yang Ino katakan. Sai pergi?

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya," Ino berkata lirih.

Sakura menggeleng dengan lemah.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau lihat isi buku gambar itu, Sakura."

Sakura sudah menduga bahwa isi buku gambar itu pastilah lukisan tangan Sai. Seisi Konoha tahu bahwa Sai adalah seorang shinobi yang memiliki bakat menakjubkan sebagai pelukis. Ninjutsunya pun muncul dalam bentuk-bentuk lukisan.

Hanya saja Sakura tidak tahu lukisan apa yang telah ditinggalkan Sai untuknya. Sakura membuka halaman pertama buku gambar itu diiringi tatapan ingin tahu Ino.

Hati Sakura langsung mencelos melihatnya.

Lukisan di halaman pertama adalah sketsa seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum di samping seorang pemuda berwajah kucing. Di halaman kedua, terpampang wajah gadis yang sama sedang memukul pemuda berwajah seperti kucing yang tadi. Halaman ketiga, gadis itu sedang tertidur di bawah pohon. Di halaman berikutnya, gadis yang sama sedang menyentuh dada seorang shinobi yang terluka, halaman kelima memperlihatkan gadis itu sedang berjalan di tengah kota, berikutnya gadis itu sedang termenung di atas hamparan rumput, lalu gadis itu sedang menangis memeluk gurunya yang setengah wajahnya tertutup masker dan masih banyak lagi lukisan gadis itu yang memperlihatkan kesehariannya yang terlihat normal, namun menjadi luar biasa di dalam goresan kuas hitam Sai.

Sakura merasa dadanya sesak dan tanpa ia mampu tahan, airmatanya yang panas sudah membanjiri pipinya yang memucat.

Gadis yang ada di semua lukisan Sai itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Haruno Sakura.

Dua lukisan yang terakhir membuatnya terisak lebih keras lagi. Dua lukisan terakhir membuatnya merasakan hatinya bagaikan tertusuk ribuan sembilu. Dua lukisan terakhir adalah lukisan yang pasti baru saja dilukis oleh Sai—setelah mereka bertemu di kedai semalam.

Yang pertama adalah pemandangan seorang gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah menyuapi gadis itu dengan sumpitnya.

Yang kedua adalah lukisan sang gadis yang mencengkram lengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda di lukisan itu tak lain adalah…Sai.

Sai yang tersenyum penuh cinta.

Sakura merasakan lututnya melemah dan tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya yang melemas.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura…ia mencintaimu?"bisik Ino seakan tak percaya dengan semua yang ia saksikan di atas kertas gambas Sai.

Semua lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang sudah dilukis Sai selama enam tahun terakhir. Lukisan yang ia buat sejak kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Sakura. semua lukisan itu adalah isi hati Sai yang terdalam. Semua lukisan itu adalah bahasa cinta Sai yang tak pernah mampu ia ucapkan dengan gamblang kepada Sakura. semua lukisan itu adalah cara Sai mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintai Sakura selama bertahun-tahun ini. Betapa ia hanya memikirkan gadis ini dan menyimpan semua cintanya rapat-rapat dalam semua lukisannya.

'_Tidak Sakura. Kau tidak mungkin melukaiku. Tidak dengan cara yang kau tahu.'_

Kata-kata terakhir Sai terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di telinganya. Kata-kata itu menghantarkannya menuju ke kegelapan yang menyesakkan. Sakura tak sempat mendengar suara Ino yang meneriakkan namanya dengan cemas.

Sakura sudah kehilangan cinta yang seharusnya bisa ia genggam seerat mungkin.

'_Sai, tidakkah kau tahu…bahwa aku merasakan hal yang sama yang kau rasakan padaku.'_

'_Sai…'_

'_Sai…'_

'_Sai…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**End of this chapter**

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_Sepertinya ini chapter terpanjang yang saya buat di fic ini, fiuhhh…_

_Cinta kadang datang tanpa kita sadari. Kita terkadang terlalu takut mengungkapkannya, atau merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, kita baru sadar kita mencintai seseorang, saat kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya sudah terlepas dari genggaman kita._

_Saya butuh review teman-teman semua…thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow…__43 reviews until chapter 5?_

_I really thank for all of you who have reviewed, put this story in your favorite list and in your story alert.__It means a lot to me.._

_I always have strict jobs in my real life, but because of your time reading and reviewing this story, I go on with this._

_I intend to make every chapter is a one-shot and stand by its own, but for this chapter, the story is still related with previous chapter, so perhaps the grief is still here…_

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Behind The Mask**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Kau harus bicara dengannya.'_

'_Sakura-chan sudah tiga hari tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya, Sensei.'_

'_Dia tidak ke Rumah Sakit sama sekali.'_

'_Aku khawatir Sakura-chan sakit.'_

'_Sensei, bantu kami.'_

'_Dia sangat sedih.'_

Pria berseragam jounin itu berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah bangunan apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tujuannya jelas: kamar apartemen Sakura—_mantan_ murid didikannya. Setelah Naruto, Ino, Hinata dan bahkan Shizune mendatanginya untuk mengeluhkan masalah yang sama, akan tetapi dengan alasannya yang berbeda—ia tahu ia harus turun tangan membantu.

Naruto memohon-mohon agar ia bisa bicara dengan Sakura. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, akan tetapi saat ia mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa Sakura pingsan di Rumah Sakit, ia tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat kesayangannya itu. Sakura kunoichi yang tangguh, medic-nin ketiga terbaik Konoha setelah Tsunade dan Shizune. Terlebih dari itu semua orang tahu, Sakura tangguh dan memiliki pengendalian chakra yang baik. Ia tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena sakit, pastilah penyebabnya lebih dari itu. Akan tetapi, Naruto gagal menemui Sakura. Gadis itu tak mau membuka pintu untuk dirinya.

Shizune lebih menitikberatkan akan ketidak hadiran gadis itu di tengah suasana genting di Rumah Sakit. Ia tahu Sakura bukan gadis egois yang akan meninggalkan pekerjaan utamanya sebagai seorang tenaga medis, tetapi selalu ada saat di mana seorang yang tangguh sekalipun mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam hidup. Shizune tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Sakura. Ia juga berharap gadis itu dapat memilah urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadinya.

Ino adalah satu-satunya yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri saat temannya itu melihat lukisan-lukisan Sai, menafsirkan makna di baliknya dan kemudian jatuh limbung tak sadarkan diri.

Kepada pria berambut perak itulah mereka gantungkan harapan mereka.

_Kakashi harus bicara dari hati ke hati dengan Sakura._

Kakashi sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Sakura dan untuk sekian menit hanya berdiri menatap pintu berwarna coklat itu. Ada segel chakra yang dipasang di pintu itu. Sakura pasti melakukannya untuk mendeteksi siapa saja yang ingin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Gadis itu jelas tak mau diganggu. Ia yang memutuskan siapa yang boleh masuk ke dalam dan siapa yang tidak.

Ia ragu untuk melakukannya. Ia bukan pria yang pandai berkata-kata manis, membujuk atau menenangkan hati perempuan. Ia bukan pria yang pandai mengambil hati perempuan. Ia bahkan tak yakin ia bisa membantu Sakura dengan kondisi hati sekarang ini. Jika apa yang ia dengar dari Ino benar, gadis itu pasti terluka.

Kakashi menghela nafas dalam-dalam dari balik masker biru tua yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Apa mungkin, seseorang yang tidak punya pengalaman dengan wanita sepertinya bisa membantu gadis yang sedang mengurung diri di balik pintu ini?

Kakashi tidak yakin.

Pria bertubuh tinggi membiarkan chakranya menguar dari balik tubuhnya. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar Sakura tahu ia berdiri di balik pintu itu untuk menemuinya.

Ia lalu mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

Tak ada jawaban dari balik pintu.

Sakura ada di dalam sana. Ia dapat merasakan chakra gadis itu, meski hawa murni itu terasa sangat lemah dan tertekan.

Kakashi memutar kenop pintu dan sedikit heran mendapati pintu itu tak terkunci. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun—yang mana hal itu sangat mudah bagi shinobi sekaliber dirinya. Mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup _hitai-ate_ mengamati ruangan depan apartemen Sakura. Apartemen Sakura terlihat rapi. Terlalu rapi.

Kakashi lupa kapan terakhir kali ia masuk ke apartemen ini. Mungkin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, saat Sakura masih menjadi anak didiknya. Ia memang jarang mengunjungi Sakura di sini, karena Sakura lebih mudah dijumpai di tempat latihan para jounin, Rumah Sakit atau perpustakaan Konoha.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka setengah dan perlahan tapi pasti ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kakashi tersentak sesaat.

Di atas ranjangnya, Sakura duduk dengan tangan bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur bertali yang terbuat dari kain satin yang tipis. Kakashi dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu samar-samar dari balik pakaiannya yang berwarna putih. Dan itu membuat kerongkongannya tercekat. Sakura yang selalu ia lihat sebagai seorang gadis remaja berusia 15 tahun, ternyata telah menjelma menjadi gadis muda yang cantik dan…

Kakashi cepat-cepat menepis pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Angin bertiup cukup kencang dan mengibarkan rambut merah muda gadis itu yang sekarang tergerai bebas. Ada sebuah buku gambar berukuran besar tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

Pemandangan itu terlihat indah sekali.

Kakashi mendehem. Mencoba membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering demi melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya—_sisi lain dari Sakura yang tak pernah ia lihat._ Sisi kewanitaan gadis yang tumbuh dewasa tanpa pernah benar-benar ia sadari. Sisi lain dari gadis yang selalu terlihat tangguh dan superior itu—_rapuh dan melenakan_.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh dengan perlahan dan tidak terkejut Kakashi berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Di dalam kamar pribadinya. Ia tahu mantan gurunya itu datang. Ia bisa merasakan chakranya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli.

Kakashi melihat bahwa pandangan gadis itu terlihat kosong. Ia ada di sini, akan tetapi pikirannya entah berada di mana. Mata hijau gadis itu bengkak, pastilah karena terlalu lama menangis. Wajahnya pucat dan kusut. Kakashi sudah menduga keadaan Sakura tidak terlalu baik, akan tetapi ia tidak mengira akan seburuk ini.

Bodohnya, ia tetap berpikir Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dalam keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Lagi-lagi ia mendehem. Tidak untuk membasahi kerongkongannya, akan tetapi untuk membersihkan benaknya.

"Kakashi-sensei…" bisik Sakura.

Wajah gadis yang sebelumnya terlihat kosong itu mendadak mendung dan tanpa diduga oleh Kakashi, detik berikutnya sebuah sandal melayang ke arah wajahnya. Dengan mudah, ia menghindar dari lemparan itu dan sandal itu menabrak dinding kosong di belakangnya dengan suara keras.

Kakashi lega ia dapat menghindar di waktu yang tepat. Sendal itu memang hanya sebuah sandal kayu yang tipis, akan tetapi bisa menjadi masalah kalau yang melemparnya seorang Sakura.

"Sakura…" Kakashi mencoba mendekati gadis yang sekarang sudah turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berkacak pinggang menatapnya dengan aura kemarahan yang menguar dengan menakutkan.

_Dan mereka bilang Sakura sedih dan terluka_, Kakashi membatin tak percaya. _Ia lebih terlihat murka daripada sedih._

"Kau! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku!" tunjuk Sakura ke wajah Kakashi yang kebingungan.

"Aku…tidak bilang apa?" gantian Kakashi menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ia akan ditugaskan ke Negara Awan?"

"Heh…ia siapa?"

Sakura menggeram, lalu dengan cepat mengambil sendalnya yang teronggok sembarangan di lantai dan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparnya ke wajah Kakashi. Copy-nin itu menghindar dengan sigap. Lagi-lagi sandal yang sebelah itu menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Tenang Sakura…tenang, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik…" ujar Kakashi seraya berjalan mundur dengan perlahan.

Sakura masih menatapnya dengan kesal. Gadis itu lalu mendengus, dan sedetik kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Lagi.

"Sensei…" katanya lirih.

Kakashi langsung dapat merasakan perubahan aura kemarahan Sakura perlahan menurun. Belum benar-benar sirna kemarahannya, akan tetapi sudah lebih tenang.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang padaku bahwa Sai akan pergi selama itu? _Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku_? Kau…pasti tahu kan?" suara Sakura terdengar melayang di udara.

Kakashi tertunduk sesaat.

Ini semua karena Sai.

"Jika ia pergi untuk ditugaskan dalam misi selama itu, kau sebagai orang kepercayaan Tsunade-shishou pasti tahu kan Sensei. Sai masih bawahanmu kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada aku dan Naruto?"

Kakashi sekarang paham kenapa Sakura melempar sandal itu dan menumpahkan kemarahannya pada dirinya. Itu semua karena ia memang tahu akan rencana kepergian Sai, akan tetapi ia memang tak menceritakannya pada siapapun.

"Itu permintaan Sai sendiri, Sakura. Misi itu ia yang sukarela menyodorkan diri untuk melakukannya. Ia juga minta agar aku tidak memberitahukannya pada Naruto, dan terutama padamu."

Sakura menoleh dan mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar.

"Ia tidak mau aku tahu, Sensei? Sai tidak mau aku tahu? Bodoh sekali dia. Aku masih temannya kan?" Suara Sakura meninggi.

"Aku rasa justru karena ia menganggapmu lebih dari seorang teman."

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan kemudian mendekati Kakashi," Malam itu ia menemuiku. _Andai saja aku tahu ia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._ Aku…aku…mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar, Sensei. Dan aku mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu pada Sai. Sai! Aku pikir aku tahu bagaimana Sai, tapi aku salah. Aku salah menilai Sai sebagai orang yang tak punya perasaan, tidak sensitif. Itu sebabnya aku sampaikan padanya tentang ketidakpeduliannya padaku. Yang sekarang aku tahu, itu tidak benar."

Kakashi terdiam. Ia dapat menangkap penyesalan yang tersirat di balik perkataan Sakura.

" Ia…anak bodoh yang selalu sibuk dengan lukisannya itu…ia…ia…" Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia malah mengambil buku gambar besar yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Disodorkannya buku gambar itu ke tangan Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu menerimanya dan begitu ia membuka halaman pertama, melihat lukisannya dan membalik halaman-halaman berikutnya, ia langsung memahami segalanya.

Buku gambar itu deskripsi perasaan Sai yang terdalam terhadap Sakura.

" Kenapa ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Kakashi memperhatikan lukisan terakhir—lukisan seorang wanita yang menahan lengan seorang pemuda yang tersenyum—dan ia bisa mengerti kenapa Sai tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya.

" Kalau ia mengatakannya padamu, apa kau akan percaya, Sakura?"

"Maksudmu?"

" Kita membicarakan Sai. Semua orang tahu ia diajarkan untuk membuang jauh-jauh emosi dan sensitifitas. Kalau ia katakana padamu, ia menyukaimu…apa kau akan percaya?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

" Itu alasannya."

Kakashi menutup buku itu, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menyentuh bahu terbuka gadis itu. Ada getaran aneh yang menjalar dari ujung jemari Kakashi dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ia mendehem untuk membersihkan _otaknya_.

" Sakura, ada banyak tipe laki-laki di dunia ini. Aku yakin kau sudah mengerti itu. Laiki-laki selalu digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang agresif, tegar, pelindung dan pemberani, yang mana itu semua benar. Laki-laki diciptakan untuk menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar. Laki-laki harus kuat, tanpa airmata dan selalu tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah dalam setiap situasi. Itu lazimnya, kau bisa lihat itu di diri Naruto. Ia selalu optimis, agresif dan melindungi semua yang ia anggap berharga dalam kehidupannya."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia setuju pada perkataan Kakashi.

"Akan tetapi…" Kakashi mengusap punggung Sakura yang juga terbuka—lagi-lagi terkesima dalam hati akan kehalusan kulit Sakura—dan mendehem yang keempat kalinya," Ada juga laki-laki yang tidak sepert itu. Mereka lebih suka diam dan menyimpan apa yang mereka rasakan di dalam hati saja. Di dalam diam saja. Hanya untuk mereka saja. Mereka pastinya berada dalam dilema antara menyuarakan isi hati atau menyimpan semuanya. Pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk diam."

Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap-erjap—menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh dari ujung matanya.

" Laki-laki seperti itu memilih untuk diam karena takut, jika mereka jujur dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, wanita yang mereka suka akan menjauh. Kau satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dekat dengannya, Sakura…Sai mungkin tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan persahabatanmu. Kau selalu membicarakan Sasuke di depannya kan, Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk lemah.

" Bisa bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Sai? Ia dicap tak sensitif, tapi harus mendengar kau terus-terusan menyebut nama Sasuke…Kurasa akhirnya ia menyerah. Itu sebabnya ia pergi."

Airmata yang sudah sejak tadi ditahan Sakura meleleh tak tertahankan lagi. Dadanya yang setengah terbuka turun naik mengikuti irama isakannya yang terdengar membisik. Kakashi membuang pandangannya dari pemandangan yang meski mengiris hati, entah kenapa malah membuat hati pria dewasa itu berdebar-debar tak karuan.

" Kakashi-sensei…"

" Ya, Sakura?"

" Boleh aku pinjam dadamu sebentar?"

Deg!

Kakashi menghela nafas dan kemudian meraih bahu Sakura untuk mendekat. Sakura meletakkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi dan melepaskan semua tangisannya di sana. Emosi yang ia coba tahan beberapa hari terakhir ini bermuara di dada bidang Kakashi. Shinobi kenamaan Konoha itu dengan sungkan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sakura.

" Aku bahkan tak pernah mengatakan padanya, kalau aku peduli padanya, Kakashi-sensei…" ujar Sakura di sela-sela isakannya," Ia menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu buta, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya sedang sibuk menata hati dan otaknya yang saat ini sedang berjuang melawan perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di perutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ia belum pernah memeluk seorang gadis sebelumnya!

Dan ini bukan cuma seorang gadis.

Ini Sakura! Kunoichi kesayangan Konoha!

'_Ia muridmu, Kakashi_,' batinnya mengingatkan. _Mantan murid_, tukas hatinya lagi. '_Mantan muridmu yang cantik, muda dan tubuhnya…'_

Kakashi mendehem lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Saat Shizune, Naruto, Ino dan Hinata mendatanginya kemarin, mereka tidak memperingatkan bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sakura yang rapuh dan berpakaian setipis ini…'_Ya Tuhan, mengapa pikiranku jadi begini sih, kutuk Kakashi dalam hati.'_

Sakura balas memeluk Kakashi, tetap terisak dan menggumamkan banyak sekali perkataan yang tidak mampu didengar Kakashi dengan baik. Setengah karena Sakura berbicara sambil menangis di dadanya, setengah lagi karena saat ini otak—tempat ia mencerna semua informasi yang ia dengar—sedang berpikir hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sai sama sekali.

Kakashi hanya menyadari satu hal: Apa yang ia baca di buku Icha-Icha Paradise, sedikit pun tidak bisa disamakan dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Icha-icha Paradise tidak bilang kalau seorang pria dewasa sepertinya dipeluk demikian eratnya oleh seorang gadis secantik Sakura, tubuhnya akan bergejolak demikian hebat dan serasa ada sesuatu yang akan meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya!

'_Dasar buku penipu_, 'kutuk Kakashi dalam hati.

Kakashi merasakan tubuhnya mulai memanas dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambutnya yang berdiri tidak beraturan.

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

" Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi Kakashi dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ya…Sakura?" ujar Kakashi dengan suara parau yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut setengah mati.

" Kau sakit?"

" Heh?"

" Tubuhmu mendadak panas dan wajahmu…merah. Apa kau sakit?"

Kakashi cepat-cepat mengangguk. Ia benar-benar harus pergi dari sini, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang _ia inginkan._

" Apa kepalamu yang sakit? Atau tenggorokan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

'_Bukan kepala Sakura, tapi bagian tubuh yang lain_..' Kakashi lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Menjadi shinobi terbaik Konoha ternyata tidak dengan otomatis mengelakkan diri Kakashi untuk dapat mudah keluar dari masalah kelaki-lakian seperti saat ini. Seorang shinobi sehebat apapun tetap saja ia seorang laki-laki normal. Berada satu kamar dengan gadis secantik Sakura jelas-jelas membuat ia dalam masalah besar.

" Aku tidak apa-apa…Ehh, Sakura…sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang harus aku lakukan," kata Kakashi seraya membuang pandangannya ke sudut kamar. '_Tatap apa saja selain tubuh Sakura, Kakashi.'_

" Kau yakin, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau membuatku khawatir. Jangan-jangan kau mulai tertular penyakit demam itu…ini bahaya! Jika ninja sekuat dirimu bisa terkena penyakit ini, itu artinya virusnya tambah kuat," Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia khawatir akan penyebaran penyakit yang semakin meluas.

Tangan Sakura terulur menyentuh pipi Kakashi yang tidak tertutup masker. Reaksinya langsung terlihat. Tubuh Kakashi bergetar hebat.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa kulitnya sehalus itu?

" Kakashi-sensei, tubuhmu panas sekali! Ayo berbaring di tempat tidur! Buka bajumu, aku akan periksa apa kau tertular penyakit demam yang sama, atau mungkin ada bagian tubuhmu yang lain yang sakit," teriak Sakura seraya menarik tangan Kakashi—berusaha membawanya ke tempat tidur.

_Tempat tidur?_

_Berbaring?_

_Buka baju?_

_That's it! Enough, Sakura!_

Kakashi langsung melompat ke belakang, mendekati pintu. Ia harus kabur secepatnya dari tempat ini!

" Sakura, aku benar-benar ada urusan yang mendesak. Jangan khawatir, kalau tambah parah aku akan ke Rumah Sakit sendiri…" tukas Kakashi dengan suara bergetar—menahan dirinya yang sudah hampir meledak bagaikan gunung berapi memuntahkan lavanya yang mendidih.

" Kakashi-sensei…tunggu!"

Kakashi membalikkan badannya, melihat sekali lagi pada Sakura dan meringis dari balik maskernya.

" Percakapan kita hari ini soal Sai…intinya adalah kau harus lanjutkan hidupmu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya dan cobalah menghargai keputusannya. Ia tidak mau kau bersedih pastinya. Ia akan kecewa melihatmu menutup diri dari orang-orang yang peduli padamu," Kakashi berkata dengan cepat. Mencoba tetap terdengar bijaksana, meski situasinya sesungguhnya tidak memungkinkan.

Kakashi tetaplah seorang Kakashi. Tetap harus terlihat cool dan bijak.

Mata Sakura perlahan terlihat cerah. Ada setitik harapan di mata hijau gadis itu. Ia lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman terulas di wajahnya yang cantik.

" Aku percaya akan takdir, Kakashi-sensei. Jika Sai memang jodohku, ia pasti akan kembali padaku. Akan tetapi jika ia bukan jodohku, akan ada pria yang lebih baik menungguku di luar sana."

Kakashi mengacungkan jempolnya," Gadis pintar."

Sakura tersenyum," Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kakashi-sensei. Kau begitu baik padaku. Kau selalu tahu bagaimana menenangkan hatiku."

Terdengar suara tawa dari balik masker Kakashi.

" Boleh aku memelukmu sekali lagi, Kakashi-sensei?"

Detik berikutnya Kakashi sudah menghilang dari balik pintu apartemen Sakura. Kabur demi kebaikannya sendiri. Mungkin juga demi kebaikan Sakura.

Hari itu Kakashi berjanji, tidak akan pernah lagi mau membujuk seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati di dalam kamarnya, berdua saja. Dan… akan menyimpan koleksi Icha-Icha Paradise-nya ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu yang bergembok dan tak lupa menempatkan segel chakra paling kuat di sekelilingnya.

_Paling tidak sampai bayangan Sakura dengan baju satin yang tipis dan berkibar ditiup angin hilang dari kepalanya._

Sepertinya ia akan menyimpan koleksi Icha-Icha Paradise-nya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of this chapter**

**.**

**.**

_a/n: hehehehehehe…ini Kakashi yang berbeda kan? _

_Lagi-lagi ada pesan moral di sana. Dan saya harap teman-teman sekalian bisa menangkap pesannya hehehehe…_

_Saya butuh review, agar malam nanti atau besok…saya bisa lanjutkan lagi chapter berikutnya. Thank you_.


	7. Chapter 7

_After hesitating for couple of days, I finally continue this story. I have to tell you first, the idea of this story is all about Sakura, so you have to deal that she's gonna be in the story. If you don't like the idea, sorry but your taste probably is not in this story. _

_After all, thanks for the input, story alert, reviews and everything._

_

* * *

_

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

© Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: The ****Perfectionist**

.

.

.

Momen yang ditunggu-tunggu selama hampir dua minggu akhirnya tiba. Semua orang yang berkepentingan menunggu pintu yang sudah disegel chakra itu terbuka. Apa yang di balik pintu itu adalah harapan bagi mereka semua, bagi Konohagakure. Apa yang berada di balik pintu adalah hasil dari kepercayaan mereka pada pemimpin mereka.

Pintu yang disegel chakra itu perlahan membuka dengan suara berderit. Sesosok wajah yang diliputi kelelahan muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita berambut keemasan itu keluar dengan tubuh lemas. Terlihat dengan jelas, sebesar apapun tenaga yang dimiliki wanita itu, tekanan dan tanggung jawab berat yang dipikul di atas bahunya mungkin telah menenggelamkannya dalam usaha dan kerja keras tanpa henti. Sekuat apapun ia sebagai seorang Hokage, ia tetaplah seorang wanita dengan beberapa keterbatasan. Fisik wanita itu adalah harga setimpal untuk semua pengorbanan yang ia berikan.

Tubuhnya mengurus. Rambutnya yang biasanya berkilau keemasan, terlihat masai dan kusam. Ada lingkaran hitam membingkai matanya yang menatap sendu dan kedua tangannya yang biasanya terlihat bersih, sekarang kotor dan kukunya dibiarkan memanjang tak terurus.

Akan tetapi, ada kalanya pengorbanan dan kerja keras saja tidak cukup.

Kedua mata sang Hokage terbaca dengan jelas.

Ia gagal.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk dipanggil masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Hokage. Saat ia tiba di sana, ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di samping ranjang Tsunade. Hati kunoichi itu mencelos saat mencuri lihat ke atas ranjang itu. Sang Hokage yang juga gurunya, berbaring dengan lemah dan menatap ke atas langit-langit kamar dengan nanar.

Shizune, Kakashi, Ino dan Naruto memandang dengan lesu ke arah ranjang. Tiada yang berani berbicara sepatah katapun. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan dugaan dalam otak mereka sendiri. Mereka menunggu pemimpin mereka—orang yang sangat mereka percayai akan memandu mereka dalam berbagai macam situasi—bicara.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, suara serak keluar bagaikan dipaksa dari wanita yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Sudah ada berapa korban yang jatuh, Shizune?"

Shizune melempar pandangan ketakutan ke arah Sakura, lalu memandang Ino, Kakashi dan Naruto juga dengan pandangan yang sama. Ia tahu jawabannya adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Nggg.. sepuluh orang, Tsunade-sama."

Desahan tertahan terdengar dari atas ranjang. Suasana mendadak mencekam. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu bagaimana temperamennya Tsunade dan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sang Hokage mendengar bahwa sudah ada cukup banyak korban yang meninggal akibat penyakit demam yang melanda Konoha.

"Semuanya dari kalangan sipil?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Shizune mengangguk,"Ya. Kebanyakan anak-anak dan orang yang sudah tua."

Terdengar desahan kekecawaan lagi dari atas ranjang. Sakura memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Tsunade dan terenyuh menyaksikan wajah sang Hokage memerah karena kesedihan.

"Aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang medic-nin," suara parau wanita yang tetap cantik di usianya yang separuh baya itu terdengar bergetar.

Sakura langsung beringsut mendekati gurunya itu dan menyentuh tangan kanan sang Hokage. Digenggamnya tangan Tsunade dan perlahan mengalirkan chakra murninya yang hangat. Mata Tsunade yang sedari tadi terpaku nanar ke atas langit-langit kamar, mengerjap berkali-kali saat hawa hangat dari tangan muridnya itu mengalir ke telapak tangannya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mungkin lancang telah mengalirkan chakranya tanpa izin kepada sang Hokage. Akan tetapi saat ini yang terbaring di hadapannya bukanlah sang Hokage. Ia adalah gurunya, mentornya dan pelindungnya. Ia hanya ingin memberi dukungan pada Tsunade, menegaskan bahwa ia tidak sendiri dalam cobaan ini.

"Shishou, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah berjuang sekuat tenagamu," bisik Sakura yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Shizune, Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan benar, Baa-chan," timpal Naruto.

Tsunade melirik keempat orang yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di ujung matanya. Senyuman yang memang tidak sanggup untuk mencapai matanya, akan tetapi sebuah senyuman hakikatnya tetaplah sebuah senyuman.

"Sudah saatnya kita minta bantuan pada sekutu Konoha, Tsunade-sama," ujar Kakashi dengan suara yang terdengar lebih serius daripada suara yang biasa ia perdengarkan dari balik masker hitamnya.

Naruto mendelik pada Kakashi,"Apa kau yakin itu ide yang baik, Kakashi-sensei?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,"Apakah itu tidak akan membuat sekutu kita malah ketakutan? Penyakit ini bukanlah jenis penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan mengalirkan chakra murni."

Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto dan memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang menenangkan,"Naruto, dalam hidup ini ada kalanya kita membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Mungkin saat ini kita yang minta bantuan orang lain, akan tetapi suatu hari nanti bukan tidak mungkin orang lain yang akan membutuhkan bantuan kita. Begitulah cara kita hidup bermasyarakat," katanya dengan bijak.

Shizune mengangguk cepat,"Aku setuju dengan saran Kakashi." Kunoichi berambut gelap itu lalu mendekati Tsunade dan menyentuh bahu wanita yang masih terbaring itu. Ia menegaskan dukungannya pada Tsunade.

Hokage kelima itu terdiam sesaat. Dahinya berkerut, ia berpikir keras. Menimbang suatu keputusan yang akan diikuti dengan konsekuensi, mempertimbangkan satu keputusan dan langsung bisa memperkirakan konsekuensi apa yang akan ia terima.

Menjadi seorang pemimpin tidaklah mudah. Tsunade paham benar itu.

Setelah semuanya dicekam keheningan yang terasa bagaikan tak bertepi, wanita berambut keemasan itu perlahan berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sakura dengan sigap membantu gurunya dengan menahan salah satu lengannya.

Mata Tsunade yang lelah, berpendar sesaat dengan setitik cahaya. Harapan.

"Sudah saatnya kita minta bantuan dari desa lain. Sakura, kau akan ke Suna." Suara Tsunade yang serak perlahan mencair. Ketegasan wanita itu mulai muncul kembali.

Hokage adalah pemimpin Konohagakure. Ia mengemban amanat penduduk desa untuk menghantarkan desa mereka menjadi desa yang aman dan tenteram. Tsunade menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi masih buta saat lima sosok meninggalkan gerbang Konoha dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka berlari dengan cepat, melompati satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. Setiap langkah hanya menapak sekian detik di tiap dahan, yang bahkan tak membuat dahan pohon bergeming sedikit pun. Kecepatan dan determinasi kelimanya dalam bergerak menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah ninja yang terampil.

Kelompok itu bergerak pasti menuju Sunagakure. Naruto berada di urutan terdepan dalam tim itu, diikuti oleh Shino, Sakura, Lee dan Tenten. Hokage sengaja memecah mereka berlima dari tim mereka masing-masing. Ia berusaha memilih ninja yang dapat bergerak cepat ke Suna tanpa membuang waktu lama. Situasi Konoha sedang genting dan secepat mungkin sampai di Suna pastilah yang mereka semua harapkan.

Mereka berlima butuh perjalanan hampir sepuluh jam tanpa cukup istirahat saat mereka hampir tiba di perbatasan antara Negara Sungai dan Negara Angin, di mana Suna berada di tengah-tengahnya. Kelimanya mulai hanya dapat melihat warna coklat kekuningan terhampar di depan mata mereka.

Lee, Sakura dan Tenten sudah terlihat kelelahan saat mereka berlima berjalan perlahan mengarungi gurun pasir kecoklatan yang serasa membakar langkah mereka. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu berlari dalam kondisi lelah seperti saat ini. Matahari di Suna terasa tiga kali lipat lebih panas daripada matahari di Konoha. Suasana gurun pasir yang gersang menambah perjalanan mereka menjadi lebih berat lagi.

Tenten menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya berkali-kali. Cheongsam putihnya terlihat dekil akibat debu pasir yang menempel di bajunya itu. Kunoichi dengan rambut khasnya yang bercepol dua itu melirik Sakura, sebagai sesame kunoichi di tim itu. Ia merasa lega melihat kondisi Sakura tak lebih baik dari dirinya. Kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga karena kurangnya istirahat.

"Naruto, apa tidak sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu?" tanya Tenten seraya lagi-lagi menyeka keringat dengan tangan bajunya.

Naruto yang memang memiliki tenaga lebih kuat dari rekan-rekannya yang lain, berhenti berjalan, melirik kondisi anggota tim dan kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Suna tinggal tiga jam perjalanan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita berjalan terus saja?" katanya seraya meminum air dari dalam kantung airnya.

Lee mengangguk setuju, begitu juga Shino. Akan tetapi Sakura dan Tenten berpandangan penuh arti. Mereka lelah. Amat sangat lelah.

"Naruto, kita sudah berjalan lebih dari 10 jam tanpa istirahat. Apa tidak sebaiknya istirahat setengah jam saja? Aku juga lelah sekali. Paling tidak kita bisa melemaskan otot," ujar Sakura dengan nada setengah memohon.

Mendengar Sakura yang berkata begitu, Naruto langsung mengangguk dan berteriak dengan semangat,"Baiklah Sakura-chaaann! Teman-teman, kita istirahat dulu di bukit itu yaaa!"

Tenten dan Sakura saling bertukar senyum penuh arti. Siapapun tahu Naruto selalu kalah dengan Sakura.

Secara kebetulan di depan mereka terpampang sebuah bukit kecil di tengah sebuah oase yang juga tidak terlalu besar. Oase itu mungkin karunia tak terhingga dari Yang Maha Kuasa di tengah-tengah gurun Suna—untuk membantu pejalan kaki meringankan dahaga mereka. Sebuah mata air mengalirkan air yang segar, tidak besar akan tetapi sudah lebih dari cukup. Kelima shinobi Konoha itu melemparkan tubuh mereka masing-masing di hamparan rumput yang secara ajaib dapat tumbuh bersisian dengan pasir gurun.

Sakura dan Tenten sedang sibuk membasuh muka saat mereka mendengar pekikan yang mengagetkan dari salah satu rekan mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keempatnya terlonjak dari tempat istirahat mereka masing-masing seraya menatap bingung ke arah Naruto yang barusan memekik. Si ninja pirang itu menunjukkan wajah keaget seraya menunjuk ke arah gurun. Lebih tepat ke arah atas gurun.

Mereka berempat menahan nafas.

Angin yang amat besar bergulung-gulung ke arah mereka. Gulungan angin yang tingginya lebih dari 10 meter. Badai padang pasir.

Dan badai itu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka bahkan dapat mendengar suaranya yang menderu kencang. Suara menakutkan yang mengirimkan sinyal bahaya ke telinga mereka.

"Lariii!" teriak Shino dengan kencang.

Mereka berlima berlarian dan melompat menjauhi badai yang menyerang mereka. Tak lihat kanan kiri lagi, mereka semua menghambur ke segala penjuru arah. Dengan cepat gulungan angin yang membawa pasir itu menerpa mereka.

Deru angin.

Deru angin.

Deru angin.

Hanya angin yang terdengar.

Hanya pasir yang terlihat.

.

.

.

* * *

Mata hijau gadis itu berkedip berkali-kali. Spontan ia langsung meringis dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Beberapa butir pasir masuk ke matanya. Ia merasa matanya perih dan berair.

Sakura berdiri dan mengibaskan rambut serta tubuhnya yang penuh dengan pasir. Matanya masih terasa pedih, akan tetapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia lebih peduli…berada di mana ia sekarang.

Keadaan di sekitarnya remang-remang. Ia dikelilingi dinding-dinding kekuningan yang tidak terlalu luas, kira-kira hanya selebar 5 meter. Sakura menyentuh salah satu dinding dan menyadari dinding itu cukup keras. Tempat ini seharusnya gelap gulita, akan tetapi ada celah kecil jauh di atas kepalanya yang memungkinkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk—memberikan sedikit penerangan di tempat yang tertutup itu.

Sakura mendesah lirih. Ini pastilah sebuah gua atau sebuah lubang di bukit tempat mereka beristirahat di dekat oase tadi.

Sakura mendadak merasa nyeri di lututnya. Ia melirik ke bawah tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah luka yang cukup besar menganga. Darah menetes membasahi lutut hingga betisnya. Ia mungkin terbentur batu saat badai pasir tadi menggulung tubuhnya.

Sakura tersentak. Ia melirik kanan-kiri dan menyadari satu hal. Teman-temannya tidak ada. Kekhawatiran perlahan menjalar di hatinya. Badai tadi bergerak sangat cepat, menyapu semua permukaan gurun dan mereka berlima tidak mampu bergerak lebih cepat menyelamatkan diri. Hanya teriakan keempat temannya hal terakhir yang Sakura dengar.

Gadis itu menutup matanya perlahan dan berharap…ini hanya mimpi belaka.

"Huuhhhhhhhhh…" sebuah erangan terdengar dari sudut gua. Sakura langsung memicingkan matanya. Tidak mudah melihat dalam keadaan temaram seperti ini dan ia merasa lega saat sekujur tubuh menggeliat di atas pasir.

Sosok berseragam hijau itu bangkit dari posisi tidur dengan perlahan. Juga sambil mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Ia terduduk dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri—mencari tahu di mana ia berada saat ini.

"Lee-san," panggil Sakura.

Lee menoleh ke arah Sakura duduk. Ia tersenyum lega mendapati Sakura tidak apa-apa. Lee berdiri dengan hati-hati, menyadari tempat mereka berada saat ini adalah tempat yang sempit dan gelap. Pemuda itu lalu mendekati Sakura dan duduk bersimpuh di samping gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee dengan nada suara cemas.

Sakura meringis sedikit, mengisyaratkan Lee melihat lututnya. Lee langsung mendesah melihat luka di lutut Sakura yang membuka lebar.

"Sakit sekali?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura hampir saja mengangguk, akan tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dalam situasi seperti ini akan lebih baik jika ia tidak membuat Lee khawatir. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membuat lukanya membaik dengan chakraku," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya, membungkukkan punggungnya dan segera mengalirkan chakra murni kehijauan ke atas luka yang menganga.

Lee memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sakura selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mereka. Alisnya yang tebal bertaut, membingkai mata bulatnya yang kebingungan.

"Ini…gua?"

Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari lukanya.

"Kita terperangkap di gua ini. Hmm…sepertinya kita terhisap badai pasir dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, kita terlempar ke dalam gua ini," Ia menunjuk ke celah yang hanya berukuran lebih besar sedikit dari tubuh manusia di atas dinding gua,"Pasti kita masuk lewat lubang itu."

Sakura mendongak. Ia juga sudah memperkirakan hal itu.

Lee menghela nafas,"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan teman-teman kita, Sakura? Apa mereka selamat?"

"Aku yakin mereka selamat, Lee-san. Kita yang sepertinya lebih mengkhawatirkan. Kita terjatuh cukup dalam dan aku takut kita akan sulit keluar dari sini."

Lee mendongak dan lagi-lagi alis tebalnya bertaut. Sakura benar, celah di atas gua ini terlalu tinggi dari posisi mereka sekarang dan belum tentu teman-teman mereka tahu mereka terjebak di sini. Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka akan menemukan mereka berdua, akan tetapi ia sangsi mereka akan dapat menemukan tempat ini dengan cepat.

Pemuda berseragam hijau itu tiba-tiba menyadari satu hal penting yang ia tidak sadari sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, sedikit heran ia tak langsung sadar keajaiban yang mungkin tak pernah akan terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia terjebak dengan Sakura.

Ingat…Sakura?

Seisi Konoha tahu apa makna seorang Haruno Sakura untuk Lee. Sakura adalah _cherry blossom_-nya, gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya pertama kali di Akademi dan bahkan sudah membuatnya berjanji pada diri sendiri, untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Sakura yang itu yang sedang duduk di depannya.

Lee merasa ini hari keberuntungannya. Terlepas dari keadaan mereka saat ini, Lee merasa ini tetap saja hari keberuntungannya. Mana mungkin ia akan berada di suatu tempat tertutup, hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura, di kehidupan nyata?

Lee tersenyum dan kemudian melirik Sakura yang masih konsentrasi dengan luka di lututnya. Luka yang tadinya menganga lebar itu sekarang sudah berhenti pendarahannya. Luka itu belum menutup benar, akan tetapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Cahaya kehijauan berpendar di wajah Sakura. Cahaya chakra itu menerangi figure Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura terlihat…berbeda.

Lee mendadak terbatuk-batuk kecil. Dadanya bergejolak. Ia merasakan suatu euforia melanda dirinya. Optimisme menyelubungi dirinya. Tuhan pasti memberikan kesempatan selangka ini padanya karena suatu alas an tertentu.

Lee diam-diam memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia tahu semua tentangnya. Tahu tentang cerita sedih yang selalu mengikuti hidup gadis itu bagaikan hantu masa lalu. Kisah sedih gadis itu selalu hidup dalam ingatan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kisah cinta remaja yang membuat orang akan memandang sdih kepada Sakura, setiap mereka tak sengaja mendengarnya lagi.

_Sakura sudah tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke sejak pertama kali ia melihat anak laki-laki itu di Akademi. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun yang sangat tertutup, diam dan tidak punya keterikatan emosi dengan teman-teman di sekitarnya. Ia jenius, itu bawaan dari darah klan Uchiha. Hanya saja, ia juga membawa cirri lain khas klan itu, dendam._

_Dendam kesumat kepada kakak kandunnya, Itachi, yang sudah membantai habis klan mereka sendiri. Dendam yang membawanya meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti jalan berliku dan curam untuk mengejar kekuatan hitam, yang akan membawanya memenuhi tujuan hidupnya untuk menuntaskan dendamnya. Sasuke menjual jiwanya pada Orochimaru, legenda Konoha yang juga menempuh jalan-jalan sesat untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang absolut. Cerita selanjutnya tentu saja sudah diketahui semua orang. Ia membunuh Orochimaru, membunuh Itachi, mendapatkan kebenaran tentang alas an Itachi membantai klannya, menyesali keputusannya membunuh Itachi dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Konoha._

Lee bergidik. Wajah dingin Sasuke terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Terlalu banyak dendam yang mengikuti hidup Sasuke, seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti tuannya kemana pun ia pergi. Dendam itu kata yang menakutkan.

Lee hampir tak pernah mengenal kata itu. Ia tak mau menyimpan rasa seperti itu di hatinya. Pun ketika Gaara mematahkan kaki dan tangannya saat ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun silam. Ia sudah maafkan shinobi Sunagakure yang sekarang sudah menjadi Kazekage di Suna itu. Baginya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah garisan Tuhan yang tertera di dalam ketentuan-Nya. Ia beruntung bahwa saat ia berada dalam saat terendahnya, terluka fisik dan harga dirinya, ia masih punya teman-teman yang mendampinginya.

Ia bangkit kembali karena mereka.

Rock Lee yang tidak berbakat dengan ninjutsu itu kembali beraksi dengan Taijutsu andalannya. Ia telah melalui perjuangan sulit untuk menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini. Hidupnya yang jungkir-balik sudah kembali di porosnya.

Hanya kurang satu hal lagi untuk melengkapi semuanya.

Sakura.

Lee tersenyum simpul. Ia kuatkan tekadnya untuk berjuang lagi kali ini. Ia tidak akan kalah tanpa perjuangan sedikit pun.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati mata hitam bulat Lee menatapnya dengan intens. Sakura memang merasakan temperature di tempat ini menurun dengan cepat. Mungkin karena di luar sudah mulai malam. Gurun memiliki perubahan temperature yang ekstrim, panas di siang hari dan dingin di malam hari. Kunoichi itu menggigil sesaat. Bajunya memang cukup minim.

Lee menggeser tempat duduknya tepat di sebelah kanan Sakura, lalu dengan sungkan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu gadis itu. Sakura tersentak sesaat, sudah akan menepis tangan itu, akan tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan hawa hangat menjalar dari tangan kekar Lee. Sakura menatap wajah Lee dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? aku hanya ingin membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu. Kau mengeluarkan banyak chakra untuk mengobati lukamu dan wajahmu mulai terlihat pucat," ujar Lee dengan nada hati-hati.

Sakura mengangguk lemah,"Mungkin aku kehilangan darah lebih banyak dari yang aku kira."

"Apa kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?" Lee bertanya dengan cemas.

"Aku harap begitu. Aku harap kita segera ditemukan."

Lee memutar bola matanya. Ia malah berharap sebaliknya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Lee meresapi perasaan nyaman yang terasa di telapak tangannya yang bersinggungan kulit dengan Sakura. Sakura merasakan kehangatan merasuki kulitnya. Entah kenapa keduanya merasakan nyaman dalam keadaan mereka yang sekarang.

Lee mencium samar-samar wangi cherry menguar dari rambut Sakura. Ia merasakan wangi alami Sakura memenuhi otaknya, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal tertentu ke dalam hatinya, memberikan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan euforia melanda dirinya. Ia seperti didorong oleh kekuatan dalam dirinya, untuk berjuang.

"Sakura, apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Sakura cepat,"Tapi aku haus. Tas perlengkapanku hilang entah kemana."

Tangan kiri Lee meraih kantung air yang terletak di pinggangnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura terbelalak dan langsung menerimanya, ia menyeruput isinya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Lee-san."

"Lee saja."

Sakura mengangguk,"Lee."

Sakura mengembalikan kantung air kepada Lee. Kemudian keadaan lagi-lagi senyap.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku senang aku terjebak di sini denganmu," kata Lee tiba-tiba.

Sakura mendelik,"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku berada di sini dengan Naruto, pasti dia akan sangat berisik," Lee menyeringai.

Sakura terkikik geli sambil membayangkan Naruto sebentar-sebentar berteriak tak sabaran. Ya, sahabatnya itu memang sangat ekspresif. Ia pasti sangat ribut dan tak sabaran untuk keluar.

"Selain itu, aku senang kau yang ada di sini. Kau…selalu menjadi cherry blossom-ku, Sakura," sambung Lee dengan lirih.

Tawa Sakura terhenti. Ia membeku untuk beberapa saat. Ia tahu, Lee pernah menyukainya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan menunjukkan hal itu langsung kepadanya. Ia bahkan meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pacarnya. Akan tetapi itu kan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa mungkin sekarang ia masih…?

"Lee, aku…"

Lee mengendurkan rangkulannya di bahu Sakura, menarik tangan kanannya dan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya, a-a-aku…ma-masih menyukaimu, Sakura," gumam Lee terbata-bata.

Sakura mendesah lemah. Ia menghentikan penyaluran chakra murninya.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kurang makan, kurang minum, kehilangan darah dan mengeluarkan hawa murni secara berlebihan adalah kombinasi yang sangat sempurna untuk kondisinya saat ini. Apa harus ditambah dengan situasi tak enak yang mungkin akan terjadi antara ia dan Lee?

"Lee, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Lee mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Lee tersenyum lebar,"Tentu saja karena kau cantik dan hebat, Sakura!"

Sakura lagi-lagi mendesah. Ia membuang pandangannya ke sudut gua. Tidak banyak yang ia bisa lihat selain kegelapan yang semakin lekat membekap keberadaan mereka berdua di tempat itu.

Cantik? Hebat?

Terasa hal yang bias bagi Sakura.

Ia butuh lebih dari itu.

"Lee, percayakah engkau kalau kubilang aku tidak seperti itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Lee terdengar bingung.

"Aku tidak cantik seperti yang kau bilang. Lihat dahiku? Lebarnya seperti lapangan bola. Sungguh tak bisa dibandingkan dengan dahi Shizune-san yang biasa-biasa saja. Rambutku…warnanya sungguh tak dapat kau percaya, merah muda yang mencolok! Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan indahnya warna rambut Ino yang pirang. Dadaku—daerah yang seharusnya menarik bagi kaum pria—jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata misalnya," Sakura tertawa geli di dalam hatinya saat ia membandingkan semua kunoichi yang ia sebutkan barusan, akan tetapi ia tetap berusaha menunjukkan wajah beku pada Lee.

Lee ternganga.

Sakura meneruskan,"Aku juga bukan gadis yang lembut, Lee. Kau tahu, cara bicaraku cenderung kasar, kan? Terutama pada Naruto baka itu," Sakura terkikik—lagi-lagi tak sanggup menahan geli setiap membayangkan tingkah-polah Naruto,"Sikapku juga kasar. Jauh sekali kalau kau bandingkan dengan Hinata dan Tenten. Kadang aku juga bingung, kenapa pengendalian emosiku kurang baik? Mungkin karena aku memang temperamental. Hmmm..aku sudah mulai memperbaikinya, Lee, tapi aku tak yakin bisa berubah dengan cepat."

Lee terlihat menelan ludah. Matanya mengawang—membayangkan bagaimana Sakura menghajar Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei dan masih banyak orang lain, karena hal-hal sepele.

"Hebat? Aku harus berterima kasih karena kau memujiku begitu, tapi jujur…jika bukan karena kebaikan hati Tsunade-shishou, aku mungkin tetap menjadi anak perempuan lemah yang hanya bisa menjadi teman setim-nya, menjadi beban bagi Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei. Aku tak seperti Hinata yang memiliki darah keturunan Byakugan, tidak seperti Ino yang bisa menguasai ilmu pengendalian pikiran, bukan juga seperti Tenten yang menguasai sebegitu banyak senjata dengan mudahnya, tidak…aku tidak seperti mereka, Lee. Aku harus belajar menemukan kekuatanku sendiri dengan kerja keras. Itu semua tidak mudah, Lee. Satu-satunya yang kuanggap hebat dari diriku adalah kemauanku untuk menjadi lebih kuat, sehingga kelak Naruto dan Sasuke bisa memandangku dengan bangga. Itu saja."

Lee tertunduk dalam-dalam. Tangan yang tadinya terlipat di depan dadanya, sekarang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tak mengira Sakura akan mengatakan hal yang begitu dalam tentang dirinya, dengan cara seperti tadi.

"Lee, aku bukan gadis yang sempurna. Jadi saat seseorang mengatakan ia mencintaiku karena aku cantik dan hebat, aku tahu…aku harus katakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin orang melihatku bukan karena penampilan luarku, tapi karena apa yang kupunya di hatiku. Apa kau bisa mengerti, Lee?"

Lee mengangkat wajahnya. Mencari bola mata hijau yang sekarang menatap lekat ke mata hitamnya. Mata itu tidak mengintimidasi, hanya sedang menelaah. Hanya sedang mencari tahu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" bisik Lee akhirnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak memahami dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Dan…kerap mengejarmu dulu, dan kadang menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang mungkin memalukan."

Sakura tergelak dan menepuk bahu Lee—layaknya sahabat.

"Aku sudah lupa cara-caramu menaklukkan hatiku. Dan kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku memang tidak mudah dipahami," Sakura menyeringai penuh arti.

Lee mengangguk cepat. Tiba-tiba ia ingin bertanya sesuatu yang sudah lama mengganggu pikirannya. Hal yang ingin sekali ia tahu.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam. Berpikir. Menimbang. Menganalis.

"Sasuke? Hmmm…mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Sudah terlalu lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana ia sekarang. Ia sudah mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan kita semua dan apa yang terjadi di masa depan, tak seorang pun yang tahu, Lee. Ada sisi remajaku yang kadang masih berharap ia kembali seperti dulu pertama kali aku melihatnya di Akademi, akan tetapi sekarang, aku bukan gadis kecil itu lagi."

Lee mendengar suara sakura bergetar mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Wajah gadis itu mengelam, akan tetapi kelam itu tidak berhasil mencapai mata hijaunya. Mata itu sebaliknya, terlihat jernih.

Lee mengulurkan tangannya ke tangan Sakura. Digenggamnya tangan itu di dalam genggaman tangannya yang kokoh. Tangan gadis itu dingin. Mungkin efek dari campuran emosi yang bercampur aduk dan keadaan mereka saat ini. Sakura membiarkan Lee menggenggam tangannya. Menghangatkannya.

"Seandainya tak bisa jadi kekasih, apa kita bisa jadi sahabat? Mungkin seperti kau dan Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Pasti, Lee. Pasti."

Lee menyunggingkan senyuman selebar-lebarnya yang ia bisa. Ia mendekatkan tangan gadis itu ke depan wajahnya dan perlahan mengecup punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Mata Sakura membelalak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku janji kelak akan menyukai gadis tidak hanya karena ia cantik dan hebat."

"Kau pasti akan menemukan gadis seperti yang kau mau, Lee."

Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum. Saling memandang penuh arti. Tiba-tiba sebuah tali tambang terulur di antara mereka dari atas. Keduanya mendongak dan mendapati sesosok pirang muncul di celah atap gua dengan senyuman lebar.

"Sakuraaaaa-chaaannn! Alis Teballl! Kalian tidak apa-apaaaaa?"

Suara Naruto terdengar membahana dan meninggalkan gema di sekeliling mereka.

"Naruto, keluarkan kami dari siniii!" teriak Sakura.

"Kami akan menarik kalian keluar satu persatu! Pegang talinya!"

Sakura menggenggam tali tambang itu dengan seerat mungkin. Ia siap untuk naik ke atas saat tiba-tiba ia menoleh kea rah Lee dengan senyuman termanis yang ia persembahkan malam itu.

"Lee, aku cuma mau kau tahu. Aku senang aku terjebak di sini denganmu. Kau telah membukakan mataku atas hal-hal yang aku sendiri buta olehnya," Sakura mengangguk halus,"Terima kasih Lee."

Selesai mengatakannya, sosok Sakura perlahan bergerak naik ke atas—ditarik oleh teman-temannya.

Mata Lee terbelalak. Mata pemuda yang sudah membulat itu semakin membulat karena keterkejutannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Kelak ia akan mencintai seseorang dengan segala selubung yang menyelimutinya, bukan hanya apa yang tampak di lapisan luarnya saja. Ia pastikan itu.

.

.

.

.

**End of this chapter**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Lee agak OOC ya? Hehehehe, ini udah mengacu sifat dasarnya yang termaktub dalam Narutopedia kok, yah minus sikap yang yang over confidence sih.. Ada yang mau buat Leesaku yang lebih manis? _

_Please, saya butuh review yang manis untuk melanjutkan cerita ini._

_Saya senang sekali banyak suka cerita ini, tell me if you like it too!_

_Yang berikutnya akan segera keluar, please beri saya semangat lagi!_

_Arigatou.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Once more, thanks for all the times you spent on this story and your reviews. I love you all._

_**Warning: Chapter ini berisi adegan yang sebaiknya dibaca jika kalian cukup umur. Bukan lemon, tapi sudah lumayan mendekati.**_

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Punisher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suna terlihat berbeda dengan Konoha. Jika warna biru dan hijau mendominasi pemandangan Konoha, hanya warna coklat pasir yang mendominasi gedung-gedung Suna. Bagaimana pun juga letak Suna yang berada di balik gurun pasir adalah faktor utama Suna terlihat seperti itu. Letak desa tersembunyi Suna adalah di tengah-tengah Negara Angin dan itu membuat Suna menjadi tempat yang strategis untuk membangun kekuatan shinobi untuk melindungi Negara Angin dari musuh-musuh politis mereka. Suna bukanlah desa yang mudah dicapai karena sebelumnya, musuh-musuh mereka harus melewati gurun pasir yang luas terlebih dahulu. Semua orang tahu, membutuhkan perencanaan, stamina dan logistik yang memadai untuk menaklukkan gurun pasir.

Bangunan di Suna umumnya berbentuk membulat dengan kubah-kubah yang cenderung besar dan memiliki jendela yang banyak sebagai ventilasi. Suna memang cukup panas, meski angin gurun sering bertiup semilir. Itu sebabnya hampir semua bangunan memiliki kubah yang besar.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya, duduk dengan dahi berkerut membaca gulungan pesan yang ditulis langsung oleh Hokage kelima, Tsunade. Sang Kazekage yang biasanya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, kali ini tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya dari wajahnya. Sabaku no Gaara atau lebih dikenal dengan Gaara, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gulungan kertas di tangannya kepada para pembawa pesan—kunoichi berambut merah muda yang memandanginya dengan kelebatan harapan.

"Jadi, penyakit ini sudah menular ke banyak orang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kosong. Raut terkejut yang sempat terlihat di wajahnya sudah menghilang begitu saja.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, setelah melirik Naruto, Lee, Tenten dan Shino yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Dan sudah ada korban yang meninggal?"

"Benar, Kazekage-sama," jawab Sakura singkat.

Gaara mengerling sesaat mendengar sebutan Kazekage-sama yang dilontarkan Sakura pada dirinya. Ia merasa aneh mendengar sebutan itu, karena ia telah lama mengenal Sakura saat menjalani ujian chuunin di Konoha bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sakura dengan enteng memanggilnya Gaara. Yah, tentu saja saat itu ia belum menjabat Kazekage dan hampir seisi Suna merasa takut padanya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Gaara memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu dan menerima sebutan Kazekage-sama keluar dari kunoichi yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Dan sekarang, Konoha meminta bantuan dari Suna, karena Konoha sudah tak mampu menangani masalah ini sendiri?"

Sakura dapat mendengar sindiran yang tersirat di balik ucapan sang Kazekage muda itu, akan tetapi ia tahu itu semua benar adanya.

"Anda benar, Kazekage-sama," jawabnya lirih.

Gaara tetap terganggu dengan sebutan Kazekage-sama dari mulut kunoichi yang berdiri dengan kurang nyaman di hadapannya itu. Siapa yang akan merasa nyaman ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh seorang Kazekage—pemimpin tertinggi Suna—yang bermata tajam, berwajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi juga sangat karismatis seperti Gaara?

Sakura sekalipun tak merasa nyaman Gaara menatapnya seperti itu, akan tetapi ia adalah medic-nin utusan hokage kelima dan perintah Tsunade-shishou, ia harus mengantar pesan itu sendiri, menjelaskan segala situasi pada Kazekage, dan meminta bimbingan dari Kazekage atas langkah terbaik apa yang seharusnya dilakukan Konoha untuk menanggulangi endemi penyakit demam yang melanda Konoha tersebut. Keempat rekannya bukanlah medic-nin. Peran mereka adalah mendampingi Sakura dan memastikan keselamatannya.

"Kenapa butuh waktu lama untuk Konoha, meminta bantuan dari kami, sekutunya?" tanya Gaara. Pertanyaan yang cukup menusuk.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kembali melirik keempat rekannya dan langsung menyadari, keempatnya tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu karena mereka pun tak tahu apa jawabannya. Naruto yang biasanya bermulut besar pun, saat ini hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-pasti-bisa ke arahnya.

"Tsunade-sama berusaha mencari obat penyembuhnya sendiri terlebih dahulu, Kazekage-sama. Beliau bekerja keras dan sesungguhnya tak ingin menyusahkan Suna. Akan tetapi, usaha Tsunade-sama tak berhasil," mata Hijau Sakura meredup.

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Pemuda berjubah putih khas Kazekage itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada keempat ninja Konoha lainnya di sudut ruangan. Matanya berhenti sesaat pada pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya penuh harap. Naruto, sang Jinchuuriki, sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua berbagi nasib yang sama, harus rela tubuh mereka ditumpangi makhluk seperti shukaku dan kyuubi. Makhluk mengerikan dengan kekuatan iblis yang kuat, yang terkadang merasuki diri mereka dan menjadikan mereka seperti monster.

Gaara menghela nafas. Ia sudah bebas dari shukaku dan ia merasa cukup beruntung akan itu. Ia akhirnya bisa merasakan apa nikmatnya tidur tanpa merasa takut, shukaku akan merebut tubuh dan jiwanya saat ia bangun. Naruto sebaliknya, belum seberuntung dirinya. Kyuubi masih berada satu tubuh dengannya dan kapan saja, dapat keluar untuk mengambil alih tubuh dan jiwa Naruto.

Takdirnya sebagai Jinchuuriki dan sebagai seorang Kazekage—pemimpin Sunagakure—dalam usianya yang masih muda, membuatnya harus dapat mengambil keputusan terbaik. Tidak hanya untuk desanya, tapi juga untuk sekutu-sekutu Suna yang setia, seperti Konoha.

"Dan kau, Haruno-san, adalah murid Hokage-sama yang ia percayai kemampuan medisnya, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia merasa aneh Gaara menyebutnya Haruno-san. Sudah lama ia menenal Gaara dan tak pernah sekali pun ia mendengar Gaara menyebutnya seformal itu. Kemana panggilan Sakura-san yang dulu kerap ia gunakan untuk memanggilnya?

Seperti menjadi seorang Kazekage membuat seseorang semuda Gaara harus bersikap sangat formal dan sopan, meski yang ia ajak bicara adalah teman lamanya sendiri.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan anggukan.

"Sebagai kepanjangan tangan dari Hokage, apa saranmu sebagai medic-nin?"

Sakura tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara,"Yang sangat kami perlukan saat ini adalah akses untuk meneliti segala macam tanaman obat yang ada di Suna, Hokage-sama. Saat anda…" Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan kurang nyaman. Ia tak ingin mengingatkan sang Kazekage pada insiden yang menimpa dirinya beberapa tahun silam.

Gaara menatapnya dingin,"Lanjutkan.."

"Saat anda diculik oleh Akatsuki, aku melakukan eksperimen untuk membuat penawar racun kakak anda, Kankurou-san. Chiyo-basama menunjukkan laboratorium miliknya dan aku melihat banyak sekali tanaman obat yang sama sekali tak bisa dijumpai di Konoha. aku berharap, mungkin ada salah satu dari tanaman obat tersebut yang mungkin dapat menyambuhkan penyakit demam yang melanda Konoha, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara manggut-manggut. Ia tak suka mengingat masa di mana ia dikalahkan oleh Deidara dari Akatsuki, akan tetapi di satu sisi ia merasa berterima kasih bahwa karena Akatsuki jugalah, ia terbebas dari Shukaku. Meski dengan begitu, Chiyo-basama terpaksa mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri yang sesungguhnya telah pindah ke alam lain.

Setiap kejadian pastilah memiliki hikmah di baliknya. Gaara percaya itu.

"Laboratorium Chiyo-basama adalah harta desa kami, Haruno-san. Seperti kau tahu, Chiyo-basama adalah medic-nin terbaik Suna dan ia menguasai banyak sekali ilmu rahasia yang salah satunya telah kau saksikan sendiri, saat ia menukarkan nyawanya dengan nyawaku. Oleh sebab itu, tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke tempat itu."

Sakura dan keempat temannya tertunduk lemah. Setiap desa pastilah memiliki aturan sendiri. Ilmu yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Chiyo-basama saat ia membangkitkan Gaara dari kematian adalah ilmu rahasia Suna dan pastinya sebagai Kazekage, Gaara akan melakukan beberapa tindakan preventif agar ilmu seperti itu tidak jatuh ke tangan shinobi dari desa lain. Baik teman ataupun lawan.

"Akan tetapi, situasi di Konoha saat ini sedang genting dan sebagai sekutu Konoha, Suna akan berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin. Haruno-san, aku izinkan kau memasuki laboratorium Chiyo-basama, akan tetapi hanya dirimu saja dan setiap kau ingin memasuki lab itu, membawa ke luar sampel apapun dari lab itu, atau hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan lab itu, semuanya harus sepengetahuanku dan seizinku. Bagaimana? Apakah persyaratanku bisa diterima?"

Secercah kelegaan terpancar dari kedua mata hijau Sakura, begitu juga Lee, Naruto, Shino dan Tenten. Kelimanya tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada sang Kazekage.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama. Anda bisa percaya bahwa aku tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan Anda," Sakura membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya dengan takzim.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu menoleh ke arah kedua kakaknya, yang juga merupakan pengawal pribadinya.

"Temari, Kankurou, aku mohon kalian bawa tamu kehormatan kita untuk beristirahat di wisma tamu Sunagakure. Jika mereka sudah cukup beristirahat, kalian bisa ajak mereka semua berkeliling Suna dan mengajak mereka semua ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan di Suna, sementara Haruno-san mulai melakukan penelitian di Lab."

Temari dan Kankurou mengangguk, lalu dengan sopan mempersilakan kelimanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan Kazekage.

Sakura tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tahu, ia sangat lelah secara fisik, akan tetapi ia lebih tahu bahwa di Konoha semua orang sedang berkejaran dengan waktu. Mereka semua tak punya waktu banyak, karena kapan saja korban dapat berjatuhan.

"Nggg…Kazekage-sama, apakah aku boleh langsung mulai kerja? Maksudku di lab Chiyo-basama?" Sakura bertanya dengan sungkan.

Gaara memandang Sakura keheranan. Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh dan melelahkan selama hampir 3 hari, apakah mungkin gadis di hadapannya ini mampu langsung bekerja memeras otak dan tenaga?

"Apakah kau tidak ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu, Haruno-san?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat,"Aku tak ingin buang-buang waktu, Kazekage-sama. Ada banyak warga yang sakit di Konoha. mereka semua mengharapkan kami membawa berita baik dari Suna."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia dapat memahami perasaan Sakura sebagai seorang medic-nin yang merasa bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan warga sipil di Konoha. daya tahan tubuh seorang warga sipil berbeda sekali dengan daya tahan tubuh seorang shinobi. Itu sebabnya lebih banyak korban jatuh berasal dari kalangan sipil.

"Baiklah. Aku izinkan."

Sakura mengulas senyuman berterima kasih pada pemimpin Suna tersebut, lalu dengan cepat menghampiri teman-temannya untuk meminta dukungan. Mulai dari sini ia akan bekerja sendiri. Naruto sebenarnya kurang setuju akan keputusannya untuk mulai bekerja di lab, akan tetapi ia juga paham bahwa mereka semua tak boleh membuang waktu sedikit pun. Oleh sebab itu ia serta-merta memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura-chan, berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai tertusuk duri tanaman apapun yang berbahaya. Kami semua mengandalkanmu, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. Ia membatin,_ apakah Sakura dan Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus? Sepertinya Naruto perhatian sekali pada Sakura._

Matanya yang dilingkari garis hitam terus memandangi Sakura dengan dingin.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu,"Naruto, jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku. Kalian semua doakan aku ya?"

"Tetap jaga kesehatanmu, Sakura," kata Lee dengan bijak.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu, jika tidak mau kau ikut sakit," kata Tenten mengingatkan.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku, Lee dan Tenten akan segera kembali ke Konoha besok siang setelah kami cukup beristirahat. Shino akan tetap mendampingimu di Suna. Tidak apa-apa, kan Sakura-chan? Tenaga kami semua sangat dibutuhkan di Konoha,jadi aku pikir sebaiknya tidak usah berlama-lama di sini. Begitu kau berhasil menemukan obat yang ampuh untuk penyakit demam itu, segeralah kirim kabar ke Konoha," Naruto berkata dengan setengah hati. Sesungguhnya ia tak mau meninggalkan Sakura di Suna hanya dengan Shino saja. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura adalah rekan setimnya dan gadis yang penting di hatinya, akan tetapi di saat seperti ini kepentingan Konoha harus diletakkan tinggi di atas kepentingan pribadi dan kelompok.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan apa-apa di sini. Suna adalah tempat yang aman dan…" Sakura melirik ke arah Gaara sebelum berkata dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan, "Ada Kazekage-sama yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatanku."

Naruto melempar pandangan ke arah Gaara dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman lebar kepada pengendali pasir itu. Ia percaya pada Gaara. Gaara pun dengan mata berbinar tersenyum pada Naruto.

Tenten memeluk Sakura sebentar seraya mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka semua meninggalkan Gedung Kazekage, mengikuti Kankurou dan Temari ke tempat mereka akan beristirahat.

Sakura berdiri dengan limbung, menyadari hanya tinggal dirinya dan Gaara yang berada di ruangan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk mempersilakan Sakura untuk segera menuju lab Chiyo-basama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam sudah cukup larut, hampir menunjukkan pukul 10, saat Sakura menyadari tubuhnya sudah tak mampu dipaksa lagi untuk membaca gulungan-gulungan kertas milik Chiyo-basama pribadi, yang berisikan jenis-jenis tanaman obat yang terdapat di Suna.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan kursi dan merenggangkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya kaku, akibat duduk di posisi yang sama selama hampir 4 jam. Ya, ia masuk ke dalam lab ini sejak pukul 6 sore dan tak henti-hentinya membaca dan meneliti tulisan Chiyo-basama soal tanaman obat. Ia perlu merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Gaara berdiri di depan pintu lab dengan terpana. Baki di tangannya bergetar karena kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Ia menatap ke dalam lab dengan mata terbelalak.

Di depannya, di atas kursi, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang merenggangkan kedua kakinya dengan selebar-lebarnya, mennyebabkan roknya tersingkap dan secara tak sengaja mengekspos kedua belah pahanya yang putih mulus. Bukan itu saja, gadis itu juga mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke belakang kepalanya, menyebabkan kedua belah lengannya yang juga mulus terlihat.

Gaara menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa.

_Seumur hidupnya, sebagai seorang pemuda, belum pernah ia melihat seorang gadis berpose seperti itu di depannya._

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Gaara mendehem pelan sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah hati-hati melangkah masuk ke dalam lab itu.

Sakura terperanjat mendengar deheman seseorang dari arah pintu. Ia melirik ke pintu dan langsung terlonjak dari kursinya untuk berdiri, begitu ia menyadari siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lab.

"Kazekage-sama?" Sakura memandang Gaara dengan perasaan malu. Ia sadar, saat duduk tadi posisi tubuhnya mungkin terlihat kurang sopan dan itu yang menyebabkan sang Kazekage mendehem—mengingatkannya.

"Maaf, Haruno-san. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang dingin seperti biasanya.

"Sedikit, Kazekage-sama," jawab Sakura pelan.

Gaara meletakkan baki yang ia bawa di atas sebuah meja kecil yang terletak di sudut lab. Sakura melirik isi baki itu dan mendapati sepiring roti, sepiring bubur dan dua gelas susu coklat yang uap panasnya masih mengepul, terletak di atas baki itu.

"Kau belum makan, kan? Aku bawakan sedikit makanan untukmu. Kebetulan saat aku sedang ingin membuat susu untuk diriku sendiri, aku melihat lampu di lab ini masih menyala. Aku berasumsi kau pasti masih bekerja. Tak ada salahnya aku buatkan susu juga untukmu," kata Gaara menjelaskan maksud kehadirannya.

Sakura tercengang. Pandangannya beralih dari baki ke arah Kazekage muda yang tingginya hanya beberapa centi saja dari dirinya itu. Gaara berpenampilan unik. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan terlihat menyala. Di dahi kirinya terdapat tato dengan tulisan kanji ai yang berarti cinta. Mata pemuda itu besar sekali dan berwarna gradasi antara hijau dan biru. Sebenarnya jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, Kazekage itu terlihat cukup tampan. Hanya saja matanya yang dilingkari garis hitam dan fakta bahwa ia tidak memiliki alis, membuatnya terlihat agak seram.

"Anda baik sekali, Kazekage-sama. Aku sungguh merepotkan," ujar Sakura sambil tertunduk malu.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mengambil gelas susu kepunyaannya, lalu dengan perlahan berbalik untuk meninggalkan lab itu.

"Makanlah, Haruno-san. Bubur itu buatanku, maklumi kalau rasanya tidak enak. Malam hari semua koki di tempat ini sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing," kata Gaara seraya berjalan pelan.

Sakura menatap bubur putih di dalam baki dengan perasaan kagum. Kazekage membuatkan bubur ini untuknya? Siapa yang akan mengira, bahwa di balik penampilannya yang misterius, Gaara bisa melakukan hal yang dapat dianggap perbuatan yang manis sebagai seorang pemuda. Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan lahap mulai menyantap bubur yang masih panas itu.

Rasanya enak.

Gadis itu menyeruput susu coklatnya dan lagi-lagi memuji Kazekage itu dalam hati kecilnya. Susu coklat buatannya pun terasa pas di lidah.

"Siapa sangka, Kazekage ternyata bisa memasak," ujar Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum manis dan tanpa membuang waktu menghabiskan isi baki itu ke dalam perutnya yang memang keroncongan.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa dari balik pintu masuk lab, sesosok pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan sedang menyaksikan apa yang ia lakukan dengan senyum dikulum.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa hari ini adalah hari ketiga Sakura berada di Suna. Semua waktunya dihabiskan dengan membaca gulungan kertas, buku-buku dan jurnal yang ditulis almarhumah Chiyo-basama atau medic-nin Suna lainnya. Sakura merasa kagum bahwa banyak sekali fakta baru tentang dunia pengobatan yang diketahui medic-nin Suna daripada medic-nin Konoha. Ada tanaman-tanaman gurun yang memiliki khasiat tertentu dalam pengobatan, yang sayangnya tidak tumbuh di Konoha yang lebih subur. Sesekali Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah kaca milik Suna yang terletak di halaman belakang gedung Kazekage, bersebelahan dengan lab penelitian Chiyo-basama. Banyak sekali tanaman yang dikembang biakkan di dalam rumah kaca itu. Beberapa bunga gurun yang dipercaya berkhasiat menjinakkan racun tertentu juga ditanam di tempat itu. Semua ninja dari desa lain tahu bahwa para shinobi dari Suna adalah ahli di bidang racun. Itu sebabnya mereka juga harus mengetahui penawar dari macam-macam racun.

Sakura sedang memperhatikan sebuah anggrek berwarna hitam yang menarik perhatiannya saat ia menyadari lagi-lagi ia lupa untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali pengurus rumah tangga di Gedung Kazekage menawarinya makan siang dan bahkan, terakhir kali makan malam. Akan tetapi, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya sehingga berkali-kali pula ia menolak dan mengatakan akan makan nanti. Sekarang, saat ia sudah demikian lapar, hari sudah gelap.

Sakura melihat ke atap rumah kaca yang tembus pandang ke langit yang menghitam. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada bulan purnama yang membulat sempurna. Sinarnya berpendar di rumah kaca itu—memberikan sedikit penerangan di rumah kaca yang gelap itu.

Merasa sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di tempat itu, Sakura segera beranjak pergi untuk kembali ke lab.

Sakura terduduk dengan lemas di atas sebuah kursi. Ingin rasanya menertawakan kebodohannya karena tidak menerima tawaran makan malam dari pengurus rumah tangga tadi. Ia seorang medic-nin, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa berpikir juga memerlukan nutrisi yang hanya bisa didapat dari makanan. Dengan mengabaikan kebutuhan tubuhnya yang vital itu, ia hanya akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri bila pada akhirnya ia jatuh sakit.

Gedung Kazekage sudah sangat sepi di jam seperti sekarang ini. Hampir semua lampu ruangan di lantai 1 padam, kecuali lampu lab tempatnya sekarang ini. Ada lampu yang menyala di lantai atas, akan tetapi Sakura tidak berani pergi begitu saja ke lantai 2, karena ia ingat sekali bahwa ia hanya meminta izin untuk bekerja di dalam lab Chiyo-basama, bukan untuk menjelajah gedung Kazekage.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kebutuhan dasarnya akan pangan dan kembali menekuri salah satu jurnal medis yang ditulis tangan oleh Chiyo-basama. Sesungguhnya kepalanya sudah mulai berat, akan tetapi ia tak dapat membuang waktu begitu saja saat ia merasa belum mengantuk atau lelah seperti saat ini. Sakura hanya lemas karena lapar.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba ia terperanjat saat matanya membaca sebuah paragraf yang menjelaskan khasiat turunan dari bunga anggrek hitam yang bila diekstrak menjadi bubuk, lalu dicampur dengan air daun kaktus, dapat digunakan untuk meredam panas tinggi yang disebabkan oleh virus tertentu. Sakura terdiam dalam perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia harus mencoba apa yang ditulis di jurnal ini! Apapun hasilnya, paling tidak ia harus berusaha terlebih dahulu melakukan langkah-langkah yang ditulis Chiyo-basama di jurnalnya.

Akan tetapi, anggrek hitam adalah tanaman yang dikembangkan khusus di rumah kaca Chiyo-basama. Sakura sendiri tak yakin apakah bunga anggrek hitam yang tadi ia lihat itu memang tanaman asli Suna atau tanaman dari tempat lain yang coba dikembangkan di Suna. Ia harus bertanya pada Kazekage sebagai orang yang paling paham tentang sejarah Suna. Dan bukan itu saja, ia pun harus minta izin pada Kazekage untuk mengambil bunga anggrek tersebut dan mengekstraknya.

Sakura tak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, menyadari informasi yang ia dapat ini masih harus diuji secara empiris, maka ia beranjak ke lantai atas gedung itu, di mana Kazekage tinggal di salah satu ruangan di atas.

Sakura menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan. Ia hampir berjinjit agar tidak terdengar ribut. Ada beberapa orang yang tinggal di gedung ini, selain Kazekage. Yang pasti, ia yakin ada pengwal pribadi yang selalu menjaga keamanan pemimpin Suna itu.

Sakura tiba di lantai atas dan melihat ada lorong panjang yang di sini kanan-kirinya terdapat beberapa buah kamar. Akan tetapi, semua lampu di kamar-kamar tersebut sudah padam seperti halnya ruangan-ruangan di lantai bawah. Hanya ada satu ruangan yang terlihat masih menyala lampunya dan letaknya tepat di ujung lorong. Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan meski tak yakin, itu adalah kamar sang Kazekage, ia tetap melangkah dengan pasti menuju kamar di ujung lorong tersebut.

Tidak ada siapapun yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar itu.

Sakura mendengus dan ragu, apa mungkin ini kamar Gaara? Bagaimana mungkin ini kamarnya, jika tak ada seorang penjaga pun berjaga di depannya? Bukankah seharusnya ia dijaga keamanannya selama 24 jam penuh, setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Akatsuki berhasil menculiknya?

Sakura tak habis pikir.

Ditempelkannya sebelah telinga kanannya ke pintu dan sayup-sayup terdengar lantunan suara biola yang merdu sekali. Simfoni yang diperdengarkan di satu sisi terasa menghanyutkan, dan di sisi lainnya juga menyayat hati.

Indah dan membius.

Orang yang sedang memainkan biola itu pasti sangat menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan dengan segenap perasaan.

Sakura mencoba mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan. Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Tidak juga ada seorang pun yang melangkah membuka pintu. Sakura ragu sesaat, apa yang akan ia lakukan. Haruskah ia menunggu hingga esok pagi ataukah ia tetap harus berusaha?

Ia putuskan, ia tak mau membuang waktu hingga besok.

Mengabaikan rasa ragunya, tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas karena belum ada asupan makanan apapun dari siang dan pusing yang mulai menyerang kepalanya, ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

Ajaibnya, pintu itu tidak dikunci.

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan perlahan sekali. Kamar yang berisi satu set sofa dengan warna hijau yang lembut menyambutnya. Bukan hanya safanya saja yang berwarna hijau, tapi juga cat dan tirai yang menutupi jendelanya juga berwarna kehijauan yang manis.

Warna serupa warna mata Gaara.

Sakura melihat lurus ke depan dan mendapati di dalam kamar itu masih ada dua buah ruangan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pintu kedua ruangan itu tertutup.

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

Suara biola sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik pintu di sebelah kanan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Kazekage mungkin berada di kamar itu—sedang memainkan biola yang terdengar menyayat perasaan itu.

Kami-sama, siapa sangka Kazekage itu selain kuat, pandai, pintar masak, juga pintar bermain musik? Sungguh kombinasi yang sesuai untuk menjadi pemimpin desa sebesar Suna.

Tak sadar senyuman terukir di bibir kunoichi itu.

Membulatkan tekadnya agar tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi demi semua warga Konoha yang sakit, Sakura memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Setengah berterima kasih pada Kami-sama, karena dapat mendengar permainan biola sang Kazekage, ia melangkah masuk.

Sakura menatap lurus ke dalam dan melihatnya.

Setengah terpekik, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia sungguh tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Di tengah ruangan, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan dengan tubuh basah sedang berendam dalam sebuah bak mandi yang sangat mewah. Bak mandi itu terbuat dari kaca yang tembus pandang, sehingga ia bisa melihat airnya yang keruh dan busa-busa sabun yang mulai menipis. Bukan itu saja, ia dapat melihat tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu yang terekspos dengan sempurna. Dadanya yang cukup bidang, otot-otot yang terbentuk di kedua lengannya. Ia juga dapat melihat kedua kaki pemuda itu yang sengaja ia luruskan ke atas dan ditumpangkan di ujung bak rendam itu. Di dekat kepalanya yang sekarang menoleh ke arahnya, sebuah gramofon sedang memutar sebuah piringan hitam yang melantunkan simfoni biola yang menyayat hati.

Sang Kazekage menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" teriak Gaara seraya membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam

Sakura yang seharusnya menutup matanya, malah terkesima melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa atau bergerak sekalipun. Ia hanya terpaku hilang akal.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak. pikirannya yang hilang kembali ke dalam otaknya dan perlahan ia mulai mencerna apa yang ia lihat.

"Kazekage-sama, aku ingin bicara dengan anda…" bisiknya dengan rasa malu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau! Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan! Cepat berbalik dan lemparkan aku handuk itu!" teriak Gaara lagi dengan suara yang bergetar menahan amarah.

Sakura berbalik memunggungi Gaara dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang. Ia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa membedakan suara biola asli dan suara biola yang berasal dari gramofon?

_Sakura, kau bodoh sekali!_

_Bagaimana mungkin hal memalukan seperti ini bisa menimpa dirimu? Kau masuk ke kamar mandi pribadi Kazekage dan meyaksikannya dalam keadaan seperti itu!_

_Ia pasti akan membunuhmu dengan tangannya sendiri karena kau sudah mempermalukan dirinya! Di kamar pribadinya sendiri!_

Sakura merasa tubuhnya kian melemas dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia merasa tak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia beranjak mengambil sebuah handuk di atas sebuah kursi yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari pintu dan berbalik…

"Lemparkan saja! Jangan berbalik!"

Terlambat.

Sakura berbalik dan lagi-lagi terkesiap.

Ia melihat Gaara sudah keluar dari bak rendam itu dan berdiri membelakanginya, meski kepalanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah yang terpana.

_Gaara pasti akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri atas apa yang ia lihat!_

Tak sanggup menahan semua apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia rasa, tubuh Sakura melemas dan tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mata hjaunya membuka dengan malas. Ia tak ingat kapan ia tidur senyenyak itu dalam kurun waktu dua minggu terakhir. Akan tetapi, ia setengah menyesal membuka mata begitu hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah pusing yang masih tertinggal di kepalanya dan juga lapar di perutnya.

Sakura menyentuh benda lembut di bawah tubuhnya. Sebuah kasur yang sangat empuk. Ia berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Ia melihat lurus ke depan dan mendapati tubuhnya diselimuti sebuah selimut yang tebal dan sangat nyaman. Kamar yang ia tempati sangat indah, cukup mewah dan didominasi warna hijau lembut.

Warna hijau yang sewarna dengan mata Gaara.

_Tunggu!_

Otaknya mulai bekerja.

_Warna hijau?_

_Mata Gaara?_

_Kami-sama!_

_Aku melihat_…

"Ehemmm…"

Sakura mendengar deheman yang berasal dari kerongkongan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Oleh sebab itu, dengan sangat perlahan ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sepasang mata hijau yang dilingkari warna hitam sedang melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Gaara! Maksudku…Kazekage-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat tidurku?" Sakura setengah memekik sambil menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada.

Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan mata penuh keheranan. Pemuda itu berbaring tepat di sebelah Sakura dan sedang menumpukan kepalanya di salah satu tangannya sambil berbaring miring melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekedar mengingatkan, kau yang sekarang sedang berbaring di ranjangku, Sakura," katanya pelan.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan meneliti sekeliling kamar. Ya, ini bukan kamar tamu yang dipersiapkan di lantai satu untuknya. Kamar ini jauh lebih bagus dan mewah. Ini pastilah kamar sang Kazekage.

"Aku…aku…" Sakura tak dapat menemukan kalimat apa yang sanggup ia ucapkan untuk menyatakan perasaan malu, takut dan terlebih lagi rasa bersalahnya akan apa yang telah ia lakukan, apa yang telah ia lihat.

_Bayangan dirinya dicekik oleh kekuatan pasir Gaara membayang di pelupuk matanya._

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau…apakaha kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara penuh ketakutan. Pemikiran bahwa ia berada di satu ranjang yang sama dengan Gaara dan tertidur selama berjam-jam, makin membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Gaara berkata dengan datar, "Maksudmu?"

"A-a-apa kau su-sudah menyen-tuhku? Melaku-kan se-su-a-tu padaku?"

Mata hijau Gaara membulat marah, akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa tergelak-gelak. Tawa pertama yang pernah Sakura saksikan keluar dengan bebas dari seorang yang sangat datar seperti Gaara.

Setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya, Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Apa kau pikir, aku Gaara, Kazekage kelima Sunagakure, akan melakukan hal yang merusak kehormatan seorang gadis yang kebetulan pingsan di kamar mandiku?" tanyanya dengan tegas.

_Sakura sudah merasa lehernya seakan dicekik pasir Gaara yang terkenal seantero dunia shinobi itu._ Dengan takut, Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau yang sesungguhnya sudah melanggar teritori pribadiku, Nona!"

Sakura tak sanggup menatap mata yang sedemikian intens memandanginya itu. Ia tertunduk, tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia yang salah, ia mahfum itu.

"Kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin, bahkan ke dalam kamar mandiku, tanpa izin. Dan kau…kau…kau…melihatku…" Gaara menggemeretakkan giginya dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Kazekage-sama. Aku hanya berniat menemui untuk memberitahu temuanku tentang khasiat anggrek hitam. Itu saja. Tak ada maksud lain. Apalagi untuk mempermalukan anda. Maafkan aku…ini semua kesalahan pribadiku, tak ada hubungannya dengan Konoha. aku yang salah dan aku yang pantas menerima hukuman apapun yang akan anda timpakan padaku atas kelancanganku ini. Akan tetapi, tolong izinkanlah aku menggunakan anggrek dan kaktus yang ada di rumah kaca untuk melanjutkan eksperimenku. Semua orang yang sakit di Konoha menunggu obat untuk penyakit mereka. Konoha, Hokage dan teman-temanku di sana mengandalkanku. Mengandalkan Suna. Mengandalkan bantuan anda, Kazekage-sama," pinta Sakura panjang lebar dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Kazekage itu berpikir keras.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang serasa seabad bagi Sakura, Gaara menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

"Anggrek hitam, heh?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Gaara menyeringai, "Dan kau siap menerima hukuman apapun yang akan aku berikan untukmu?"

Lagi-lagi kunoichi itu mengangguk.

Gaara bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan cepat dan lalu berdiri dengan gagahnya, seraya membuka tirai jendela kamarnya dengan menarik sebuah tali yang terjuntai. Cahaya matahari yang mulai meninggi terlihat mengintip dari balik tirai tipis kedua yang menutupi jendela itu.

"Kuizinkan kau menggunakan anggrek hitam yang terdapat di rumah kaca untuk menemukan obat yang Konoha butuhkan, Sakura," kata Kazekage muda itu dengan mantap.

Sakura setengah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gaara. Ia bersyukur Kami-sama memberinya waktu dan kesempatan untuk melakukan percobaan dalam menemukan obat penyembuh yang ia cari-cari.

Setelahnya, asalkan penduduk Konoha bisa terbebas dari penyakit itu, ia siap mati menerima hukuman kelancangannya demi Konoha.

Sakura menatap punggung Gaara yang berpakaian lengkap jubah khas Kazekage kebanggaan Suna, akan tetapi sedetik kemudian ia mengutuk dirinya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak tadi malam. Alih-alih sang Kazekage yang ia lihat, _ia malah melihat tubuh polos seorang pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan yang berdiri membelakanginya di pelupuk mata._

Sakura siap dan sudah pasrah menerima hukuman apapun. Apa yang ia lihat, memang tak sepantasnya dapat dilihat oleh seorang kunoichi biasa seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian Sakura sudah berhasil membuktikan apa yang ditulis di jurnal Chiyo-basama. Ia menemukan formula berbahan dasar campuran anggrek hitam dan air daun kaktus yang akan mengalahkan penyakit demam yang melanda Konoha.

Sekarang ia siap menghadap sang Kazekage untuk menerima konsekuensi atas kelancangan dan kekurangajarannya masuk tanpa izin ke kamar pribadi Kazekage.

Ia sudah menyampaikan hasil temuannya pada Temari dan sejam kemudian, Temari menyampaikan sang Kazekage siap menemuinya di kamar pribadinya.

Dengan langkah lamat-lamat, Sakura berjalan memasuki kamar sang Kazekage. Ia sudah pasrah. Sebagai seorang ninja Konoha yang berdedikasi tinggi, ia siap menerima konsekuensi atas segala kesalahannya. Meskipun itu, mati sekalipun.

Gaara duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang terletak di bagian depan kamarnya. Kali ini ia tidak mengenakan jubah khas Kazekage, melainkan seragam coklatnya yang kerap ia kenakan saat ia keluar Sunagakure. Matanya yang hijau menatap dingin ke arah kunoichi berambut merah muda yang berjalan dengan takut-takut mendekatinya.

"Kazekage-sama, aku sudah berhasil menemukan obat itu. Semua berkat kebaikan dan kebijakan anda," ujar Sakura seraya tertunduk sungkan.

"Sekarang kau ingin pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku siap menerima hukuman atas kelancanganku tempo hari. Obat yang telah kubuat akan kutitipkan pada Shino beserta dengan surat kepada Hokage, menjelaskan apa yang telah kulakukan," kata Sakura lirih.

Perlahan mata hijaunya menetes menuruni pipinya yang lembut. Konsekuensi terburuk atas kelancangannya manari-nari di matanya. Ia akui, ia mulai ketakutan.

Gaara melihat gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Ia dapat merasakan kepasrahan medic-nin yang ia kenal lama itu, meski tidak pernah ia kenal secara pribadi. Sang Kazekage menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berdiri dan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah kaki yang sama sekali tak terdengar.

Tangannya terulur ke arah wajah Sakura, mengangkat dagu kunoichi itu dengan lembut, dan setengah memaksa gadis itu memandang ke arahnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sebentar begitu mendapati mata hijau Gaara yang terlihat menakutkan, sekaligus menghanyutkan itu meneliti jauh ke dalam matanya sendiri. Kedua mata itu seakan sedang mencari sesuatu ke dalam matanya.

"Kau mengakui bahwa kau salah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan siap menerima apapun hukumannya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah,"Ya, sekalipun anda meminta nyawaku sekalipun, aku akan terima. Aku seorang ninja dan ninja selalu menepati per…"

Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut sang Kazekage. Ia merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut sekaligus penuh gairah oleh pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan yang sekarang kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, menuntunnya mendekap, menutup jarak sempit di antara mereka berdua menjadi tiada jarak.

Bibir sang Kazekage mengulum, menghisap dan menjelajah setiap sudut bibir Sakura. membuat gadis itu menyerah dan herannya, memberikan akses seluas-luasnya agar pemimpin Suna itu dapat mengeksplorasi lebih dalam lagi. Pikirannya melayang dan tanpa ia sadari, ia membalas ciuman Gaara seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher sang Kazekage. Ciuman mereka berdua bagaikan irama musik yang saling bersahut-sahutan dalam sebuah simfoni yang memadu dengan sempurna.

Keduanya akhir saling melepaskan diri setelah sama-sama hampir kehabisan nafas.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah karena nafsu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Gaara?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya Gaara, bukan Kazekage-sama, hati kecil Gaara menjerit senang. Akan tetapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut.

"Itu hukumanmu."

Sakura terpana.

Hukuman?

"Hukumanku? Hukumanku adalah ciuman darimu?"

Gaara menyeringai,"Apa kau mau lebih dari sekedar ciuman, Sakura?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau bersiaplah pulang kembali ke Konoha. Aku akan tugaskan beberapa ninja untuk mengawalmu dan Shino pulang."

"Segitu saja? Kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya,"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah melihatmu…" Sakura tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mengirim surat secara khusus pada Hokage."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan khawatir,"Surat pada Hokage?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Setiap desa memiliki tradisi dan aturan sendiri, Sakura. Lain di Konoha, lain juga di Suna. Hal yang telah kau lakukan padaku, telah kau lihat dariku adalah hal yang terlarang di Suna."

Sakura tertunduk. _Ia tahu, hukumannya tidak mungkin senikmat ciuman tadi._

"Oleh sebab itu, sesuai tradisi, aku harus mengajukan lamaran untukmu kepada Hokage. Aku harus melamarmu sebagai istriku, karena kau telah melihat…tubuhku. Itu tradisi dan norma yang berlaku di Sunagakure. Kau bebas menentukan pilihanmu, akan menerima lamaranku atau tidak. Aku tak akan memaksa. Yang pasti, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir."

Sakura lagi-lagi terpana.

"Melamarku?"

"Ya."

"Menjadi istri seorang Kazekage?"

"Ya."

"Dan itu hukuman buatku?"

Gaara mengangguk dengan setengah hati, "Akan tetapi, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku tak ingin hanya mendapat tubuh gadis yang kusuka saja, Sakura…tapi yang terpenting adalah hatinya."

Sakura merasa kepalanya lagi-lagi pusing.

'_Aku tak ingin hanya mendapat tubuh gadis yang kusuka saja.'_

_Apa itu artinya Gaara baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. Bayangan tubuh pemuda yang polos itu kembali bermain di pelupuk matanya. _Kami-sama, apa ada hukuman seindah ini?_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura lagi-lagi pingsan.

.

.

.

**End of this chapter**

.

.

* * *

A/N:

_Gaara agak OOC, hehehehe, saya tahu, tapi saya berusaha menampilkan sisi Gaara sebagai seorang Kazekage yang karismatis, tanpa melupakan bahwa Gaara sekalipun adalah pemuda yang normal dan juga bisa jatuh cinta. Saya harap teman-teman suka…_

_Boleh minta reviewnya? Arigatou!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Finally I update this story. Thanks for all the reviews and supports for Gaara's proposal _

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: The Allergy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya masa-masa sulit itu berlalu sudah. Terima kasih khusus dilayangkan pada tim yang dikirim ke Sunagakure, Sakura dan tentunya sang Kazekage. Segera setelah Sakura melaporkan temuannya tentang racikan ekstral anggrek hitam Sunagakure dan air tanaman kaktus, Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura, dibantu beberapa medic-nin Konoha lainnya langsung memproduksi ramuan itu secara massal, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, meminumkan ramuan tersebut kepada para pasien.

Sakura tak salah kali ini. Dalam waktu dua hari setelah meminum ramuan anggrek hitam tersebut, semua pasien berangsur pulih dan dipersilakan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dalam waktu empat hari setelahnya, Rumah Sakit Konoha terlihat lengang.

Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih lega selain sang Hokage. Masalah stabilitas desa akhirnya terselesaikan dan ia menangkap dua hikmah penting dalam permasalahan ini. Poin pertama, hubungan bilateral antara Konoha dan Suna menjadi lebih erat, karena setelah berkali-kali Konoha yang tampil ke depan menolong Suna dalam permasalahan politik dan keamanan mereka, kali ini justru Suna yang menolong Konoha dalam menemukan obat penyembuh penyakit demam yang melanda Konoha. Poin keduanya adalah, Sakura sebagai murid kesayangannya, telah menjawab pertanyaan banyak kalangan akan kemampuannya sebagai seorang medic-nin dengan intuisi tajam. Ia mampu mendapatkan obat penyembuh dan membuktikan bahwa ia telah dilatih oleh medic-nin terbaik Konoha.

Sebagai seorang guru, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mengetahui, murid yang telah ia didik mampu memberi kontribusi positif orang di sekitarnya. Pada Konoha.

Tsunade tahu semua medic-nin, ninja Konoha dan ANBU telah memeras tenaga dan otak mereka selama Konoha diselubungi penyakit demam yang telah memakan korban tidak sedikit itu. Oleh sebab itu, Hokage memerintahkan Shizune membuat daftar giliran jaga Rumah Sakit dengan seadil-adilnya dan memperbolehkan para medic-nin yang telah bekerja keras untuk mengambil cuti istirahat.

Ino langsung mengambil cuti untuk mengurusi toko bunga ibunya yang sudah lama tidak ia tengok.

Hinata, meski bukan seorang medic-nin, tapi sudah menghabiskan waktunya membantu apapun yang ia bisa di Rumah Sakit. Ia pamit untuk kembali ke tanah klan Hyuuga untuk kembali melatih Byakugan miliknya.

Sakura, yang mungkin paling lelah setelah kepulangannya dari Suna, memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti untuk berlibur. Benar-benar berlibur. Tanpa urusan medis, ninja atau misi apapun selama waktu sepuluh hari. Tsunade yang sangat berterima kasih akan kontribusinya, mengizinkan Sakura berlibur lebih lama dari yang lainnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Oleh sebab itu, saat ini Sakura sibuk mengemasi tasnya untuk ia bawa pergi liburan. Ia memasukkan beberapa potong baju, celana dan barang kebutuhan pribadi dalam sebuah tas yang berukuran cukup besar untuk memuat semuanya. Sabun strawberry kesukaannya, shampoo wangi cherry yang manis, lotion wangi blueberry, dan berbagai macam jenis pernak-pernik khas wanita yang sebenarnya gadis itu pikir agak berlebihan.

Sakura melirik sepatu boot ninja yang biasa ia kenakan dan merengut. Sepatu boot itu rasanya kurang cocok untuk tema liburannya kali ini. Ia menyeringai nakal. Liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang sangat berbeda dengan liburan-liburan sebelumnya.

Kali ini ia akan menjadi seorang gadis muda. Bukan seorang ninja, hanya seorang gadis mudia berusia 21 tahun yang akan menikmati liburannya dengan melakukan hal-hal khas para gadis.

Bayangan dirinya dalam balutan gaun yang girly, dengan make-up ringan dan keluar masuk kota kalangan sipil dengan santai—tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang shinobi. Ninja bayaran.

Sakura tersenyum akan khayalan yang ia ciptakan dalam kepalanya itu. Buru-buru ia masukkan sepasang sepatu merah berhak tinggi yang seksi ke dalam tasnya. Ia tak mau berubah pikiran.

Setelah memasukkan uang cukup banyak yang ia terima dari misinya yang terakhir ke dalam dompetnya, Sakura langsung keluar apartemennya dengan langkah pasti. Arahnya jelas, menuju sebuah kota kecil di perbatasan antara Negara Api dengan Negara Air.

Sakura sudah hampir sampai di depan gerbang Konoha ketika suara khas Izumo dan Kotetsu—dua jounin yang merupakan salah satu pegawai di kantor Hokage memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik—menatap kedua orang kepercayaan sang Godaime dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Sakura-san, untung sekali kami menemukanmu tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah pergi dan meninggalkan kami dalam kesulitan," ujar Izumo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Sakura bergantian menatap mereka satu-persatu. "Ada apa, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san?"

"Hokage meminta kami menyerahkan pesan ini padamu, Sakura-san," jawab Kotetsu seraya menyerahkan segulung kertas ke arah medic-nin itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura membaca isi perkamen itu dan selesai membacanya, wajah yang tadinya demikian cerah mendadak mendung. Kunoichi itu mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Izumo heran.

"Tsunade-shishou mengutusku untuk pergi merawat Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang sakit," Sakura merengut.

Kotetsu tertawa,"Bisa juga anak anjing itu sakit. Aku pikir anak itu sekuat anjingnya."

"Kau benar, Kotetsu. Sepertinya Akamaru lebih kuat dari Kiba," Izumo melirik Sakura yang kelihatan cemberut. " Lalu kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, Sakura-san?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membanting tasnya ke tanah, lalu dengan kesal menyepak tas itu menjauh darinya. Bayangan dirinya dengan gaun feminin dan sepatu berhak merah yang seksi langsung menguap.

"Kiba _baka!_ Bagaimana mungkin ia memilih hari ini untuk sakit? Dan bagaimana mungkin Tsunade-shishou mengutusku? Apa tidak ada lagi medic-nin selain aku yang bisa ditugaskan? Aku sudah mengambil cuti untuk liburan!"

Aura kemarahan menguar dari sekujur tubuh Sakura. Aura menakutkan yang membuat Izumo dan Kotetsu merinding.

"Beberapa medic-nin yang bertugas sedang sibuk di Rumah Sakit. Kebanyakan medic-nin sudahpergi liburan, jadi mau tak mau Tsunade-sama mengutusmu, karena ia tahu kau belum berangkat liburan, Sakura-san," Kotetsu berkata dengan takut-takut. Ia tahu kunoichi berambut merah muda ini moodnya benar-benar sudah berubah dari saat mereka memanggilnya tadi.

Sakura menggemeretakkan giginya. "Sungguh tak dapat dimaafkan, Tsunade-shishou. Aku sudah rencanakan liburan ini sejak lama dan seenaknya saja ia memerintahkanku untuk kembali bekerja, hanya karena aku yang masih belum berangkat liburan. Kalau tahu hal ini akan terjadi, aku pasti sudah langsung kabur begitu cutiku disetujui dua hari yang lalu!" cetusnya kesal.

Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan penuh arti. Pandangan yang dapat diartikan sebagai pandangan ayo-pergi-dari-sini-sebelum-sakura-menghancurkan-sesuatu. Mereka membalikkan tubuh dan bersiap kabur, akan tetapi, belum sempat mereka melangkahkan kaki, terdengar hardikan dari arah Sakura.

"Kalian! Mau kemana!"

Izumo dan Kotetsu menyeringai lemah dan kembali membalikkan badan ke arah Sakura yang berkacak pinggang. Keduanya mencoba tersenyum, meski terlihat asam.

"Di mana Kiba sekarang? Apa ia ada di Rumah Sakit?" tanya Sakura.

Izumo menggeleng. "Ia berada di tanah Inuzuka, di dekat hutan."

"Kenapa ia di sana? kenapa tidak langsung ke Rumah Sakit saja kalau memang sakitnya parah."

Kali ini Kotetsu yang menjawab.

"Itu sebabnya Hokage-sama mengutusmu, Sakura-san. Inuzuka Kiba tak mampu keluar dari rumahnya. Sakitnya cukup parah."

Mulut kunoichi itu membulat. "Separah itukah ia?"

Keduanya mengangguk dengan pasti.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ia tahu, ini adalah resiko menjadi seorang medic-nin handal, yang belajar langsung dari tangan seorang Hokage. Ia tak punya pilihan. Hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk pasiennya, misi yang diembannya dan desa yang dicintanya.

Kepentingan pribadi terkadang harus dikalahkan demi mengusung apa yang menjadi idealismenya.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura memungut tasnya dari tanah dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan basa-basi pada dua orang utusan Hokage itu, Sakura langsung menghilang ke arah barat gerbang Konoha. Menuju tanah klan Inuzuka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Klan Inuzuka adalah salah satu dari sekian klan yang memiliki keunikan khusus di Konoha. Jika Hyuuga terkenal dengan mata Byakugan yang mampu menjelajah jarak ratusan meter, Uchiha dengan mata Sharingan yang mampu memunculkan genjutsu yang mematikan, maka Inuzuka adalah klan yang mengandalkan intuisi kebinatangan.

Binatang dalam arti sesungguhnya, bukan perumpamaan.

Klan Inuzuka memiliki keahlian khusus dengan anjing. Mereka dapat melatih jenis anjing apapun menjadi sahabat sekaligus senjata mereka dalam pertarungan. Anjing adalah binatang yang sangat pintar, terampil dan setia. Klan Inuzuka berhasil menemukan jutsu khusus yang dapat membuat anjing hampir sama terampilnya dengan ninja, dan bahkan dapat menjadi klon dari sang empunya. Kesetiaan anjing pun membuat mereka selalu mematuhi perintah tuannya, melindungi tuannya, bahkan dengan nyawa mereka sendiri. Mungkin dampak dari jutsu itulah, anggota keluarga Inuzuka mempunyai penampakan fisik yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Kebanyakan dari klan Inuzuka memiliki rambut ikal kecoklatan yang terlihat selalu berantakan, mata yang tajam bagaikan ular, dua buah gigi taring yang tajam dan tanda lahir kemerahan di kedua belah pipi mereka. Seperti itu jugalah Kiba.

Seperti itulah hubungan yang terjalin antara Inuzuka Kiba dengan anjingnya, Akamaru. Anjing putih itu diberikan oleh ibunya, Tsume, saat ia masih kecil dan belum menempuh pendidikan formal ninja di Akademi Konoha. Sejak kecil keduanya berteman baik, dan selayaknya anggota klan Inuzuka lainnya, Akamaru menjadi partner Kiba dalam ninjutsunya.

Tanah klan Inuzuka terletak tak jauh dari hutan di sebelah barat Konoha. klan itu sengaja memilih tempat tinggal yang agak jauh dari pusat desa, karena mereka memerlukan tempat agak luas untuk tempat tinggal binatang piaraan mereka dan tempat berlatih. Dibutuhkan tempat yang agak luas dan jauh dari pemukiman warga untuk melatih binatang didikan klan Inuzuka, karena terkadang binatang yang masih belum jinak sering menyusahkan orang sekitarnya.

Rumah Kiba terletak di bagian terluar dari tanah Inuzuka. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu sebagai bahan dasarnya itu berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Halamannya tidak ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga atau tanaman hias untuk memperindah seperti rumah yang sering ia lihat di pinggiran kota. Hanya tanaman perdu yang Sakura yakin sekali, tidak disengaja untuk tumbuh di halaman rumah Kiba. Di teras rumah kayu itu terdapat sebuah ayunan panjang yang beralaskan bantal tipis. Tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk di sore hari sambil memandangi rimbunan pohon yang terhampar di sekeliling rumah. Rumah Kiba terlihat sangat sederhana dan catnya yang hanya putih menambah kesan sederhana itu terpampang jelas.

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah dengan perlahan selama berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya sebuah wajah muncul dari balik pintu. Wajah cantik yang unik dengan tanda lahir merah yang khas di kedua pipi. Raut wajah itu terlihat riang melihat kehadiran medic-nin berambut merah muda di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam rumah.

"Syukurlah kau datang, Sakura!" seru Inuzuka Hana—kakak Kiba—sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura ke dalam rumah. "Okasan! Sakura sudah di sini!" teriaknya ke ruangan lain.

Seorang wanita berumur 40-an keluar dari bagian belakang rumah. Sakura agak bergidik melihat Inuzuka Tsume, ibu dari Hana dan Kiba. Wajah wanita itu terlihat cukup cantik di usianya yang hampir paruh baya, akan tetapi terlihat sangat galak dan menakutkan dengan tato lahir merah di pipinya, matanya yang setajam ular dan taringnya yang tajam. Ia lebih terlihat seperti Kiba daripada Hana, yang terlihat lebih lembut.

"Terima kasih kau datang dengan cepat, Sakura. Aku langsung menghadap Hokage-sama, begitu tahu Kiba sakit. Aku tak mengira, Hokage-sama mengirimkan langsung murid kesayangannya ke rumah kami. Sungguh perhatian sekali," ujar Tsume dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura memaksakan secuil senyum muncul dari bibirnya. _Ya, Tsunade-shishou sangat perhatian sekali, sampai-sampai dengan teganya menggagalkan rencana liburanku_, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tsume mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hana yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sakura.

"Hana, kau sudah siapkan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa? Juga anjing-anjingku?"

Hana mengangguk dengan mantap.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya—merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Tsume kepada Hana. Apakah mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?

"Kalian akan pergi?"

"Ya. Kami harus pergi, berjaga-jaga agar tidak tertular. Kami memiliki darah yang sama dengan Kiba, jadi bisa saja kami tertular penyakit yang sama dengannya. Untuk sementara, sampai kau berhasil mengobati Kiba, kami akan tinggal di tempat praktek Hana di dekat Rumah Sakit," jawab Tsume dengan lugas.

Sakura melongo. Mereka mau meninggalkan dirinya dengan Kiba, karena takut tertular?

Kalau mereka sebagai keluarga terdekat Kiba saja takut tertular, apalagi dirinya! Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mulutnya mendadak kering, seakan sudah berbulan-bulan tak menyentuh air sedikit pun.

"Sakura sepertinya sudah siap untuk tinggal di sini, Okasan. Lihat, ia sudah membawa tas besar. Pasti kau bawa cukup pakaian untuk tinggal di sini, kan Sakura?" Hana terlihat lega sekali.

Sakura melirik 'tas liburannya' dengan miris. Lagi-lagi ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman terulas dari bibirnya.

Tsume dan Hana menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Jadi…di mana Kiba?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Hana menunjuk ke lantai atas, "Kamar Kiba di ujung lorong. Oh ya, selama kau tinggal di sini, kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Letaknya sebelum kamar Kiba."

Tsume menepuk bahu Sakura dengan perlahan, "Aku titipkan Kiba padamu, Sakura. aku percaya kau adalah pilihan terbaik Hokage-sama. Semua bahan makanan sudah aku siapkan di kulkas, kau boleh masuk apa saja yang kau mau. Anggap saja ini seperti rumahmu sendiri. Kami harus segera pergi."

Mereka berdua dengan cepat membereskan beberapa barang yang akan mereka bawa, lalu pamit dengan wajah penuh kepercayaan pada Sakura.

"Aku berharap, kau bisa segera menyembuhkan anakku, Sakura," Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tsume sebelum pergi dengan putrinya menggunakan sebuah kereta kuda.

_Aku pun ingin segera menyembuhkan Kiba dan melanjutkan acara liburanku, Tsume-san.__ Kau tak tahu itu, kan…_

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura mendengar suara bersin saat ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kiba, setelah beberapa kali mengetuk dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali begitu melihat kamar itu dalam keadaan gelap. Tak banyak yang dapat ia lihat, selain beberapa siluet barang yang memburam.

"Kiba? Ini aku, Sakura," panggil Sakura perlahan.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari balik kegelapan.

"Kiba, Tsunade-shishou mengutusku untuk membantumu…karena kau sedang sakit," ujar Sakura lagi—masih dengan suara yang pelan. ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan langkah hati-hati.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu menggeram di dalam kegelapan. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih kencang. Ia mendadak menyesalkan dirinya bukan seorang Hyuuga yang dapat melihat menembus kegelapan. Geraman di dalam kegelapan jelas bukanlah spesifikasi jutsu yang diajarkan Tsunade untuk ia hadapi.

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Ia mempersiapkan tinju andalannya. Ilmu yang jelas-jelas diajarkan Tsunade padanya.

"Sa-ku-raaa…" terdengar sebuah suara pemuda yang menyebut namanya di sela-sela rintihannya.

"Kiba? Aku di sini. Apa kau terluka? Kau di atas tempat tidur? Aku tak dapat melihatmu dengan jelas. Terlalu gelap. Mana saklar lampunya? Biar aku hidupkan lampunya dulu," kata Sakura dengan nada cemas. Ia menyentuh dinding kamar yang terdekat dengan tangannya, meraba-raba di mana letak saklar lampunya.

"Jangan! Jangan hidupkan lampunya!" teriak Kiba.

Tangan Sakura berhenti meraba. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke siluet tempat tidur di sudut terjauh kamar. Ia yakin sekali Kiba ada di atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa Kiba? Kenapa kau tak mau kuhidupkan lampunya?"

Kiba terdengar menggeram. Membuat Sakura lagi-lagi kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku sekarang. Tidak dalam keadaanku yang sekarang," ujarnya Kiba pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Aku datang kemari memang untuk menolongmu, oleh sebab itu biarkan aku hidupkan lampunya sehingga aku dapat memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak kelihatan baik, Sakura. Aku malu."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakana untuk meyakinkan Kiba, bahwa ia memang kemari untuk menolongnya—menyembuhkannya.

"Kiba…kumohon. Biarkanlah aku memeriksa keadaanmu. Itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Sakura mendengar Kiba mengiyakan permintaannya. Sakura meraba dinding di sebelah kiri pintu kamar sesuai instruksi Kiba. Sedetik kemudian lampu berpendar di dalam kamar itu.

Sesosok tubuh meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Sakura hanya dapat melihat punggung pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan membelakanginya. Pemilik punggung itu dengan sengaja ingin menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kiba?" panggil Sakura seraya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

"Sakura, jangan mendekat. Aku malu."

"Tak perlu malu, Kiba. Aku kemari memang untuk membantu. Tolong, biarkan aku melihat keadaanmu," kata Sakura dengan nada memohon. Kiba adalah pemuda yang berapi-api dalam bersikap. Ia agresif dan kadang sering bicara apa adanya. Oleh sebab itu, jika tiba-tiba ia begitu kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya hanya karena sakit seperti sekarang ini, pasti ini karena sebab yang serius.

"Kumohon Kiba…" desak Sakura.

Terdengar suara desahan dari atas tempat tidur, dan akhirnya setelah melewati detik-detik yang meresahkan, pemuda Inuzuka itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mata tajamnya menyiratkan sorot mata putus asa.

Sakura hampir terpekik melihat keadaannya. Untung ia sempat menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak menyangka Kiba akan seperti…itu.

Di sekujur kulit Kiba yang biasanya terlihat kecoklatan, hampir seluruhnya terdapat bercak-bercak kemerahan. Semuanya terlihat seperti totol-totol merah yang munutupi kulitnya. Kiba terlihat seperti udang rebus.

"Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kiba?"

Kiba tertunduk lemah. Menghindari sorot mata Sakura yang terkejut dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Yang ia tahu, ia mengalami kondisi ini dan ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menarik sebuah kursi di depan meja belajar dan menarik ke samping tempat tidur Kiba. Gadis itu lalu duduk di samping temannya itu dan mengisyaratkan pada pemuda Inuzuka itu, ia siap mendengar perkataan Kiba.

Mata tajam Kiba dengan sungkan menjelajahi wajah kunoichi muda yang tidak pernah setim dengannya itu. Menimbang untuk memilah cara untuk menyampaikan apa yang ada di otaknya. Apa yang membuatnya begini?

Pemuda bermata setajam ular yang biasa bicara blak-blakan dengan mudahnya itu, mendadak kehilangan cara bicaranya yang santai. _Ia speechless._

Sakura terlihat tak sabar menyaksikan keheningan yang sengaja diciptakan Kiba. Ia harus menyingkirkan jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk berlibur, demi untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai medic-nin. Dan ia harus jujur, itu bukan hal yang mudah. Ia sudah mengalah _seumur hidupnya_, dan kali ini ia ingin sekali tidak harus mengalah. Sekali ini saja.

Sakura menghembuskan udara panas dari mulutnya. Mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya—sinkronisasi antara apa yang ada di dalam dada dan apa yang ada di dalam kepala merah mudanya. Menyelaraskan apa makna liburan yang ia idam-idamkan dan apa makna kehadirannya saat ini di hadapan temannya.

Sakura sadar, ia harus mengambil langkah untuk memecahkan kebuntuan ini.

Dengan perlahan ia memusatkan chakra murni dari seluruh tubuhnya ke kedua belah telapak tangannya. Kunoichi itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mengingat semua ajaran Tsunade-shishou di dalam kepalanya, lalu tanpa membuang waktu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Kiba yang tertutup kaos berjaring hitam.

"Sakura…" Kiba tersentak merasakan aliran hawa hangat terasa merasuki dadanya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan penuh Tanya.

"Aku sedang mendeteksi perubahan aliran chakra di tubuhmu, Kiba. Dengan begitu, aku mungkin bisa mendeteksi di mana letak salahnya aliran darah atau jaringan lain yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tenang ya?" Sakura tersenyum—berusaha menenangkan Kiba.

Mau tak mau Kiba mengangguk.

Mereka berdua lalu menghabiskan waktu dalam diam, sementara Sakura mendeteksi aliran chakra Kiba. Dimulai dari dada, tangan Sakura bergerak ke arah bagian atas tubuh. Beberapa waktu memeriksa daerah leher, wajah dan kepala, Sakura mulai menjalankan tangannya ke arah bawah tubuh pemuda Inuzuka itu. Akan tetapi kali ini Sakura tidak menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tubuh Kiba, melainkan hanya mengawang di atas tubuhnya saja. Ia berusaha menjaga perasaan Kiba, yang tidak ia kenal dekat.

Dahi lebar kunoichi berambut merah muda itu berkerut setelah ia mendeteksi ujung kaki Kiba. Tampak sekali ia bingung.

"Ada apa? Aku sakit apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Hmm…itu dia masalahnya. Selain ada sedikit perubahan aliran chakra di bagian wajah, kepala dan hati, yang kurasa terjadi karena kau merasa stress, tidak ada perubahan signifikan yang aku deteksi," Sakura menggigit bibirnya—kebiasaannya kalau sedang bingung atau berpikir keras, " Kau tidak sedang sakit, Kiba."

Rahang pemuda itu jatuh ke bawah wajahnya mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Tidak sakit bagaimana? Kau lihat keadaanku yang mengerikan ini, kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang aku tidak sakit, Sakura? Aku tidak terlihat seperti anjing buduk setiap hari, kan?" tanya Kiba dengan nada sarkasme.

Sakura menggeleng lemah,"Bukan itu maksudku, Kiba. Yang coba kukatakan adalah, apapun penyebab sakitmu itu tidak terdeteksi di dalam aliran chakramu." Sakura menatap lekat-lekat KIba. Berpikir sesaat. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah kau makan, Kiba?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya yang bertotol-totol merah. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa waktu terakhir. Pikirannya kembali ke masa seminggu yang lalu, saat ia dan Akamaru pergi menjalankan misi solo untuk mengantar sebuah perkamen dari Hokage kepada seorang Daimyo yang memerintah sebuah kerajaan kecil di daerah perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Air. Misi yang mudah bagi mereka bedua, karena perkamen itu hanyalah berisikan jutsu tentang sejarah kerajaan itu yang sangat penting untuk disimpan oleh sang Daimyo. Jutsu itu sempat dicuri oleh pencuri-pencuri kelas teri yang mengira perkamen itu berisikan ninjutsu yang dapat menggemparkan dunia shinobi, akan tetapi segera setelah mereka mengetahui isi perkamen itu, mereka dengan sukarela mengembalikannya ke Konoha, tempat mereka mampir saat itu.

Misi itu berhasil tanpa ada satu halangan apapun. Akan tetapi, Daimyo yang ditemui Kiba ternyata seorang pria tua yang pelitnya minta ampun. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, mereka berdua tidak dijamu apa-apa selain roti dan air. Kiba saja tak mampu bertahan hanya dengan makanan seperti itu, apalagi Akamaru yang seekor anjing ninja. Saking laparnya, dalam perjalanan pulang mereka mampir ke sebuah kedai di pinggir sebuah hutan. Makanan yang dijual bukan makanan yang biasa mereka makan di Konoha, meski rasanya sangat enak dan tidak biasa. Dua hari setelah mereka kembali ke Konoha, Kiba mulai sakit.

"Aku makan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku makan sebelumnya di sebuah kedai di suatu tempat," ujar Kiba ragu-ragu.

"Oh ya. Apa itu?"

"Aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi rasanya sangat kuat dan harus kuakui, memang enak. Rasanya khas sekali, juga nasinya yang aromanya belum pernah kucium dari ramen jenis apapun di Ichiraku, atau kedai-kedai lainnya di Konoha."

"Masa?"

Kiba mengangguk. " Tunggu, coba kuingat-kuingat dulu. Namanya…bu-li. Nasi buli, eh kebuli. Nasi kebuli! Ya aku ingat sekarang…nasi kebuli dan juga…ka-ri?"

Sakura belum pernah mendengar nama makanan seperti nasi kebuli dan kari sebelumnya. Ia yakin Kiba juga belum. Apa mungkin makanan itu yang menyebabkan Kiba jadi bertotol-totol merah seperti ini?

"Bisa gambarkan bagaimana nasi ke-bu-li dan ka-ri itu? Rasanya kau bilang khas, kan? Bagaimana penampilannya?"

"Nasi itu warnanya kekuningan. Rasanya sangat kuat dan ada potongan daging yang rasa dan baunya khas. Juga yang namanya kari itu. Kuahnya kuning kecoklatan, agak kental dan rasanya sangat kuat. Selain itu…sangat pedas!"

"Pedas dan kuat rasanya ya?" Sakura terdengar bingung. "Bukan seperti makanan Jepang ya?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Aku sakit dua hari setelahnya."

"Aku jadi tambah curiga itu penyebabnya. Mungkin kau alergi terhadap sesuatu yang terkandung di dalamnya. Apapun itu, menyebabkan tumbuh ruam-ruam di kulitmu."

"Ini bukan cuma ruam, Sakura. Ini totol-totol yang menyeramkan. Aku juga merasa demam. Bisa kupastikan, aku tak akan pernah berani lagi keluar rumah seumur hidupku, kalau totol-totol ini tidak pernah hilang," Kiba merengut.

Sakura mau tak mau terkikik geli. Entah kenapa, terlepas dari kulitnya yang memerah seperti udang rebus itu, saat Kiba merengut seperti itu, ia malah terlihat sangat kekanakan.

Kekanakan yang membuatnya malah terlihat manis.

"Oh ya? Dan kehilangan kesempatan berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana?" goda Sakura. Ia tak sanggup ingin melihat akan semerah apa lagi wajah Kiba, jika ia merasa malu.

"Hah? Gadis cantik? Gadis cantik yang mana? Apa ada gadis cantik di Konoha? Kau bercanda. Semua gadis yang kukenal tidak ada yang cantik," elak Kiba. Ia lalu mencibirkan bibirnya ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak juga Hinata?"

Kiba menyeringai. "Hinata lain. Dia memang cantik, tapi terlalu pemalu. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengannya? Seperti bercinta dengan kakak sendiri rasanya, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Wajah Kiba menunjukkan kalau ia merasa geli dengan ide itu.

"Ino juga cantik, dan …seksi," bisik Sakura. Masih ingin menggoda.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tak akan sanggup dengan dirinya yang akan bicara tanpa henti. Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla… Ia memang cantik, tapi aku tak akan tahan duduk semeja dengannya lebih dari 10 menit."

Sakura melihat wajah kusut dan putus asa Kiba perlahan mulai cerah.

"Tenten?"

"Kau mau aku disuruh mengasah semua senjatanya? Bisa habis aku kalau tidak menuruti kemauannya."

"Shizune-senpai?"

"Aku pasti akan disuruh-suruh seperti pelayan olehnya! Aku tak mau hidup tertekan harus melakukan ini dan itu."

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Harus kuakui, dia sangat cantik. Sempurna. Aku juga suka dengan wanita dewasa seperti itu, tapi kalau aku harus bersaing dengan Shikamaru, aku mengalah saja. Si jenius itu pasti akan menemukan cara meluluhkan hati Kurenai-sensei. Otakku sungguh tak dapat dibandingkan dengannya."

"Hanabi?"

"Kau mau aku pacaran dengan anak kecil? No, thanks. Aku lebih suka wanita dewasa."

"Anko-sensei?"

"Wow. Aku jadi membayangkan diikat di tempat tidur dan dicambuk berkali-kali. Rasanya tak sanggup hidup dalam bahaya setiap hari seperti itu."

"Temari-san?"

"Menjadi kakak ipar Kazekage jelas bukan impianku, Sakura. Aku tak sanggup hidup di padang pasir dan hanya bisa menatap pasir setiap hari. Punya uang banyak memang menarik, tapi aku masih memikirkan kepentingan Akamaru."

"Ayame-san?"

"Sakura, aku mau wanita untuk berkasih mesra, bukan untuk membuatkan ramen setiap hari, sehingga aku akan berubah segemuk ayahnya."

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"Wow. Aku takut aku tak bisa bernafas dalam pelukannya. Kau tahu, betapa _besarnya_ dia , kan?"

"Sakura?"

"Kami-sama! Sempurna! Aku rela bersimpuh di kakinya."

Sakura terperanjat mendengar perkataan terakhir Kiba.

"Sakura… itu aku, Kiba."

Kiba langsung terpana sambil menutup mulutnya. Semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura ia jawab dengan spontan dan tanpa pikir panjang. Semuanya adalah opini pribadi dirinya terhadap semua wanita yang Sakura sebutkan. Opini yang lahir dari pengamatan KIba terhadap semua wanita di sekelilingnya.

Apa ia baru saja mengatakan kalau ia, Inuzuka Kiba, rela bersimpuh di kaki Haruno Sakura?

Wajah Kiba yang memerah, berubah menjadi dua tingkat lagi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Saling membuang pandangan dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku siapkan makanan ya? Mau bubur?" tanya Sakura seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

Kiba menatapnya heran, "Memangnya di mana Hana dan Okaa-san?"

"Mengungsi. Mereka tak mau ketularan olehmu."

"Apaaaa?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keduanya tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing saat waktu makan malam tiba. Sakura membuatkan bubur tim ayam untuk Kiba. Sedikit banyak gadis itu bisa memasak sejak ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen—lepas dari kedua orangtuanya yang sipil.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura makan malam dengan seorang pemuda, akan tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia makan malam berduaan saja di rumah seorang pemuda—tanpa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Meja makan keluarga Inuzuka yang berbentuk bulat dan berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu keberadaan mereka malam itu.

Sakura mengenakan sebuah gaun terusan berwarna hijau muda tanpa lengan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat berbeda. Rambut merah mudanya yang sudah panjang, dibiarkan tergerai tanpa hitai-ate.

"Buburnya enak," tiba-tiba terdengar suara parau memecahkan kesepian.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuknya dan mendapati sepasang mata tajam menatapnya. Kedua mata hitam itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau pintar masak juga," puji Kiba dengan tulus.

Sakura menyeringai, "Bubur mudah membuatnya, Kiba. Jangan terlalu memuji."

"Memang enak kok."

Sakura menarik sebuah senyuman di ujung bibirnya yang tipis. Kiba kembali menekuni isi mangkuknya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Wajahnya yang bertotol-totol merah, terlihat semakin memerah karena uap yang menerpa wajahnya. Kiba memiliki wajah yang berbeda, jika dibandingkan dengan ninja-ninja Konoha lainnya. Matanya yang setajam ular, taring yang mencuat dari kedua sisi dalam mulutnya dan tanda lahir kemerahan, seperti tato, yang tak dimiliki ninja lain. Sulit mengatakan Kiba setampan Sasuke atau Neji. Ia lebih terlihat seperti Naruto. Unik dan bersemangat.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak dan melihat Kiba menatapnya dengan seksama. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa malu.

"Ya, Kiba?"

"Terima kasih mau datang kemari untuk merawatku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan totol-totol bodoh ini, tanpa seorang medic-nin handal di sampingku."

Sakura mau tak mau mengangguk dengan lega.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anak laki-laki tetaplah anak laki-laki. Tak peduli ia seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun, atau seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun, anak laki-laki tetaplah anak laki-laki.

Saat seorang anak laki-laki sakit, mereka akan tiga kali lebih cerewet dari bayi perempuan sekali pun.

Seperti itu juga yang terjadi pada Inuzuka Kiba.

Pemuda yang dalam kondisi sehat bersikap mandiri dan tak segan bekerja keras itu, saat ini tak lain seperti anak kecil yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluh dan mengeluh.

'Sakura, tolong ambilkan air minum.'

'Bisa tolong bawakan aku sesuatu untuk kubaca?'

'Bisakah kau siapkan air panas untuk mencuci muka?'

'Sakura, dapatkah kau bukakan jendela untukku?'

'Aku lapar.'

'Haus sekali rasanya.'

'Bisa tolong ke kamarku sebentar?'

'Sakura!'

'Tolong bawakan aku cemilan di kulkas!'

'Bisakah jangan lama-lama di dapur?'

'Sakura!'

'Sakura!'

Berulang kali nama Sakura disebut, dipanggil, bahkan terkadang dihardik. Awalnya Sakura merasa baik-baik saja dipanggil dan disuruh ke sana-sini oleh Kiba, akan tetapi setelah hari keempat diperlakukan seperti pembantu, kunoichi berambut merah itu akhirnya meledak juga.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi, saat menyadari baju bersih yang tertinggal di di tas liburannya, hanyalah sebuah gaun merah bertali dua yang mengekspos bahu telanjangnya. Gaun yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan akan ia pakai saat ia menghadiri sebuah pesta topeng terkenal di salah satu onsen terkenal di Negara Api yang terkenal suka melaksanakan acara untuk tamu-tamunya, yang diadaptasi dari acara kalangan sipil.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih mempertimbangkan akan memakai gaun itu atau tidak, saat suara lantang Kiba memanggilnya dari dalam kamarnya yang terletak beberapa meter saja jauhnya dari kamar Hana—kamar yang Sakura tempati saat ini.

"Sakura! Bisa tolong kemari?"

Sakura terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat mengaduk tas liburannya dan mendesah kesal saat mendapati pakaian bersih yang ia punya selain gaun merah itu, hanyalah gaun tidur super tipis dan sebuah baju terusan yang sangat minim untuk ia pakai tidur.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu menggemeretakkan giginya, merasa kesal. Pagi ini sudah lima kali Kiba memanggilnya untuk melakukan hal-hal sepele, yang sesungguhnya bisa ia lakukan sendiri.

Anak itu pantas diberi pelajaran!

Sakura menyeringai licik. Cepat mengenakan gaun merahnya, menggerai rambut panjangnya sedemikian rupa, lalu dengan yakin memakai sepatu berhak tinggi merahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda mematut dirinya sebentar di depan cermin. Seringai halus terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Ia lalu setengah melompat menuju kamar anak muda cerewet itu.

"Saku…"

Kiba melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati kunoichi yang khusus datang ke tanah Inuzuka untuk merawatnya itu, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian serba merah yang terlihat menawan.

Kiba tak sadar melongo.

"Ada apa lagi, Kiba?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada ninja yang berbakat ninjutsu pengendalian anjing itu.

"A-a-a-a…ku ma-mau mi-num," jawab Kiba terbata-bata sambil tak sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan senyuman mautnya. Senyuman yang langsung membuat lutut Kiba bergetar karena terpukau. Pemuda Inuzuka itu menelan ludah dengan susah-payah.

"Apa kau tak bisa ambil sendiri?"

"A-a-aku ma-u susu cok-lat."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya sesaat, berpikir.

"Aku bisa buatkan, tapi…"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" potong Kiba tak sabaran.

Sakura meneliti gaun dan sepatunya, pura-pura tak paham apa yang ditanyakan Kiba—seakan tak ada yang salah dengan bajunya yang mencolok itu.

Gadis itu lalu menepuk dahi lebarnya dengan pelan. "Oh, aku belum beritahu dirimu ya? Aku lupa katakan padamu. Aku ada janji kencan dengan Neji hari ini," ujar Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat terdengar sangat senang.

Kiba menatapnya tajam.

"Neji? Hyuuga Neji?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa harus berkencan dengan Neji? Dan kenapa dengan pakaian itu?"

"Neji-san ingin mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, yang belum pernah aku datangi sebelumnya. Aku sarankan, kenapa kami tidak pergi ke sebuah klub dansa di tengah kota, yang baru dibuka? Ia setuju. Tentu saja harus dengan pakaian seperti ini."

"Tapi kenapa sekarang? Saat kau sedang merawatku yang sakit?"

Sakura tertawa. "Justru saat ini, Kiba. Kau sedang sakit, kan? Setelah aku menyiapkan semua keperluanmu, aku bisa pergi. Toh kau hanya akan di kamarmu sepanjang hari, harus banyak istirahat, sampai kau pulih. Kau hanya akan tidur dan tak membutuhkan bantuanku, asalkan semua kebutuhanmu kusiapkan. Betul?"

Kontan saat itu juga Kiba merengut. Mulutnya membentuk sudut dan matanya terlihat sebal.

"Kau mau pergi dengan Neji, karena aku sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tega melakukannya?"

Sakura mencibir. "Aku butuh refreshing, Kiba."

Saat itu juga Kiba melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia lemparkan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan terlihat dengan jelas.

Sakura terbelalak.

Selain totol-totol merah yang terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Kiba, seluruh kulitnya yang tidak ditutupi baju, bersih. Tiada ruam atau totol merah dalam bentuk apapun terlihat di kulitnya.

"Kau! Totol-totolmu…!"

"Sembuh. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh dan tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menerima ajakan kencan Neji. Aku akan antar kau kemana pun kau mau pergi, Sakura."

Sakura memicingkan matanya dengan tajam. Ada yang tak beres dengan semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sembuh?"

Kiba menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mata hitamnya melembut—entah kenapa.

"Aku-aku sudah sembuh sejak hari kedua kedatanganmu, Sakura," jawabnya lirih. Wajah Kiba yang tadi cemberut, sekarang menyiratkan rasa takut.

"APA!"

"Tenang dulu. Biarkan aku jelaskan dulu, setelah itu baru kau boleh lakukan apa pun yang kau mau."

Sakura melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Ia sungguh ingin tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kiba.

"Bagaimana ya memulainya?" suara Kiba terdengar seperti orang bingung.

"Dari awal."

Kiba menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dengan suara rendah ia pun mulai bicara. "Semuanya karena biji pohon pong-pong. Aku tak sengaja makan biji pohon pong-pong sepulangnya misi solo dengan Akamaru. Segera saja aku merasa seperti orang keracunan dan muncul totol-totol merah itu. Sebenarnya aku tahu reaksi biji pong-pong itu akan bertahan selama beberapa hari dan tak perlu minum obat apapun. akan tetapi, tiba-tiba aku pikir ini cara yang tepat untuk membuatmu datang ke sini."

"Apa!"

"Okaa-san dan Hana-san paham apa yang kurasakan padamu. Mereka lalu membantuku, dengan meminta tolong pada Tsunade-sama dan meyakinkannya, hanya engkau yang mampu menyembuhkanku. Cerita seterusnya, kau sudah tahu. Okaa-san dan Hana-san pergi meninggalkanku dan supaya lebih meyakinkan, mereka juga membawa Akamaru. Tidak mungkin kan, aku pura-pura sakit parah jika Akamaru masih berada di sampingku. Tentu ia akan membongkar penyamaranku, Akamaru kan anjing pintar. Hari kedua kau di sini, semua totol-totolku sudah hilang. Akan tetapi, aku tak mau mengatakannya padamu. Jadi…"

"Jadi apa, Kiba?"

"Aku sengaja membuat totol-totol dengan bantuan make-up pipi Hana. Lalu…"

Sakura melompat ke depan Kiba, lalu dengan satu sentakan mendaratkan tinjunya ke wajah Kiba.

BUK!

Kiba spontan jatuh terjengkang. Ada lebam memerah yang langsung terlihat di pipinya yang tembem. Mata Kiba menyiratkan kekagetan melihat aksi Sakura.

"Kau menipuku, Inuzuka! Keterlaluan! Apa kau tak tahu, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau menghancurkan liburan yang kurencanakan sejak lama! Sungguh, kau keterlaluan!"

Kiba tertunduk lemas. Tak ada niat perlawanan sama sekali di raut mukanya yang meredup.

"Semua kebodohan ini, suruhanmu, perintahmu padaku, ini itu, apa tujuannya, Inuzuka? Bagaimana mungkin, kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi kau bersikap sangat kekanakan," mata hijau Sakura menatap tajam dan tepat menghunjam ke jantung Kiba.

"Kalau aku tidak sakit, apa mungkin kau mau pergi kemari, Sakura?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak pernah melirikku sama sekali, Sakura. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke atau Neji yang memiliki keluarga terpandang, aku bukan siapa-siapa, kan?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

Kiba bangkit dari lantai dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura. Ada tatapan keraguan terbersit dari matanya. Keraguan yang sudah lama mengendap di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Keraguan yang timbul karena ia tidak berani mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Apa gadis sepintar dirimu, tidak dapat menangkap maksud ucapanku, Sakura? Tidak bisa atau tidak mau?"

Sakura terdiam.

Kiba berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah pelan.

"Saat kau sibuk mengejar Uchiha Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun, kau tak pernah memperhatikan anak-anak lain di sekitarmu dengan mata terbuka. Kau terlalu sibuk berkompetisi dengan anak gadis lain untuk merebut hati Uchiha itu. Kalian semua terpesona akan ketampanannya, keluarganya yang terkenal, otaknya yang jenius dan sikapnya yang dingin. Anak seperti itu tidak pernah kau lihat. Anak yang tidak setampan Uchiha, tidak sekaya Uchiha, tidak sehebat Uchiha—tak akan pernah mendapat sedikit saja perhatian dari gadis-gadis…"

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Itu tidak benar, Kiba. Sama sekali tidak benar."

Kiba belum selesai bicara, "Bertahun-tahun setelah Uchiha pergi dari Konoha, kau juga tetap mengingatnya. Saat aku sudah merasa aku sudah lebih kuat dari seorang anak kecil ingusan yang hanya berani memandangimu dari jauh pun, aku tetap tak pernah mendapat sedikit pun perhatian darimu…"

"Itu tidak benar, Kiba. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau…"

"Kau bukannya tidak tahu, Sakura. kau tidak mau tahu. Kau tidak mau tahu, bahwa selain Uchiha yang kau puja-puja itu, masih banyak pemuda lain di luar sana yang bisa membahagiakanmu…pemuda seperti aku…"

Kiba tertunduk. Ia baru saja membuka isi hatinya sendiri yang sudah ia tutupi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sakura berdiri dengan limbung. Tak percaya bahwa semua masalah alergi yang menghancurkan rencana liburannya kali ini, direncanakan oleh Kiba karena pemuda itu sudah lama …menyukainya?

Sakura tahu, ia pantas marah.

Sakura tahu, ia pantas menghajar pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah menggagalkan liburannya ini.

Sakura tahu, ia pantas menendang pantat pemuda Inuzuka ini agar semua kemarahannya sirna dari hatinya.

Akan tetapi, ia tahu ia tidak mau melakukannya. Tanpa ia niatkan, kemarahan yang sempat memuncak tadi, hilang seketika melihat kejujuran yang terbaca dari suara parau Kiba. Kejujuran tentang isi hati yang lama ia pendam, bahkan sejak mereka masih anak-anak.

Sakura mendekati Kiba. Diulurkannya jemarinya yang kurus ke bahu Kiba yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Kiba berkali-kali dan tertawa pelan.

"Neji tidak akan datang."

Kiba menatap Sakura heran. "Darimana kau tahu, Neji tidak akan datang?"

"Karena memang dia tidak akan datang. Aku tidak berkencan dengannya."

Mulut Kiba membulat, membentuk huruf O.

"Aku bohong soal Neji. Aku kesal kau selalu menyuruhku tanpa henti, padahal sebenarnya kau bisa lakukan itu semua sendiri, kan?"

Kiba menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku lihat selama ini kau sangat mandiri, itu sebabnya aku heran, kau sekarang manja sekali. Hehehe, tapi aku tahu sekarang alasannya. Kau ternyata sedang cari perhatian dariku, ya?" Sakura lagi-lagi terkikik.

"Jadi? Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah. Itu sebabnya kuhajar kau tadi, tapi itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku sudah puas membuatmu lebam. Sekarang…" Sakura mendadak menarik tangan Kiba ke arahnya—mendekatkan badan tegapnya ke arah dirinya sendiri.

Kiba ternganga saat ia menyadari Sakura menarik kaosnya keluar dari kepalanya. Apa Sakura sedang melucuti pakaiannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Mencopot bajumu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Supaya kau mandi yang bersih, ganti baju, lalu kita keluar dari rumahmu ini."

"Keluar?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, kita keluar. Aku masih punya sisa waktu 5 hari dari cutiku. Kau kemasi bajumu secukupnya. Kita pergi dari sini."

Kiba semakin ternganga mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Pergi kemana?"

Sakura tersenyum. " Liburan. Pergi liburan ke tempat yang sudah kupesan itu. Kita berkencan."

Kiba hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kencan? Kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sakura mengerling nakal dan berkata lirih di telinga Kiba, " Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menunjukkan padaku, kelebihanmu dibandingkan Sasuke. _Apapun itu_."

Kiba langsung merasa sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dahsyat. Suara Sakura mengirimkan sinyal aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Selesai mengatakannya, Sakura berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar Kiba. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang tampak puas.

Well, tidak selamanya seseorang yang memulai permainan akan menang dalam permainannya sendiri, kan? Ada kalanya malah ia sendiri yang akan kalah. Apalagi saat berhadapan dengan gadis secerdas Sakura.

Demi gadis itu, Kiba rela jika ia yang harus kalah dalam permainan tipu dayanya.

"Kibaaaa! Cepat siap-siap, Tampan!" teriak satu suara di luar kamar pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi sekujur tubuh Kiba menggigil dahsyat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Duh, ini paling lama ditulis. Lebih dari seminggu hanya untuk chapter ini saja, hiks. Menulis tentang Kiba memang tidak mudah, karena saya harus berulang-kali mencek data dan karakter Kiba. Akhir ceritanya, tentu saja cliffhanger hehehehehe._

_Mind to review?_


	10. Chapter 10

_I just counted and felt shock that 21 reviews coming from Kibasaku's chapter. I love you all…_

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: The Blind Date**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan emosional. Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya pada temannya yang merengut melihat reaksi sahabatnya terhadap gagasan yang baru saja ia kemukakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu dengan suara yang _sengaja_ ia buat seperti terluka. Mata birunya terbelalak lebar—terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Sakura melempar pensil yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan sedikit kesal. Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Ino selalu mendengung-dengungkan ide gilanya ke telinganya, kapan saja dan di mana saja mereka bertemu.

"Idemu gila! Aku tidak tertarik!" sahut Sakura setengah berteriak.

Ino berdiri dari kursi dan berkacak pinggang—menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Haruno Sakura, cabut kata-katamu itu! Ideku tidak gila. Ekstrim mungkin, tapi tidak gila. Lagipula, ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

"Kebaikan yang mana, Ino? Aku tidak menganggap idemu itu akan menuntunku kepada kebaikan."

Ino cemberut. " Sakura, kata-katamu menyakitkanku. Aku sahabatmu sejak kecil. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kita. Apa mungkin, kau mengira aku akan menjerumuskanmu?"

Selesai mengatakannya, Ino tertunduk. Ia lalu terduduk dengan lemas di sebuah kursi di depan meja kerja Sakura. Wajahnya ia telungkupkan dan tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan tertahan.

Sakura terperanjat. Jelas-jelas tak menyangka bahwa perkataan yang ia ucapkan sambil lalu tadi akan membuat Ino merasa sedih dan tersinggung. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati Ino dan menyantuh punggung sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Ia berusaha menenangkan perasaan gadis yang sedang terisak itu.

Ino tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Suara isakan terus terdengar lirih. Sakura tetap mengusap punggung Ino dan perasaannya semakin campur aduk, menyadari Ino benar-benar terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Sakura," suara Ino terdengar lirih.

Sakura mendesah lega. Paling tidak Ino masih mau bicara padanya.

"Aku tahu, Ino. Tapi…"

"Kau kira aku tidak sedih melihatmu kesepian begitu?" keluh Ino lagi.

Sakura berjengit. Kesepian? Apa itu yang Ino lihat dari dirinya? Seorang gadis yang kesepian?

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," timpal Sakura cepat.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau selalu sendirian? Kenapa kau tidak pernah punya kekasih? Kau pasti masih memikirkan Sasuke, iya kan? Itu yang jadi pikiranku, Sakura. Sampai kapan kau mau meratapi cintamu pada pembelot itu, Sakura?" isakan Ino belum juga berhenti.

Meratapi cinta? Ya Tuhan, itu yang Ino pikir tentang kesendiriannya? Bahwa ia masih meratapi kepergian Sasuke bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Bahwa ia masih mengharapkan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha? Ke pangkuannya?

Sakura berdecak. Ini efek langsung dari sibuknya pekerjan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Sahabatnya sendiri tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi terhadap dirinya, tidak tahu jalan pikirannya dan oleh sebab itu, menyimpulkan hal sesuai dengan pendapat pribadinya.

Sedikit banyak, Sakura merasa bersalah pada Ino.

Ino kan, hanya ingin ia bahagia.

"A-aku sudah tidak lagi memikirkan Sasuke, Ino."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan laki-laki mana pun di Konoha?"

Deg!

Sakura tertunduk lemas. Ya. Kenapa ia tidak pernah serius berkencan? Yang dimaksud Ino pastilah hubungan yang serius antara seorang gadis dan pemuda yang masih lajang. Ia sudah pantas untuk berhubungan serius dengan seorang pemuda, kan?

Ia akui, ia pernah berkencan dengan beberapa temannya. Sekali dengan Naruto dan sekali dengan Kiba, akan tetapi kencan yang ia jalani lebih seperti pertemuan antara dua orang teman yang berbagi cerita seru. Cerita saat mereka terpisah dalam misi yang berbeda, cerita tentang teman-teman mereka sesama ninja, atau bahkan cerita hangat seputar dunia shinobi.

Intinya, Sakura tahu, bukan kencan macam itu yang Ino inginkan. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku belum mau, itu saja."

"Kau pembohong kecil, Sakura. Dan kau menyakiti perasaanku," ujar Ino di sela-sela isakannya.

Sakura menggemeretakkan rahangnya dengan kesal. Ino terlalu memahaminya, terlalu tahu isi pikirannya. Di hadapan Ino, Sakura bagaikan gelas transparan. Ino bisa tahu air apa yang sekarang berada dalam gelas Sakura—kopi, teh, sirup atau bahkan hanya air putih biasa.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, kau tahu aku, kan?"

"Tidak saat ini. Sakura yang kukenal adalah gadis yang pemberani dan mau mencoba hal-hal baru. Kau? Dangkal."

Dangkal? Ya Tuhan, kenapa Ino malah berpendapat begitu sih? Tidak mau terlibat dalam suatu hubungan percintaan bukan berarti ia dangkal, kan? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan sebal. Ingin sekali ia mengubah usapan di kepalanya menjadi sebuah jitakan yang akan menyadarkan Ino—paling tidak mengubah sedikit saja sifatnya yang pemaksa itu menjadi lebih bisa menerima pendapat orang lain.

"Ino, sahabatku…" Sakura menarik nafas panjang, berusaha memutar otak untuk meredakan tangis Ino. " Bukannya aku tak mau mencoba hal-hal baru seperti katamu tadi. Aku terbuka akan hal-hal baru, kok. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa sembarangan berkencan dengan orang yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Itu terasa janggal buatku."

"Sakura…"

"Kencan buta tidak akan berhasil untukku, Ino."

"Paling tidak, lakukanlah untukku. Demi persahabatan kita."

"Ino…?"

"Itu pun jika kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia mati kutu. Kata-kata itu adalah senjata pamungkas Ino dalam menundukkan hatinya untuk mengikuti kemauan gadis berambut pirang itu, yang terkadang tidak sejalan dengan pemikirannya. Herannya, Sakura selalu kalah dengan perkataan Ino tadi. Ia selalu menganggap Ino sahabat dekatnya dan terasa sangat menyakitkan jika Ino mempertanyakan komitmen persahabatannya dengan gadis itu.

Ayolah Sakura, satu kali kencan buta tidak akan membuatku kehilangan keperawanan, kan? Ino tidak akan mungkin mengumpankanmu pada seseorang yang punya kepribadian aneh, atau dengan pemuda yang perangainya buruk, atau dengan laki-laki yang penampilannya tidak karuan, kan?

Jika Ino memang ingin membuatnya melupakan Sasuke, paling tidak pemuda teman kencan butanya adalah seseorang dengan ketampanan yang hampir mendekati pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura tahu, ia pertaruhkan selera Ino terhadap laki-laki kali ini. Ia terpaksa harus membiarkan kunoichi cantik itu, memilihkan seseorang untuk ia ajak kencan.

"Baiklah, Ino. Tapi ingat, aku lakukan ini untukmu. Untuk persahabatan kita," ujar Sakura dengan nada suara putus asa sambil mengelus bahu Ino untuk yang kesekian belas kalinya.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Serius, Sakura? kau berjanji?"

"Ya."

Saat itulah ia melihat cengiran khas di wajah Ino, yang sama sekali kering dari airmata. Hah? Kering dari airmata artinya sama sekali tidak ada setetes pun airmata keluar dari kedua bola mata birunya. Jadi, Ino…?"

Sakura ternganga sambil menatap tajam ke arah muka Ino.

"Ino…kau…tidak menang-is?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serasa dicekam horror.

Ino menyeringai dan lalu dengan senyuman manis, menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bagian dari sandiwara agar kau mau menerima ideku, Sakura. Aku tidak salah tebak, kau pasti menyetujuinya."

"K-kau…me-nipuku!"

Ino terkikik geli. " Oh Sakura, aku tidak menipu. Hanya sedikit menggunakan otakku agar kau mau mengikuti saranku. Aku tahu dirimu, sebagaimana aku tahu isi kantongku sendiri, Sakura. Lagi pula ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Tetap saja kau membohongiku dengan pura-pura menangis. Sulit kupercaya kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu, Ino!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau mau kencan buta, kan?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau tadi bohong, aku tidak mau."

Ino menyeringai—aura licik tersorot dari kedua matanya yang biru. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya seakan ingin membuat Sakura bingung akan apa isi kepalanya yang pirang itu.

Sakura mungkin lebih cerdas dari Ino, tetapi tidak disangsikan Ino lebih cerdik dari Sakura.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino dengan nada lembut.

"Aku seorang medic-nin. Seorang ninja."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Dan apa arti janji bagi seorang ninja?"

"Janji adalah segalanya bagi seorang ninja."

"Itu artinya kontrak mati, bukan? Kau sudah berjanji tadi untuk pergi kencan buta kepadaku. Itu artinya…kau harus melakukannya. Atau…"

Wajah Sakura memucat.

"Atau apa?"

"Kau bukanlah ninja asli. Kau palsu."

Kami-sama, Sakura harusnya tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Yamanaka Ino terkadang bukanlah tandingannya.

Setengah hati ia terpaksa mengangguk.

Ninja selalu menepati janji, toh.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai panjang melewati bahunya berdiri dengan canggung di depan sebuah pasar. Gadis yang biasanya mengenakan baju ninja merah marun kebanggaannya, kali ini hanya mengenakan yukata sederhana berwarna hijau senada dengan warna matanya. Sebuah obi berwarna seperti rambutnya yang mencolok, tersampir dengan manis di pinggangnya yang ramping. Ia memulas sedikit wajahnya dengan bedak tipis-tipis dan lipstick yang nyaris tidak kentara juga membingkai bibirnya yang manis.

Ino sebenarnya memaksa agar ia berdandan lebih menor, akan tetapi Sakura bersikeras bahwa perjanjian ninja mereka hanyalah sebatas kedatangannya ke acara kencan buta, dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal itu.

Sakura berjalan masuk dengan setengah hati untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran sushi yang terletak di tengah-tengah pasar tradisional itu. Ia dijanjikan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda atau pria itu di restoran itu. restoran yang tidak mencolok, tidak sepi dan tidak juga terlalu ramai.

Sakura jelas-jelas menolak untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang belum ia kenal di tempat yang remang-remang, sepi dan pada waktu malam. Rasanya seperti mengorbankan seekor anak ayam ke dalam gigitan taring rubah. Oleh sebab itu, Ino akhirnya memutuskan restoran yang biasa saja yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang akan menjadi teman kencan singkatnya siang ini.

Singkat?

Ya, Sakura sudah yakin, kencan ini akan berjalan membosankan dan singkat. Ia sungguh tidak tertarik untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal dalam suatu ajang kencan buta, lebih dari waktu sejam.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian putih yang sederhana menyapanya dengan riang dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang di bagian dalam restoran. Kode warna pakaian juga menjadi perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Ino. Ia akan mengenakan yukata berwarna hijau, dan pria yang akan ia temui akan mengenakan shihakusho dan hakama berwarna gelap.

Sakura langsung bisa melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian gelap duduk membelakanginya—menunggu kedatangannya dalam diam. Lamat-lamat Sakura berjalan mengikuti pelayan yang tadi menyapanya, mengantarkan dirinya menuju kursi pria yang telah menunggunya itu.

"Tenzou-san, orang yang anda tunggu sudah sampai," ujar pelayan itu.

Pria berambut coklat itu seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung mengangguk dan berdiri. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin melihat wanita yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu itu.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Mencoba menelusuri hakama sang pria, lalu perlahan merambat naik ke shihakusho-nya dan terakhir pada wajahnya yang…

Sakura terperanjat kaget. Begitu juga pria itu. Keduanya langsung saling menunjuk dengan jari masing-masing ke arah depan.

"Sakura?"

"Yamato-taichou?"

Keduanya berjengit kaget.

Ternyata yang akan menjadi teman kencan buta Sakura siang ini adalah mantan gurunya semasa Kakashi sedang dalam pemulihan luka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Yamato!

Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar.

Paling tidak, ia mengenal siapa Yamato.

Yamato memandangi Sakura dengan kebingungan. Akan tetapi, ia cepat sadar dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Ia langsung menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sakura duduki dan gadis itu dengan sopan, langsung menduduki kursi itu.

"Yamato-taichou, apa-apakah…kau ke-mari untuk me-nemui ken-can buta?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan sungkan.

Bagaimana pun juga, Yamato adalah bekas gurunya. Orang yang ia hormati, sebagai adik kelas Kakashi-sensei.

Yamato mengangguk perlahan.

"Rekan-rekan ANBU yang mengusulkan hal ini padaku. Kata mereka, sudah saatnya aku…emm…belajar berkencan."

Sakura langsung melihat semburat merah di wajah Yamato yang biasanya terlihat sangat datar itu. Gadis itu yakin, situasi seperti ini bukanlah situasi yang sering Yamato temui.

"Dan kau, Sakura? Apa karena keinginan sendiri?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia tidak mau Yamato mendapat kesan yang salah terhadap kehadirannya di restoran itu siang ini.

"Ino, Yamato-taichou… Yamanaka Ino yang memaksaku."

"Ino? Tidak kusangka ia bisa memaksamu. Kupikir kalian teman baik."

Sakura menyeringai kesal. Justru Ino memanfaatkan persahabatannya dengan Sakura sebagai cara jitu untuk menundukkan kekerasan hatinya terhadap hal yang namanya kencan buta ini.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Ino, Yamato-taichou," ujar Sakura penuh arti.

Yamato tersenyum. Ia menatap Sakura sekilas dengan tatapan kurang nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, atau paling tidak pendengarannya.

"Sakura, tolong jangan sebut aku dengan sebutan Taichou. Aku bukan lagi atasanmu, toh?" pinta Yamato dengan perlahan.

Sakura tertegun. Ya, sudah lama sekali sejak ia, Sai dan Naruto berada dalam satu tim di bawah asuhan Yamato. Sudah sejak itu pula ia jarang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Yamato. Mungkin Yamato merasa sungkan, ia masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Taichou.

"Jadi sebaiknya aku panggil apa, Taichou?"

Yamato mengangkat bahunya.

"Senpai?"

Pria dewasa itu berpikir sesaat, akan tetapi ia kemudian mengangguk dengan lemah.

"Senpai juga cukup. Jika ingin panggil namaku saja juga tak apa."

"Yamato? Atau seperti pelayan tadi menyebutmu…Tenzou-san?"

Yamato terkesiap. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Sakura ingat bagaimana pelayan tadi menyebut namanya. Meski ia terkejut, tapi cepat sekali semburat itu menghilang. Wajah pria itu kembali datar.

"Itu hanya nama kecil, Sakura. Yamato terdengar lebih pas untukku. Sudah tidak banyak yang menyebutku Tenzou," kilah Yamato.

Sesungguhnya Tenzou adalah nama ANBUnya yang pertama, sebelum Tsunade-shishou menggantinya dengan nama Yamato. Akan tetapi, Sakura tidak tahu itu, kan?

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan meneliti sekeliling restoran sushi itu. Bukan restoran yang terlalu istimewa, persis seperti permintaannya pada Ino. Bukan juga restoran yang sepia tau ramai, persis permintaannya pada Ino. Semuanya tepat untuk menimbulkan kesan bahwa kencan buta ini tidak terlalu penting untuk dirinya.

Akan tetapi, itu jika pria yang ia temui adalah orang asing, kan?

Bagaimana dengan Yamato?

Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Yamato yang sedang tertunduk menekuri daftar menu. Pria itu sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada menu, memilih makanan apa yang sekiranya tepat mereka pesan siang ini.

Pria itu memiliki warna mata hitam dan rambut coklat pendek yang dipotong rapi. Ia tidak terlihat tampan, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa disebut jelek. Wajahnya adalah wajah pria Konoha kebanyakan, yang tidak bisa hanya dilihat sekali dua kali untuk membuat seorang gadis dapat menemukan kebaikan apa yang tersirat dari balik wajahnya.

Para gadis tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok pria seperti Yamato. Itu pendapat pribadi Sakura. akan tetapi, jika ingin mencoba mengenal dirinya dengan lebih baik lagi, bukan tak mungkin seseorang bisa tertarik untuk mengenal dirinya lebih jauh.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Sakura siap menjadi gadis seperti itu?

Sakura benar-benar tak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu yang kau suka, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Sakura dari pemikirannya. Ia meraih daftar menu yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berpura-pura membacanya dengan seksama, meski sesungguhnya ekor matanya masih berusaha meneliti wajah datar Yamato.

"Udang? Ikan? Atau cumi?" tanya ninja ANBU itu lagi.

"Apa saja, Senpai. Aku suka semuanya," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Baiklah."

Yamato memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan beberapa macam sushi yang ia pesan. Jumlahnya pun tidak sedikit.

"Minumannya?" tanya pelayan itu.

Sakura dengan cepat menjawab.

"Sake."

Yamato terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa detik, namun ia lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Cukup air jeruk hangat untukku."

Sakura langsung tersenyum manis, berusaha menutupi penyesalannya karena telah berusaha memesan minuman seperti sake di siang hari ini. Entah kenapa, ia tak ingin Yamato menganggapnya masih seperti gadis muda 16 tahun yang pernah menjadi anak asuhnya dulu.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi untuk minum sake, Sakura?" tanya Yamato dengan sopan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku terbiasa kok, Senpai."

_Duh satu kebohongan, Sakura-chan_, ujarnya membatin.

"Oh ya? Aku sungguh tidak mengira gadis sepertimu biasa minum sake pagi-pagi," ujar Yamato dengan penuh perhatian.

_Aku juga tidak mengira akan mengatakan itu, Senpai_. Lagi-lagi Sakura membatin.

"Banyak yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, Senpai."

Yamato mengerling penuh pertanyaan. Ia memang tak banyak tahu soal Sakura, selain kapasitasnya yang teruji sebagai seorang medic-nin, anak asuh Godaime dan kekuatan pukulan tangannya sebagai seorang ninja. Selain itu, tak banyak yang ia tahu tentang masalah pribadi Sakura—bagaimana ia bergaul, siapa yang pernah menjadi teman kencannya, apa yang ia suka, atau siapa yang pernah ia sukai.

Nol besar.

"Apa kau sering mengikuti kencan buta seperti ini, Sakura?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng.

"Ini yang pertama. Percayalah, tidak mudah bagi Ino untuk meyakinkanku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Lagipula, jika pria yang kutemui bukan kau, Senpai…aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam trik agar kencan buta yang bodoh ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang kuduga."

Yamato langsung tergelak. Ia geli melihat wajah licik Sakura terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Oh ya? Apa itu artinya kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemungkinan yang terburuk, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. " Bahkan yang lebih buruk dari yang terburuk sekalipun, Senpai."

"Harus kuakui, kau memang selalu cerdik," puji Yamato tulus.

Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tapi apa kau akan menjalankan trik-trikmu itu pada diriku? Teman kencanmu yang malang ini?"

Leher Sakura langsung tercekat rasanya.

"A-a-aku rasa tidak. Kau bukan orang asing bagiku, Senpai," jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Yamato menghela nafas dengan perlahan.

"Lega mendengarnya. Sungguh traumatis jika aku langsung ditolak mentah-mentah dalam percobaan pertamaku dalam berkencan," ia lalu tertawa kecil.

Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan kegeliannya. Ia juga tertawa menyaksikan wajah lega Yamato.

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai makan, Yamato bergegas membayar semua tagihan, meski sesungguhnya Sakura bersikeras mereka membayarnya dengan patungan. Yamato dengan tegas menolak ide itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa sebagai seorang laki-laki sudah sepantasnya ia yang mentraktir sang wanita.

Apalagi, ini adalah sebuah kencan.

"Kemana lagi kita pergi, Senpai?" tanya Sakura dengan riang, begitu mereka keluar dari restoran.

Yamato terdiam sesaat. Ia melirik gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat santai di depannya. Sedetik saja sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis ninja yang menguasai elemen tanah itu.

Ia mengenal Sakura, akan tetapi ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu sefeminin ini dengan yukata manis membungkus posturnya yang kurus. Lagipula, ia juga belum pernah berada dalam situasi kencan dengannya sebelumnya, kan?

Pengalaman pertama ini, sedikit banyak, membuat Yamato merasa deg-degan.

"Mau melihat-lihat pasar, Sakura?"

"Pasar?"

Yamato menunjuk pasar yang terletak tak jauh dari restoran. Terlihat banyak umbul-umbul dan atap rendah di sana. Sepertinya ada bazaar yang sedang berlangsung siang itu.

"Mungkin ada hal menarik yang ingin kau beli," lanjut Yamato.

"Atau mungkin cukup melihat-lihat saja, Senpai…" Sakura tersenyum manis. Ia tak ingin dianggap memanfaatkan kebaikanYamato, yang sepertinya adalah tipe pria royal.

Bagaimana tidak, semua sushi yang mereka makan adalah yang paling mahal dan paling enak. Yamato yang membayar semuanya. Jika kencan itu dengan Naruto, mungkin ia hanya akan mengajaknya makan ramen di Ichiraku. Sakura tertawa dalam hatinya, merasa geli sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura. Aku ikut saja," sahut Yamato.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersisian menuju pasar itu. Tubuh Yamato yang terpaut hampir 20 cm dari Sakura, terlihat tegap meski tidak kekar. Sorot matanya yang datar, selalu terlihat waspada dalam setiap pandangannya. Akan tetapi, kesan lembut tetap terpancar dari kedua mata hitamnya.

Yamato berjalan di sisi kanan Sakura—dengan kentara berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari pejalan kaki yang berjalan tergesa-gesa ingin tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Sesekali ia berusaha menutupi tubuh Sakura dari terpaan angin yang entah kenapa siang itu bertiup cukup kencang, dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sikapnya yang kebapakan begitu terlihat dan membuat Sakura merasa bagaikan dijaga dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derak dari arah atas yang kontan saja mengagetkan orang di sekitar mereka. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kayu eternity sebuah kedai jatuh dengan cepat ke arah bawah. Ke tempat Sakura berdiri.

Semuanya begitu cepat dan Sakura, sehebat apapun ia sebagai seorang ninja, ada kalanya berada dalam kondisi yang kurang waspada. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Ia seakan terkunci pergerakan kakinya dan hanya ternganga melihat kayu gelondongan besar itu akan menimpa tubuhnya!

"Sakuraaa!"

BRAKK!

Kayu berat itu menimpa tanah dengan suara berderak. Akan tetapi, ajaibnya tidak ada Sakura di sana. Gadis itu jatuh terjengkang tak jauh dari kayu itu—mendarat dengan Yamato di atas tubuhnya.

Pria itu sempat mendorongnya ke samping sesaat sebelum kayu itu menimpa tubuhnya. Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal karena keterkejutan, akan tetapi bukan kayu itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Yamato yang terlalu dekat, tubuh mereka berdua yang bertumpukan dan aroma kayu mahogani yang menguar dari tubuh ninja pengendali elemen tanah itu yang membuatnya merasa jengah.

Ia tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan mantan gurunya itu!

Mata hitam Yamato memandangi kedua mata hijaunya dengan dalam. Tidak sedetik pun mata gelap milik anggota ANBU itu lepas dari kedua matanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara pandang Yamato yang biasanya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya sedang menjelajah ke dalam diri Sakura.

Gadis itu bukannya tidak merasakan beban tubuh Yamato di atas badannya sendiri, akan tetapi saat ini, ia seperti tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Atau mungkin malah tak mau? Ia tak tahu.

Keduanya masih saling bertumpukan dan berpandangan selama sekian menit berikutnya, sampai akhirnya Sakura berhasil memecahkan keheningan mencekam di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah aman, Senpai…" bisik Sakura malu-malu.

Yamato sepertinya belum paham jelas.

"Heh?"

"Kau bisa pindah sekarang dari badanku. Asal kau tahu, kau tidak ringan, Senpai…" kelakar Sakura, seraya mengisyaratkan Yamato melihat posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Yamato tersentak, sadar lalu segera berdiri. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri juga. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangannya dengan senyuman malu.

"Maaf," kata Yamato singkat. "Aku tak sengaja."

"Aku yang harusnya bilang terima kasih kare-na…"

"Kau bisa menghindar sendiri seandainya bukan karena yukata yang kau pakai, Sakura," potong Yamato.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengangguk.

"Masih mau ke pasar?"

Sakura mengangguk. Keduanya langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam pasar yang memang sudah berada di depan mereka.

Yang disebut pasar itu adalah jalanan panjang yang pada sisi kanan-kirinya terdapat banyak kios-kios yang menjual banyak barang jualan sehari-hari, atau barang yang dijual musiman. Kios-kios buah misalnya, tidak selalu menjual buah-buahan yang itu-itu saja selama beberapa waktu. Saat panen buah persik, maka yang banyak dijual adalah buah persik. Begitu juga saat musim buah jeruk atau buah lainnya. Yang selalu terlihat dipajang sepanjang tahun adalah buah pisang, buah apel dan beberapa jenis buah lainnya. Meski buah-buah tersebut tidak semuanya ditanam di Jepang, akan tetapi buah-buah tersebut dapat dinikmati sepanjang musim karena diimpor dari Negara tetangga.

Beberapa kios yang terlihat mencolok dengan warna merah dan emas menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik khas gadis muda. Tusuk sanggul, baju keluaran terbaru, pita warna-warni dan berbagai macam perlengkapan para gadis terlihat menggoda untuk disentuh, dijamah dan pada akhirnya dibeli.

Yah, begitulah trik dagang.

Kadang kita tidak membeli sesuatu yang benar-benar kita perlukan, kita malah membeli sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik mata kita.

Sakura, meski terlihat agak tomboy, tapi tetap juga seorang gadis muda. Jadilah ia berdiri di depan sebuah kios berwarna mencolok dengan tatapan tertuju pada puluhan gelang dan ikat rambut beraneka rupa. Mata hijaunya terlihat penasaran.

Ia meraba satu persatu gelang manik-manik yang menarik di matanya. Ada yang terbuat dari plastik, ada yang terbuat dari kayu dan ada yang terbuat dari bebatuan. Semuanya terlihat indah dengan keunikannya masing-masing. Akan tetapi, tidak cukup indah untuk membuat Sakura langsung mengeluarkan isi dompetnya begitu melihat harga yang tertera.

Gadis itu ternganga melihat harga gelang giok hijau yang ia taksir sejak awal.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Mahal sekali harganya!" rutuk Sakura.

Yamato melirik gadis itu. " Gelang itu?" tanyanya.

"Harganya terlalu mahal, padahal sepertinya sederhana sekali," komentar Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

Penjaga toko yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tersenyum manis—khas penjual dagangan. ia mendekati Sakura dan berkata dengan sopan.

" Gelang ini asli giok yang didatangkan langsung dari China selatan, Nona. Kerajinan khas China selatan memang lebih halus buatannya dan dijamin, buatan tangan bukan mesin. Batunya juga giok asli, tidak seperti kebanyakan batuan giok yang hanya seperti asli saja. Itu sebabnya harganya mahal."

"Apa tidak bisa ditawar?" tanya Sakura—masih berharap harga sekian ribu yen dari yang tertera bisa berkurang lebih dari setengahnya.

Pelayan tadi menggeleng dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Untungnya sudah tipis, Nona."

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba menyeringai menutupi kekecewaannya. Selesai berterima kasih, ia langsung menggamit lengan Yamato untuk meninggalkan kios itu.

"Tidak mau membelinya?" tanya Yamato melihat wajah kecewa Sakura masih tergambar pias.

"Terlalu mahal, Senpai. Sayang rasanya kalau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu dari hasil misi, hanya untuk sebuah gelang."

"Tapi memang gelang itu bagus."

Sakura memilih untuk tidak berkomentar lebih panjang dan sudah menarik lengan Yamato untuk pergi ke kios-kios lain yang lebih menarik lagi. Keduanya lalu berseliweran dari satu kios ke kios lain, sekedar untuk melihat-lihat ataupun berkomentar tentang satu atau hal lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya senja menjelang.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah kursi taman dengan sembarang. Setelah berjalan berjam-jam mengitari pasar dan mungkin juga pusat kota, ia merasa betisnya sudah tak sanggup lagi diajak kompromi. Ia menyentuh tungkai kakinya yang terlihat memerah karena sandal yang jarang dipakainya. Gadis itu meringis pelan.

"Lecet?" tanya suara laki-laki di sampingnya.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengangguk.

"Biar aku carikan obat luka," Yamato langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang spontan langsung menahan langkahnya dengan menarik lengan pria dewasa itu.

"Tidak usah,aku tidak apa-apa, Senpai."

"Tapi kelihatannya sangat kesakitan," tukas Yamato.

"Hanya lecet kecil. Aku masih bisa jalan, kok."

"Tapi sudah lelah, kan?"

"Pastinya. Sudah setengah hari ini kita berputar-putar, Senpai. Makan, main, lihat-lihat barang…kalau tidak lelah, bukan manusia namanya," kelakar Sakura.

Yamato tertawa kecil.

"Jujur, aku menikmati jalan-jalan ini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya. " Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Kau tahu kan…ANBU. Kehidupan kami berbeda dengan kehidupan ninja Konoha pada umumnya," kata Yamato setengah bergumam.

Sakura menatap wajah Yamato dengan penuh perhatian. Ia tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari ANBU atau bahkan sekedar ikut pelatihan intensifnya sama sekali, jadi ia tidak punya bayangan seperti apa kehidupan di dalam ANBU itu. Sakura tertarik untuk tahu, meski sedikit saja.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Senpai…" ujar Sakura lembut.

Yamato melirik Sakura sekilas—menyadari gadis itu menggeser tempatnya duduk di atas kursi taman, sehingga ada tempat untuknya duduk di samping gadis itu. Yamato pun duduk dengan sopan di samping Sakura.

"Tidak semua anak dilahirkan dengan keberuntungan dalam hidup, Sakura. Tidak semua anak memiliki orang tua yang lengkap, seperti misalnya Naruto. Atau jika mereka memiliki orang tua yang lengkap, takdir malah memisahkan mereka, seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah salah satu dari anak-anak seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, atau siapa sanak saudaraku. Sejak aku kecil, sepanjang ingatanku…aku hanya dapat mengingat ANBU."

Ada nada getir yang sangat tipis melayang di dalam warna suara pria dewasa itu. saking tipisnya sampai-sampai Sakura tidak akan sadar bahwa Yamato sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri, jika ia tidak menoleh sesaat—melihat mata hitamnya yang sedikit muram.

"Hanya ANBU yang dapat kau ingat, Senpai?"

"Ya. Sejak kecil aku sudah bergabung dalam ANBU. Kau tahu, aku punya teknik khusus dalam penguasaan elemen tanah. Elemen yang hanya dapat dikuasai oleh hokage pertama dan itu menjadikanku senjata rahasia untuk ANBU. Aku dilatih khusus oleh ninja-ninja andalan Konoha, khususnya ninja ANBU yang bertopeng. Yah…mungkin itu sebabnya aku menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini, Sakura. Tentunya itu berimbas kepada kehidupan pribadiku."

"Pasti tidak banyak efeknya, Senpai."

"Paling tidak untuk wanita, Sakura. Tidak ada wanita yang mau berkencan dengan pria bertopeng kucing, kan?" Yamato menyeringai.

Sakura langsung mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau bergabung dengan ANBU, seelit apapun mereka, Senpai. Pastinya aku jadi berat jodoh!" Sakura tergelak.

"Benar. Tak ada yang akan menyadari bahwa kau memiliki mata seindah itu di balik topengmu, Sakura," bisik Yamato.

Sakura terkesiap. Apa Yamato baru saja memujinya?

"Mataku indah?" tanya Sakura—ingin meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Yang terindah yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku."

Sakura langsung tertunduk. Jengah.

Ia beberapa kali dipuji oleh lawan jenisnya, akan tetapi tidak ada yang seusia Yamato. Tidak ada yang sedewasa Yamato. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang memperlakukannya, sebagaimana Yamato memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Berjalan di samping Yamato membuatnya merasa ia sangat terlindungi.

Apa ini rasanya berkencan dengan pria yang usianya jauh di atasnya?

"Apa benar-benar tidak pernah ada gadis dalam hidupmu, Senpai?"

Yamato menggeleng.

"Hanya ANBU dan ANBU, Sakura. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa ada hal lain selain menjadi pasukan elit ANBU dalam hidup seseorang, setelah umurku setua ini..."

"Kau belum tua, Yamato-senpai," potong Sakura.

"Tapi juga tidak semuda Naruto. Atau setampan Hyuuga Neji, atau semisterius Uchiha Sasuke, atau sejenius Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura mencibirkan bibirnya ke arah Yamato.

"Paling tidak kau tidak setua Kakashi-sensei," sahut Sakura lagi.

"Sayangnya…juga tidak setenar Kakashi."

Sakura langsung menepuk bahu Yamato dengan sebal.

"Jangan terus-terusan merendahkan dirimu, Senpai. Terlepas dari semua kekuranganmu dibandingkan semua pemuda tampan Konoha itu, aku yakin kau memiliki kelebihan di dalam dirimu. Kau memiliki keunikan tersendiri yang aku yakin akan membuatmu spesial, membuatmu berharga di mata para gadis. Mungkin saat ini belum terlihat, tapi kelak…semua gadis akan melihat bahwa kau tidak kalah dengan semua anak muda Konoha itu. percayalah, Senpai!"

Yamato menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sekali lagi menikmati keindahan bintang kejora yang berpendar di temaramnya senja.

"Apa begitu, Sakura?"

"Ya, ya, ya."

"Semoga yang kau katakan benar. Aku ingin sekali hidup normal seperti keluarga-keluarga lainnya."

"Yamato-senpai…"

"Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah punya keluarga. Aku ingin sekali merasakan hangatnya hidup berkeluarga."

"Menikah dan memiliki anak?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

"Ya. Menikah dan memiliki anak yang banyak. Itu impianku."

Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Apa impianku memalukan, Sakura?"

"Bukan begitu, Senpai. Hanya saja…aku tidak mengira di balik wajahmu yang datar itu, kau ternyata sangat normal. Sangat manusiawi. Impianmu bahkan sama sekali tidak muluk-muluk."

Yamato tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Mereka berdua lalu berpandangan sesaat. Yamato menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam lipatan shihakushonya dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak kecil berwarna jingga. Ia menyodorkan kotak itu ke hadapan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Terimalah. Anggap saja hadiah karena kau tidak kabur dari kencan buta kita."

Sakura menerima kotak kecil itu dengan enggan. Perlahan ia membuka isi kotak itu dan segera setelah isinya terlihat, ia terpekik kaget.

Isinya adalah gelang giok hijau yang indah itu. Gelang giok yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati sejak awal melihatnya, akan tetapi terlalu mahal baginya.

"Sen-pai, ini un-tuk-ku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Yamato mengangguk ringan.

"Ta-pi ka-pan kau mem-belinya?"

"Saat kau sibuk melihat-lihat kios lain."

"Ta-pi kena-pa? Ini…terlalu mahal."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Tapi terlalu mahal, Senpai!"

"Karena indah."

"Dan tetap saja ma-hal…"

"Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirimu, Sakura. Gelang itu warnanya sama dengan warna matamu. Itu sebabnya hanya kau yang pantas memakainya."

Sakura terperangah.

"Sini aku pakaikan!" tukas Yamato seraya mengambil gelang itu dari dalam genggaman Sakura, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam pergelangan tangan kurus gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Benar sekali. Gelang itu berkilauan indahnya ditimpa sinar rembulan yang mulai mengintip dari peraduan. Serasi sekali dengan kulit bersih Sakura. Pergelangan tangan gadis itu seperti berpendar indah.

"Senpai, ini indah sekali…" bisik Sakura.

"Tetap tidak seindah matamu," sahut Yamato cepat.

"Kau terlalu memuji."

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Diliriknya lagi gelang yang berkilauan di tangannnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Senpai. Kencan buta ini ternyata lebih baik dari yang kuduga sebelumnya. Untung aku tidak membatalkannya sejak awal."

Yamato menyeringai nakal.

"Terima kasih juga pada rekan-rekan ANBU yang menjerumuskanku dalam kencan buta ini. Jika mereka tidak memaksaku, aku tak akan mungkin datang ke restoran itu dan menemuimu."

"Kalau begitu, Ino juga berhak mendapatkan terima kasih karena telah menjebakku untuk mengiyakan permintaannya."

"Kau juga berhak mendapatkan terima kasih karena mau datang dan tidak menendangku, Sakura."

Sakura mencibir.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi untukmu, Yamato-senpai…kau telah memperlakukanku dengan sangat manis, dengan sangat baik dan lembut. Paling tidak itu membuatku tidak antipasti terhadap ide kencan buta yang kuanggap sangat gila ini."

"Kau pantas diperlakukan dengan baik, Sakura. Sangat pantas."

"Oh ya?"

Yamato mengangguk.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, apa alasannya?"

Yamato menatap mata hijau Sakura dalam-dalam. Merasakan sesuatu yang hebat bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama 31 tahun hidupnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin dapat diartikan sebagai…gelora.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, dulu."

Sakura terperanjat dan sedetik kemudian lebih terperanjat lagi karena menyadari bahwa Yamato sedang mencium lembut punggung tangannya dengan sikap takzim. Mata hitamnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata dan wajah datarnya—untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, bersinar karena rasa percaya diri.

"Yamato-senpai…"

Ino benar. Sekali lagi, Ino benar.

Kencan buta ini sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk. Apalagi karena ia melewatkannya dengan seseorang yang baik hati dan perhatian, seperti Yamato.

.

.

.

**End of this chapter**

.

.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Duh ternyata hampir sebulan setengah saya terjebak dengan rutinitas pekerjaan dan liburan yang membuat saya tak bisa update cerita ini. Tapi saya kembali, hanya untuk teman-teman sekalian…_

_Tema chapter ini khusus tentang kencan buta dan dengan cowo yang lebih tua, ada yang pernah mengalaminya?_

_Thanks for reading and please review yaa.._


	11. Chapter 11

_Surprise!_

_Sakura's Love Story masuk ke dalam polling 5 besar Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 201! Itu semua berkat semua pembaca dan reviewer yang setia dengan Sakura dan lika-likunya. Terima kasih banyak!_

_Dukungan Teman-teman sekalian sangat diharapkan dengan ikut memvote link di bawah nanti._

_After all, thanks for the input, story alert, reviews and everything. I love you all._

.

.

* * *

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: The Missing Boy (1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Langkah kaki terdengar bersahutan tanpa henti, seakan tak sempat menyentuh lantai dan sudah diikuti dengan langkah berikutnya—mengesankan empunya sedang dalam tergesa-gesa. Ia seperti sedang dikejar oleh waktu.

Seperti sedang dikejar hantu.

Koridor itu lurus dan panjang, membuat sosok yang sedang setengah berlari itu terengah-engah nafasnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak peduli, sedikit pun tak peduli. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya satu.

Ia harus segera tiba di kantor hokage, untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas penantiannya saat ini.

Mata hijaunya segera menampakkan cahayanya yang sempat meredup karena kelelahan menempuh perjalanan menuju kantor hokage. Ia baru saja kembali dari misi ke luar Konoha selama seminggu dan belum sempat beristirahat sedetik pun jua, saat ia mendengar kabar itu…

Pintu besar ruangan hokage tertutup rapat. Ia tidak pedulikan itu. Ia bahkan tak mau susah payah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, seperti sikapnya yang biasa. Ia yang sopan, mendadak kehilangan sikap yang begitu ia jaga.

Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam ruangan terpenting di menara hokage itu, setelah sebelumnya setengah mendobrak pintu.

"Di mana dia?"

Sang hokage yang berambut pirang, menatap gadis yang baru saja menghambur masuk dengan tatapan marah. Tsunade jelas tidak suka jika ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa izin. Ia adalah pemimpin Konohagakure dan jika ada orang yang bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangannya tanpa ia undang, itu seakan menyiratkan bahwa para ANBU penjaganya hanyalah sekelompok ninja yang bisa diperdaya dengan mudah.

Tak peduli meski yang mendobrak masuk itu adalah murid kesayangannya, yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Sakura, kurang ajar sekali kau mendobrak masuk kantorku seperti ini!" suara Tsunade terdengar menggelegar.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari bukan ia saja tamu di ruangan itu. Ia melihat mantan gurunya, Copy-nin, Kakashi menatapnya dengan dingin dengan mata kirinya yang tidak tertutup. Rekannya di tim Kakashi, Naruto dan Sai, juga memandanginya dengan tak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mereka, apalagi dengan kehadiran Sakura di ruangan itu. Shizune yang hampir tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Tsunade, terlihat berdiri tak nyaman dengan Tonton di dalam dekapannya.

Sakura terperanjat melihat kehadiran Sai di ruangan itu. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sai membalas pandangan Sakura sekilas, menunjukkan kilatan perasaan untuk sepersekian detik, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah hokage yang berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya dengan kesal.

"Sai…" bisik Sakura lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan mendapati Sai di sini. Bukankah Sai seharusnya masih berada di Negeri Angin? Lalu kenapa ia berada di sini? Bukankah Ino bilang, ia akan pergi selama 3 tiga tahun?

Untuk sesaat Sakura melupakan tujuan utamanya ke tempat itu, dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan yang penuh tanda tanya. Ia baru tersadar bahwa ia tamu tak diundang di ruangan ini, saat ia mendengar Tsunade mendengus kesal. Mata hijau Sakura segera teralih kepada gurunya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura? Kenapa kau lancang sekali mendobrak pintu ruanganku?" tanya Tsunade tajam.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dengan sebaik-baiknya, akan tetapi tak ada sepatah kata pun ke luar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya kehadiran Sai membuyarkan konsentrasi utamanya. Setelah sekian kali mencoba berkata-kata dan gagal, Sakura akhirnya menghela nafas dan tertunduk bingung.

Kakashi yang tahu bagaimana kacaunya hati Sakura saat Sai pergi lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu, mencoba memecahkan kebuntuan. Ia berjalan ke sisi Sakura dan berkata dengan suaranya yang menenangkan.

"Aku yakin, alasan Sakura kemari, sama seperti alasan kami berada di ruangan ini, Tsunade-sama."

"Tapi bukan berarti, ia bisa seenaknya masuk ruanganku seperti tadi, Kakashi! Aku tidak memanggil…"

"Sakura berhak berada di sini, Baa-chan!" sergah Naruto. " Ia juga anggota tim Kakashi!"

Tsunade melotot ke arah pemuda pirang yang ekspresif itu. Bertahun-tahun mengenal karakter ninja kebanggaan Konoha itu, tidak membuatnya terbiasa disergah oleh Naruto. Tsunade tetap tidak suka dipotong saat ia sedang berbicara.

Tsunade mencoba menahan emosinya yang mulai naik. Ia tahu, Sakura berhak berada di sini dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Akan tetapi, ia sengaja tidak memanggil murid kesayangannya itu demi kebaikan Sakura sendiri. Tsunade sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura, oleh sebab itu ia tidak ingin sesegera itu memberitahukan Sakura berita yang mungkin membuat gadis itu terlompat dari kursinya di Rumah Sakit.

Ia ingin memastikan segalanya, sebelum ia memberitahu Sakura.

Sayangnya, dinding punya banyak telinga, bahkan di desa para ninja seperti Konoha ini. Gosip sebesar itu pasti merebak dengan cepat dalam waktu sekian detik.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Shishou. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu…" Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sai, tepat di saat Sai melihat ke dirinya dan segera menoleh ke arah lain saat bersirobok pandang dengan Sakura. "…apa benar, Sasuke sudah kembali?"

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening.

Nama Sasuke benar-benar membius ruangan itu. Mengembalikan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut kembali kepada kenangan mereka masing-masing pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang sudah sekian lama menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Rupanya kau sudah tahu, ia sudah kembali?" ujar Tsunade dengan suara berat. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan suatu pernyataan.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Naruto yang entah kapan sudah berada di sisinya, menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Ia ingin memberikan dukungan pada sahabat yang ia sayangi itu, menegaskan bahwa Sakura tidak sendirian saat ini. Ada Naruto di sisinya. Selalu.

Tsunade menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang berada di depannya satu persatu. Semuanya menunggu dengan penasaran. Semuanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

Kecuali Sai.

Wajah tanpa ekspresinya tetap tak berubah sedikit pun. Tak ada perubahan emosi di wajahnya, kecuali saat Sakura menghambur masuk tadi. Ya, Tsunade dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Ia dapat melihat mata pemuda mantan anggota Root itu, melembut melihat sosok Sakura. Hanya sekian detik, tapi itu cukup bagi wanita paruh baya itu. Sekarang ia paham alasan Sai setengah mohon memintanya untuk mengirimnya ke misi panjang di Negara Angin lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu.

Sungguh mengiris hati selalu melihat seseorang yang telah merebut hati kita tanpa ia sadari, hidup dalam bayang-bayang cinta pemuda lain yang tega meninggalkannya dalam ketidakpastian karena dendam.

_Meski selalu tanpa ekspresi, bukan berarti Sai tak punya hati, kan?_

Ia punya hati. Yang mungkin sudah patah karena Sakura.

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu dan langsung dapat menarik kesimpulan. Sakura mungkin setengah terbang begitu mendengar berita tentang Sasuke, akan tetapi niat apapun yang ada di dalam hatinya itu, mendadak menguap melihat kehadiran Sai yang tidak ia perkirakan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Drama. Ya, hidup adalah drama. Tsunade paham benar itu. Ia pun pernah berada di dalam drama kehidupan yang kejam dan rasanya hampir mencekik lehernya sendiri karena begitu pilu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke sekarang, Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Tsunade.

"Apa ia kembali atas keinginannya sendiri atau karena terpaksa, Tsunade-sama? Kita semua tahu sepak terjangnya setelah pertarungannya melawan Itachi dan bagaimana ia bergabung dengan Madara. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia setelah Madara terkalahkan," Kakashi berkata panjang lebar.

Tsunade mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sai, mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya.

"Penjelasan itu semuanya ada pada Sai. Ia yang menemukan Sasuke dan membawanya kembali."

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang terperanjat, tapi juga Kakashi dan Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sama.

"Sai, kau hebat! Tidak kusangka kau melakukan hal sehebat itu! Kau mampu membawa Teme pulang!" seru Naruto seraya melompat ke samping Sai dan langsung merangkul bahu pemuda kurus itu.

Sai tersenyum tipis—salah satu senyum buatannya yang ia pelajari dari buku kepribadian yang sengaja ia baca.

Sakura ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto, akan tetapi ia tahu diri. Semua lukisan Sai yang menggambarkan aktivitas seorang gadis selama bertahun-tahun terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Sai susah payah menghindarinya, pantaskah ia sengaja merangkulnya hanya untuk sekedar berterima kasih karena Sai membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha?

Tidak. Setelah semua luka yang ia berikan pada Sai, Sakura tahu ia tidak pantas menyentuh pemuda itu sama sekali.

Sai mengangguk takzim pada Tsunade. Ia bergantian menatap ke arah Kakashi, Naruto, Shizune dan…hanya sekian detik ke arah Sakura—seakan-akan sengaja menganggap Sakura tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Sikap yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali mencabut kunainya dan mengacungkannya ke leher Sai, hanya untuk memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Semuanya terjadi dengan tak sengaja. Aku sedang mengejar segerombolan pemberontak di Negeri Angin bersama ninja mereka saat aku terpisah dari rombongan. Aku masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan di Negeri Angin saat aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memang terluka saat pertarungan kita dengan Madara, akan tetapi ia sudah pulih seperti sediakala," Sai menghentikan ceritanya sesaat untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kemudian?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku memintanya pulang."

"Kau memintanya pulang dan ia mau…begitu saja?" gantian Kakashi yang bertanya.

Sai menggeleng.

Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah mematuhi perintah begitu saja, apalagi permintaan dari seorang Sai yang mungkin tidak ia anggap sebelah mata.

"Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat di mana ia kehilangan segalanya. Ia tahu, jika ia kembali ia hanya akan mengantar nyawanya saja. Setidaknya itu yang ia percaya. Lalu aku menantangnya duel."

"Duel?" Shizune terkejut.

"Kau bertarung dengannya? Mempertaruhkan sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade.

Sai mengangguk dengan setengah hati. Ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya, sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Tsunade dengan penuh hormat.

"Apa taruhannya, Sai?" Kakashi ingin tahu.

Sai menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan rasa bercampur aduk ke tempat pemimpin Konohagakure itu berdiri—Tsunade dapat merasakan kegalauan pada diri pemuda itu.

Sai seakan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apa yang membuat Sasuke mau berduel denganmu, Sai? Beritahu kami," Naruto terlihat tak sabar dengan diamnya Sai.

Sai tertunduk dan menjawab dengan sangat pelan. Sikap yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan di depan khalayak.

"Sakura…"

Sakura terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tatap pemuda yang berdiri lebih dari sepuluh langkah di sisi kanannya itu dengan tatapan mata yang menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh. Ia ingin tahu, apa maksud Sai dengan menyebut namanya seperti itu, akan tetapi pertanyaannya itu langsung terwakili oleh Tsunade sendiri.

"Jelaskan, apa yang kau maksud dengan Sakura sebagai taruhan duel antara kau dan Sasuke!" suara Tsunade terdengar tegas.

Sai sedikit pun tak berani melirik mantan rekan setimnya yang berdiri dengan siaga di ruangan itu. Melihat sedikit saja ke arah Sakura dapat membuatnya kehilangan semua pertahanan diri yang sudah begitu lama ia bangun di dalam dirinya yang terdalam.

Ia pergi dari Konoha demi Sakura.

Sekarang, ia kembali juga demi gadis itu.

"Sai…katakan pada kami yang sejujurnya. Ini penting untuk kami dan mungkin juga…untuk masa depan Sasuke," ujar Kakashi dengan bijak.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, lalu dengan susah payah berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut. Suara yang biasanya tidak dapat terdeteksi emosinya itu, kali ini terdengar bergetar.

"Jika aku bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, ia harus ikut denganku ke Konoha dan aku akan jamin keselamatannya. Akan tetapi, jika ia bisa mengalahkanku maka terserah ia ingin kembali ke Konoha atau tidak dan juga …" Sai bimbang sesaat.

"Dan apa, Sai?" tanya Tsunade tak sabar.

"Ia akan dapatkan hati Sakura seutuhnya. Dengan cinta Sakura, ia dapat memulai hidup yang baru lagi. Aku akan jamin itu…dengan nyawaku."

"Nyawamu?" Kakashi terdengar kaget.

"Sasuke boleh membunuhku jika keberadaanku merupakan penghalang atas hubungan mereka berdua."

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersentak kaget. Terlebih lagi saat sedetik kemudian, Sakura melompat ke hadapan Sai dan dengan tak disangka-sangka melayangkan tamparan keras ke wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu!

PLAKK!

Sai terjerembab ke samping. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan yang berarti atas reaksi Sakura tersebut. Ia tidak berusaha bangkit dari lantai sama sekali. Disentuhnya ujung bibirnya yang berdarah akibat tamparan Sakura—semua orang tahu seperti apa tenaga dalam Sakura. Sai pun mahfum akan hal itu.

"Sakuraaa-chaann!" pekik Naruto yang langsung menghambur di antara kedua temannya itu. Ia langsung menahan tangan kanan Sakura yang masih terayun di udara, seakan-akan ingin melayangkan tamparan yang berikutnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Biar aku beri pelajaran dia! Seenaknya saja ia jadikan aku taruhan konyolnya! Laki-laki seperti apa dirimu, Sai!" ceracau Sakura yang mendadak kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

Kakashi sudah berdiri di sebelah Sai, membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri dan melayangkan pandangan dengan isyarat kea rah Tsunade. Suasananya sudah tidak kondusif. Mereka sudah tahu alasan kepulangan Sasuke dan mereka tidak mengira bahwa cerita di balik kepulangannya akan seperti ini.

"Sakuraa-chan, Sai teman kita juga," ujar Naruto berkali-kali.

Sakura sepertinya masih belum puas dengan hanya mendaratkan satu tamparan bertenaga monster miliknya ke wajah pucat Sai. Ia masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Ia tidak tahu perasaanku sama sekali! Bisa-bisanya ia pakai namaku seperti itu! Ia harus tahu siapa aku!"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali—merasa yang paling bisa menenangkan situasi yang mulai kacau oleh kehadiran Sakura. Ia menghardik murid kesayangannya itu.

"Sakura! Jaga sikapmu! Ini ruangan hokage!"

"Tapi Shishou…aku…" Sakura menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan setengah memohon. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, tapi tolong…ini bukan saat yang tepat. Itu sebabnya kau tidak kupanggil. Ini yang kutakutkan," ujar Tsunade.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk mengikuti emosinya yang terkadang sulit untuk ia kembalikan saat marah. Ia lalu menggeram kesal, melirik tajam ke arah Sai, lalu melihat Tsunade yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kuasa. Kakashi yang berdiri dengan sikap menunggu di samping Sai, menggeleng berkali-kali.

Sakura menyerah. Ia tarik tangan Naruto yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan hokage dengan secepat kilat.

Tiada satu pun yang melihat bahwa mata gadis berambut merah muda itu basah oleh airmata.

Tsunade bernafas lega. Begitu juga Kakashi dan Naruto. Semua orang tahu tenaga dalam Sakura begitu besar, karena ia memiliki penguasaan chakra yang sempurna—berkat didikan Tsunade. Itu sebabnya, jangan sampai gadis itu mengacau di ruangan hokage.

Sai mendadak terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. ia refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Keempatnya langsung melihatnya dengan curiga.

"Baru dipukul Sakura-chan segitu saja, kau sudah batuk-batuk, Sai. Masa kau jadi selemah ini tinggal di Negeri Angin," Naruto berkelakar sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Mata hitam Sai melembut, akan tetapi ia masih terus terbatuk-batuk. Tsunade dan Shizune saling berpandangan dengan curiga. Saat itulah mereka melihat darah menetes dari balik punggung tangan Sai.

Naruto dan Kakashi terperangah melihat itu.

"Sai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Naruto seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

Sai mengangguk, akan tetapi ia tetap menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Kau terluka, Sai," ujar Kakashi. " Tsunade-sama, aku rasa Sai sebaiknya ke Rumah Sakit. Ia terluka."

Sai menggeleng berkali-kali. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Buka mulutmu, Sai," perintah Tsunade.

Mata Sai mengerjap berkali-kali—ia tidak mau.

"Buka mulutmu, Anak Bodoh! Aku tahu kau terluka dan bukan karena tamparan Sakura! Sekarang biarkan aku memeriksamu!"

Sai tertunduk lemas. Perlahan ia tarik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya dan spontan saja yang lainnya terkesiap di tempat mereka berdiri masing-masing. Kedua tangan Sai sudah tertutup oleh darah yang pekat, begitu pula mulutnya. Ia muntah darah dan bukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit.

Tsunade dan Shizune bergegas mendekatinya. Sai yang berdiri dengan limbung merasakan pandangan matanya mengabur. Satu-persatu sosok orang di sekitarnya yang tadinya terlihat begitu jelas, sekarang terlihat buram. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan ia rasa tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia masih dapat melihat Kakashi menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya, ketika Tsunade menggumamkan beberapa patah kata yang sudah tak dapat ia tangkap lagi dengan telinganya. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ia ucapkan sepatah kata yang ia rasa harus ia sampaikan.

"Jang-an…bi-lang…Sa..kura."

Ia lalu tak sadarkan diri.

Untung Kakashi dan Naruto sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan menopang tubuh kurus pemuda itu. Tsunade meminta mereka membaringkan tubuh Sai di lantai dan dengan sigap membuka pakaian Sai yang sekarang tidak lagi terbuka di bagian perut.

Tsunade dan Shizune terkesiap kaget melihat bagian dada Sai yang tertutup baju. Dada Sai menghitam, jelas karena luka bakar yang mungkin baru berumur beberapa hari. Sai pasti merasa sakit yang luar biasa oleh luka tersebut, akan tetapi ia menahannya setengah mati. Hanya saja, luka itu semakin parah karena belum mendapat penanganan medis yang serius.

Tsunade memandangi Kakashi dan Naruto dengan iba. Tak usah dikatakan pun mereka sudah saling tahu apa yang menyebabkan luka bakar di tubuh Sai itu.

"Chidori…" bisik Kakashi.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dengan kekuatan penuh dan mengenai paru-parunya."

Naruto menggeram—entah karena kesal atau karena menahan kepedihan. Ia berkata pelan. " Sasuke…"

"Ini buruk, Tsunade-sama," tukas Shizune dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi inilah akhir dari duel itu. Sai kalah," Naruto berkata pelan.

Kakashi menggeleng. " Kau salah, Naruto. Sai mengalahkan Sasuke, itu pasti. Kalau tidak, tak mungkin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Akan tetapi ia membayar mahal dengan luka yang sangat serius."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tsunade langsung memerintahkan ketiganya untuk memindahkan Sai ke Rumah Sakit secepatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menghentikan larinya setelah ia mencapai taman di belakang Rumah Sakit. Dihempaskannya tubuh kurusnya ke atas rerumputan yang tebal menghijau. Lututnya yang tertekuk ia jadikan alas untuk dahinya—ia lalu terisak perlahan saat yakin sudah tidak ada lagi orang lain di sekelilingnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya—dua orang yang menimbulkan luka di dalam sanubarinya dengan cara mereka masing-masing—kembali ke dalam hidupnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

Bagaimana mungkin takdir mempertemukan Sai dengan Sasuke di tempat nun jauh di sana seperti Negara Angin?

Bagaimana mungkin si bodoh Sai—yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dia tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal sepatah kata pun dan hanya meninggalkan buku gambarnya yang membuat Sakura patah hati—dapat menantang Sasuke dan mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk duel? Meski ia tahu bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya?

Si bodoh!

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mau melayani ajakan duel Sai begitu saja? Dengan taruhan dirinya? Mengapa Sasuke mau? Apa ia memiliki arti bagi diri Sasuke, meski sedikit? Atau pemuda itu mengiyakan, karena ia memiliki ego sebagai seorang laki-laki dan tantangan Sai telah menyinggung egonya itu?

Dasar Uchiha! Selalu tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya!

Ia pernah pusing memikirkan nasib Sasuke di tangan Orochimaru, kemudian di tangan Akatsuki dan terakhir di tangan Madara. Ia juga pernah begitu patah hati saat airmata dan permohonannya, tak mampu menghentikan langkah Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan mengikuti jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang menakutkan dari Orochimaru. Ia juga sempat menyalahkan dunia dan menyalahkan takdirnya yang kehilangan pemuda yang sangat ia sukai.

Akan tetapi, pernahkah Sasuke mencintainya? Menyukainya? Atau paling tidak, sedikit peduli pada perasaannya?

Bayangan pemuda tampan berwajah dingin dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yangberkibar di belakang kepalanya terpatri samar-samar dalam ingatan Sakura. Akan tetapi, bayangan pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyum yang begitu palsu dan terlihat dibuat-buat juga bermain di pelupuk matanya.

Duh, mengapa semuanya jadi rumit begini?

Mengapa Sai harus melukis semua lukisan dirinya secara diam-diam?

Mengapa Sai harus jatuh cinta padanya, meski tak sepatah kata pun ia mengatakannya?

Mengapa ia harus meninggalkan juga, sebagaimana Sasuke meninggalkannya?

Di atas itu semua, mengapa IA harus PEDULI dengan apa yang dirasakan Sai? Bukankah ia mencintai Sasuke? Bukankah ia selalu menunggu kepulangan pemuda itu ke Konoha, meski ia terbukti berkali-kali ingin membunuh Naruto dan diri Sakura sendiri?

Lalu, mengapa ia harus peduli pada perasaan Sai? Sai tidak punya perasaan dan ia buktikan itu dengan meninggalkannya sendirian, tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal!

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata dan perlahan menyeka wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia sadar, ia menangis seperti Sakura kecil yang bodoh saat tahu Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan dirinya di kursi taman begitu saja. Dan ia benci kenangan itu…

Ia benci ditinggalkan. Ia benci tidak dipedulikan.

"Sasuke…" bisiknya. Ada kilatan amarah di mata hijau miliknya itu.

Ia tahu, ia harus menemui pemuda Uchiha itu untuk memuntahkan semua sakit hati dan kekecewaan yang sudah ia pendam selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Sakura berdiri dengan sigap dari atas rerumputannya. Tekadnya membaja: ia harus bicara dengan Sasuke. Ia harus tahu mengapa pemuda itu pergi dan mengapa ia kembali.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

_A/N:_

_Saya tahu ini menyalahi chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang selalu selesai dalam satu chapter, tapi saya sungguh ingin tahu perasaan teman-teman setelah kedua 'missing boys' itu kembali ke Konoha._

_Berikan saya feed back, hanya untuk masukan karena saya sudah punya jalan cerita ini sendiri hehehehehe…_

_Oh ya, bagi Teman-teman yang menyukai Sakura's Love Story, bisa minta dukungannya di IFA 2010. Caranya, tinggal login di_

forum dot fanfiction dot net/topic/85131/36419355/1/ (hilangkan dot-nya hihihi)

_dan klik Sakura hehehe..I really appreciate all your feedbacks and your time reading this story._

_Love you all and thanks…_


	12. Chapter 12

_After all, thanks for the input, story alert, reviews and everything. I love you all. Oh ya, ada yang tanya time line cerita ini, yang memang tidak saya tulis eksplisit, tapi implisit dalam chapter2 sebelumnya. Sakura's Love dikisahkan modified canon, beberapa tahun setelah penyerangan Madara ke Konoha, yang di manga lebih dikenal sebagai Great Shinobi War 4. Saat saya mulai menulis fic ini, manganya belum menulis tentang perang itu, itu sebebnya saya tidak menggunakan istilah Great Shinobi War 4._

_satu lagi, fic ini terpisah meski ada beberapa chapter masih ada yang nyambung. So...Sakura is not a play girl, Guys. She is what she is. Silakan menikmati cerita ini dengan seadanya hehehehe..  
_

.

.

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12****: The Missing Boy (2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkesima.

Itulah yang terjadi pada diri Sakura saat ia akhirnya berhasil masuk ke sel dengan keamanan berlapis itu. Sungguh tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan izin dari hokage agar ia bisa diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam sel itu, karena semua tahu orang yang ditahan di dalam sel itu bukan ninja sembarangan.

Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, _missing-nin_ paling terkenal di Konohagakure.

Seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seusia Sakura duduk di atas kursi di sebuah sel berukuran 3 x 3 meter. Ada sebuah meja berukuran persegi panjang berukuran sedang di hadapannya. Sebuah borgol chakra terpasang di pergelangan tangannya—membuat ia sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja apapun, karena hawa murninya ditekan sedemikian rupa oleh borgolnya. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk, akan tetapi ia menyadari bahwa rambut khas yang jabrik di bagian belakang kepala pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Rambut hitam kebiruan pemuda itu sekarang sudah panjang melebihi tengkuknya dan dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Pakaian khas Sound-Nin yang dikenakannya terakhir kali mereka bertemu, sudah tidak ada juga. Gantinya juga bukan jubah akatsuki yang pernah ia pakai saat penyerangan Madara beberapa tahun silam—seperti laporan para ANBU. Sebagai gantinya sebuah atasan hitam dengan kerah kimono membalut tubuh ramping pemuda itu.

Meski tidak ada jejak Sasuke pada diri pemuda yang tertunduk di dalam sel itu, Sakura tahu pemuda itu pasti _dia_.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati setelah mengangguk pada ANBU penjaga yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kedua orang ANBU itu sebenarnya ingin menemani di dalam sel saat Sakura bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke, akan tetapi Sakura menolak mereka dengan halus. Ia tahu Sasuke termasuk ke dalam deretan nama penjahat kelas S di Bingo Book, akan tetapi dengan borgol chakra terpasang erat di pergelangan tangannya, apa mungkin ia masih punya cukup energi untuk memporak-porandakan sel itu? Sakura tidak yakin.

Sasuke yang terbelenggu di dalam sel ini, bukanlah Sasuke yang berkontribusi aktif menghancur-leburkan Konoha beberapa tahun silam.

Sakura yang berdiri dengan tegak di dalam sel itu, juga bukan Sakura kecil nan cengeng yang ditinggalkan Sasuke hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu menarik kursi di seberang pemuda yang menjadi tahanan istimewa di dalam sel itu. Ia lalu duduk dengan sikap sama hati-hatinya dengan langkahnya barusan.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya suaranya yang lirih keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Sasuke…"

Tubuh pemuda di depannya bergerak sedikit begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Bukan karena namanya yang disebut—namanya sering disebut orang—tapi lebih karena suara yang menyebut namanya dengan pelan itu adalah suara yang ia kenal dari masa lalunya. Suara yang familiar, meski bukan lagi suara remaja yang dulu kerap kali menyapanya dengan suara lantang.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dari pandangannya yang kosong ke arah lantai. Meski ia tahu siapa yang datang, akan tetapi setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya, ia cukup terkesima dengan gadis yang menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu itu.

Sakura—gadis itu—bukan lagi seorang remaja 12 tahun yang tersenyum malu-malu tiap kali bersirobok pandang dengannya. Ia bukan lagi gadis remaja yang memerah wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus tiap kali menatap wajah datar seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya. Ia sudah berubah.

Seorang wanita berusia 20an dengan mata hijau yang besar nan indah menatap ke arahnya dengan seksama. Warna rambutnya yang serupa dengan bunga sakura—yang terakhir kali ia lihat pendek—sekarang tergerai panjang melebihi ruas di lengannya. Wajahnya yang dulu kekanakan, sekarang menunjukkan kecantikan khas wanita muda yang bagaikan bunga yang sedang dalam puncak mekarnya. Tubuhnya yang dulu kurus, sekarang mulai mekar berisi—yang tetap terlihat meski sedang duduk di kursi.

Ia secantik namanya. Sakura.

Kalau boleh jujur Sasuke ingin mengakui, bahwa ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura akan tumbuh seperti wanita muda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau masih mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan yang kemudian dikutuknya sendiri karena terdengar sangat bodoh.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata hitam kebiruannya yang dingin. Tidak, kedua bola mata itu _dulu _memang begitu dingin, terutama saat mereka terlibat pertarungan dalam satu pertarungan—ia, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi dan Uchiha Madara yang dating menyelamatkan Sasuke. Saat itu, Sakura tak yakin ia pernah mengenal Sasuke yang _itu_—Sasuke yang mata merah sharingannya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

Saat ini mata Sasuke lebih terlihat…penasaran.

"Siapa yang bisa dengan mudah melupakan warna rambut seperti rambutmu?" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak. Wow? Apa benar Ia baru saja mendengar Sasuke berkata lebih dari sekedar Hnn?

Ia mungkin memang bukan Sasuke yang dulu.

Sakura menatap lurus ke arah pemuda di seberangnya. Tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia rasakan dari diri Sasuke. Setiap manusia seharusnya mengeluarkan semburat chakra dari dalam tubuhnya—baik ia seorang ninja atau bahkan seorang sipil sekalipun. Akan tetapi, tidak ada setitik jejak chakra pun yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda Uchiha di depannya ini. Ia seperti tak ada. Ia hanya sesosok tubuh tanpa hawa murni.

Borgol chakra itu benar-benar menghisap habis chakra di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, menekan chakranya sampai batas terendah dan mengakibatkan ia tak punya hawa murni lagi—membuatnya tak bisa menggunakan ninjutsunya sama sekali.

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke tidak lebih dari seekor anak kucing. Tidak berbahaya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi sedikit.

Sasuke menyeringai. Anak rambutnya jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya—membuat wajah Sasuke terlihat dramatis.

Tampan, tapi berantakan.

"Aku terlihat baik untuk seorang tahanan, kan?" sindir Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Penjara Konoha terkenal cukup baik pada tahanannya. Banyak yang malah terlihat gemuk karena cukup makan dan istirahat," Sakura tak mau kalah menyindir.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendengus.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kemari untuk melihatmu. Bagaimana dirimu sekarang dan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Kita teman toh. Paling tidak, aku masih menganggapmu temanku. Naruto juga begitu."

"Teman?"

"Ya, Sasuke. Teman. Kami peduli padamu karena kau adalah teman kami."

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu? Pada Naruto? Pada Konoha?"

Ingatan Sakura kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Uchiha Sasuke setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang, hadir di hadapan mereka saat ia, Yamato, Naruto dan Sai menyusup ke markas Orochimaru. Sasuke, sudah lebih tinggi dari saat ia meninggalkan dirinya di kursi taman, tetap setampan sebelumnya, bahkan lebih—menatap mereka berempat dengan dingin.

Detik berikutnya, pedang Kusanagi milik pemuda Uchiha itu sudah melayang kea rah mereka. Ke arahnya…ke arah Sakura.

Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah saat Sasuke yang menyerang Danzou di pertemuan lima kage. Ia berhasil membunuh ketua Root itu, meski akhirnya terluka dan hampir buta. Bukan itu saja, setelah hampir membunuh Karin yang diselamatkan oleh Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu bahkan berusaha membunuh Sakura—rekan setimnya di Akademi Ninja yang kebetulan juga merupakan gadis yang mencintainya.

"_Sasuke-kun! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Aku akan tinggalkan Konoha!"_

"_Mengapa kau ingin bergabung denganku? Apa tujuanmu?"_

"_Aku tak punya motif apapun! Sejak kau meninggalkan Konoha, aku menyesal tidak pergi denganmu!"_

"_Aku akan lakukan apapun maumu! Aku tak ingin menyesal lagi!"_

"_Kau tahu apa mauku…?"_

"_Aku tak peduli! Aku akan lakukan apapun perintahmu!"_

" …_Aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha! Itu tujuanku."_

"_Akankah kau mengkhianati Konoha untukku?"_

"_Ya…jika itu keinginanmu."_

"_Buktikan. Bunuh gadis ini dan kuterima tawaranmu."_

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Anggota timku, tapi seperti kau lihat…dia tidak berguna sekarang."_

"_Kau medic-nin, bukan? Sempurna, kau bisa menggantikan posisinya."_

"_Bisa kau lakukan itu, Sakura…?"_

"_Jang-an la-ku-kan, Sa-suke…"_

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dalam dada Sakura saat bayangan wajah penuh napsu membunuh itu hampir menyergapnya dari belakang, berusaha membunuhnya, dan pasti membunuhnya, jika Kakashi tidak tiba tepat pada waktunya.

Cinta, oh apakah cinta itu? Apakah cinta sanggup membuat Sakura meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti jalan Sasuke yang penuh dendam dan darah?

Jika saat itu Sasuke berhasil menghunjamkan pukulan mematikan ke lehernya, akankah ia mengetahui isi hati Sasuke yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya?

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha mengembalikan dirinya ke dalam ruangan sel tempatnya berada saat ini. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tidak ia tutupi. Ia menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Aku? Kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu? Seperti apa diriku yang dulu, Sakura? Seperti apa diriku yang kau kira aku dulu?"

"Kau baik, pintar, mau menolong meski sengaja menutupi hal itu. Kau…tidak jahat, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. " Sasuke yang itu sudah lama mati, Sakura. Jangan lupa itu. Konoha membunuh semua anggota klanku, menggunakan tangan kakak kandungku yang paling aku sayangi. Kakakku Sakura…Itachi, ia terpaksa membunuh ayah dan ibuku atas perintah Konoha. Bias kau bayangkan, bahwa malam itu tidak hanya ayah, ibuku dan anggota klan Uchiha yang mati, tapi juga aku dan Itachi." Ada api yang membara di mata hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Nyala api dendam.

"Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir, Sasuke. Danzou, orang yang paling berperan dalam penghancuran klan Uchiha sudah kau bunuh. Uchiha Madara sudah dikalahkan. Nama baik Itachi sudah dipulihkan kembali. Ia bukan lagi pengkhianat Konoha seperti yang orang kira selama ini. Terlebih lagi, Itachi hidup kembali, Sasuke… kakakmu hidup!"

Mata Sasuke menerawang jauh ke depan—melewati sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang masih dengan intens mencari tahu perubahan raut muka pemuda Uchiha yang tampan itu. Pandangan Sasuke kosong, akan tetapi Sakura tahu ia berusaha mencerna semua perkataan dirinya.

"Itachi hidup, Sasuke…" ulang Sakura pelan.

"Aku tahu. Madara mengatakannya padaku. Ilmu terlarangnya mampu melakukannya. Tapi Sakura…"

"Ya…?"

"Membangkitkan Itachi dari kematian tidak bisa menghapus semua dosa Konoha terhadap klan Uchiha, tidak bisa menghidupkan kedua orang tuaku. Tidak bisa juga mengembalikan masa kecilku yang hilang karena sudah kehilangan cinta orang tua, kakakku dan kaumku! Tidak bisa mengembalikan semua airmata kebencianku. Tidak bisa mengembalikan semua sakit hati, dan penderitaanku sebagai satu-satunya Uchiha yang tertinggal di muka bumi ini, menyaksikan semua orang yang kusayang mati malam itu dan bagaimana hancurnya aku bahwa Itachi, kakak yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku, justru adalah orang yang paling mencintaiku dan melindungiku, merelakan hidupnya hanya untuk menjagaku…dan ia mati di tanganku!"

Sakura menahan napas sesaat mendengar muntahan perasaan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah sekian lama ia simpan di dalam dada—bermanifestasi menjadi kebencian yang berakar di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi Itachi hidup kembali, Sasuke…Itachi…"

"Tidak cukup," potong Sasuke," Tidak cukup dan tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menghapuskan semua kebencianku terhadap Konoha."

"Sasuke…"

"Dan kau? Puas melihatku terkurung di sini? Kau…akhirnya berhasil membawaku pulang, kan? Kau berhasil membawaku terpenjara di tempat terkutuk ini!" Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh dengan kemarahan. Tatapannya menusuk ke diri Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk sesaat, lalu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan—menunjukkan wajahnya yang murung terhadap pemuda di depannya. Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terkesiap melihat paras gadis itu. Kedua bola mata kunoichi muda itu basah oleh air mata.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak menginginkanmu berada di sini, Sasuke."

"Omong kosong!"

"Untuk apa aku mengharapkanmu terkurung di sini?"

"Lalu mengapa pacarmu menyeretku ke sini?"

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Pacar? Siapa yang kau maksud pacar?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Anak pucat yang bertarung denganku itu! Itu pacarmu, kan?"

Deg!

Anak pucat? Yang berkulit pucat kan hanya…Sai?

"Maksudmu Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Aku tak peduli siapa namanya."

"Ia bukan pacarku," jawab Sakura. Bayangan senyum palsu Sai yang terlihat dibuat-buat membayang di pelupuk matanya. Ada perasaan nelangsa yang muncul dari kedalaman hatinya saat ia ingat mata hitam Sai yang menatapnya dengan galau malam itu—malam di mana Sai meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pamit sama sekali.

_Sai…kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi serumit ini?_

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, seakan sedang meneliti apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis berambut merah muda yang pernah menjadi rekan setimnya dulu. Gadis yang kerap memandangnya dengan pandangan mendayu-dayu, sebagaimana gadis-gadis lain memandangnya—hanya saja pandangan Sakura terasa lain jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lainnya.

Pandangan mata yang berasal dari dua bola mata hijau yang indah itu terasa lebih tulus.

Ya, mungkin cinta Sakura padanya memang tulus. Dulu.

"Jika ia bukan pacarmu, kenapa ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang setengah mati bersikeras agar aku kembali ke Konoha untuk membuatmu tidak bersedih lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin, meski sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya, ia sungguh ingin tahu reaksi Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, sehingga dua buah alis itu terlihat semakin berdekatan. Secara tak sengaja paras wajah gadis itu membuatnya terlihat lelah. Ya, lelah dan yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah istirahat panjang.

"Sai? Apa yang ia katakan?"

Sasuke menyeringai—menampakkan serangkaian gigi putih yang tersusun rapi, mengesankan bahwa dalam keluarga Uchiha menjaga gigi agar tumbuh dengan rapi dan merawatnya tetap sehat adalah tuntutan. Mungkin salah satu dari sekian hal yang diajarkan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Tidak banyak hal yang dapat diajarkan orang tua jika mereka hanya hidup sampai sang anak berumur 7 tahun toh.

"Hanya omong kosong bahwa kau mencintaiku sekian lama. Menungguku dan entah bualan apa lagi yang ia bisa katakan sebelum aku menghajarnya."

"Kau…"

"Kau sengaja menyuruhnya mencariku hingga ke Negeri Angin ya?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa kulakukan itu? Tidak. Sai memang sedang dalam misi di Negeri Angin. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu dan aku yakin, ia tidak bermaksud memaksamu seperti itu, jika kau tidak memulainya lebih dulu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku masih ingat bahwa kau pernah menjadi sekutu Madara. Ia jahat."

"Dan itu membuatku sama jahatnya dengan dia? Itu maksudmu, kan?"

"Ti-tidak…tapi kau memang hidup dalam dendam, kan?"

"Dan itu salah, Sakura?"

"Itu salah. Itu salah, Sasuke. Kau tak boleh terus hidup dalam dendam. Maksudku, berapa lama lagi kau akan hidup dalam dendam yang tak berkesudahan ini?"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mata biru gelapnya untuk beberapa saat menatap ke langit-langit selnya. Matanya yang begitu Sakura kagumi itu seakan sedang berpetualang ke sebuah negeri tersembunyi di awan. Mata khas Uchiha itu berusaha mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan retoris yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut seorang wanita muda yang sesungguhnya sudah lama ia kenal di dalam sebuah negeri yang kasat mata. Seorang wanita muda yang sudah lama mengharapkan kejatuhan cintanya. Seorang wanita muda yang mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya yang terdalam berusaha menyalakan selalu api harapannya terhadap pemuda bungsu Uchiha yang sekian lama ia sukai.

Seandainya pun negeri yang tersembunyi di awan itu memang ada dan merupakan tempat di mana ia dapat menemukan jawaban yang ia cari selama ini, akankah jawaban tepat untuk pertanyaan itu ada?

Pertanyaan, sampai kapankah ia akan hidup dalam dendam?

_Ya, Sasuke, sampai kapan?_

Sasuke berdecak, meski tetap diam untuk sesaat. Ia sadar ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura begitu saja. Bukan ia tak mau, tapi lebih karena ia tak mampu. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena ia sendiri tak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Seorang jenius seperti Uchiha Sasuke tak selalu tahu segalanya, kan? Sehebat apapun seorang manusia, tetap saja ia seorang manusia—rapuh dan fana.

Sakura menangkap pergumulan batin Sasuke. Ia tahu sudah terlalu banyak kepahitan yang dialami Sasuke. Semua rasa sakit dan kebencian yang berkitar di putaran hidup pemuda itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pribadinya yang sekarang—dingin, kejam dan penuh dendam. Belum lagi perbuatan-perbuatan jahat yang ia lakukan atas nama dendam. Akan tetapi, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke kecil yang pintar dan setia kawan masih ada di suatu tempat di dalam jiwanya—menunggu untuk dibangunkan dari tidur panjangnya.

Sakura yakin—ia berusaha untuk yakin—Sasuke akan kembali ke dalam pangkuan Konoha, tempat kelahirannya.

"Kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dulu, Sasuke-kun…" bisik Sakura.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke mengerjap untuk beberapa detik. Sepasang bola mata kehijauan menghunjam tepat ke dalam dirinya, ke dalam lubuk sanubarinya. Mata yang seakan berbicara lebih dalam lagi ke dalam jiwanya—menyuarakan pengharapan akan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari hidupnya kemarin.

Setelah diam yang terasa demikian lama, akhirnya suara lirih Sasuke terdengar perlahan di telinga Sakura.

"Apa mungkin aku…kembali?"

"Tentu! Tentu, Sasuke!"

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan? Semua..kejahatanku?"

Sepasang mata Sakura yang kehijauan bersinar cerah. Ia mengangguk dengan yakin, meski jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak yakin akan mudah bagi orang-orang di luar sana untuk menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan sudah terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan Sasuke pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Terlalu banyak orang yang menderita atas nama dendam sang Uchiha.

"Dengan kemauan yang keras dan kesabaran, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan pengampunan dari Hokage dan para tetua Konoha, Sasuke. Aku yakin itu."

Ujung mulut Sasuke mendadak mengerucut, seakan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sakura bukanlah sesuatu yang suka ia dengar, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah ia terima begitu saja.

"Pengampunan?"

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau seorang _missing-nin_, Sasuke. Kau pernah meninggalkan Konoha untuk kepentingan pribadimu."

"Dan untuk itu aku harus minta maaf pada Hokage, pada Konoha?"

"Ya."

"Omong kosong!"

"Sasuke…kau adalah seorang ninja dan ninja terikat hidup matinya pada desa kelahirannya. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi meminta maaf pada Konoha? Konoha yang menghancurkan hidupku, hidup kakakku dan hidup klanku? Sakura…kau…"

"Itu lebih baik daripada selamanya menjadi seorang missing-nin, Sasuke. Lebih baik daripada selamanya hidup dalam ketidakpastian, kebencian dan rasa dendam, tanpa tahu bahwa masa depan yang lebih baik mungkin menunggu di depan sana!"

"Tapi tidak dengan mencium kaki Konoha!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, apa kau belum paham juga? Sama sekali belum paham juga?"

"Aku paham dirimu, Sasuke. Sangat paham. Kau adalah orang yang baik, kau mencintai keluargamu, juga sahabat-sahabatmu dan aku juga pahan, seburuk apapun perbuatanmu di masa lalu, kelak kau akan kembali kemari…ke Konoha," tubuh Sakura bergetar perlahan saat menyelesaikan perkataannya," Dan mungkin kembali kepadaku…"

Pandangan Sasuke langsung menghunjam ke balik bola mata hijau Sakura. Tajam dan serasa membongkar pertahanan diri yang sudah dibangun Sakura selama bertahun-tahun ini. Ironis sekali, seorang Haruno Sakura yang sedemikian kuat dan tegar, di hadapan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini, lagi-lagi kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

"Kembali pada-mu?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Sakura terpekur sesaat. Matanya menatap permukaan meja dengan hampa. Setelah bertahun-tahun menanti kepulangan Sasuke dengan sabar, hampir dibunuh berkali-kali oleh pemuda itu sendiri dan juga hampir membunuh Sasuke dengan tangannya, apakah mungkin ia masih menyimpan harapan terhadap perasaannya di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam?

Apa mungkin, cinta yang ia kira sudah sirna itu, ternyata masih terkunci rapat-rapat di dalam sanubarinya dan dapat dibuka kapan saja oleh sang pembawa kunci pintu hatinya? Oleh Sasuke?

Apa mungkin, benar adanya kata orang-orang dulu, bahwa cinta pertama tidak pernah mati? Dan ia yang merasakan bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah Sasuke, secara tak sadar tetap menyimpan secuil rasa itu itu di dalam hatinya?

Sakura tak tahu.

"Apa kau masih menyukai…aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak yakin.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati pemuda yang selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang setiap kali ia berpapasan dengannya di koridor-koridor panjang gedung Akademi Ninja, saat ini memandanginya dengan intens—menunggu jawabannya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Jawab aku, Sakura. Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara kita, setelah berkali-kali aku berusaha membunuhmu…masihkah kau menyukaiku?"

Tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaannya saat sedang bingung. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan yang mendayu.

"Apa jawabanku penting bagimu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara mengambang.

"Ya."

"Aku tak tahu, Sasuke. Aku rasa, aku masih…menyukaimu. Seburuk apapun hal yang sudah terjadi di antara kita, aku rasa aku masih menyukaimu." Suara Sakura terdengar sangat pelan.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka tersenyum. Ya, ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ia pertunjukkan pada siapapun, atau mungkin tidak pernah?

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih."

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik karena tidak melakukan hal yang salah terhadapmu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia lalu meraih jemari Sakura yang terulur di atas meja, lalu dengan tak disangka-sangka meremas jemari yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang kasar. Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke adalah saksi kerasnya hidup yang ia jalani sebagai seorang missing-nin, hidup di jalanan, kota-kota terpencil, desa-desa tersembunyi, hutan-hutan nan lebat dan tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin tak terbayangkan oleh ninja yang hidup di desa yang nyaman sebagaimana Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbeliak kaget. Hampir saja ditariknya jemarinya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke yang masih dalam belenggu borgol chakra tersebut, akan tetapi saat ia melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang terpatri tepat di wajahnya, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia harus mendengar apa yang hendak Sasuke sampaikan.

"Aku pernah menyakitimu. Tidak sekali dua kali, berkali-kali. Akan tetapi, melihatmu di sini, saat ini, membuatku sadar mungkin ada beberapa hal dalam hidup yang telah aku lewatkan. Hal-hal yang tak pernah kuanggap penting dalam hidup. Hal-hal seperti cinta," suara bariton Sasuke terdengar dengan jelas.

"Sasuke…"

Tangan Sasuke terasa hangat sekali—membuat Sakura merasakan kenyamanan yang sudah lama sekali ia harapkan dari pemuda yang berada tepat di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tak mau menyakitimu, Sakura. Tidak lagi sekarang. Aku hampir gelap mata saat melihat temanmu yang pucat itu bersikeras membawaku pulang."

"Maksudmu Sai?"

"Aku memang gelap mata karena kukira ia memang kekasihmu. Kupikir dengan membunuhnya akan memberiku kesempatan…"

"Kau salah, ia bukan…"

"Itu sebabnya aku lega," potong Sasuke. "Jika ia bukan siapa-siapamu, tentunya tidak akan menyakitimu sama sekali jika terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Itu membuatku tak merasa bersalah."

Dahi Sakura berkerut—merasa tak dapat menangkap omongan Sasuke yang berputar-putar. Sasuke yang biasanya irit dalam berbicara, sekarang malah bicara lebih gamblang. Ia tahu sekian tahun memang sudah berlalu dan bukan tak mungkin sedikit banyak Sasuke berubah.

Ia pun berubah._ Tak ada yang salah dengan berubah._

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Aku melukainya dalam pertarungan kami. Sangat parah. Hanya karena ia licik saja, ia bisa membuatku tak sadar..."

Sakura terkesiap. Melukai? Siapa?

"Siapa yang kau lukai? Siapa yang licik? Tolong bicaralah dengan lebih jelas."

"Temanmu itu, Sai. Keparat cilik. Ia membuatku tak sadar dengan shuriken yang pasti sudah ia lumuri dengan obat bius. Untung aku sudah menghajarnya dengan chidori…"

Mendengar kata chidori, Sakura kontan merasa lehernya tercekat. Napasnya serasa tersumbat di tengah jalan kerongkongannya. Siapa yang tak kenal ninjutsu khas Uchiha Sasuke yang terdengar seperti cicit ribuan burung, namun sesungguhnya merupakan kumparan listrik yang menyengat dan mematikan itu? Ninjutsu yang menakutkan…dan Sai…dihajar oleh chidori?

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Kau me-mukul Sai dengan… chidori?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. "Setelah sebelumnya mengurungnya di dalam genjutsuku, tapi ia lepas."

"Tak mungkin!" Sakura menyentakkan genggaman Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terkejut. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi—lebih tepatnya ketakutan. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

"Tak mungkin ia terluka! Aku melihatnya. Aku sudah bertemu tidak apa-apa, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang terluka," kilah Sakura dengan suara yang mendadak parau.

"Kalau begitu ia cukup tangguh, tapi tidak akan lama. Chidori mempunyai daya hancur yang kuat. Pelan tapi pasti, ia akan…"

"Cukup! Cukup Sasuke…Sai tidak apa-apa! Ia tidak terluka seperti yang kau katakan! Ia tidak apa-apa!"

Tanpa sadar lelehan airmata mengalir dari sudut mata hijau kunoichi itu. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat pasi, perlahan memerah—campuran antara kesal dan kemarahan yang bercampur aduk. Gadis itu terlihat meradang akan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Sasuke. Batinnya bergejolak hebat—percaya atau tidak bahwa atas apa yang baru saja pemuda itu kemukakan.

"Sai tidak apa-apa, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," bisik Sakura pelan—berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia katakan itulah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, bukan apa yang dinyatakan Sasuke.

Sai tidak terluka parah. Sasuke bukan antagonis dalam cerita ini. Itu saja.

"Sasuke benar, Sakura-chan…Sai memang terluka."

Sebuah suara yang demikian Sakura kenal berkumandang dari arah belakang punggungnya, tepatnya dari arah pintu. Sakura terkesiap menyadari bahwa di dalam ruangan sel itu ada orang selain dirinya dan Sasuke. Entah berapa lama orang ketiga itu hadir, Sakura tak tahu. Hanya saja, seharusnya ia rasakan bahwa kehadiran chakra yang khas seperti milik Naruto ini, akan mudah ia kenali kalau saja ia sedang dalam perasaan yang normal, yang tidak kalut seperti dirinya saat ini.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Naruto berdiri tegak di belakangnya dengan tatapan mata yang kuyu. Wajah pemuda sahabatnya itu terkesan lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih dari hanya sekedar cukup. Ia seperti baru menghadapi pertarungan yang sangat melelahkan, macam pertarungan menghadapi anggota akatsuki yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan satu atau dua kali rasengan.

Naruto meliriknya sekilas, lalu melayangkan pandangannya jauh melewati bahunya, ke arah pemuda yang juga sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan intens.

"Sasuke, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto dengan nada riang khas dirinya yang sepertinya merupakan cirri khas yang tak mudah lepas dari dirinya. "Akhirnya kau kembali…" tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai—lagi-lagi menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih, ia lalu beringsut melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Sakura saat mata biru Naruto terpaku pada kedua pasang tangan yang bertumpuk menjadi satu di atas meja di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya yang kau lihat, aku masih hidup…Naruto," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar yang tak asing di telinga kedua temannya itu.

Sakura untuk sekian detik merasakan haru akan momen yang sudah sekian tahun ia impikan dalam lamunannya itu. Ia selalu membayangkan saat-saat seperti ini—dirinya, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama, tanpa senjata, tanpa kebencian dan tanpa napsu membunuh. Hanya rasa ingin tahu akan kabar mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi, melihat kelelahan di wajah Naruto, ia ingat kembali akan apa yang sebelumnya disampaikan oleh pemuda jinchuuriki itu.

Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto, apa maksudmu? Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke benar, Sai memang terluka. Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kunoichi muda berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan pindah dari sisi tubuhnya ke bahu Sakura. Ia lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam, seakan sedang mengumpulkan segala kekuatan yang ia punya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang demikian berat untuk ia sampaikan pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Sai memang terluka parah, Sakura-chan. Sasuke yang melakukannya. Ada kerusakan internal dalam paru-parunya, itu kata Baa-chan."

Spontan tubuh Sakura bergetar. Tak dinyana ia terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia kaget dan ia tak menyangka Naruto akan mendukung perkataan Sasuke.

Bayangan tubuh kurus Sai yang sedang terduduk dengan santai di bawah sebuah pohon nan rindang dengan sebuah buku gambar kecil di pangkuannya dan sebatang pensil di tangan kanannya langsung tergambar dengan jelas di benak Sakura. Sai, dengan tubuhnya yang kurus, kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang hitam, dengan gemulai menggerakkan pensil itu di atas kertas putih yang belum tercoret satu goresan apapun. Pemuda itu tampak tenang, tampak damai dan tampak tak terjamah akan segala macam kejahatan yang ada di muka bumi ini. Kedamaian adalah bagian dari dirinya yang mementingkan seni dalam hidupnya. Sai adalah perwujudan dari kontradiksi dunia ninja. Dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di tengah-tengah Root yang hidup bagaikan boneka pemimpin Konoha, dengan patuh menjadi alat para pemimpin dalam mencapai ambisi mereka meski dengan begitu harus melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor yang mengotori tangan mereka dengan darah, bersumpah setia melakukan tugas-tugas yang mungkin berlawanan dengan hati dan logika mereka, mencintai seni dan melukis di atas kanvas adalah pelarian bagi Sai dari kehidupan nyatanya—caranya menjaga hati nurani yang mungkin jauh di dalam sanubarinya, masih seputih kanvas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengembalikan diri dan jiwanya ke dalam ruangan sel itu. Ia harus berpikiran jernih untuk mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Naruto? Aku ada di ruangan itu saat Shishou memanggil kalian semua, aku melihatnya dan ia tidak apa-apa. Sai ada di sana dan ia sama sehatnya seperti kita semua, Naruto!"

Kelopak mata biru Naruto berkedip berkali-kali. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan dalam situasi yang jika ia bisa hindari, akan ia hindari ini. Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Sasuke juga sahabatnya. Sai, meski ia kenal paling akhir, juga menunjukkan kesetiaannya sebagai salah satu sahabatnya. Jika saat ini mereka semua berada dalam satu dilema yang saling terkait, pada sisi siapa ia harus berdiri? Siapa yang harus ia pilih?

"Setelah kau pergi, Sai pingsan. Sangat mengejutkan kami semua karena siapa yang mengira ia terluka?"

"Lalu? Lalu bagaimana, Naruto? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tegang.

Naruto tertunduk selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terlihat lelah. Lagi-lagi ditepuknya bahu Sakura dengan sikap yang dewasa. Sikap yang kelak mungkin akan menghantarkan dia menjadi seorang hokage. Sikap yang tersembunyi di balik sikapnya yang terkadang kekanakan.

"Sakura-chan…menurut Baa-chan, Sai terluka sangat parah di paru-parunya. Ia mungkin membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan luka di dadanya, karena menurut pemeriksaan Baa-chan, sesungguhnya ia sudah terluka selama beberapa waktu, hanya saja ia sepertinya sengaja meminum semacam obat penahan sakit yang tak umum, yang mungkin memperkuat kondisinya selama beberapa waktu, akan tetapi setelahnya malah akan memperparah keadaannya…"

"Tak mungkin!" pekik Sakura, memotong perkataan Naruto. Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kedua belah tangannya yang kuat. Naruto langsung meringis. Tenaga dalam Sakura memang kuat dan akan lebih kuat lagi jika ia tidak sedang dalam kontrol diri yang baik. Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam—berusaha mencari kebenaran atas cerita Naruto di balik kedua bola matanya yang biru.

Tidak tampak kebohongan berkelebat setitik pun di mata pemuda jinchuuriki itu.

"Tapi ia akan sembuh, kan? Iya, kan Naruto? Sai akan sembuh, kan?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang, lagi-lagi mengumpulkan kekuatan dari dalam jiwanya untuk mengatakan hal yang ia yakin tak ingin didengar oleh gadis yang sedang berdiri dengan limbung di hadapannya ini. Tak mudah menyampaikan sesuatu yang kita tahu akan membuat orang lain bersedih.

Sakura pasti sedih jika ia tahu bahwa…

"Naruto! Sai akan sembuh, kan?" seru Sakura, menyadarkan Naruto dari benaknya yang sempat melayang sesaat.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Katakan sesungguhnya, Naruto! Jangan tutupi apa pun!"

"Ia hampir mati, Sakura! Sai sekarat!"

"Tak mungkin! Shishou pasti bisa menyembuhkan Sai! Jika shishou tak bisa, aku pasti bisa!"

"Baa-chan yang bilang ia sekarat, Sakura-chan…Baa-chan…"

"Shishou mungkin salah, tak ada yang tak bisa kau sembuhkan dengan menggunakan kekuatan chakra. Aku bisa menyembuhkan Sai, aku bisa…" tanpa sadar Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto yang posturnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, kendalikan dirimu! Sabar Sakura-chan…!" seru Naruto seraya berusaha merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Segera saja isakan tertahan pecah dari dalam diri Sakura. Ia menangis dalam dekapan Naruto yang dengan lembut menepuk punggungnya dengan perlahan. Tubuh gadis itu berguncang karena usahanya menahan tangisannya pecah lebih dari sebuah isakan. Ia tak ingin meraung lebih keras dari itu—tidak di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. Ia masih terduduk di tempatnya dengan tenang, hanya saja tak ada yang tahu di dalam hatinya yang dingin, hatinya bergejolak dengan dahsyat. Sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang emosional, yang segala perubahan emosinya terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang polos. Saat Sakura menyatakan rasa sukanya pada dirinya, dengan gamblang wajahnya itu menunjukkan rasa malu yang menggoda. Ketika ia marah, wajah itu memerah dengan rasa murka, belum lagi kata-kata kasarnya dan sikapnya yang terkadang berubah beringas. Pun ketika ia sedih, ia tak akan ragu-ragu menumpahkan semua rasasedihnya di wajahnya, seakan wajahnya adalah kanvas putih yang bisa ia gambar dengan sempurna sesuai dengan perasaannya.

Menyaksikan emosi Sakura bertukar antara senang, khawatir, takut, marah dan sedih saat ini seperti sedang menonton film yang hanya merupakan monolog dari seorang Haruno Sakura. ia, Uchiha Sasuke, hanyalah seorang penonton dalam drama monolog Sakura.

Hati Sasuke mencelos.

Saat ini Sakura terlihat sangat rapuh dan putus asa, hanya dengan mendengar kondisi seseorang bernama Sai yang ia bukan siapa-siapanya itu. Apakah saat ia meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura juga seputus asa sekarang? Apakah dulu gadis itu juga terisak seperti sekarang? Apakah gadis itu juga meluapkan emosinya pada Naruto seperti sekarang? Apakah ia juga terlihat rapuh seperti sekarang?

Apakah…gadis ini memiliki perasaan pada pemuda bernama Sai itu sekarang?

Kedua alis mata Sasuke bertaut. Ia menelaah semuanya dalam otaknya yang jenius. Ia tahu, Sakura memang memujanya, menyukainya, mencintainya dan semua macam perasaan yang menghamba lainnya. Akan tetapi, bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan pastinya banyak hal yang sudah terjadi di dalam hidup gadis itu, sebagaimana di dalam hidupnya pun telah banyak yang terjadi.

Bukan tidak mungkin, Sakura sudah berpindah perasaan terhadap orang lain, kan?

Ia mungkin tak sadar. Ya, mungkin saja ia tak sadar. Ia mungkin tetap berpikir bahwa ia tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke yang memang dari pemuda itulah ia mengenal kata jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Akan tetapi, tidak pernah tertutup kemungkinan ia tanpa sadar telah menyukai orang lain di sela-sela penantian tanpa akhirnya terhadap kepulangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Ada setitik kekecewaan ia rasa di dalam hatinya, akan tetapi di atas segalanya rasa ingin tahunya lebih mendominasi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sesungguhnya Sakura rasakan…sekarang.

Ia melayangkan pandangan elangnya ke arah dua sahabat yang masih larut dalam kebimbangan tersebut. Pemuda Uchiha itu lalu mendehem perlahan—memberi tanda bahwa ia masih berada di ruangan itu.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dengan perlahan, bergantian menatap Sakura dan Naruto, dua sahabatnya dari masa lalu.

"Jika Sai bukan siapa-siapamu, kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin.

Sakura terbeliak. Mata hijaunya membulat.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, tidak mencintainya, buat apa kau buang airmatamu itu, Sakura?"

Sakura tercekat. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

Ia tak percaya, ucapan seperti itu justru keluar dari mulut Sasuke. _Ya, Sasuke._

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: _aih, lebih dari 5000 kata dan saya tetap tak bisa menuntaskan chapter the missing boy. Maaf….moga-moga chapter berikutnya adalah ending dari chapter yang tidak biasanya bersambung-sambung ini. maaf sekarang butuh waktu lama bagi saya untuk mengupdate cerita, di tengah2 sibuknya pekerjaan saya. I'm getting older I think LOL..  
_

_Boleh minta review?_


	13. Chapter 13

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13: The Missing Boys (3)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ia merasa déjà-vu dengan situasinya saat ini: berlarian di koridor dengan tergesa-gesa dan napas yang memburu. Hanya saja, ini bukan lagi koridor Menara Hokage, melainkan koridor Rumah Sakit. Suara kakinya yang bersahutan, seakan ia sedang melompat-lompat—belum sampai kakinya menjejak lantai, kaki yang satunya sudah melayang lagi—hentakannya terasa berat, terdengar mengganggu untuk suasana Rumah Sakit yang tenang.

Sakura seakan tak peduli bahwa ia sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Yang ia pedulikan adalah seseorang yang sedang terbaring sangat lemah di sebuah ruangan di bangunan ini.

Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Sai dirawat intensif di Rumah Sakit. Tanpa buang waktu, ia langsung melesat meninggalkan sel tahanan tempat Uchiha Sasuke ditahan saat ini—meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang belakang punggungnya dengan tatapan yang tak mudah untuk diartikan dan menyisakan percakapan dua rekannya di Tim Tujuh.

"_Apa Sai itu sangat berarti untuknya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang datar. Nada suara yang berhasil menyembunyikan kegalauan akan apa yang baru ia saksikan._

"_Sai teman kami, Sasuke."_

"_Dan sangat berarti untuknya?"_

"_Semua teman sangat berarti buat Sakura."_

"_Pemuda itu juga?"_

_Naruto menyeringai. " Kau bahkan pernah jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri, Sasuke."_

"_Pernah?"_

"_Ah, ia dulu begitu tergila-gila padamu, hanya menyisakan sedikit sekali tempat di hatinya, untukku atau untuk orang lain. Tapi…" Naruto tersenyum tipis," Waktu terus berjalan, manusia bisa berubah. Begitu juga dengan Sakura."_

_Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya kembali datar. Hanya matanya yang lagi-lagi bergejolak, meski Naruto tak tahu apa arti pandangan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia tak ingin mengusik temannya itu terlalu dalam. Ia sudah kembali ke Konoha, itu yang terpenting._

Sakura tak pernah tahu percakapan antara Sasuke dan Naruto itu, tak pernah tahu pandangan penuh arti yang dilayangkan Sasuke ke arah punggungnya saat ia pergi. Ia juga tak pernah tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hati pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu, tersisip kekecewaan yang tak terjabarkan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Sakura terfokus pada kondisi Sai saat ini. Ia masih belum mempercayai Naruto jika ia belum melihat Sai dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Sai yang ia lihat segar—meski kulitnya tetap pucat—tiba-tiba menurun kondisinya, bahkan menambah kerutan di wajah Naruto yang memandanginya dengan tatapan iba? Apa Sai yang mantan anggota Root dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke, sehebat apapun Sasuke? Sai tidak selemah itu, paling tidak ia tidak sebodoh itu—menghadapi ninja sehebat Sasuke tanpa persiapan dan rencana yang memadai…sendirian.

_Sai paling tidak pasti sudah tahu, Sasuke itu bukan ninja sembarangan. Ia jenius dan sudah terbukti dengan kemampuannya mengalahkan Orochimaru, bahkan Danzou—pemimpin Root tempat Sai menimba ilmu._

Langkah kaki kunoichi itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang dijaga dua orang ANBU. Di atas pintu terpampang tulisan ICU dengan warna tulisan yang mencolok. Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang dan menyadari sesuatu: Sai tidak mungkin dirawat di ruang ICU jika hanya menderita luka goresan kunai atau pedang, bukan?

'_Ia terluka parah. Ada kerusakan internal pada paru-parunya'_

Ingin rasanya ia langsung menghambur masuk mengingat ucapan Naruto.

"Haruno-san, ada apa?" tanya seorang ANBU yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari pada rekannya.

"Aku ingin menemui Sai."

"Maaf, tapi perintah Hokage tidak ada orang yang boleh menjenguknya."

"Shishou mengizinkanku," ujar Sakura dengan cepat.

"Tapi…kata Hokage…" ANBU yang satu terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sakura menatap tajam," Aku _Medic-nin_ di Rumah Sakit ini, yang mana itu membuatku punya otoritas untuk masuk ke kamar pasien. Apalagi yang terbaring di dalam adalah rekan satu timku, jadi kalian sebaiknya memberiku jalan, atau akan kulaporkan kalian berdua pada Shishou dengan tuduhan pelecehan!" ancam Sakura dengan suara berbisik, namun menusuk.

Kedua anggota ANBU itu saling berpandangan sesaat, lalu yang satu menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua lalu menyingkir dari depan pintu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kunoichi berambut merah muda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU.

Ruangan itu berukuran cukup besar dan sebuah dipan terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sesosok tubuh laki-laki terbujur di atas dipan itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat, terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ada masker tembus pandang yang menyelubungi setengah wajahnya—masker pernapasan. Tabung gas berukuran besar ditempatkan tak jauh dari kepala dipannya. Tubuhnya ditutupi selimut yang sangat tebal hingga ke dada. Rambut hitamnya menyembul dari kepalanya yang tidak diselimuti dan helaian rambutnya terlihat basah oleh keringat yang juga membasahi pelipisnya. Ia tidak terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya. Sebaliknya ia malah terlihat tidak tenang, seakan-akan sedang bermimpi sangat buruk. Napasnya memburu dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit, memperjelas bahwa ia bernapas dengan susah payah.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar sesaat, rasa takut menjalar dengan cepat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Sai yang dua hari lalu terlihat sehat—meski tak bisa dibilang segar karena perjalanan jauhnya dari Negeri Angin—sekarang malah terbaring sakit di dipan Rumah Sakit, bahkan di ruang ICU seperti sekarang ini. _Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padanya?_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke sisi kanan tempat tidur. Berdiri dengan limbung di sebelah Sai yang lemah, ia meraih sisi tempat tidur dan berpegangan, mencoba memperkuat pijakannya di bumi.

Mata hijaunya menelanjangi sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya. Hatinya mencelos saat menyadari bahwa tubuh Sai lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu di restoran di malam di mana Sai…mencoba mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya—yang mana tidak berhasil ia utarakan. Wajahnya jauh lebih tirus dari sebagaimana ia biasanya dan kulitnya juga jauh lebih pucat. Matanya, meskipun tertutup, terlihat menghitam di bawah kelopaknya.

Sai, sang pelukis, lebih terlihat seperti lukisan tanpa warna. Hilang warna dan cahaya.

Bibir Sakura gemetar. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sedianya sudah akan runtuh dari matanya yang mengeruh. Ia tak bisa tak merasa sedih melihat kondisi Sai saat ini. Saat Sai meninggalkan Konoha, ia tidak terlihat seburuk ini. Sedatar apapun pemuda itu, sepalsu apapun senyuman yang ia tunjukkan, sesembrono apapun ucapan yang ia utarakan, ia tidak pernah terlihat semenderita ini. Paling tidak, itu menurut Sakura.

"Huk..huk..huk…"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara batuk yang menyesakkan dada itu. Sai terbatuk beberapa kali, dadanya naik dan turun dengan berat, bagai ada batu besar di dadanya. Wajahnya merintih dan bibirnya yang kering bergetar, berusaha memasukkan napas sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam rongga paru-parunya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menyisipkan jemarinya ke balik selimut dan meraba-raba untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia temukan. Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali saat jemarinya berhasil menyentuh tangan Sai dan kemudian menariknya keluar dari selimut. Sakura menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menyakiti meski hanya seujung kukunya. Matanya meneliti tangan kurus pemuda berambut hitam itu dan lagi-lagi hatinya mencelos—tangan halus pemuda yang kerap kali menggenggam kuas dan pensil untuk menggambar itu, sekarang bagaikan tulang yang diselubungi daging nan tipis.

Ringkih. Sai… ringkih.

"Kami-sama, mengapa harus jadi seperti ini, Sai?" bisik Sakura.

Ia meraih tangan Sai yang kurus dan menempelkannya dengan pipinya yang lembut. Ia mencoba menyalurkan hawa panas chakra dari dirinya ke tangan kiri Sai—mengisyaratkan kehadirannya di ruangan ini pada Sai—ia tidak sendiri, ada dirinya yang menemani.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?" bisiknya lagi.

Perkataan Kakashi mendadak terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura, mengingatkannya akan hal-hal yang sempat ia lupakan.

"_Ada juga laki-laki yang tidak seperti itu. Mereka lebih suka diam dan menyimpan apa yang mereka rasakan di dalam hati saja. Di dalam diam saja. Hanya untuk mereka saja. Mereka pastinya berada dalam dilema antara menyuarakan isi hati atau menyimpan semuanya. Pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk diam."_

Itu yang Sai lakukan, bukan? Ia memilih untuk diam dan menyimpan apa yang ia rasakan jauh di dalam hatinya saja.

"_Laki-laki seperti itu memilih untuk diam karena takut, jika mereka jujur dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, wanita yang mereka suka akan menjauh. Kau satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dekat dengannya, Sakura…Sai mungkin tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan persahabatanmu."_

Apa Sai pikir dengan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, ia akan kehilangan persahabatannya dengan Sakura?

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan, jika ia tak pernah mengatakan sepatah kata pun, setitik petunjuk pun, akan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasa?

"…_Kurasa akhirnya ia menyerah. Itu sebabnya ia pergi," ujar Kakashi lagi._

Pada akhirnya, Sai memilih untuk menyerah dan pergi.

"Bodoh…" bisik Sakura seraya mengusap pipinya di punggung tangan pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. " Seharusnya kau tak pernah pergi, Konoha adalah rumahmu."

Seandainya malam itu Sai mengatakan perasaannya, tanpa harus sibuk memikirkan apa reaksi Sakura, ia tidak harus pergi ke Negeri Angin. Jika ia tidak pernah ke Negeri Angin, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Sasuke. Jika ia tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke, ia tidak akan pernah bertindak sok pahlawan dan menantang Sasuke. Jika itu semua tidak terjadi, ia tidak akan berada di atas dipan ini sekarang…

Sakura tertunduk, pandangannya langsung terhujam ke wajah pucat pemuda yang merupakan rekannya di Tim Kakashi itu. Sai hanyalah pengganti Sasuke di Tim Kakashi. Kehadirannya selalu diidentikkan dengan Sasuke. Tidak sekali dua kali Sakura menunjukkan kenyataan itu pada ninja anggota Root itu—meski mungkin tidak dengan kesengajaan—akan tetapi Sai cukup tahu diri.

Sekeras apapun Sai berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia ninja yang hebat, bahwa ia ninja yang sedikit banyak bisa diandalkan Tim Kakashi untuk menyelesaikan misi yang mereka emban dengan sebaik-baiknya, bahwa ia teman yang tak akan mengkhianati mereka dengan menyerahkan Naruto ke tangan Danzou…

Sekeras apapun Sai berusaha menunjukkan bahwa di balik kemiripan sekilas antara fisiknya dan Sasuke, ia tetap tidak akan menggantikan posisi yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Ia tidak akan pernah menggantikan tempat Sasuke di mata Sakura. Tidak akan pernah…

_Bagi Sakura, ia hanyalah orang keempat dalam Tim Kakashi._

Airmata Sakura akhirnya tak tertahankan lagi dan memberontak keluar dari sebuah lubang kecil di bawah matanya. Airmatanya meleleh, membasahi pipinya yang sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit punggung tangan Sai—mau tak mau membasahi tangan kurus pemuda itu.

Berbagai macam kenyataan tentang Sai satu persatu seakan datang menerpanya. Semua kesimpulan, yang seharusnya bisa ia temukan hanya dengan berpikir dengan tenang dan mengekstrak semua tingkah laku Sai yang bertahun-tahun ini ia kenal ke dalam suatu pemahaman yang jernih, seharusnya bisa ia simpulkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Mengapa baru saat Sai pergi jauh dengan menitipkan buku gambarnya pada Ino, ia baru tahu isi hati Sai yang sesungguhnya? Mengapa saat ia bertemu dengan Sai di ruangan Hokage tempo hari, malah aura kebencian yang ia tunjukkan pada Sai?

Mengapa justru tamparan yang ia layangkan pada Sai, saat sesungguhnya ia harusnya berterima kasih karena Sai sudah bersusah payah membawa Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi obyek cinta pertamanya pulang ke Konoha?

Mengapa ia tak mampu menyadari bahwa ia menunjukkan kebencian pada Sai, bukan karena ia membawa pulang Sasuke dengan menghajar pemuda Uchiha itu, tapi karena sesungguhnya…

Ia benci Sai, karena Sai meninggalkannya! Sai meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa, tapi sudah menorehkan kebencian padanya…karena tidak pernah berkata apa-apa!

Bibir Sakura bergetar dan isakan tertahan satu dua keluar dari bibirnya itu. Bahunya naik turun karena ia berusaha keras tidak menjeritkan semua percakapan batinnya. Ia ingin berteriak keras-keras di telinga Sai yang tak sadar, ia ingin membangunkan Sai dari tidurnya dan mengatakan dengan tegas, bahwa Sai adalah pemuda paling bodoh yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya!

Manusia tidak akan pernah tahu ia akan berhasil dalam hidupnya atau tidak, jika ia tidak berusaha menghadang semua kesulitan yang akan ia temui dan menghadapi semua permasalahannya dengan kepala tegak, bukan?

Sai seharusnya menghadapi ketakutannya akan kehilangan persahabatannya dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia telah menyukai Sakura lebih dari seorang sahabat, mengatakan segalanya dan menghadapi konsekuensi dari pilihannya—bukannya pergi sejauh mungkin dari sisi Sakura dan berharap keputusannya itu akan membawa kebaikan pada diri Sakura!

_Nonsense!_

_Lihat ia sekarang! _

_Ia sekarat!_

Sakura gagal membendung tangisannya untuk tidak menjadi lebih deras lagi. Air matanya tumpah bagaikan bendungan yang jebol diterpa air bah yang dahsyat—tumpah ruah di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba mata hijaunya membeliak lebar. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada wajah pemuda yang setengahnya ditutupi masker itu. Hatinya berdegup kencang dan mulutnya membuka.

Kelopak mata Sai yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat perlahan membuka. Segera saja sepasang mata yang sangat hitam menatapnya dengan lemah. Pandangan Sai mengawang, akan tetapi terlihat ia berusaha keras untuk menujukan pandangannya hanya ke satu titik. Sakura.

"Sai…" ujar Sakura lirih.

Pandangan Sai sayu, akan tetapi entah kenapa ada secercah asa di matanya yang hitam itu—Sakura dapat melihatnya.

"Sa-ku-ra…" bisik Sai.

"Jangan bicara, kondisimu masih sangat lemah," tukas Sakura.

Akan tetapi, pemuda itu seperti tak mau berhenti. Mulutnya bergetar, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mendekat dengan mata dan alisnya yang bergerak-gerak. Sakura menangkap isyarat itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sai.

"Sa-ku-ra…" lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya, " A-ku ber-hasil…" katanya terbata-bata.

"Apa? Berhasil apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

"Mem…bawa Sasuke pu-lang, se-perti ha-rapanmu."

"Sai…" Sakura terisak sangat lirih, " Jangan bicara lagi. Kau masih sakit. Nanti saja kalau kau sudah sembuh…"

Sai menggeleng perlahan, tak ingin berhenti.

"A-ku tak per-nah meng…abaikanmu, ti-dak pernah…" ujar Sai pelan.

"Aku tahu, Sai…aku tahu. Sekarang berhenti bicara dan tidurlah lagi. Aku akan mencoba membantu Shishou mengobatimu, mengerti?"

"Kau dan…Sa-suke…kau bi-sa baha-gia sekarang…"

"Sai, diam dan jangan bicara lagi. Demi Tuhan…"

"Kau bi-sa ter…senyum la-gi…"

"Sai, tutup mulutmu," Sakura terisak lebih keras lagi—tak sanggup lagi menahan semua kesedihan yang membuncah di dadanya.

Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Sai. Matanya yang sayu lagi-lagi memancarkan kilauan yang tak sering disaksikan Sakura selama ia mengenal pemuda sebatang kara itu.

_Sai, apa selama ini kau sudah seindah ini…?_

_Mengapa tak pernah kusadari bahwa kau…_

"Aku bo-hong saat…se-ring meng-ejekmu…jelek atau nenek si-hir."

"Iya Sai, aku tahu itu. Sekarang tolong diam sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Shishou atau Shizune-san."

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sai dan bergegas berlari keluar ruangan ICU itu, akan tetapi langkahnya tertahan. Ia terkesiap dan langsung membalikkan badan.

Tangan Sai menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tidak kencang, namun cukup untuk membuatnya memahami bahwa Sai tak ingin ia pergi. Sai ingin ia tetap di sini, tetap di sisinya, tetap berada di dalam pandangan matanya.

Sai, pemuda yang seumur hidupnya tak punya keluarga selain kakak angkatnya di Root, Shin, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ada cahaya dalam matanya yang hitam—untuk sedetik terlihat bagaikan kilau bintang di langit malam yang pekat. Mulutnya perlahan membuka lagi, mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan dari balik maskernya.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya bergerak ke atas masker yang membantunya bernapas itu dan tanpa dinyana, Sai menarik masker itu hingga talinya putus.

Sakura langsung terpekik," Jangan! Jangan dicopot, Sai! Itu untuk bernapas!" Gadis itu bergegas memakaikan masker itu lagi ke wajah Sai, akan tetapi lagi-lagi tangan Sakura ditahan oleh Sai—ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Kau ti-dak pernah…jelek. Kau…adalah hal yang ter-indah untukku, Sa-kura."

Sakura terpana. Tubuhnya terpaku pada tempatnya. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang mana pun, bahkan jari kelingkingnya sekali pun. Ia mati rasa.

'_Kau adalah hal yang terindah untukku, Sakura.'_

'_Yang terindah…'_

Selama ia mengenal Sai, tak pernah rasanya ia dengar kalimat semanis itu meluncur dari bibir pemuda yang lebih sering salah memilih kata untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya dan malah sering membuat Sakura harus membentaknya itu. Akan tetapi sekarang, saat ini, saat ia sedang berada dalam kondisi yang menyesakkan dada, ia mengatakan hal yang demikian mengetuk hati Sakura.

"Sai…kau…"

Sai tersenyum, kali ini menunjukkan sederetan giginya yang putih. Dengan menarik bibirnya selebar itu, ia menunjukkan hal yang belum pernah dilihat Sakura, atau mungkin orang lain—lesung pipit halus di pipi kanannya.

"Boleh-kah aku me-minta sesuatu, yang…se-jak du-lu aku…inginkan?" tanya Sai dengan suara paraunya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, " Tentu, Sai."

"Mau-kah…kau…" Sai berhenti dan mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, terlihat ragu, namun terus menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi rongga paru-parunya yang rusak dengan udara yang bukan berasal dari tabung gas, lalu berkata lirih, " …menciumku?"

Sakura terperangah, lalu tanpa banyak bicara, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Sai. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, mencari tahu apa yang mereka berdua rasakan, kemudian dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sai. Bibir nan merah muda itu menyapu bibir kering Sai dengan perlahan, tanpa ketergesa-gesaan. Lidahnya membasahi lidah Sai dengan sapuannya yang halus, dari atas ke bawah, lalu masuk ke dalam rongga mulut dan tanpa ragu menjelajah ke sudut-sudut terdalam bibir pemuda yang telah menyimpan perasaannya bertahun-tahun itu. Ia mengulum, menyentuh, dan memperkenalkan Sai pada sensasi yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya itu. Sai, lemah dan terkejut akan tiadanya penolakan Sakura akan permintaannya, menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sakura. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi, akan tetapi insting kelaki-lakiannya memandunya—membiarkan bibirnya bereaksi secara natural, menyambut tiap sentuhan Sakura dengan sentuhan yang tak kalah lembutnya.

Sakura lalu berhenti, menempelkan dahinya yang lebar pada dahi Sai, sengaja memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk melihat jejak yang ditinggalkan ciuman tersebut di wajah pemuda itu. Sai membuka matanya perlahan dan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman geli, karena tak biasanya Sai memerah malu karena sesuatu yang ia lakukan. Sorot mata Sai malu-malu dan ia tak dapat menutupi bahwa ia menikmati sekian detik ciuman yang telah Sakura berikan untuknya itu.

"Jadi…seperti ini rasanya…" kata Sai, tetap dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"Sai…"

"_Arigatou_, Sakura…"

Mereka berpandangan. Mata hijau Sakura menatap mata Sai yang hitam dalam-dalam, begitu juga dengan Sai. Keduanya tersenyum.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba muncul gurat kesakitan di wajah pemuda mantan Root itu. Wajahnya kembali memutih. Dadanya naik turun dan napasnya menjadi berat karena sesak. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan terlihat berusaha bernapas dengan susah payah. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan sulit bernapas. Kerongkongannya seperti tercekat dan suara geraman tertahan keluar tanpa sadar dari dalam dirinya.

"SAI!"

Sakura menjerit dalam kebingungan. Suaranya yang melengking dan penuh ketakutan langsung mendatangkan dua orang ANBU yang berjaga di depan ruangan. Keduanya terlihat panik, melihat Sai memegangi dadanya yang sesak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sakura, terlalu shock untuk berbuat sesuatu, akan tetapi sadar bahwa Sai mengalami kesulitan bernapas, berusaha memasangkan masker yang terhubung pada tabung gas yang akan membantu Sai untuk bernapas lebih mudah, akan tetapi…pemuda itu menggeleng.

Sakura tersentak. Dipeganginya bahu Sai yang naik turun, membantu pemuda itu untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya—berusaha agar ia bernapas lebih mudah. Lengannya dilingkarkan pada bahu kurus Sai dan dibantu salah seorang ANBU, Sai berhasil bangkit. Ia bersandar pada kepala dipan, terus terbatuk-batuk seraya memegangi dadanya yang naik turun.

"Sai, Sai…kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sai mengangguk, akan tetapi terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang berjuang mempertahankan napasnya yang mungkin tinggal satu-satu.

Mendadak Sai meraih ujung jemari ke dalam genggamannya, membuat hati Sakura berdesir sesaat. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mereka berpandangan. Mata Sai sayu dan mata Sakura sudah basah oleh air mata. Mereka hanya terpusat pada diri mereka. Tak terdengar lagi suara lalu lalang orang-orang yang masuk ruang ICU itu, suara teriakan Tsunade yang bertanya dengan panik apa yang terjadi, Shizune yang berlari masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi, suara Sai yang terbatuk lebih keras dari biasanya—bahkan darah yang tiba-tiba menyembur dari mulut pemuda itu.

Mata tetap bertemu mata. Tiada yang lain. Sakura seakan sudah pindah ke dimensi yang lain, melupakan bahwa ia masih berada di ruangan ICU, melupakan bahwa Tsunade, Shizune dan beberapa tenaga medis lainnya sedang berupaya mengembalikan kondisi Sai yang memburuk.

"Minggir, Sakura!" perintah Tsunade, seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura yang masih berada di sisi Sai.

Sakura mundur terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali ke ruangan itu dan tersentak. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah dipan di mana Sai terbaring.

Tubuh ringkih pemuda itu naik turun, seiring dengan naik turunnya napas di dadanya. Wajahnya sudah jauh dari pucat, menghilangkan semua warna yang pernah ada di wajah datarnya. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, membuat baju yang ia kenakan basah kuyup. Matanya yang hitam berkedip beberapa kali. Rintihannya terdengar menyayat hati.

"Sai! Bertahanlah!"

"_Kami-sama_…"

"Bertahanlah!"

"Bernapas, Sai! Tarik napas dalam-dalam!"

Seruan tertahan terdengar berkali-kali, mengumandangkan berbagai kata-kata yang semuanya bernada kecemasan. Tsunade dengan wajah khawatir, meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Sai, mengalirkan aliran chakra yang hangat untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Sai yang terus bergulat dengan sesak di dadanya, menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mata hitamnya serasa berpendar.

Sakura, dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, memakukan tatapan nanarnya ke diri rekan setimnya itu. Ia berdiri dengan kebingungan, merasa tak berguna keberadaannya. Ia yang dikenal sebagai medic-nin yang tangguh, kali ini tak tahu harus berbuat apa menghadapi kondisi Sai yang parah.

Ia ingin membantu Sai, itu pasti, tapi entah kenapa saat ini ia tak berdaya. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi pemuda itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menyesali waktu yang telah bertindak semena-mena, dan membawa mereka pada situasi ini.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura hanya ingin berada di ruangan ini, meresapi setiap detil wajah pucat Sai dan menyimpan setiap lekukan dan pahatan di wajahnya itu, karena…ia tak tahu akankah ia melihat Sai lagi, sebagaimana malam di mana Sai pergi begitu saja dalam hidupnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata _sayonara _pun untuknya.

"Sakura! Apa yang telah kau lakukan!" seru Tsunade. Dahinya berkerut dan amarah membayang di wajahnya yang matang. " Kenapa Sai bisa begini?"

"Sabar, Tsunade-sama…ini bukan salahnya," kata Shizune mencoba menenangkan Tsunade.

"Anak ini sekarat, Shizune! Tidak seharusnya ia melepas alat bantu pernapasannya!"

"Shishou…aku…"

Tangan Tsunade masih terkembang di atas dada Sai. Mata pemuda itu terlihat kosong—tak jelas kemana pandangannya tertuju. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hingga ke ujung kakinya, napasnya berat dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Cahaya kehijauan berpendar di atas dada Sai, berusaha meredakan serangan yang menghantam paru-parunya.

Shizune tertunduk lemah, lalu dengan bibirnya yang gemetar berkata sangat lirih, " Ia tak ingin kau tahu, Sakura. Semua yang terjadi padanya, apa yang telah ia lakukan…ia tak ingin kau tahu."

Sorot mata Tsunade yang beberapa saat lalu masih demikian garang, meluruh. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. " Anak bodoh. Terlalu bodoh untuk menghadapi sebuah cinta."

Semuanya terdiam sesaat. Diam-diam menyimpulkan apa yang mereka lihat dan apa yang baru diutarakan Tsunade dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Begitu pun juga Sakura.

Mendadak kedua pasang mata Sai terbeliak lebar, mulutnya terbuka lebih lebar, tubuhnya mengejang dan terangkat ke atas, sebuah rintihan tertahan lepas dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Tubuhnya yang kurus seakan dihentakkan ke tempat tidur oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Semuanya terperangah, bagai tak mampu menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

Lalu…

Kedua tangan Sai terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sakura menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata nanar.

_Ia…_

_Sai…_

"SAIIIIIII!"

Sakura tak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Ia bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa, atau melihat apa-apa. Yang terpampang di depan matanya hanyalah kegelapan yang pekat, yang mengurungnya dengan cepat dan menelan dirinya bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua sosok itu berdiri dengan tegap di atas sebuah ranting pohon besar nan kuat tak jauh dari kompleks perbukitan kosong yang dulunya merupakan wilayah kompleks klan Uchiha. Tidak ada orang yang mendiami daerah itu lagi, terlalu seram menurut kabar burung dari mulut ke mulut. Ada banyak kematian di tempat itu, terlalu banyak darah yang tertumpah di tanah yang setengah bagiannya adalah perbukitan tersebut.

_Nama Uchiha memang sulit lepas dari pertumpahan darah._

Sosok yang lebih tinggi menoleh ke arah samping, lebih tepatnya ke sosok lebih rendah di sebelahnya. Orang yang disebut pertama itu berkibaran kuncir kudanya diterpa angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Jubah kelabu yang ia kenakan bergerak searah angin, menampakkan warna pakaian biru yang ia kenakan di balik jubahnya. Di atas kepalanya bertengger topeng kucing ANBU, yang sengaja ia buka untuk menunjukkan wajah di balik topeng itu.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?" tanyanya pada sosok yang bertubuh lebih rendah.

"_Nii-san_…"

"Belum siap pergi sekarang?" tanya pria berkuncir kuda itu. Ia bertanya dengan nada datar, berusaha tidak kedengaran memaksa atau menuntut sama sekali. Ia berusaha memahami perasaan pemuda di sampingnya—adik kesayangannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam kebiruan itu melirik sesaat ke pria berkuncir kuda, lalu kembali melayangkan pandangan ke tengah desa Konoha yang terlihat kecil dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu. Ia berdecak sebentar dan menjawab dengan sangat perlahan.

"Apakah kita harus pergi dari sini?"

Sang kakak—Uchiha Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng, " Tidak harus. Itu pilihan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak jamin kau langsung bisa memperoleh statusmu sebagaimana kau meninggalkan Konoha dulu."

"Aku tahu…," Sasuke mendesah perlahan. " Aku harus menerima konsekuensi atas apa yang telah kuperbuat."

Itachi tak menjawab. Keduanya kembali menatap ke tengah-tengah Konoha dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"_Yorusai, Nii-san…_" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hnn?"

"…Telah membencimu, bahkan membunuhmu. Aku bahkan mengikuti jalan Uchiha Madara yang penuh dengan dendam, membuat aku menjadi seorang yang lebih jahat karena ingin melampiaskan dendamku pada Konoha."

Itachi—masih dengan tatapan lurus ke depan—menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ada setitik haru menelusup ke dalam lubuk hatinya. Ini adalah adik yang paling ia sayangi, lebih dari pada hidupnya sendiri.

Ia mampu membunuh anggota klannya, mampu membunuh orang tuanya, mampu menghabisi seluruh pria, wanita dan anak-anak dengan nama belakang Uchiha di malam yang terkutuk itu, namun ia tak mampu membunuh adik laki satu-satunya itu.

_Ia terlalu mencintai Sasuke—terlalu menyayanginya, bahkan susah payah mengatur rencana agar kelak ia akan mati di tangan Sasuke, agar adiknya itu mencapai Mangekyou Sharingannya._

Sekarang, terima kasih atas ilmu terlarang Uchiha Madara dibantu oleh Kabuto, ia dapat bangkit dari kematian, hidup sebagai pribadi yang baru dan terlebih dari itu semua, ia bisa membebaskan Sasuke dari perasaan bersalah.

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti itu."

"Dan aku memupuk dendam padamu, bahkan lebih dalam dari yang kau sebar," ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar—menahan emosi yang campur aduk di dadanya.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, Sasuke. Kita buka lembaran baru," kata Itachi menanggapi.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Sasuke. Bukan, kali ini ia bukan menangis seperti saat Uchiha Madara mengatakan kebenaran tentang diri Itachi yang sesungguhnya di balik reputasinya yang kelam itu. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ini adalah air mata kelegaan. Ia yang pernah begitu menyesal telah membunuh Itachi dengan tangannya sendiri, sekarang mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk bersisian lagi dengan kakak satu-satunya itu. Ia yang tadinya merasa sebatang kara di dunia ini, hidup dalam kebencian dan rasa dendam pada Konoha, sekarang dapat kembali memupuk rasa cinta dan kasih sayang pada kakak yang waktu kecil dulu begitu ia banggakan.

Tuhan, dengan caranya sendiri, telah memberikan hidup kedua bagi Itachi. Dan itu bukan hanya untuk Itachi, tapi juga untuk dirinya. ini hidup kedua untuk Itachi dan juga, Sasuke.

"Kita berkelana, Sasuke. Kita berdua kali ini. Tidak ada lagi Konoha, tidak ada lagi Akatsuki. Hanya ada aku dan dirimu," ujar Itachi dengan suaranya yang bijak.

"_Nii-san_…"

"Kita tebus waktu kita yang hilang."

"Dan membiarkanmu kehilangan posisimu di ANBU _lagi_?"

Itachi tersenyum, kali ini ada segelintir rasa geli tersirat. " Biarlah. Toh mereka pasti akan menghukumku juga, saat mereka tahu bahwa yang menempatkan genjutsu pada semua ANBU yang menjagamu, membuat mereka tertidur pulas adalah aku."

Sasuke mau tak mau tertawa kecil, membayangkan semua ANBU itu tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Seandainya pun mereka bangun, mereka tidak akan menyadari ia hilang secepat itu. Itachi sudah menempatkan seorang Sasuke, dengan memanfaatkan _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ miliknya.

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa untuk seorang Uchiha. Apalagi bila dua orang Uchiha saling bersatu.

"Kau berkorban terlalu banyak untukku, _Nii-san_…" Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca—siap untuk melelehkan airmata lagi.

"Itu tugasku, Sasuke. Meski kau membenci aku, aku akan tetap melindungimu."

Keduanya berpandangan lagi. Kelebetan kilasan peristiwa di masa lalu antara dirinya dengan Itachi serasa diputar lagi di depan matanya. Ya, Itachi benar. Ia memang selalu melindungi Sasuke, meski pun untuk itu Sasuke harus membencinya setengah mati.

"Bicaralah dengannya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal jika itu yang kau mau, atau sampai jumpa lagi jika kau ingin ia menunggumu lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," Itachi berkata dengan lirih.

Sasuke, tertunduk sesaat, malu karena kakaknya tahu apa yang terbersit di pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya. Itachi, hidup kembali dengan mata sharingannya yang baru—anugerah dari Yang Maha Kuasa—berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan mata itu dengan berlebihan, karena ia sudah pernah merasakan efek dari pemakaian sharingan yang berlebihan.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati kakaknya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk bahu kakaknya itu dengan perasaan haru yang rasanya begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Itachi membalas pelukan adiknya itu, seraya menepuk punggung Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Entah apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu, _Nii-san_," bisiknya di telinga kanan Itachi.

"Kau telah melakukan banyak hal tanpaku, _Otouto_."

"Melakukan banyak hal denganmu pasti akan jauh lebih baik, _Nii-san_."

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum di balik punggung Sasuke. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia berterima kasih bahwa Madara yang haus dendam dan Kabuto yang obsesif itu memutuskan untuk menghidupkannya kembali.

Tuhan, bekerja dengan cara-Nya sendiri. Ia mematikan, Ia juga bisa menghidupkan. Apa pun itu, Itachi dan Sasuke pantas bersyukur bahwa mereka berdua diberi kesempatan untuk bersatu lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura tersentak dari pingsannya. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia langsung setengah meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Akan tetapi, satu dorongan halus membuatnya kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, duduk di sampingnya dengan raut kecemasan yang menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Pemuda itu sudah siap dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Minumlah, Sakura-chan."

Merasa begitu kering di tenggorokannya, Sakura manut saja saat Naruto meminumkan air di gelas tersebut hingga tandas, setelah sebelumnya mengangkat kepala Sakura agar lebih tegak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lirih—masih belum dapat berpikir dengan jernih mengapa ia berada di kamar apartemennya sendiri.

"Kau pingsan. Terlalu lelah," jawab Naruto seraya meletakkan gelas kosong ke atas meja kecil di sebelah kepala tempat tidur. Ia menoleh, mendapati Sakura terpekur menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Begitu kah?" Sakura bertanya entah pada siapa. Ia masih terawang-awang di nirwana dengan pikirannya yang kosong. Mata dan ekspresinya yang datar menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sama kosongnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia lalu bangkit dari kursinya, bergegas pergi. Pemuda itu mengusap rambut Sakura dengan perlahan—menunjukkan kasih sayangnya yang tak pernah sirna terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Beristirahatlah, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak ingin sampai jatuh sakit, bukan?"

Sakura, masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke langit-langit kamarnya, mengangguk lemah.

"Ino akan segera datang untuk menemanimu. Aku harus segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

_Rumah Sakit?_

_Rumah Sakit?_

_Kami-sama, Sai! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupakan itu?_

Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berselaput kekhawatiran yang tak mampu ia tutupi. Untung Naruto masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur, jika tidak ia mungkin sudah meloncat turun dan menghambur ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Bagaimana Sai, Naruto?"

Naruto, sesungguhnya berusaha pergi secepat mungkin dari apartemen Sakura untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang tak mampu ia jawab ini. Akan tetapi, ia kalah cepat. Mendengar kata Rumah Sakit, Sakura langsung ingat akan Sai.

Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, akan tetapi kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Sekali, dua kali ia lakukan itu, tetap saja tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras melalui mulutnya. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya tampak serius, jika tak ingin mengatakan…kecewa.

Sakura langsung tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak pada tempatnya. Naruto yang polos, bicara blak-blakan dan jujur, tak biasanya bingung atas suatu pertanyaan yang biasanya akan dia jawab dengan sangat cepat. Akan tetapi, sekarang ia hanya terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri dengan wajahnya yang penuh emosi.

_Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?_

"Naruto, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Sai?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Ia tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya dapat menatap Sakura dengan kedua bola mata birunya—berharap bisa keluar dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

Brak!

Pandangan keduanya teralih ke arah pintu dan segera saja Ino masuk dengan wajah tanpa senyuman secuil pun. Ada bekas air mata di kedua sudut matanya dan matanya sedikit bengkak. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu, ia tahu bahwa ia berada di antara situasi yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia harus menghadapi Sakura yang telah siuman.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sai, Ino?"

Ino menahan napasnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tersebut. Ia melayangkan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Sakura. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"INO! Apa yang terjadi pada Sai?" pekik Sakura tak sabar.

Ino tertunduk, tak mampu menatap mata Sakura saat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman baiknya itu. Wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Sakura—ditutupi oleh poninya yang panjang, hanya suaranya yang bergetar yang dapat didengar Sakura sayup-sayup.

"Sai…Sai…ia…" Ino berhenti sesaat, " …ia sudah pergi, Sakura."

Deg!

_Sai… Sai…ia…ia sudah pergi, Sakura…_

_Sai sudah pergi?_

_Pergi?_

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Hei! Katakan apa maksudmu!"

"Ia sudah pergi. Sudah tidak ada. Ia meninggalkan kita semua. Tidak ada di sini lagi, Sakura…" terdengar isakan tertahan dari balik rambut keemasan Ino. Tubuhnya naik turun—ia menangis.

Sakura yang sebelumnya sedang duduk di kepala tempat tidurnya, langsung melemas dan tubuhnya terjerembab begitu saja ke atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sai sudah tidak ada…?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku tak sampai hati mengatakan ini semua padamu," bisik Naruto. Kedua mata birunya memerah. Ia tak sampai meneteskan air mata, meski sesungguhnya sangat ingin menumpahkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang menumpuk di dadanya.

Ia pernah kehilangan rekan setim sekali,_ ia tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali._

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Sakura-chan, ini benar. Tsunade_ baa-chan_ yang mengatakannya pada kami. Sai tidak dapat diselamatkan. Ia…ia…" Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sai tak mungkin…ia pasti bisa bertahan."

Ino menoleh ke arah gadis yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu dengan pandangan iba. Ia tahu lukisan di buku gambar Sai—ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sai pada Sakura. Ia mengerti.

"Maaf, Sakura, tapi…"

"Ini pasti bohong! Sai tidak mungkin mati!"

"Sakura-chan, tenangkan dirimu…"

"Ia tidak mungkin mati, Naruto! Sai tidak mungkin mati!"

Selesai mengatakannya, Sakura langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu, mendorong Naruto yang mencoba menahannya dengan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sekuat tenaga. Naruto terjerembab di lantai dengan ringisan di wajahnya. Ino, juga berusaha menghalangi Sakura, akan tetapi nasibnya tak jauh beda dengan Naruto—terjerembab di lantai setelah dihalau oleh Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino yang sama-sama meringis kesakitan dan berusaha mengejar ke arah Sakura pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

Senja mulai menjelang. Langit yang sebelumnya biru, sedikit demi sedikit mulai dibingkai oleh nuansa jingga yang berasal dari tenggelamnya sang surya. Jingga keemasan berkilauan, berpendar di langit yang mulai mengelam. Indah nan misterius, kala awan-awan seakan berarak pergi mengikuti pulangnya matahari ke peraduan.

Seorang gadis duduk bersimpuh di halaman Rumah Sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sesekali terdengar isakan terbebas dari bibirnya yang mungil. Tangisannya sudah berubah menjadi isakan setelah sekian lama ia meratap dalam kekecewaan. Matanya lelah menangis, namun hatinya tak kunjung puas menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia tertunduk, menghayati kesedihannya dengan terpekur memandangi tanah. Ia berusaha memuaskan hasrat ingin menangisnya dengan membasahi tanah, dengan harapan ia bisa mengeringkan air matanya dan tidak akan menangis lagi setelahnya.

Kehilangan seseorang yang penting untuk diri kita memang menyakitkan, namun tak bisa menghentikan mata dan hati untuk terus menangis juga sama menyakitkannya.

Sesosok tegap berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah muda. Langkahnya tak berbunyi, mengesankan kelihaiannya sebagai seorang ninja. Baju putihnya terlihat kontras dengan langit yang mengelam sore itu. Gambar kipas merah putih yang demikian khas bagai meyakinkan bahwa yang berdiri di belakang Sakura itu adalah ninja dengan ilmu yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kekuatannya.

Insting Sakura yang tajam membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian di tempat itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang begitu lama ia nantikan kepulangannya, sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke, menanggung resiko ketahuan telah melarikan diri dari tahanan ANBU, sengaja mendatangi Sakura untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang telah ia putuskan tak salah. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang kebiruan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaimana kau—bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih—?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung. Ia segera berdiri dan menghadapi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi dari Konoha."

Sakura melongo, sama sekali tak mengira Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kau—tidak seharusnya pergi? Kau masih harus menghadapi…persidangan, bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari tahanan?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku tak akan menghabiskan waktuku di penjara. Aku sudah hidup terpenjara dendam selama ini. Sudah cukup buatku."

"Tapi…"

"Kali ini aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan hanya menunjukkan punggungku, Sakura. oleh sebab itu…" Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat—mematri wajah gadis itu dengan kedua pasang matanya, " Selamat tinggal."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi!" seru Sakura seraya menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Sasuke—tetap dengan wajahnya yang tenang—menundukkan kepalanya sesaat. Ia menunggu apa yang akan Sakura katakan berikutnya.

"Mengapa harus pergi lagi? Di sini rumahmu!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap langit yang sudah lebih gelap lagi dengan seksama. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Mungkin kau benar. Hanya saja, terlalu banyak kenangan pahit di sini. Aku tak bisa menggantungkan masa depanku di tempat ini," Sasuke berkata lirih. " Aku dan…kakakku harus melupakan semua yang telah terjadi di antara kami dan memulai semuanya dari nol lagi."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

_Haruskah ia kehilangan dua orang yang memiliki tempat di hatinya dalam waktu satu hari?_

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. Naruto akan sangat kecewa," tukas Sakura, berusaha mempengaruhi keputusan Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Ia menyayangimu. Kami semua menyayangimu."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Maafkan juga telah merebut orang yang kau sayangi," Sasuke mendesah perlahan. " Pemuda pucat itu…Sai…aku dengar ia…"

Dada Sakura serasa diiris sembilu mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama Sai. Apa pantas pemuda yang menyebabkan kematian Sai menyebut namanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan seperti itu?

Jika Sasuke pergi, untuk apa Sai mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyeretnya pulang ke Konoha? Sai melakukan kebodohan yang membawanya ke liang kubur untuk kebahagiaan Sakura—untuk cinta Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Apakah namanya bukan kesia-siaan, jika pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali pergi meninggalkan Konoha?

"…Sai, ia…tidak mungkin mati, kan?"

Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar, paham bahwa Sakura yang pernah mencintai dia, bahkan mungkin sesungguhnya selalu mencintai dia, tanpa sadar memang menyayangi pemuda bernama Sai itu.

_Ada kalanya cinta datang mengendap-endap bagai pencuri dan baru saat semua yang berharga telah hilang, kita baru sadar keberadaannya._

Itulah yang mungkin terjadi pada diri Sakura saat ini. _Juga pada diri Sasuke._

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Aku—selalu memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu itu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya, bersiap meninggalkan gadis yang pernah mewarnai perjalanan hidupnya dengan cintanya yang berapi-api dan tanpa pamrih itu—tak peduli bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun membalas ribuan kata dan tindak cinta yang ia perlihatkan.

"Pernahkah kau menyukaiku, Sasuke-kun?"

Pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang kerap ia angankan saat masa-masa pelariannya—ia takut menemukan cinta tertinggal di mata hijau gadis itu dan akan membuatnya merasa bersalah, karena telah merebut cinta yang seharusnya Sakura miliki saat ini.

Batinnya akan tersiksa selama sisa hidupnya, jika ia melihat mata Sakura—ia telah mencuri pandangan cinta yang seharusnya Sakura tujukan pada orang lain yang lebih pantas. Orang yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kebahagiaan gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku—pernah mencintaimu, Sakura. Hanya saja, tidak akan pernah dapat dibandingkan dengan cinta Sai kepadamu."

"Sai…Sai… maafkan aku, Sai…"

Sakura terhenyak, lalu kembali bersimpuh di lantai begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke, merasakan rasa bersalah menggerogotinya dengan cepat, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tahu, ia telah bertindak benar dengan tidak membalikkan badannya saat ia mendengar isakan tertahan gadis itu.

Jika ia membalikkan badannya, mendapati gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, merasa iba akan kepedihannya, ia malah akan menyakiti Sakura lebih dalam lagi, karena ia tahu ia akan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya melakukan itu, karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan tetap pergi meninggalkan desa yang penuh dengan kepedihan itu.

_Ia memang mencintai gadis itu, hanya saja…hidupnya bukan di Konoha._

Malam kian hitam, menggulung semua yang bercahaya ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang masih meratapi kepergian pemuda yang ia cintai di halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha—entah pemuda yang mana. Meninggalkan sepasang kakak beradik yang berdampingan meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka dengan harapan baru nan membuncah di dada mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kenapa Anda harus berbohong, Tsunade-sama?"_

_Pertanyaan Shizune membuat Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya—sepintas membuatnya terlihat lebih tua, meski jutsu andalannya telah membuatnya terlihat dua puluh tahun lebih muda. Ia berpikir keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan murid sekaligus asistennya itu._

"_Kenapa harus mengatakan bahwa Sai sudah meninggal?" tanya Shizune lagi. Ada nada tuntutan di suaranya._

_Tsunade menatap keluar ruangan hokage dengan tatapan lelah. Ia menenggak sake dari cawannya dan merasakan rasa manis sake menggelitik lidahnya sesaat._

"_Sai terluka sangat parah, kau tahu itu kan Shizune? Tidak ada jaminan ia bisa kembali seperti dulu jika ia tetap di Konoha. Itu sebabnya aku mengirimnya ke Kirigakure. Ia akan dirawat lebih baik di sana, meski aku juga tak yakin ia akan sembuh total. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin ia akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."_

"_Tapi mengapa harus mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal pada Sakura?"_

"_Sesuai permintaannya, Shizune. Ini permintaan Sai."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Anak itu hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Sakura. Itu saja."_

"_Anak bodoh."_

"_Ya, cinta memang membuat orang menjadi bodoh."_

.

.

**to be continued**

.

.

* * *

_**A/N**__: akhirnya the missing boys selesai!hampir 6700 kata, tangan saya hampir keriting hahaha. Saya khusus menonton Naruto anime dari episode pertempuran Deidara-Sasuke sampai Sasuke yang tahu ttg kebenaran siapa itu Itachi untuk memahami hubungan Itachi-Sasuke di fic. Duh Sasuke sepertinya tidak sependiam yang sering disebut2 dalam fic. Saya sarankan Teman-teman nonton episode2 itu, seru dan menguras airmata! Btw, Apakah kalian paham bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya? Tinggalkan review setelah membaca dan chapter depan tidak akan suram seperti ini lagi hehehe…_


	14. Chapter 14

**SAKURA'S LOVE STORY**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Beneath the water (1)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lima hari. Ya, tepat lima hari.

Lima hari adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Kakashi, Naruto dan Ino untuk membujuk Sakura untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Kunoichi itu memutuskan untuk mengunci rapat-rapat pintu apartemennya, menyegelnya dengan segel yang tidak memungkinkan apartemennya dimasuki dengan ninjutsu jenis apapun juga—bahkan doujutsu sekali pun—dan tidak pernah keluar rumah sekali pun, meski sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Sakura patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha _lagi _dan Sai meninggalkan dunia, di saat ia belum bisa menetapkan pada siapa hatinya berlabuh. Takdir yang memberikan pilihan untuknya; ia tak dapat merengkuh yang mana pun.

Naruto sudah hampir mendobrak pintu apartemen Sakura di hari kedua, jika saja Ino tidak mengendalikan emosinya dengan s_hintenshin no Jutsu_—membuat kunoichi berambut pirang itu mampu mengendalikan pikiran Naruto dan menenangkannya.

"Biarkan ia bersedih untuk sementara, Naruto."

"Tapi Ino…bagaimana kalau ia melukai dirinya sendiri?"

"Tidak akan, percayalah padaku."

"Ino…"

"Saat seorang gadis patah hati, ia butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Tahu ia tak akan menang berdebat dengan Ino yang juga sudah mengenal Sakura sejak ia masih kecil, Naruto mengalah. Ia meninggalkan apartemen Sakura, setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan sekotak udon di depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

Di hari kelima, giliran Ino yang bersiap mendobrak pintu apartemen Sakura dengan memanfaatkan tenaga Choji. Hampir saja tenaga raksasa pemuda klan Akimichi itu menghancurkan tidak hanya pintu apartemen Sakura, tapi juga seluruh dinding apartemen itu, jika Kakashi tidak tiba tepat waktu untuk menghentikannya.

"Kalian siap membayar semua kerusakan, heh?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada santai, namun secara meyakinkan juga mengancam.

Spontan kedua anak asuh almarhum Asuma itu menggeleng dengan cepat. Kedua bola mata Ino membulat, membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang sedang memohon untuk mendapatkan sebuah tulang.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku cemas akan keadaan Sakura. Bisa saja ia tidak makan selama berhari-hari," katanya dengan suara terbata-bata.

Naruto yang kebetulan datang bersamaan dengan Kakashi, menunjuk ke satu titik kosong di depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Kotak udon yang kutinggalkan sudah tidak ada, Ino. Itu artinya… Sakura-chan mengambilnya, bukan?" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. " Kau benar, Naruto. Kemarin aku juga sengaja meletakkan kotak bento di depan pintu. Ia pasti sudah memakannya, _yokatta_…"

Choji yang sedari tadi terdiam, memandangi Ino dan Naruto secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum malu seraya menggaruki kepalanya.

"_Anno_…Ino, Naruto, sebenarnya…aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku juga peduli dengan keadaan Sakura setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Sai, jadi aku selalu mengunjunginya setiap malam. Siapa tahu aku bisa masuk ke dalam dan bicara dengannya…" ujar Choji dengan perlahan.

Wajah Ino langsung cerah mendengarnya.

"Choji, kau baik sekali…"

"…setiap aku kemari, pintunya selalu tertutup dan ada banyak kotak makanan di depan pintu. Sakura tidak mau keluar juga meski aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ada banyak makanan di depan pintunya. Jadi…" Chouji berhenti sesaat dan tersenyum malu.

Naruto dan Ino berpandangan—merasa ada yang tak beres dengan nada bicara Chouji.

"Jadi apa, Choji?" tanya Ino dingin—kontras sekali dengan nada bicara sebelumnya.

"…jadi aku bawa saja semua makanannya pulang dan kumakan habis. Sayang kalau basi, kan?" Choji menyeringai dan memandangi kedua temannya dengan mata membulat.

Detik berikutnya, Ino sudah menghujani pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu dengan tinjunya—membuat Choji meringis berkali-kali—bukan karena kesakitan, melainkan karena kegelian.

"Tega sekali kau, Choji! Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan keluar dari kamarnya tengah malam," tukas Naruto dengan wajah sebal. " Ia pasti kelaparan dan kau sudah menghabiskan semua makanan yang kami kirim."

"Tak heran badanmu sebesar itu, Choji!" seru Ino, masih kesal.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, malas terprovokasi anak-anak asuhannya itu. Ia memandangi pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan seksama. Apa tiap kali Sakura patah hati, ia harus mengunci diri di apartemennya, ia bertanggung jawab untuk membujuknya? Jika ia masih akan patah hati lagi di masa depan, apa sebagai _sensei_ ia akan bosan membujuk gadis ini?

Mendadak bayangan yang susah payah ia keluarkan dari kepalanya—baju tidur nan tipis, melayang dihembus angin dari jendela dan menyingkap sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya merinding—kembali tergambar samar-samar benaknya. _Copy-nin_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mengusir bayangan Sakura saat ia coba membujuknya sesaat setelah Sai pergi meninggalkan Konoha, menuju Negeri Angin.

Tidak, sudah cukup ia terlibat masalah dengan dirinya sendiri karena mengikuti permintaan semua orang untuk membujuk Sakura yang sedih. Cukup sekali itu saja. Ia tak akan mampu menyingkirkan koleksi Icha-Icha Paradise kesayangannya selama tiga bulan seperti waktu itu.

Tak sadar, pria berambut perak itu terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat tiga orang anak didiknya memandanginya dengan keheranan.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada masalah?" tanya Ino, penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat ketakutan, Sensei," tukas Naruto.

Kakashi langsung terkekeh geli, menggaruki kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah—berusaha kabur dari tempat itu, karena enggan disuruh membujuk Sakura di kamarnya lagi.

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak ketakutan hehehehe…" jawab Kakashi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menjauh dari kami, Sensei?" tanya Choji yang menatap dengan keheranan.

"Aku—aku ingat sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di suatu tempat," jawab Kakashi asal.

Ino tak membiarkan guru Sakura dan Naruto itu pergi begitu saja. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah bujangan itu. ia mendongak, memperhatikan wajah Kakashi dengan seksama. Matanya yang biru menghunjam tepat ke arah mata shinobi andalan Konoha itu, membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah.

Ino tidak jelek dan ditatap seperti itu oleh gadis muda itu membuat Kakashi merasa jengah. Bagaimana pun juga, ia kan pria normal.

Wajah Ino dari Kakashi berjarak hanya kira-kira beberapa belas centi. Pria itu bahkan bisa merasakan hawa hangat tubuh Ino yang menguar dari dirinya—membuat ia lagi-lagi merinding karenanya.

_Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis ini? Mengapa berdekatan dengan mereka jadi membuatku panas dingin begini, padahal dulu saat mereka masih kecil tidak pernah ada perasaan aneh tiap kali mereka berada sangat dekat denganku?_ Kakashi membatin.

Agaknya Kakashi lupa bahwa Ino sekarang adalah seorang gadis muda yang beranjak dewasa dengan tubuh dan paras yang aduhai.

Secara tak disangka-sangka, Ino meraih pergelangan tangannya. Sialnya, kali ini gadis itu tidak memakai sarung tangan, sehingga kulit halusnya langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit lengan Kakashi—membuatnya setengah melompat karena kaget. Ia merasa ada listrik yang memercik dari kulit gadis Yamanaka itu, yang langsung membuat tubuhnya merasa geli.

"Kau!" pekik Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Kakashi, seraya berusaha menenagkan diri karena listrik-listrik kecil yang menyengat dirinya.

"Kau pasti bohong, Sensei!"

"Apanya yang bohong? "

"Kau pasti hanya ingin membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise atau Icha-Icha Tactics, di suatu tempat yang tenang, tanpa ada gangguan dan meninggalkan kami yang pusing karena Sakura. Benar begitu, Sensei?" tuduh Ino dengan mata memicing tajam.

Naruto dan Choji langsung tergelak, sementara Kakashi sendiri langsung lemas lututnya.

_Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa tahu apa yang ia rencanakan?_ Kakashi sungguh tak percaya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat kenal kebiasaan Kakashi-sensei, Ino," Choji menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Aku selalu memperhatikannya! Saat latihan, baca Icha-Icha. Saat makan, baca Icha-Icha. Sedang dalam misi, Icha-Icha tak pernah ketinggalan. Di kamar, juga masih baca Icha-Icha!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aih, aih Ino…apa itu artinya kau barusan mengaku bahwa kau selalu memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei?" gantian Naruto yang menyeringai nakal. Ia dan Choji berpandangan penuh arti.

"Kau bahkan tahu apa saja yang Kakashi-sensei lakukan," Choji menambahkan.

"Bahkan di dalam kamarnya."

"Kau memata-matai Kakashi-sensei ya?" Choji terkikik.

Ino tersentak, menyadari bahwa ia salah bicara. Atau malah baru saja mengemukakan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Apa ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia selalu _memperhatikan_ Kakashi, tepat di depan hidung Kakashi sendiri?

_Bodoh, ia bahkan mengatakan di dalam kamarnya Kakashi juga membaca Icha-Icha Paradise._

Itu seakan menegaskan bahwa ia pernah berada di dalam kamar Kakashi dan melihat pria itu melakukan hal tersebut.

Wajahnya kontan memerah.

"Bukan begitu! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira! Kalian juga tahu bahwa Kakashi-sensei selalu membaca Icha-Icha kemana saja, bukan?" gadis pirang itu berusaha membela diri.

"Dan itu salah?" tanya Kakashi dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja salah! Itu akan membuat gadis-gadis takut mendekatimu, karena berpikir kau sangat mesum, padahal mungkin mereka sangat ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Sensei!" jawab Ino dengan berapi-api.

"Gadis sepertimu, Ino?" tanya Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ya!" Ino menjawab dengan spontan, tanpa berpikir panjang.

Selesai mengatakannya, ia langsung tersentak dan menutup mulutnya dengaqn tangan kanannya yang bebas. Wajahnya terasa panas membara dan ia yakin sekali wajahnya sudah tidak sewarna kulitnya lagi, entah pucat entah memerah.

Naruto dan Choji tertawa puas, sementara Kakashi hanya mampu memandangi Ino dengan wajah yang juga merona. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, Ino akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu…tentang dirinya.

Ino menyadari bahwa ia sudah semakin salah bicara, terpancing kedua temannya yang menyebalkan itu dan secara tak langsung membuka sesuatu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya, tentang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya itu—malah cukup dekat saat ini.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" pekik Ino.

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa, toh kau dan Kakashi-sensei sama-sama _single_," goda Choji.

"Choji gendutttt! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Ino sudah bersiap melompat ke arah Choji dan berniat akan menendang pantat temannya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, ketika langkahnya terhenti dan ia tersadar…

Ia masih memegangi lengan Kakashi.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati pria itu menatapnya dengan mata yang terkesima. Pandangan mereka bersirobok dan spontan saja hati gadis itu berdesir.

Tak perlu tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kakashi di balik maskernya yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup _hitai-ate_ sudah_ berbicara_ padanya, meski mungkin tidak banyak.

Sudah berapa lama ia membutakan matanya pada fakta bahwa anak-anak didik Rookie 9 yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Akademi Ninja Konoha saat mereka berusia 7 tahun, sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi wanita muda awal 20an yang cantik? pikir Kakashi.

Ino menahan napasnya sesaat. Sudah berapa lama ia mewanti-wanti dirinya bahwa ia harus hati-hati pada pria yang lebih tua dari dirinya, karena sesungguhnya ia punya kecenderungan untuk tertarik pada pria yang lebih dewasa, yang ia percaya akan lebih memanjakan dirinya daripada pemuda yang seumuran?

"Kau bisa melepas tanganku, Ino."

"Heh?" Ino masih terpaku dengan mata Kakashi yang tidak tertutup.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin aku membaca Icha-Icha Paradise di depanmu, aku akan usahakan, tapi kau bisa lepaskan tanganku. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ujar Kakashi dengan gaya kalem.

Ino langsung melempar tangan Kakashi yang tak sadar sudah ia gamit sekian lama, lalu melompat menjauhi pria itu dan berdiri sejauh mungkin dari pria itu. Naruto dan Choji hanya tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Sudah lama rasanya tidak ada gosip seru yang berkembang di antara mereka.

Ino berusaha meredakan deru jantungnya yang tak teratur, sementara Kakashi mengatur aliran chakra di tubuhnya yang rasa-rasanya menjadi kacau, setelah bersentuhan dengan listrik Ino selama beberapa waktu.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen Sakura terkuak, membuat keempatnya terkejut dan pandangan mereka tertuju ke satu hal yang sama.

Seorang gadis muda yang berdiri dengan tegap di ambang pintu apartemennya. Matanya yang hijau terlihat lelah, mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis. Tubuhnya mengurus, akan tetapi secara keseluruhan ia tidak terlihat terlalu buruk untuk ukuran gadis yang patah hati dua kali dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kalian ribut sekali," ujar Sakura dengan nada terganggu.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto seraya melompat ke hadapan gadis itu. Ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya, seraya memandanginya dengan lega.

Ino, mengabaikan rasa malunya pada Kakashi, berjalan mendekati Sakura dan terlihat lega melihat Sakura keluar dari apartemennya untuk menemui mereka semua.

"Sakura! Syukurlah, kau akhirnya mau keluar!" pekik Ino.

"Pastinya. Suaramu terdengar berisik dari dalam kamarku, Ino," sindir Sakura.

Ino tak mempedulikan perkataan Sakura barusan, memeluk gadis itu serta-merta. Ia merasakan perasaan haru yang menyelinap ke relung hatinya, mendapati sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya sejak kecil itu, yang baru saja mengalami kekecewaan dalam percintaan, masih sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, meski mungkin hatinya sudah hancur lebur di dalam sana.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi pada kami, Sakura," bisiknya di telinga kiri gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Heh?"

"Mengunci diri dan membuat kami semua setengah mati khawatir padamu."

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku."

"Kau sahabat kami, Sakura-chan…tentu kami mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Naruto dengan nada membujuk.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada bahu Sakura, menatap gadis itu dengan mata sayu dan mendapati gadis itu tertunduk. Hanya helai rambut kemerah mudaannya yang terlihat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku," suara Sakura terdengar lirih.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sakura. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sai... dan Sasuke…"

"Tolong Ino, jangan ungkit lagi masalah itu…aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, bahkan Choji tahu gadis itu berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tidak mungkin seseorang merasa tidak apa-apa, setelah mengalami patah hati yang bertubi-tubi. Setelah _ditinggalkan_ dua orang pemuda dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sakura melirik ke arah Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat guru yang sudah mendidiknya sejak kecil itu memandanginya dengan mata penuh pengertian.

"Temani aku menemani shishou, Sensei," ujarnya pelan. " Aku ingin dikirim ke suatu misi."

"Misi?"

"Ya. Aku ingin sibuk, Sensei."

Semuanya paham bahwa Sakura butuh pelarian untuk melupakan hal yang menderanya. Ia harus menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja dan beraktivitas, dengan begitu ia tidak akan meratap lebih lama lagi.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Kakashi meninggalkan tempat itu bersisian dengan anak didiknya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Tim yang terdiri dari empat orang itu melompati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan langkah ringan. Dari kejauhan hanya terdengar desau angin yang menghantam tubuh mereka dan kilatan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik tubuh mereka yang berlompatan dengan cepat.

Warna merah muda yang cerah, kuning emas, coklat dan perak terlihat bergantian hinggap dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. Langkah mereka terlihat pasti meninggalkan Konoha. Menerobos hutan Konoha yang lebat, mereka melambatkan laju mereka.

"Kita berhenti dahulu di sini!" seru pemimpin Tim itu, Kakashi.

Tempat mereka beristirahat adalah sebuah sungai kecil yang airnya terlihat bersih. Sungai tersebut kelihatan tidak terlalu dalam, asumsi Kakashi. Dasar sungai memang tidak terlihat, akan tetapi ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan leluasa terlihat dengan cukup jelas dari pinggir sungai tempat mereka duduk untuk melemaskan otot-otot kaki mereka. Tak salah jika ia berpikir bahwa sungai tersebut pasti tidak dalam dan berbahaya.

Sakura duduk termenung memandangi air sungai yang jernih. Ino dan Choji terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu di bawah pohon rindang, tak jauh dari tepi sungai. Sementara itu Kakashi yang duduk menjauhi sungai, sudah tenggelam dalam buku kesayangannya sambil bersandar ke batang sebuah pohon yang besar.

Ino merengut saat ia melirik sekilas ke arah guru Sakura itu.

"Tak heran ia jadi bujang lapuk," ujar Ino dengan suara tertahan.

Choji yang sedang membuka kotak makannya mengerutkan dahinya dan menyorotkan pertanyaan _siapa yang kau maksud_ ke arah rekan setimnya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin akan ada wanita yang mau mendekatinya, jika mereka melihat bahwa hobinya adalah membaca buku…_vulgar_ seperti itu," gerutu Ino lagi.

Dengan sepotong sushi di mulutnya, Choji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ino sedang membicarakan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana—kau tahu isinya vulgar?" tanya Choji sambil terus mengunyah sushinya.

"Aku sudah pernah baca! Itu sebabnya aku tahu!" seru Ino dengan spontan. "Tehnik merayu wanita. Bagaimana mendapatkan wanita yang kausukai dengan tepat. Bagaimana menyenangkan wanita…" Ino mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, " Dan bahkan yang lebih…_dalam_ lagi."

"Hah? Begitu?"

"Iya Choji! Menakutkan bukan?"

"Tidak juga," Choji mengambil sepotong sushi lagi dari dalam kotak makannya dan mengunyahnya dengan lahap. " Mungkin itu buku yang sebaiknya kubaca agar mendapatkan pacar."

"Choji! Dasar kau!"

"Lho kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau seperti mendukung Kakashi-sensei, Gendut!"

"Tapi kau juga membaca Icha-icha, Ino!"

"Hanya karena aku ingin tahu kenapa Kakashi suka, Choji!"

Keduanya lalu bertatapan dengan sengit. Dahi keduanya saling beradu dan aura kesal menguar dari ubun-ubun Ino yang keemasan ditimpa sinar matahari yang menembus pepohonan.

Sakura, sedang tenggelam dalam ingatannya tentang saat-saat terakhir Sai dan kalimat perpisahan Sasuke, terusik oleh suara Ino yang tak bisa disebut berbisik. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kedua temannya yang terlihat bersitegang itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi mau tahu banyak tentang Kakashi-sensei?"

"Itu urusanku. Yang pasti kukatakan padamu, jangan pernah coba membaca buku semacam itu jika kau tak ingin jadi bujangan abadi seperti Kakashi-sensei."

"Dan mengapa kau mempersoalkan hobinya dan ia jadi bujang lapuk terus-menerus, Ino? Apa kau tak punya hal lain untuk kau gosipkan?"

"Gosip? Kau bilang aku gosip? Maksudmu…kau bilang aku tukang gosip?" tanya Ino sengit.

"Lho apa sebutan yang pas untuk orang yang selalu mau campur urusan orang, kalau bukan tukang gosip?"

Wajah Ino memerah karena emosi. Dahinya yang beradu dengan dahi Choji terlihat naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang memburu.

"Kau…kau…keterlaluan. Kau temanku dan teganya kau bilang aku tukang gosip!" semprot Ino.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau terlalu mengurusi Kakashi-sensei, itu saja."

"Tukang gosip? Kau bilang aku tukang gosip? Beraninya kau katakan itu pada Yamanaka Ino, Choji."

"Kau juga bilang Kakashi-sensei bujang lapuk," kilah Choji, tak mau disalahkan begitu saja oleh Ino.

"Ia memang bujang lapuk, Gendut!"

"Dengar sendiri? kau tak hanya menyebut Kakashi-sensei bujang lapuk, kau bahkan terus-menerus menyebutku gendut!"

"Kau memang gendut!"

"Dan kau memang tukang gosip!"

"Kubunuh kau, Akamichi Choji!"

Tinju Ino melayang dengan cepat dan hanya sepersekian detik lagi mendarat di wajah tembem Choji, jika saja Kakashi tidak dengan segera muncul di antara mereka berdua, menahan tinju Ino dengan kepalan tangannya, setelah sebelumnya mendorong Choji ke belakang.

Saat seseorang sedang dalam emosi, ia cenderung tak bisa berpikir jernih. Apalagi jika seseorang itu adalah seorang wanita, seperti halnya Yamanaka Ino. Bisa jadi ia lupa mengurangi tenaga dalam tinjunya itu dan terlanjur menghajar teman baiknya itu hingga babak belur. Mengerikan bukan?

Mata Ino membulat lebar saat menyadari tangannya sudah berada dalam genggaman Kakashi. Bola matanya yang biru menatap dengan tajam ke arah pria tinggi dengan masker di wajahnya itu. Ia lalu memandangi Choji dengan kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, Sensei! Biarkan aku menghajar anak gendut itu!"

"Ino, kendalikan emosimu."

"Tidak! Jangan halangi aku untuk memberi pelajaran mulutnya yang sok tahu itu! Lepaskan aku, Sensei!"

"Kendalikan dirimu. Ini hanya masalah sepele. Kau tidak seharusnya menganggap omongan Choji serius."

"Ia bilang aku tukang gosip, sungguh terlalu! Akan kuhajar mulutnya yang sembarangan itu! Bisa-bisanya ia menghinaku!" pekik Ino seraya meronta-ronta, mencoba menarik lepas tangannya dari dalam genggaman Kakashi.

"Dan bagaimana dengan kau yang mengatakanku bujangan lapuk? Itu tidak dihitung menghina?" tanya Kakashi dengan tenang.

Ino terperangah. Matanya yang sebelumnya bergantian menatap Kakashi dan Choji yang masih terduduk di tanah dengan cemberut, langsung terpaku pada wajah Kakashi di hadapannya.

"Sen—sei! Kau mendengarnya?" Ino tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sama sekali.

"Ya ampun Ino, siapa yang tidak dengar jika tiap kali kau bicara, suaramu selalu sekeras itu?" timpal Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping Choji. Ada seringai menghias di wajah cantiknya. Ia merasa geli.

Kakashi mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu, Sensei!" Ino membela diri. " Si gendut itu yang membuatku mengatakannya."

"Oh ya? Coba kuingat lagi. Bujang lapuk, bagaimana mungkin ada wanita yang mau dengannya, buku vulgar dan jangan pernah kau baca buku itu, karena aku sudah pernah membacanya. Hmmm…aku rasa aku tidak salah dengar saat suaramu yang mengatakan hal tersebut, Ino," ujar Kakashi dengan nada santai.

Wajah Ino memerah. Ia tahu, lagi-lagi ia _menelanjangi_ dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam ia mengutuk suaranya yang memang sudah lantang dari sananya itu.

"Sensei…" ia tertunduk sesaat, akan tetapi saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, Kakashi melihat mata biru Ino berkilat karena kekesalan yang malah semakin memuncak.

Anehnya, gadis Yamanaka ini malah terlihat bersinar dan… cantik.

"Kau yang bilang bahwa kau tak akan pernah membaca buku itu di hadapanku! Buktinya, begitu kita istirahat kau malah membaca buku menyebalkan itu! Kau pembohong, Sensei!" semprot Ino.

Kakashi tersentak. Jika ia tidak mengenakan masker di wajahnya, mungkin akan terlihat dengan jelas rahangnya yang jatuh ke bawah karena kaget. Ia tidak ingat pernah membuat janji seberat itu.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan bingung.

"Saat kita bertemu di depan apartemen Sakura tempo hari!"

"Apa iya aku mengatakan itu? Sepertinya tidak pernah."

Choji yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih tenang, melanjutkan santapan sushinya dan menyeringai lebar saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan.

"Nggg, Sensei—sebenarnya kau memang mengatakannya. Aku mendengar dengan jelas," sela Choji dengan suara seperti orang yang sudah berkumur-kumur.

Sakura mengangguk. " Meski aku berada dalam apartemenku, aku juga mendengarnya, Kakashi-sensei."

Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kakashi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sakura tersenyum geli. Choji kembali mengunyah sushi bekalnya dengan lahap.

Bagaimana mungkin ia harus menghapus kebiasaannya selama bertahun-tahun, hanya karena ia sembarang mengucap janji pada Ino? keluh Kakashi dalam hatinya. Tidak akan mudah menahan keinginan untuk membaca Icha-Icha. Ia tidak punya kekasih dan buku itu satu-satunya pelampiasan terhadap hal-hal yang ia pikirkan sebagai laki-laki!

"Itu sebabnya kau bertengkar dengan Choji? Karena buku itu?"

"Ya. Apa lagi? Ia membelamu!"

"Dan kenapa kau begitu benci pada buku itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini bukan masalah benci atau tidak, Sensei. Hanya saja rasanya memalukan membaca buku itu di depan publik," suara Ino mulai merendah. Emosinya sudah menurun.

"Aku tidak malu membacanya…"

"Aku yang malu melihat kau membacanya, Sensei," potong Ino. " Kau yang baik dan selalu bersikap manis, rasanya tidak pantas membaca buku seperti itu. Kau jadi terlihat genit, Sensei…padahal aku yakin, kau tidak begitu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita pun masuk ke dalam apartemenmu."

Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya yang keperakan mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Ino ucapkan.

_Kau bahkan tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita pun masuk ke dalam apartemenmu._

_Darimana Ino tahu hal itu?_

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak membawa wanita ke apartemenku?"

"Karena aku…" Ino tertunduk tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia merasa pegangan tangan Kakashi di kepalan tangannya mengendur, ia langsung menarik tangannya dan lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku—aku…" Ino memandangi Kakashi, Sakura dan Choji dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Rasa malu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman yang hampir terkembang di bibirnya yang merah. Ia mendadak paham segalanya. Segalanya. Ajakan Ino agar Sakura mengencani pria yang lebih tua dari mereka karena pria dewasa lebih menarik, pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Ino tentang makanan apa yang Kakashi sering makan, buah apa yang sering ia beli, bagaimana Kakashi jika sedang dalam misi dan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Ino dengan sambil lalu, membuat ia tidak menyadari bahwa Ino sebenarnya sedang mengumpulkan informasi tentang Kakashi.

Bodohnya ia tidak menyadari ini dari awal!

Sakura hanya menganggap bahwa Ino hanya iseng, hanya ingin tahu saja tentang Kakashi untuk bahan gosipnya dengan gadis-gadis lain. Ia berpikir bahwa selama ini Ino menayakan perihal Kakashi, sebagaimana ia bertanya tentang Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan teman-teman mereka lainnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Ino _selalu _bertanya tentang Kakashi, lebih intens daripada pertanyaan tentang teman-teman pria mereka lainnya.

Ino menyukai Kakashi!

"Itu sebabnya hampir tiap hari kau jalan memutar melewati kompleks apartemen Kakashi-sensei tiap pulang latihan, dengan alasan kau ingin membakar kalori lebih banyak ya, Ino? Padahal rumahmu tinggal lurus saja dari tempat latihan," suara Choji memecahkan keheningan sesaat di antara mereka berempat.

Ino tersentak dan menatap Choji dengan campuran emosi antara malu dan kesal. Ia lalu melirik ke tempat Kakashi berdiri, tak sampai sepuluh langkah dari dirinya. Kakashi menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Kau mengintaiku, Ino?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada suara penasaran.

"Aku…aku…" ia melirik Sakura—seakan meminta tolong agar bisa keluar dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Akan tetapi, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Kenapa kau mengintaiku, Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Kakashi lagi—kali ini ada sedikit tekanan di suaranya yang sebenarnya masih terdengar santai.

"Aku—tidak mengintaimu, Sensei."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu—apakah ada wanita yang bersamamu atau tidak," suara Ino terdengar sangat lirih, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Kakashi lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tak menduga Ino akan menjawab seperti itu. Lagi pula, kenapa juga Ino harus melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Mengambil jalan pulang memutar yang jauh dari rumahnya, hanya untuk melewati kompleks apartemennya… di malam hari?

Aih, umur yang dewasa saja tidak cukup membuat seorang laki-laki seperti Kakashi bisa memahami makna di balik ucapan Ino yang sedang dalam posisi tersudut seperti saat ini. bagaimana pun juga, Kakashi tetap kurang pengalaman dengan wanita.

"Dan kenapa—ada wanita atau tidaknya di apartemenku jadi urusanmu?"

Dada Ino turun naik di balik bajunya yang ungu. Ia tak pernah berada dalam situasi tersudut seperti saat ini. Di hadapannya berdiri pria yang sesungguhnya sudah cukup lama menjadi objek khayalannya, memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang tak mudah ia jawab, tanpa harus membuka isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Bagus jika Kakashi menyimpan sedikit rasa untuknya, jika tidak dan ia ditolak mentah-mentah, apa itu namanya bukan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan disaksikan Sakura dan Choji?

Ia lebih baik kabur dari Konoha dan menjadi _nukenin_ jika itu terjadi. Tak sanggup rasanya menanggung malu dan patah hati di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku…aku…" Ino menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Kakashi dengan mata yang sayu. Ia menguatkan kuda-kuda di kaki kanannya, menyiapkan pijakan yang kuat baginya untuk melompat ke dahan terjauh dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sungguh mati, ia tak sanggup menghadapi pertanyaan Kakashi saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jawab Ino," Kakashi masih tetap merasa penasaran. Ia harus tahu mengapa Ino memiliki pikiran-pikiran tak lazim tentangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sensei," ujar Ino lirih. "Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir."

Selesai mengatakannya, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung meloncat ke udara, hinggap di sebuah dahan yang tinggi, melihat ke arah-arah ketiga rekannya dengan tatapan bingung dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, melesat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah secepat angin.

"Ino!" pekik Sakura dan Choji bersamaan.

"Apa sih maunya anak itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan bingung seraya siap melompat ke atas pohon, untuk mengejar gadis Yamanaka itu. Akan tetapi, ia urung melompat saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk.

"Jangan kejar ia, Sensei. Biarkan ia pergi menenangkan dirinya sebentar," tukas Sakura seraya menepuk bahu Kakashi sebagai tanda menahan kepergian gurunya itu.

"Kenapa harus pergi? Aneh sekali," ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk rambut keperakannya yang jabrik.

"Kau tak mengerti juga ya, Sensei?" tanya Sakura. Pandangannya terlihat bingung.

"Sepertinya Sensei lebih polos dari yang kita kira, Sakura," sela Choji yang terkikik geli.

"Apa sih maksud kalian?" Kakashi memandangi Sakura dan Choji dengan bergantian. " Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menatap Kakashi dengan matanya yang terlihat jenaka—seperti sedang menggoda gurunya itu.

"Saat kalian semua berada di depan apartemenku, aku mendengar semua pertengkaran kecil antara dirimu dan Ino, Kakashi-sensei. Hanya saja saat itu aku belum sadar. Bodohnya aku, padahal ia begitu sering menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan dirimu," papar Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Ino menyukaimu, Kakashi-sensei. Dan kalau aku tidak salah tebak, sudah sejak lama. Mungkin lebih dari tiga tahun. Ya, bisa jadi sudah selama itu. Ia pertama kali mulai bertanya tentangmu, sejak insiden Akatsuki dengan Gaara. Itu sebabnya aku bilang, aku bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak paham perasaan Ino yang sedang jatuh cinta padamu, padahal ia adalah sahabatku sendiri."

Deg!

Kakashi terperangah. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Yamanaka Ino, gadis muda, cantik dan pirang itu, menyukai dirinya sejak lama? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa disimpan bertahun-tahun oleh Ino?

Itu juga yang jadi pertanyaan Sakura. bagaimana mungkin Ino yang banyak cakap itu, terkenal suka menggosip di seantero Konoha, bisa menutupi rahasia hatinya sekian lama, dari orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Tidak disangka, gadis yang senang membicarakan orang lain itu, ternyata bisa menyimpan rahasia dirinya sendiri rapat-rapat.

"Apa itu sebabnya Ino lama tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun?" tanya Choji tiba-tiba. Kotak makannya sudah menghilang dari tangannya, mungkin disimpan kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Yang benar?" Sakura terdengar tak percaya.

Choji mengangguk. " Aku dan Shikamaru selama ini berpikir bahwa ia masih sangat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke dan mengharapkan ia kembali, seperti halnya dirimu, Sakura. Itu sebabnya ia menolak ajakan beberapa pemuda yang terang-terangan ingin berkencan dengannya. Tapi sekarang, aku jadi sadar…mungkin alasannya sejak lama bukan karena Sasuke. Itu sebabnya ia selalu mencibir tiap kali ia melihatmu membaca Icha-Icha, Kakashi-sensei."

"Ino menyukai—ku?" Kakashi terdengar tak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya.

"Ia bahkan mungkin jatuh cinta padamu, Sensei. Itu sebabnya ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kau dengar sendiri," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Dan sangat benci dengan hobimu yang satu itu," Choji tertawa, " Kau dengar Sakura? Ino bahkan membaca Icha-icha hanya karena penasaran, mengapa Kakashi-sensei begitu tergila-gila dengan buku itu."

Sakura dan Choji sama-sama terkikik geli, membuat Kakashi kembali menggaruki kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Ia merasa bingung dengan situasi semacam ini, terutama di saat mereka sedang dikirim misi oleh hokage. Mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi saat sebenarnya mereka tidak boleh membuang banyak waktu karena ada misi yang harus diselesaikan?

"Ah—ini membingungkan. Ino pergi dan kita jadi tertahan di sini. Ini sudah cukup jauh dari Konoha," tukas Kakashi.

"Ia tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh. Ia lupa membawa tasnya," Sakura menunjuk ke satu titik di bawah pohon rindang tempat Ino dan Choji duduk tadi. Tas ransel Ino tergeletak di tanah dengan sembarang.

"Ia mungkin hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya," sahut Choji.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tidak mudah baginya berada di dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei sekarang, apalagi setelah kita semua mengetahui sesuatu yang ia tutupi sejak lama. Tidak ada tukang gosip yang suka digosipkan toh?" Sakura lagi-lagi menyeringai nakal.

Kakashi berdiri di tempatnya dengan perasaan tak enak. Sosok Ino yang selalu bicara ceplas-ceplos dan riang berkelebat di pelupuk matanya, seakan menggodanya untuk mengejarnya, untuk mengklarifikasi apa yang ia dengar dan apa yang disimpulkan oleh Sakura dan Choji, menjadi suatu pengakuan langsung dari mulut Ino.

Kalau boleh jujur Kakashi merasa tersanjung karena gadis semuda dan secantik Ino bisa memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap dirinya. Ino gadis yang menarik. Ia bisa memilih pemuda mana pun yang ia mau, hanya dengan menunjuk mereka dengan jarinya. Akan tetapi, ia malah melelahkan dirinya dengan jalan lebih jauh untuk dapat melewati kompleks apartemennya, menampik ajakan kencan pemuda-pemuda di sekitarnya dan merepotkan dirinya untuk menyatakan ketidaksukaannya akan hobi Kakashi membaca Icha-icha. Jika kesimpulan Sakura dan Choji salah, alasan apa lagi yang membenarkan perbuatan Ino itu?

Sakura mendongak ke langit dan menyadari bahwa hari menjelang senja. Udara pun mulai terasa dingin, tidak heran karena mereka sudah jauh dari Konoha yang lebih hangat. Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka membangun tenda atau mencari tempat yang lebih tertutup untuk istirahat lebih panjang malam ini.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kita, Sensei. Hari mulai malam dan Ino tidak ada," ujar Sakura.

"Malam akan lebih dingin kurasa," timpal Ino.

Kakashi mengangguk. " Kalau begitu kita bangun tenda saja di sini. Tempat ini cukup tertutup."

Selesai mengatakannya, Kakashi dan Choji bergegas membuka tenda yang mereka bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat dua tenda berukuran sedang itu untuk berdiri. Di saat yang bersamaan, api unggun yang dibuat Sakura dari ranting-ranting patah di sekitar situ juga sudah jadi. Sempurna; tenda yang cukup nyaman dan api unggun yang akan menghangatkan mereka.

Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi api unggun dan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan bekal yang ia dan Ino bawa untuk mereka, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggelegar yang cukup memekakkan telinga dari arah langit. Sakura langsung tersentak dari tempatnya duduk dan terpekik.

"Kami-sama, itu petir!" pekik gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sepertinya akan segera turun hujan," timpal Kakashi.

Choji langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan memandangi sekelilingnya dengan mata cemas.

"Kenapa Choji?"

"Ino. Ia masih di luar sana, berkeliaran entah di mana. Kalian tahu bagaimana ia berpakaian, kan?" ujar Choji lirih.

Baju ungu yang biasa dikenakan Ino agak minim dan jelas-jelas bukan pakaian yang tepat untuk melawan rasa dingin, baik karena malam dan hujan yang akan segera tumpah.

"Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan jubah apapun," keluh Sakura.

Sakura dan Choji lalu memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan yang sepertinya menyalahkan. Sedikit banyak mereka merasa pertanyaan Kakashi yang telah membuat Ino pergi. Mereka tidak ingin menyalahkan pemimpin tim mereka itu, tapi jika tidak menimpakan kesalahan pada seseorang, rasanya tidak enak.

Yang dipandangi tentu saja merasa tak nyaman. Seorang kunoichi yang berada dalam tanggung jawabnya menghilang dan ia duduk di sini dengan tenang-tenang, bagaimana mungkin ia merasa enak?

"Dengan pakaiannya saat ini, Ino bisa kena hipotermia," ujar Sakura sambil menatap gurunya lekat-lekat—membuat Kakashi merasa lebih bersalah lagi.

Pria dewasa itu serta-merta bangkit. Ia harus mencari gadis itu dan membawanya kembali. Jika Ino bersikeras menolak, ia tak akan segan menggendong gadis cerewet itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Tolong jangan bersikap terlalu keras padanya, Sensei. Ia sedang merasa malu karena kau…" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, " …pokoknya bawa ia kemari dengan segera. Terserah caramu."

Selesai mendengar pesan Sakura, Kakashi langsung menghilang di balik pepohonan yang menghitam ditelan malam. Sakura dan Choji saling berpandangan sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka senang melihat kecemasan yang membayang di wajah Kakashi yang tidak tertutup masker dan itu pertanda baik. Dengan sedikit dorongan, pria cuek itu mungkin mau membuka hatinya akan kehadiran Ino.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda dan tentu saja, tak lupa menyisihkan makanan untuk Kakashi dan Ino, yang mereka yakin akan segera kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino melipat kedua kakinya di depan dadanya dan mencium lututnya tanpa sadar. Pikirannya kalut dan hatinya tak tenang. Saat ini ia merasa dirinya seperti maling yang tertangkap basah; malu dan takut, bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekian lama ia memendam perasaannya pada shinobi berambut perak yang misterius itu, berusaha menampik perasaan aneh yang mengaduk perutnya tiap kali ia melihat pria itu dan berusaha menghadapi perasaan aneh itu dengan mengintai apartemen Kakashi hampir tiap malam—tiba-tiba sekarang semua aktivitas rahasianya itu terkuak oleh Kakashi, Sakura dan Choji.

Bagaimana ia tidak merasa malu? Ia malu pada Sakura, karena selama ini membohongi Sakura dengan terus menanyakan pertanyaan aneh tentang Kakashi dan pemuda-pemuda Konoha lainnya, akan tetapi tak pernah menceritakan apa maksud di balik itu semua. Padahal di satu sisi, ia selalu memaksa Sakura menceritakan kisah cinta atau kencannya dengan siapa pun. Terkadang ia malah mengatur kencan buta untuk Sakura. Tidak adil sekali rasanya. Ia juga merasa malu pada Choji, yang sudah ia sudutkan tadi karena ia merasa kesal pada Kakashi yang selalu tenggelam dalam buku kesayangannya itu. Choji pasti tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan di belakangnya. Ia yang selalu menyebut Kakashi si bujang lapuk, vulgar dan genit, malahan ternyata menyukai bujang lapuk itu. Segera setelah mereka kembali ke Konoha, Choji pasti akan melaporkan itu pada Shikamaru. Ia akan jadi bulan-bulanan bagi keduanya.

Akan tetapi, ia merasa paling malu pada Kakashi. Pria itu sudah menjadi salah satu mentor yang disegani di Akademi Ninja Konoha sejak ia berusia 7 tahun! Dapatkah kau bayangkan rasanya, jika seorang anak kecil yang kau bina sejak kecil tiba-tiba mengatakan padamu bahwa anak kecil itu menyukaimu? Kakashi mungkin akan terus membayangkan dirinya sebagai anak kecil gendut 7 tahun yang suka sekali makan apa saja dan terkadang menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat kesakitan.

Ino merinding. Ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah mendapat tempat di dalam hati shinobi kebanggaan Konoha itu. Jika wanita secantik Kurenai, Anko atau Shizune saja tak pernah dilirik oleh Kakashi, apa mungkin anak kecil seperti dirinya akan mencuri perhatian pria dewasa itu?

Kunoichi pirang itu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tak pernah benar-benar yakin sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda terhadap guru Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke itu. Mulanya ia merasa sangat mengagumi Kakashi yang sangat berbeda dengan Asuma-sensei, guru timnya. Asuma yang berjanggut tebal terlalu kebapakan untuknya, sementara Kakashi yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan masker membuatnya membayangkan bahwa wajah pria itu pasti bersih dan klimis dari janggut. Belum lagi kebiasaan Asuma merokok yang tak pernah ia lihat pada diri Kakashi, membuatnya merasa pria itu sangat mengutamakan kesehatan. Sikap Kakashi yang santai, kebiasaan telatnya yang kerap membuat anak didiknya menunggu dan berbagai hal kecil yang mungkin luput dari pandangan orang lain, tidak membuat kekagumannya pada sosok Kakashi surut. Ia malah semakin penasaran, bagaimana sesungguhnya wajah misterius di balik masker itu.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk dengan perasaan malu dan merasa bodoh di dalam sebuah gua yang gelap dan dingin, berusaha berlindung dari hujan. Mungkin juga dari Kakashi.

Ya, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah bertemu Kakashi. Ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa terhadap guru Sakura itu. Semua perkataan bodoh dan tindakan konyol yang sekarang ia lakukan—melarikan diri dari timnya—ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Kakashi.

Ia berusaha tidak terlihat bodoh di depan Kakashi, dan lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang: suatu kebodohan di mata pria itu. Ia yakin, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan secuil perhatian pun dari Kakashi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Bagus sekali Ino. Kau bahkan belum berhasil memulainya, tapi kau sudah menghancurkan segalanya," bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri lebih erat, mencoba mengusir hawa dingin yang merambati kulitnya yang tipis. Bajunya yang serba terbuka jelas akan membunuhnya dengan perlahan. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan. Ia lebih khawatir jika bayangan seorang perawan tua berbaju ungu yang sedang sibuk memotongi tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar, menyorotkan tatapan mata kesepian di antara kulit wajahnya yang keriput, menjadi kenyataan.

"Tidak…aku tak mau jadi perawan tua dan kesepian," bisiknya lagi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bukan dirinya yang membuat ia jatuh demikian dalam terhadap Hatake Kakashi, bukan! Ia tak pernah merencanakan ini, sama sekali tak pernah. Yang ia tahu, saat ia menyukai seseorang, matanya tak akan sanggup berpaling lagi kepada orang lain, tak peduli betapa tampannya orang lain tersebut.

Matanya pernah begitu mendamba cinta Uchiha Sasuke, akan tetapi ia berhasil mengenyahkan cinta masa remaja itu dengan mengalihkan rasa itu pada sosok Kakashi yang begitu ia kagumi. Sekarang saat matanya hanya bisa tertuju pada diri Kakashi, ia sungguh tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap pria lain.

Ia sungguh tak bisa melakukannya. Tidak saat ini.

Desau angin di luar gua terdengar riuh rendah di telinganya. Tak hanya itu saja, suara hujan yang turun membasahi tanah juga mulai terdengar. Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari lutut dan menggumamkan kata-kata keluhan yang tak terdengar jelas, akan tetapi saat ia mulai menggigil, secara tak langsung tubuhnya menyatakan bahwa ia mulai kedinginan.

Di luar gua, sesosok tinggi berdiri dengan limbung diterpa hujan yang mulai deras. Jaket jounin yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup, akan tetapi ia tampak tak peduli. Wajahnya terlihat diselaputi dengan kecemasan akan satu hal saja. Ia mulai khawatir ia tak akan mampu menemukan yang ia cari di tengah gelapnya hutan dan derasnya hujan.

Kakashi mengusap rambut basahnya yang menutupi matanya yang tidak tertutup hitae-ate ke belakang kepalanya. Rambutnya memberontak, tetap ingin berdiri melawan gravitasi, akan tetapi paling tidak tidak menutupi matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia mencari Ino di tengah hujan, akan tetapi tak juga ia temukan. Ia tidak merasa putus asa mencari gadis itu, hanya saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Ia yang berpakaian lengkap saja masih merasa kedinginan, bagaimana dengan Ino yang mengenakan pakaian yang agak terbuka? Belum lagi ia tidak melihat bahwa gadis itu sempat makan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi. Ia pasti kelaparan sekarang, karena terakhir ia makan mungkin saat mereka masih di Konoha.

Kakashi tahu, Ino tidak selemah itu karena ia seorang kunoichi. Hanya saja ia tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa khawatir yang menggerogoti perasaannya bagaikan kawanan semut yang menggerogoti sepotong roti manis. Pelan tapi pasti. Ia harus bisa menemukan Ino. Ia ingin mendapat jawaban langsung dari mulut gadis itu atas semua kekonyolan yang ia perbuat.

Pria berambut perak itu menepis ide untuk meminta bantuan Pakkun yang mampir beberapa saat lalu di kepalanya. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah lebih banyak lagi _orang_ yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi di hutan ini. oke, Pakkun memang bukan orang, tapi ia toh bisa berbicara.

Tangan Kakashi meraih hitae-ate yang menutupi matanya dan langsung saja mata sharingan yang ia warisi dari Obito terlihat. Ia membutuhkan sharingan saat ini, karena hanya dengan mata inilah ia dapat melihat apa yang tak mampu ia lihat dengan mata aslinya.

Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling dan ajaibnya, sharingan membuat semuanya terlihat jelas. Pepohonan, tanaman, batu dan apa yang mereka tutupi, semuanya terlihat jelas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bebatuan besar yang ia punggungi sebelumnya. Sebuah mulut gua terlihat di antara bebatuan itu. ya, tak salah lagi ada sebuah gua yang tersembunyi di balik bebatuan tersebut. Sharingan terus menjelajah lebih di dalam, lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Kakashi terkesiap.

Penglihatannya yang menembus bebatuan itu menemukan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di dalam gua. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, sosok siapa itu. Hanya saja rambut panjang yang tergerai di bebatuan dan poni panjang yang terlempar ke sisi wajahnya, membuatnya yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok yang ia cari.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia segera melesat masuk ke dalam gua tersebut.

"Ino!"

Benar saja. Ino terbaring di atas lantai gua dengan tubuh menggigil hebat. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Gadis itu masih sadar, hanya saja ia terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

Kakashi bersimpuh di sampingnya dan langsung menyentuh dahi gadis itu yang tak lagi ditutupi oleh poni. Mata Ino sedikit terbelalak saat ia melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

"Sen—sei…" bisiknya lemah.

"Kau demam. Kau bisa bangkit?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng dua kali.

Kakashi langsung menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke bagian belakang kepala Ino dan tangan kanannya ke bagian punggung gadis itu, lalu dengan sekali sentakan berhasil membopong tubuh gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kita harus kembali ke tenda."

"Hu…jan terlalu de..ras, Sen—sei," bisik Ino.

"Aku tahu, tapi kondisimu lemah dan kau membutuhkan Sakura. Aku bukan ninja medis, aku tak tahu bagaimana membantumu," tukas Kakashi dengan suara cemas yang tak dapat ia tutupi. " Kau bisa hipotermia."

"Dingin, Sensei. Dingin…"

Kakashi tertunduk dan spontan pandangannya bersirobok dengan pandangan Ino yang lemah. Tubuh Ino bergetar karena kedinginan, akan tetapi suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Gadis ini pasti sudah lama kedinginan dan karena belum memakan apapun sehari semalam, kondisinya melemah.

"Kita akan tunggu sampai hujan reda, Ino. Kumohon bertahanlah."

Ino mengangguk.

Kakashi menurunkan tubuh Ino ke bawah. Diletakkannya kepala gadis itu ke tumpukan lumut yang tumbuh menebal di satu sisi dinding dan lantai gua, dengan harapan kepalanya akan terasa lebih nyaman. Ia ingat, saat ia masuk ke dalam gua tadi, ia melihat banyak ranting-ranting patah yang berserakan di mulut gua, yang mungkin dibawa oleh binatang atau burung di hutan ini. Yang terpenting adalah ranting-ranting tersebut kering dan dengannya, ia bisa membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan Ino dan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan rerantingan tersebut dan tak berapa lama kemudian, api unggun kecil sudah membara di dalam gua tersebut.

Kakashi mendapati Ino berusaha untuk duduk saat ia sudah selesai menghidupkan api unggun. Ia langsung bersimpuh di samping Ino dan menahan gadis itu agar ia tetap berbaring. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.

"Aku ingin duduk di dekat api itu, Sensei," katanya pelan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi membantu Ino untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan api tersebut. Kakashi duduk tepat di sebelah gadis itu dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu gadis itu, seakan ingin menjaga agar gadis itu tak jatuh ke lantai gua yang keras.

Keduanya lalu terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Apa kau masih merasa kedinginan?" tanya Kakashi.

Ino mengangguk. Ya, sudah terlalu lama ia melawan dingin dan suhu yang turun dengan drastis. Ia tahu, tubuhnya tak kuat karena tak ada asupan makanan yang cukup.

Kakashi memandangi gadis muda di sebelahnya dengan khawatir. Wajah pucat Ino lagi-lagi membuatnya terlihat cantik dan…rapuh. Ya, itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Ino saat ini; rapuh. Ino tak pernah terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia energik, periang dan banyak omong. Rapuh adalah dirinya yang tak pernah terlihat orang sebelumnya.

"Bajumu basah sekali, Sensei," ujar Ino kaget.

Kakashi baru sadar bahwa jaket jounin, kaos dan celana panjang, bahkan sarung tangannya basah kuyup. Ia tak merasakan itu semua sebelumnya, karena ia terlalu terpusat pada kondisi Ino. Tapi sekarang, setelah ia merasa lebih tenang dan duduk, ia mulai merasa bahwa pakaiannya yang basah sangat mengganggu.

"Kau bisa sakit jika bajumu basah, Sensei."

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Yang sakit itu dirimu, Ino."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit lebih parah dari aku jika terus memakai bajumu yang basah, Sensei."

"Aku tidak akan sakit."

"Lepaskan pakaianmu."

Kakashi tersentak dan menatap Ino seakan gadis itu baru saja mengatakan cerita konyol yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Apa?"

"Lepaskan bajumu itu dan gantung di dinding goa, Sensei. Setelah itu kau bisa menghangatkan dirimu di depan api," ujar Ino dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Jika kau terus mengenakan bajumu yang basah, kau bisa terkena pneumonia. Sekarang lepaskan pakaianmu."

"Pneu…apa? Tidak! Aku tak akan lepaskan bajuku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kami-sama! Aku tidak akan memperkosamu hanya karena kau telanjang, Sensei! Aku hanya mencegahmu dari jatuh sakit," Ino mulai menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

Mendengar kata memperkosa, mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna itu terbelalak lebar. Tak pernah rasanya ia mendengar kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang gadis. Ya, mungkin Ino memang bukan sembarang gadis.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melihatku tanpa pakaian dengan leluasa, Ino? Kau mungkin akan menjadikanku bahan gosip nantinya," ujar Kakashi dengan nada bingung.

Mulut Ino membentuk huruf O yang besar. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Kakashi sampaikan, terutama kata gosip yang ia gunakan. Aih, bencinya ia mendengar Kakashi menyebut kata itu!

"Jangan gila. Aku tak akan berbuat serendah itu."

"Tapi kau bisa saja keceplosan."

Ino menatap Kakashi dengan tubuh bergetar. Ya, ia memang kedinginan dan menggigil karenanya, akan tetapi ia juga bergetar karena kesal. Ingin sekali ia melompat ke hadapan pria itu dan mengoyak pakaiannya yang basah dengan kuku-kuku tangannya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, saat ini ia mengkhawatirkan pria di hadapannya itu. Ia seorang ninja medis, ia tahu konsekuensi dari pakaian basah kuyup yang dikenakan Kakashi. Pria itu pasti jatuh sakit dan hampir semua orang tahu bahwa di balik dirinya yang jenius, Kakashi agak ringkih. Ia sering masuk Rumah Sakit.

Saat itulah ide gilanya berkelebat.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau takutkan, maka aku sendiri akan membuka bajuku agar adil…"

Seandainya setengah wajahnya tidak tertutup masker, Ino pasti melihat bahwa saat ini Kakashi melongo dan semburat merah muncul perlahan di kedua pipinya mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Ino…kau…"

"Gila? Aku tahu. Aku memang sudah gila… karenamu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit dan mengacaukan misi ini, Sensei. Oleh sebab itu, sebaiknya kau mulai berbalik dan melepaskan pakaianmu, jika tidak kau akan melihatku tanpa busana sekarang…"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya—memunggungi Kakashi dan sedetik kemudian Kakashi melihat ia menarik bajunya ke atas, keluar lewat kepalanya dan kemudian jatuh ke lantai.

Lagi-lagi pria andalan Konoha itu melongo saat melihat punggung mulus Ino menyapanya dengan menggoda.

Kedua lututnya rasanya melemas. Panas menjalari wajahnya dan perlahan ke seluruh kulit di tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdebur kencang dan rasanya ia ingin pingsan karena kaget. Susah payah Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya, menghindarkan dirinya dari menyaksikan pemandangan yang lebih menggoda lagi.

Ino tidak main-main! Ia benar-benar melakukannya!

"Sekarang lepaskan bajumu yang basah itu, Sensei. Setelah itu kita bisa menghangatkan diri di depan api dan sama-sama berjanji tidak akan menoleh untuk melihat…diri kita masing-masing," suara Ino terdengar melayang. " Bagaimana, Sensei?"

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sibuk menguatkan kedua lututnya yang gemetar dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada satu ruangan dengan seorang gadis. Lebih tepatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia berada satu ruangan dengan seorang gadis yang tak lagi berbusana.

Ia merasa malu sekali. Tidak hanya karena ia berada satu ruangan dengan seorang gadis yang membuat kedua lututnya gemetaran, tapi juga pada almarhum Jiraiya yang ia yakin saat ini sedang menertawakannya dari atas langit sana. Membaca habis semua buku Icha-icha karangan Jiraiya sama sekali tidak membuatnya sepintar Jiraiya dalam urusan wanita.

Jiraiya pasti sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya ketakutan layaknya tikus bertemu kucing saat ini.

"Sensei? Apakah kau sudah melepas bajumu? Kalau tidak…" suara Ino mengembalikan kesadaran Kakashi dari angan-angan sesaatnya tentang Jiraiya.

_Kalau tidak, kenapa Ino?_ tanya Kakashi dalam hati.

Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tak ingin mengeluarkan kalimat segila itu dari mulutnya, akan tetapi kekhawatiran bahwa Kakashi akan jatuh sakit karena baju basah sialannya itu, membuatnya membulatkan tekad.

"Kalau tidak…aku akan berbalik dan membuka paksa bajumu. Dan kau…akan melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat, Kakashi-sensei…" ujar Ino perlahan dengan nada suara mengancam.

Kakashi terkesiap.

_Membuka paksa bajumu?_

_Melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat?_

Tidak!

Ino akan mengetahui bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita tanpa busana! Ia akan mimisan dan kemungkinan besar akan pingsan di hadapan gadis itu! Ino mungkin akan mudah menebak bahwa ia masih perjaka di usianya yang ke-32!

Bencana!

"Baiklah Ino! Baik! Tapi jangan menoleh, jangan sekali pun menoleh!" seru Kakashi serta-merta dengan penuh ketakutan.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Ino tersenyum lega. Ia tahu ini tidak mudah dilakukan oleh Kakashi, akan tetapi ia sendiri sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita dengan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri demi membujuk Kakashi membuka bajunya yang basah.

Dengan rasa enggan Kakashi melepaskan sarung tangannya, kemudian rompi jouninnya, diikuti kaos dalam biru tuanya, lalu celana panjangnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa celana dalamnya yang hanya sepanjang pahanya tidak basah, dengan begitu ia tidak harus melucuti semua pakaiannya. Maskernya? Sudah pasti tidak ia akan ia lepas. Selesai melakukannya, pria itu beringsut mendekati api unggun dan tetap berusaha untuk tidak melihat Ino sama sekali.

Ino sudah sejak tadi membelakangi api unggun di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Kakashi. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya untuk melawan rasa dingin yang ia rasa lebih menusuk lagi. Ia tahu ia nekad melepas pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja, di saat ia sedang merasa demam saat ini. Ia mungkin terlihat gila dan konyol, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tak bisa membiarkan Kakashi jatuh sakit. Tidak bisa.

Ia terlalu menyukai Kakashi. Tak peduli bagaimana perasaan Kakashi padanya, tapi yang terpenting adalah bagaimana perasaannya pada Kakashi. Hatinya mengatakan pengorbanan sekecil apa pun untuk Kakashi, akan sangat berharga untuknya.

Aih, tiba-tiba ia merasa bagaikan Hinata yang sangat memuja Naruto, tanpa peduli bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa? Masih kedinginan?" suara Kakashi memecah kebuntuan di antara mereka berdua.

Ino menahan getaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaiannya sama sekali tidak basah, ia kedinginan, demam dan Kakashi tidak boleh tahu itu. Ia tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia masih berjuang melawan dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya dari segala penjuru.

Gadis pirang itu berusaha mengatur agar suaranya tidak bergetar didengar Kakashi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lamat-lamat dari hidungnya.

"A—ku tidak..apa-apa, Sen—sei."

"Benar begitu?"

"Ya."

Hening sekali lagi.

Suara api yang membakar ranting terdengar berderak, memecahkan kesunyian yang terasa mengganjal di antara mereka. Selain suara air hujan yang turun dengan leluasanya, menghantam dinding-dinding gua dengan suara yang konstan, mungkin hanya suara degup jantung sepasang anak manusia itu terdengar bertalu-talu di rongga dada mereka masing-masing. Meski sama-sama memilih diam, tapi mereka sesungguhnya sedang berusaha berdamai dengan ego mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

Benar saja perkiraan Sakura, hujan deras turun tak kenal ampun tak lama setelah Kakashi pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka membangun tenda. Berusaha melindungi diri mereka dari hujan yang sangat deras, Sakura dan Choji masuk ke dua tenda yang berbeda untuk menantikan redanya air yang turun dari langit tersebut.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tikar yang sudah dilapisi dengan plastik khusus untuk tenda, yang dijamin tidak akan basah ditembus air. Shizune-senpai yang memutuskan bahwa setiap tim yang pergi misi keluar Konoha, harus dilengkapi dengan tenda dan tikar plastic semacam itu agar tidak terhambat hujan dalam perjalanan misi mereka. Memang cukup menguras anggaran belanja Konoha, tapi saat Sakura berbaring saat ini, ia tahu bahwa pengeluaran lebih untuk membeli tenda dan tikar plastik tersebut setara dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan. Ia ingatkan dirinya untuk melaporkan hal ini pada hokage agar wajahnya tidak berkerut saat tagihan pembelian tenda ini tiba nanti.

Choji, sudah merasa kenyang karena makan berkali-kali, langsung tertidur pulas begitu membaringkan tubuhnya di dalam tenda. Ia seakan lupa begitu saja bahwa tenda itu seharusnya ia begi dengan Kakashi, yang sekarang sedang bergumul dengan hujan di luar sana mencari Ino. Dengkurannya terdengar sayup-sayup sampai ke tenda Sakura, yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin di tengah suara hujan yang menderu, suara dengkuran Choji masih tetap dapat terdengar? pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu mencoba menulikan telinganya dari semua suara-suara yang masuk ke dalam tendanya. Mata hijaunya menatap atap tenda yang meruncing ke atas. Pandangannya nanar, seakan tidak benar-benar menatap kemana matanya tertuju. Matanya seakan menembus dimensi waktu dan jarak—pergi menuju tempat di mana seseorang yang pernah berbagi ciuman dengannya berada.

"Sai…" bisiknya.

Bayangan pemuda berwajah pucat dengan rambutnya yang sehitam tinta bermain di pelupuk matanya. Jemari kurusnya yang menggenggam kuas bagaikan menari di atas kanvas, meliuk-liuk layaknya penari yang sedang tampil di atas sebuah panggung. Senyum tipis khasnya, senyum yang seakan dipaksakan untuk muncul di ujung bibirnya terlihat sekilas. Senyum adalah hal yang tak mudah dilakukan oleh Sai. Teman-temannya cenderung menilai senyuumnya palsu. Hanya saja, kedua matanya yang sehitam jelaga dapat bercerita lebih jujur. Kedua mata pemuda itu mengerjap berkali-kali dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya lebih dal;am disbanding bibirnya yang tertutup rapat.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, mulai merasakan udara dingin yang disebabkan datangnya malam dan turunnya hujan mulai menerobos melalui sela-sela tenda. Ia tak mampu menutup matanya untuk sekedar tidur ayam. Ia menikmati khayalan manisnya tentang sosok yang sudah tak mungkin ia temui lagi.

Manis? Apakah khayalan yang ia bangun dari kenangan akan seseorang yang telah pergi selamanya dapat dikatakan manis? Apakah kenangan tentang Sai dapat ia anggap sebagai kenangan manis? Tidak! Ia tak dapat menyebut Sai sebagai kenangan manisnya, karena setiap kali ia melngingat pemuda itu ada sembilu menusuk sanubarinya, mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang tak mudah ia tepis.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali—mengenyahkan bayangan Sai dari pelupuk matanya. Untuk apa ia pergi sejauh ini meninggalkan Konoha dalam sebuah misi yang ia tahu akan merepotkan, jika ia tetap membayangkan kehadiran Sai di sekelilingnya? Sia-sia. Pengorbanannya dan pengorbanan Sai akan sia-sia. Sai mati di hadapannya dengan harapan ia akan dapat bahagia dengan Sasuke, akan tetapi kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?

Sasuke sekali lagi meninggalkannya.

Bayangan pemuda bertubuh ramping dengan bordir kipas khas klan para jenius Konoha berdiri memunggungi dirinya. Pemuda itu tertunduk, memandangi tanah kelahirannya dengan kedua mata kebiruannya yang tak bisa Sakura saksikan—betapa pun ia mendamba untuk menyaksikan mata yang pernah memenjara hatinya dengan segala pesonanya.

Sasuke, seakan tak ingin membiuarkan dirinya melihat wajahnya yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Ia tak ingin membalikkan tubuhnya walau hanya sedikit saja. Ia terlalu pongah untuk membiarkan Sakura menikmati wajahnya yang sudah jauh lebih tampan dari terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya di kursi di taman Konoha, di malam kepergiannya dari Konoha. Tidak, ia tidak merasa pongah, sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu lebih merasakan penyesalan, karena sekali lagi ia harus meninggalkan gadis yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Ia sudah merebut seseorang yang Sakura tak pernah sadari nilainya di dalam kehidupan gadis itu. sungguh, ia tak bermaksud melakukan itu jika ia tahu pemuda itu bisa membantu Sakura melewati saat-saat menyedihkan karena kepergiannya. Ia seorang ninja dan saat pemuda itu menantang eksistensinya, menginginkan ia kembali ke tanah kelahiran yang telah membuat luka menganga di hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Akan tetapi, jika ia boleh jujur, bukan hanya itu saja alasan ia menghantam dada pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan chidori berchakra penuhnya. Bukan. Mata kelam pemuda itu yang membuatnya gelap mata. Mata pemuda itu serupa dengan mata hijau Sakura, tiap kali gadis itu menatap dirinya—mata yang menyorotkan cinta yang tulus.

Ia gelap mata. Ia merasakan emosi aneh yang mencekik lehernya. Emosi yang timbul saat seorang anak merasa terancam karena mainannya akan diambil anak lain. Perasaan yang timbul saat ia tahu, ia tidak lagi sebagai satu-satunya pemuda yang berharga di hati seorang gadis yang menantinya—cemburu.

Kecemburuan telah membuat Sasuke mengambil langkah itu. Langkah sama yang telah dipilih Sai, meski alasannya bukan untuk memiliki Sakura, tapi untuk memberikannya kebahagiaan bersama pemuda yang selalu Sakura dambakan.

Langkah yang telah diambil kedua pemuda itulah yang membuat Sakura sekarang merasakan kekosongan di dalam dadanya. Membuatnya sekarang berbaring di dalam sebuah tenda, di tengah huja deras, di tengah sebuah hutan yang jauh dari Konoha. Sendirian.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu merasakan sakit di hatinya. Kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya lagi? Kenapa begitu mudahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan dirinya—di saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk tempat bersandar, saat ia begitu terhempas menyaksikan kepergian Sai dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

"_Pernahkah kau menyukaiku, Sasuke-kun?"_

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ingin ia lontarkan pada pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

"_Aku—pernah mencintaimu, Sakura. Hanya saja, tidak akan pernah dapat dibandingkan dengan cinta Sai kepadamu."_

Menyakitkan mendengarnya. Lebih menyakitkan lagi jika kata-kata perpisahan Sasuke itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya—membuatnya ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata meleleh dari ujung kedua matanya, mengalir melalui pipinya dan jatuh ke samping telinganya. Ia merasa lemah tiap kali mengingat hari menyakitkan, di mana ia kehilangan kedua orang yang masing-masing mempunyai tempat istimewa di hatinya.

"Bodoh," desisnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia mungkin gadis yang bodoh dan oleh sebab itulah Sai meninggalkan dirinya menuju tempat yang lebih menjanjikan kebahagiaan dan Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya, bersisian dengan kakak yang sangat ia cintai.

Di luar tenda hujan tidak juga mereda. Ia bahkan mulai merasakan tikar plastik di bawah tubuhnya mulai lembab.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak. Ditajamkannya pendengarannya, karena entah kenapa ia merasa ada suara lain yang terdengar sayup-sayup di balik hujan. Bukan, itu bukan suara dengkuran Choji yang tetap sekeras sebelumnya. Ini suara yang beda. Suara ini seperti suara langkah kaki yang diseret.

Apakah Kakashi sudah kembali? Mengapa langkah kakinya seperti diseret seperti itu? Apakah ia terluka? Apakah ia terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang? Dengan Ino mungkin? Apakah Ino masih marah padanya, sehingga mereka berdua terlibat perkelahian? Tapi bukankah Ino memiliki perasaan istimewa pada Kakashi, apa mungkin ia menyerang Kakashi?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berseliweran di benak Sakura dan tak satu pun dapat ia jawab sendiri. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, mengambil jubahnya yang putih, mengenakan jubah tersebut dan lalu pergi keluar tenda dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Pepohonan gelap dan air hujan yang dingin menyambutnya di luar tenda. Matanya langsung menjelajah ke sekeliling tenda dan kedua telinganya ia tajamkan, ia membutuhkan kedua indera tersebut memeriksa keadaan di sekeliling hutan.

Tidak ada sosok Ino mau pun Kakashi di luar sana. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat dan rintik hujan yang menemani kegelapan malam. Tidak ada orang lain di sekeliling tenda. Hanya dirinya berdiri di luar tenda, dengan hujan yang mulai membasahi jubahnya dan Choji yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam tendanya.

Ia sudah siap berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara langkah yang diseret itu lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia yakin ia tidak sendirian di tengah hujan ini. Ada seseorang di luar sana. Hanya saja siapa orang itu? Ia kenal chakra Kakashi dan Ino, dan ia yakin sekali…chakra yang ia rasakan ini bukan milik mereka berdua.

Chakra ini terasa lebih dingin.

Ia sudah akan meraih kunai yang biasanya tersemat di kantong yang tersemat di pahanya, ketika ia menyadari ia tidak mendapati kantong itu di pahanya. Sakura baru ingat bahwa ia sempat melepas kantong itu saat ia akan membaringkan tubuhnya tadi. Ia mengutuk perbuatan bodohnya itu, menyadari bahwa tanpa kantong itu ia seakan-akan tidak siap akan serangan yang tak terduga.

Ia memicingkan matanya ke tengah-tengah pepohonan yang terhampar di hadapannya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang berjalan ke arahnya, ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu menerjang ke arahnya.

Sakura terkesiap dan tak sempat melompat ketika menyadari bahwa yang menyerangnya adalah air! Air yang banyak, seakan menyerupai banjir. Hanya saja banjir tersebut tidak seperti biasanya, melainkan hanya menyerang ke arah dirinya—mengurungnya dan membuatnya seperti tenggelam. Ia tidak berenang, namun ia merasa seperti orang yang tenggelam dan kehabisan napas karena tertelan air yang banyak.

Sakura mencoba meronta-ronta, melepaskan diri dari kepungan air yang menyergapnya dari segala arah, tapi tak bisa. Air tersebut berusaha mencekiknya, berusaha menenggelamkannya dan membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia memukul dan menendang, tapi ia tahu semua sia-sia.

Pandangannya mulai memburam dan ia tahu tak lama lagi ia tak akan mampu melihat secercah cahaya pun. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia hanya mampu melihat rambut putih keunguan membingkai wajah yang menyeringai dengan menyeramkan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau pergi, Ino?"

Kakashi memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung setelah sekian lama tak ada satu percakapan pun tercipta di antara dirinya dan gadis pirang yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab.

"Apa—itu pertanyaan, Sensei?"

"Ya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan pergi?"

"Meninggalkan timmu saat kita sedang dalam perjalanan misi."

"Oh itu? Maaf."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau pergi? Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa misi kita ini sangat penting."

"Itu sebabnya aku minta maaf, Sensei. Aku membuat kita tertahan di hutan ini."

"Tak perlu minta maaf untuk itu. Kenapa harus pergi hanya karena pertengkaran kecil dengan Choji?"

Aih, sesungguhnya bukan itu yang Kakashi ingin tanyakan. Hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya lebih langsung. Ia tak berpengalaman dengan wanita, tak tahu bagaimana caranya bertanya tanpa menyinggung wanita yang ditanya.

Ino tak menjawab. Ia sedang menggigil dengan hebat, meski berusaha untuk tetap mengatur napasnya seteratur mungkin agar Kakashi tak tahu bahwa ia sedang berjuang melawan demamnya. Ia seorang ninja medis, ia tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Hanya saja tak mudah menutupinya saat ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Haruskah ia bermain petak-umpet dengan Kakashi, saat sesungguhnya semua perbuatan konyolnya sudah diketahui pria itu?

"Bukan karena Choji, Sensei," ia berbicara sepelan mungkin. " Karena dirimu."

Jantung Kakashi seakan dihimpit sesuatu yang berat mendengar kata _karena dirimu_ terucap dari bibir Ino. Apakah itu berarti perkataan Sakura dan Choji benar…bahwa Ino men…

"Maafkan aku, Sensei. Aku sudah menyebutmu bujang lapuk, vulgar dan perkataan lain yang mungkin tak enak kau dengar. Aku tak bermaksud menghinamu…tidak akan."

Kakashi menyimak perkataan Ino dengan seksama. Tak ingin satu kata pun lepas dari pendengarannya.

"Aku juga sudah keterlaluan mengamatimu selama ini. mengintai, itu katamu. Tidak pas seperti itu, tapi ya…mungkin akan terlihat mengintai. Memata-matai tanpa kau tahu."

"Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan itu tanpa kutahu, Ino?"

Kakashi adalah salah satu ninja terbaik Konoha. Ia jenius, berpengalaman dan hampir dinobatkan menjadi hokage penerus Tsunade, jika ia benar-benar menginginkan. Tidak akan mudah mengintai Kakashi, tanpa ia ketahui. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa melakukannya, tanpa ia ketahui? Itu sungguh mengganggunya.

"Kucing. Burung. Tupai. Kadang kala kupu-kupu."

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya. " Maksudmu?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bimbang. Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya pada Kakashi? Atau berbohong saja?

Setelah setengah menit berlalu, ia putuskan untuk memilih opsi kedua. Yang terpenting adalah perasaannya pada Kakashi, bukan perasaaan Kakashi padanya. Terlalu lelah ia memendam semuanya…selama ini.

"Aku bertukar pikiran dengan kucing, burung, tupai, atau kupu-kupu yang melintas di sekitar apartemenmu. Lalu…" Ino berdecak kagum pada keberaniannya menceritakan rahasia kecilnya itu. " Kau mengerti apa yang kulakukan bukan, Sensei?" gadis itu dapat mendengar tekanan emosi yang bergetar di balik suaranya.

Kakashi terperangah. Tak menyangka Ino menggunakan ninjutsu klannya untuk mengintai itu berbuat sejauh itu terhadapnya? Gila.

"Kau melanggar teritoriku. Itu wilayah pribadiku. Kau mungkin melihat hal-hal yang tak seharusnya kau lihat," protes Kakashi.

"Aku tidak serendah itu, Sensei. Aku tahu batasnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa kekasihmu, itu saja."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Aku keterlaluan. Maafkan aku, tapi jujur tak pernah aku menyebarkan apa pun yang kulihat pada siapapun. Aku berani bersumpah," suara Ino terdengar lemah.

Sesungguhnya Ino sedang benar-benar merasa kedinginan saat ini. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan berusaha mengatur aliran chakra dengan sebaik mungkin. Ia tak boleh terdengar sakit parah di telinga Kakashi. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran di depan Kakashi. Tidak dengan kondisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Kakashi seperti ini mungkin hanya akan terjadi satu kali dalam hidup Yamanaka Ino. Tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Apalagi setelah Kakashi mengetahui perbuatannya yang…melanggar wilayah pribadinya. Ia yakin sekali, Kakashi akan membencinya.

"Perbuatanmu itu tidak bisa dibenarkan, Ino," ujar Kakashi—masih tak percaya Ino melakukan kekonyolan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kenapa kau melakukannya?" pria itu lebih ingin tahu alasan sejujurnya, kenapa seorang gadis dari klan terhormat seperti Ino melakukan hal seaneh itu.

Pria berambut perak itu mendengar napas Ino yang berat—menyangka gadis itu pasti sedang mengumpulkan nyalinya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Ino sedang berjuang dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah dan pandangannya yang mengabur.

"Ka—rena…" tubuh Ino makin bergetar.

Kakashi menunggu dengan tak sabar. " Karena apa, Ino?"

"Karena—"

"Ya?"

"Karena—" Ino mendengar suaranya mengecil, serasa menjauh dari dirinya.

"Karena apa?" Kakashi ingin menggaruk kepalanya saking tak sabar menunggu.

"Karena—aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kakashi…sensei," bisik Ino. Ia mengatakannya sangat lirih, hampir tak terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri, akan tetapi terdengar sangat jelas oleh Kakashi yang langsung mencelos hatinya—tak menyangka Ino benar-benar akan mengatakannya.

Bum!

Kakashi tersentak mendengar bunyi debum di belakangnya, seperti suara sesuatu jatuh ke lantai bebatuan gua itu. Ia cukup terkejut karena pikirannya sedang terpusat pada perkataan Ino dan ia tak menyangka akan ada bunyi seperti itu tepat di belakangnya.

"Ino?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ino? Kau masih di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetap Ino tak menjawab.

"Ino? Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku akan berbalik saat ini juga!" ancam Kakashi.

Ino tetap diam. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak menjawab panggilan Kakashi. Ia sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Saat itulah Kakashi tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Ino. Gadis itu tak menjawab panggilannya, karena sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk. Pria itu hampir akan membalikkan punggungnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi, akan tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena ia ingat bahwa Ino dan dirinya sama-sama sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa saling melihat.

"Ino! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ino!"

Pria jenius itu mengepalkan tangannya karena bingung. Ia bingung harus membalikkan badannya atau tidak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia membiarkan Ino begitu saja, terus berteriak memanggil namanya sampai ia akhirnya menjawab?

Ini menyesakkan dada!

Ia adalah pemimpin dalam tim ini dan sekarang ia tak sanggup berbuat banyak untuk melindungi anggota timnya sendiri!

Kakashi merasakan kecemasan melanda dirinya. Ia yakin, kondisi Ino memburuk karena saat ia menemukan gadis itu, ia sudah mulai demam. Ia ingin memastikan asumsinya itu, hanya saja ide Ino untuk saling melepas baju menghalangi niatnya untuk saling membantu gadis itu.

Tapi…bagaimana jika kondisi Ino lebih memburuk dari sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika dengan membiarkannya begitu saja, ia malah membuat Ino menjadi lebih sakit?

"Arrghh—" seru Kakashi dalam kebingungan. Seandainya Sakura ada di sini, tentu semua masalah ini terpecahkan. Ino pasti selamat dan harga diri gadis itu tidak akan terusik sedikit pun.

"_Karena—aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kakashi…sensei,"_

Deg!

_Jatuh cinta padamu, Kakashi-sensei._

Dada Kakashi bertalu-talu mengingat ucapan Ino yang terakhir. Ino mencintainya. Ya, benar! Ino mencintainya!

Kakashi tahu apa arti pernyataan Ino tersebut. Semua kekonyolan dan kegilaan yang diakui gadis itu hanya karena satu alasan itu. Ino diam-diam mencintainya. Ino berkorban melepaskan pakaiannya dalam cuaca sedingin ini, hanya karena agar ia pun melakukan hal yang sama karena bajunya yang basah kuyup. Gadis itu melakukan hal segila itu, hanya karena ia tak ingin Kakashi jatuh sakit.

Lagi-lagi dada Kakashi mencelos.

Bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia lihat dari diri Ino sekarang, sementara gadis itu mungkin sedang bergumul dengan sakitnya? Ia pria dewasa! Ia tahu apa yang harus menjadi prioritasnya dalam menyelamatkan jiwa anggota timnya. Ia bisa memilah dan memilih mana yang terpenting saat ini. Ia tahu, apa pun yang akan ia lihat, ia bisa untuk menahan diri dengan sebaik-baiknya.

_Jika ia bisa mempertahankan keperjakaannya selama 32 tahun ini, ia pasti bisa menghadapi apa pun yang akan ia lihat di belakang sana._

Keselamatan Ino adalah prioritas utama baginya saat ini, bukan yang lainnya.

Kakashi menghela napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan segenap tekadnya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ino—tidak sebelum gadis itu mengatakan apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada diri seorang Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi yakin, pasti bukan karena wajahnya, karena ia tak pernah melepaskan maskernya bahkan saat ia tidur sekali pun. Hanya saat mandi, tapi ia yakin sekali tak ada satu semut pun yang mengintipnya saat ia mandi.

Kakashi berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia kuatkan lututnya yang bergetar, lalu sambil menghitung satu sampai tiga, ia balikkan tubuhnya sehati-hati mungkin. Ia melakukannya dengan mata tertutup dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk membukanya, saat ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Pria itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sekujur tubuh tergeletak di tanah. Gua itu agak gelap, membuatnya tak begitu jelas melihat siapa yang terbaring pingsan itu, meski ia tahu itu pasti Ino. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati tubuh itu dan…saat ia sudah dapat melihat tubuh itu dengan lebih jelas…

SROT!

Darah langsung muncrat dari hidungnya, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memanas dan rasa malu yang menjalar dengan super cepat dari kepala hingga ujung kaki—ke setiap inci kulitnya.

Aih, aih, membaca buku Icha-icha setiap saat, tetap tidak menolong Kakashi saat ia berhadapan dengan kenyataan.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

* * *

_**A/N**__: setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fic ini, akhirnya saya bisa lanjutkan juga fiuhhh.. Oke, isinya beda dengan pakem SLS biasanya. Untuk penyegaran dan crack-pair lainnya yang saya tulis hehehehe… Tapi benar-benar, ternyata sulit menulis cerita bercabang dengan hanya sedikit kata. Oleh sebab itu, meski sudah mencapai lebih dari 11.000 kata, saya harus potong di tengah-tengah agar mendapat feed back dari teman-teman semua._

_Review teman-teman adalah penyemangat bagi saya._

_Jadi, bisa minta reviewnya? Thanks._


End file.
